Cristal
by AnJuDark
Summary: Las vidas de ocho jóvenes, con capacidades especiales, serán ligadas en un Internado de Rehabilitación. Por que el estar ciego, inválido, mudo y/o sordo no te impide llegar a amar... BxE, AxJ, RxEm, JxR… Todos Humanos. TERMINADO
1. Presentaciones

**Summary:** Las vidas de seis jóvenes, con capacidades especiales, serán ligadas en un Internado de Rehabilitación. Por que el estar ciego, inválido, mudo y/o sordo no te impide llegar a amar... BxE, AxJ, RxEm… Todos Humanos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 1: Presentaciones**

Cuando la vida no te otorga todo lo que ésta tiene, de nada sirven las quejas o los lamentos. Muchos no valoramos lo que se nos da, pero si lloramos por lo que no tenemos. De hecho, el ser humano se conoce como una raza inconforme y ambiciosa por naturaleza, y, estos términos, se los tiene bien ganados.

En cuanto más tememos, más queremos… Así de simple.

En contadas ocasiones, volteamos el rostro para ver a nuestro alrededor y percatarnos que, muchas veces, nuestra realidad es menos dolorosa y más justa que el resto de varias más.

Sin embargo, somos ciegos y envidiosos. Convertimos nuestra codicia en una cadena sin inicio ni fin. Llena de clamores innecesarios. El que tiene poco, dice no tener nada, y el que tiene, dice tener poco… Jamás tendremos lo suficiente, lo justo, lo aceptado… Y, desgraciadamente, así suele pasar en todos los aspectos de la vida.

La que está delgada, dice estar gorda. La que tiene el cabello rizado, lo quiere lacio (o viceversa). La que es blanca, desearía ser morena.

¡Qué absurdo!

Tanto hombres como mujeres se la pasan sufriendo por no ser _"perfectos",_ y no cumplir con los parámetros que los medios masivos nos han impuesto.

ESTEREOTIPOS: a eso se reduce la mayor parte de nuestra vida… Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué caer en esa serie de materialismo? ¿Por qué no, simple y sencillamente, gratificar por lo que se tiene y luchar por lo que no, en lugar de desear la "suerte" de otros?... ¿Por qué no recordar y hacer conciencia de que hay personas, allá afuera, que no mira, que no habla, que no escucha, que no camina, que no tiene sus cuatro extremidades unidas a su cuerpo y que, a pesar de todo ello, _luchan… _no se dejan caer…?

Son ellos el más vivo ejemplo de fortaleza y valentía. Por que nosotros, los que hemos sido afortunados de nacer sanamente, no hacemos más que revolcarnos por simples tonterías...

Isabella Swan era una muchacha de 18 años que acababa de ser trasladada al Internado de Rehabilitación en Forks. Sus padres habían muerto tenía más de doce años en un accidente automovilístico, y la familia de su madre, Renne, había preferido mandarla a ese desconocido lugar que seguir haciéndose cargo de ella, por lo cual, prácticamente, se podría decir que estaba sola.

Era una chica bonita, de rostro pálido y mejillas que se coloreaban con facilidad. Su castaño cabello era demasiado espeso y cubría, como una frondosa cascada, a toda su espalda y hombros. Su cuerpo era delgado y de aspecto sencillo y su sonrisa tímida y gentil; pero ella no estaba consiente de todo eso, pues su mirada castaña había permanecido apagada desde su nacimiento...

– Con cuidado, hay un escalón aquí – le dijo la amable voz que la llevaba del brazo y le iba indicando qué camino seguir para no tropezar. Bella sonrió, en forma de agradecimiento, aunque por dentro estaba temblando de miedo.

Los lugares nuevos le aterraban, pues, agregándole a su ceguera la exagerada torpeza de sus pies, el adaptarse a un nuevo sitio se le hacía algo sumamente complicado. No quería ni pensar en los numerosos tropezones que se iba a dar en las primeras semanas, hasta lograr memorizar, a la perfección, cada ángulo de su nuevo hogar.

– Te llevaré con tus compañeras de cuarto para que te muestren el resto del internado – continuó hablando la doctora, con voz cariñosa y apenada – lo haría yo; pero tengo una junta con mis colegas.

– No se preocupe – calmó la muchacha – Ya podrá ser otro día.

Esme sonrió de manera amorosa (Y el gesto, a pesar de no poder ser visto, fue sentido). Llegaron a la habitación correspondiente a los pocos minutos. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, hasta que una aguda vocecita le indicó que podía pasar. Dieron otros cinco pasos más, hasta que Bella pudo sentir la cercana presencia de alguien.

– Hola, Alice – dijo la doctora a la pequeña y linda jovencita de cabellos negros, y rostro de duendecillo, que se encontraba sentada en una silla de ruedas – Te presento a Bella

– Mucho gusto, Bella – saludó Alice, estrechando su manita con la de su nueva compañera – Bienvenida

– Gracias – musitó la aludida, sintiéndose apenada. La facilidad para socializar con las personas no era su gracia.

– ¿Dónde está Rose? – inquirió Esme, viajando la mirada por toda la recamara

– En seguida viene, está en el baño – contestó Alice y, al poco tiempo, el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrar llegó a los oídos de Bella.

– Hola, Rose – el animoso saludo de la doctora no fue reconocido – Mira, te presento a Bella. Ella será su nueva compañera de habitación. Me gustaría que la acompañaran a dar un paseo para que vaya conociendo mejor el instituto – Otra vez, hubo silencio…

La castaña se sobresaltó al sentir otro gentil estrechón en su mano.

– Rose dice que eres bienvenida – dijo Alice, con voz alegre

Entonces, fue cuando la morena comprendió que aquel silencio no era voluntario y que Esme solamente había hablado, en voz alta, para que ella lo supiera, pues no sería capaz de ver que las manos de la gentil doctora se movían, al mismo tiempo que sus labios, para que la otra muchacha comprendiera lo que le decían.

Rosalie Hale, una chica hermosa, con problemas de habla y audición, a diferencia de Alice, quien tenía 17 años, era de la misma edad que Bella. Junto con Jasper, su hermano gemelo, era hija de una exitosa familia de negocios que tenía más de un año, había optado por internarlos en aquel lugar.

Esme estuvo otro par de minutos junto con ellas. Ayudó a la nueva integrante a acomodar sus pertenencias en sus muebles respectivos y después se despidió.

– Tu nombre es Bella, ¿Verdad? – La castaña asintió – Parece ser que eres muy tímida.

– Si... – afirmó, ocultando el rostro entre sus cabellos. Alice sonrió ante el cohibido gesto y volvió el rostro para ver a Rose, que también se encontraba entretenida por las expresiones que se le presentaban.

– Tienes un cabello muy bonito – señaló la pequeña, tratando de entablar una plática; más su esfuerzo no dio resultado ya que, como respuesta, solo obtuvo una pequeña y cordial sonrisa.

Y no era por que Bella quisiera ser grosera, al contrario, algo en su interior sabía que esas muchachas que se encontraban a su lado eran personas agradables. Lo que en realidad pasaba era que ella no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Había nacido ciega, lo cual significaba que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar su imagen en el reflejo de un espejo…

– Lo siento… me imagino que quieres estar sola y…

– No – interrumpió, de manera rápida – Discúlpenme… No es eso. Es sólo que… no soy muy buena para entablar conversaciones

– No te preocupes – dijo Alice, volviendo a su estado animoso – Eso tendrá arreglo conforme el tiempo pase. ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar el paseo o prefieres descansar?

– Me gustaría caminar un poco – contestó Bella, poniéndose de pie y siendo apoyada, al instante, por Rose – Muchas gracias – se dirigió hacia la rubia chica.

Alice hizo girar las ruedas de su silla y se adelantó para abrir la puerta y dejar a sus amigas el paso libre. No les tomó mucho tiempo el percatarse que su nueva compañera era alguien predestinada a los accidentes, en los pocos minutos que llevaban de recorrido, Rose tuvo que apretar el agarre de su brazo, siete veces, para que no cayese.

– Lo siento, suele ser muy torpe – se disculpó, arrancando una sonora risita por parte de Alice y otra más, silenciosa, por Rose.

– Es normal. Me imagino que ha de ser difícil para ti el tener que acostumbrarte a un nuevo hogar

– Lo es – asintió

Bella escuchaba, atenta, cada palabra que Alice decía, tratando de imaginar el lugar, al mismo tiempo que a su nariz llegaban los peculiares olores de la madera que conformaba la mayor parte de su estructura. Se esforzó por memorizar en dónde se encontraba el salón que recibiría clases, el comedor, los laboratorios, el centro de actividades físicas… el teatro.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – quiso saber, al encontrarse subiendo unas escaleras, con ayuda de Rose, mientras el sonido de la silla de ruedas de Alice anunciaba que ella iba subiendo a través de una rampa, especial para los chicos como ella.

– Rose cree que sería buena idea que conocieras a su hermano, Jasper.

– ¿Cómo sabes lo que ella quiere?

– Tenemos casi un año de ser amigas y hemos aprendido a comunicarnos de manera muy eficiente. Además, aquí te enseñan el lenguaje signado y yo lo sé manejar muy bien.

– Debe ser difícil

– No cuando lo prácticas – aclaró la sonriente chiquilla – Hemos llegado – anunció, mientras el sonido de unos nudillos contra la madera se alcanzaron a escuchar en el interior.

La puerta se abrió al poco tiempo, mostrando, al instante, a un rubio joven de ojos grises y cabello ligeramente largo y alborotado, que sonrió en cuanto la imagen de Alice se mostró frente a él.

– Hola – saludó la pequeña, quien tuvo como respuesta una cálida sonrisa que le aceleró el corazón.

Jasper, quien, a diferencia de Rose, solamente no podía hablar, indicó, con un gesto en la mano, a que pasaran. Las chicas accedieron

– Se llama Bella – informó Alice, ante la mirada inquisitiva que el chico le dedicaba a la castaña – Acaba de llegar y Rose te la quería presentar.

Ambos jóvenes estrecharon sus manos, en forma de saludo y entre los cuatro iniciaron una plática la cual, en su mayoría, fue coreada por Alice, quien mientras hablaba, movía sus manos para que Rose le entendiera.

– Te ves cansada – señaló Alice, al termino de unas cuantas horas

– Lo estoy – aseguró Bella, tímidamente

– Si quieres, te puedo llevar a la recamara

– No es necesario, puedo irme sola – dijo poniéndose de pie

– Rose dice que puede ser peligroso, que no confía en tu sentido del equilibrio

La morena soltó una risita

– Me hago más torpe cuando sé que alguien me cuida – tanteó el terreno, dando pequeños pasos, hasta que supo llegar a la puerta – No se preocupen, estaré bien – prometió, saliendo de ahí.

– Vete con cuidado. Hay unas escaleras casi a la salida – recordó la duendecito, con voz preocupada.

– Si, lo tengo presente

– Llegamos en un momento

Bella salió de la habitación, reprendiéndose interiormente por haber olvidado su bastón, sin él, todo resultaba mucho más difícil. Buscó la pared y, con su palma pegada a ella, comenzó a caminar.

_Las escaleras, no te olvides de las escaleras_, se repetía mentalmente mientras daba sus pasos con suma precaución… Sin embargo, de nada sirvió todo eso. Justo cuando pensó que había logrado llegar al primer piso sin ningún percance, sus pies se enrollaron con la gruesa alfombra que reposaba sobre el suelo… Ya podía imaginarse el dolor que aquel impacto prometía dejarle, cuando un par de manos la sostuvieron, evitando que su frente pegara con la lisa y dura superficie que le estaba esperando.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó una suave voz masculina, después de que ella soltara un incontenible jadeo.

* * *

**Si, ya sé lo que seguramente están diciendo: otra vez yo ¬¬… **

**T_T Lo siento. Como ya lo he dicho antes, no puedo controlar mis instintos T_T… Ojala no se aburran de mí T_T… **

**En fin, aquí estoy con otra ocurrencia ocasionada por las noches en vela y las tensiones de exámenes departamentales T_T (En lugar de estar estudiando, aquí me tienen, publicando un fanfic más ¬¬)**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Aburrido? ¿Monótono? ¿Trivial? ¿Interesante? Me daría mucho gusto saber su opinión ^^ (Explícitamente: ¡Déjenme un review! T_T)**

**Ok, ok. Ya me voy. Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto. (Espero)**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	2. Primer Día

**"La felicidad no esta en lograr lo que anhelas, sino en valorar lo que tienes"**

**Capítulo 2: Primer día…**

Con la mirada hacia el frente y sus manos, instintivamente aferradas a lo que prometía tratarse de una pequeña cintura, Edward esperaba por una respuesta que no llegó hasta pasando ya varios segundos

– Cuánto lo siento – escuchó el sonido delicado y angustiado

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado? – quiso asegurarse, pues aún recordaba el sonoro jadeo que tenía poco habían logrado captar sus oídos

– S-si. Estoy bien. Disculpa – volvió a repetir Bella, sintiendo como las manos que sostenían su cintura la iban liberando – Gra-gracias…

– No hay problema – contestó el muchacho de ojos color verde, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando las comisuras de sus labios y haciéndose a un lado, para que la muchacha pudiera pasar – ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó, al no sentir ningún movimiento fluir cerca suyo.

Estaba seguro que no estaba bloqueándole el paso. A pesar de no poder ver, tenía bien memorizado el lugar (por algo llevaba cerca de seis meses ahí)

– No – dijo Bella, sin comprender aún la pregunta.

– ¿Ibas a algún lugar en especial?

– Si, a mi recamara… Sólo que... – la castaña vaciló antes de continuar – no recuerdo el camino.

– Oh, si, me imagino que los pasillos resultan muy similares – aventuró el muchacho, pensando que tal vez la chica no tenía mucho de estar ahí. Lo cual era cierto, si se descartaba el hecho de que por su cabeza no pasaba, ni un sólo momento, que ella estaba ciega – ¿Sabes el número de habitación que te fue asignada?

– 135 –

– Ah, si. Mira – giró su cuerpo, para acomodarlo donde, sabía él, quedaría al frente de las escaleras, las cuales marcaban el norte – Vete por todo ese pasillo – señaló – ahí lo encontrarás

Un silencio se levantó entre ambos…

– ¿Pasa algo más? – inquirió, ante la quietud y mutismo que podía sentir por parte de su compañera.

– Es que yo… no… no puedo ver –

_Oh… _Era eso… ¡Qué tonto había sido por no suponerlo antes!

– Lo siento – se apresuró a decir – No lo imaginé…

– No te preocupes…

– … Es que yo tampoco puedo ver

_Ah…_ A decir verdad, tampoco Bella se lo había imaginado. Y es que él se escuchaba tan… seguro.

– Lo siento – repitió Edward, realmente apenado – Pero, ¿Cómo es que, siendo nueva, has salido tu sola de tu cuarto y te encontrabas en el segundo piso? – se sorprendió y, como respuesta, unos pasos, acompañados del sonido del rodar de unas llantas, llegó a sus sentidos.

– ¡Bella! – la voz de Alice exclamó sus nombre – ¿Acaso ya conocías a Edward?

– No – negó la castaña y pudo sentir la mirada inquisitiva que el resto le dedicaba

– Así que tu nombre es Bella – terció el chico pálido, tendiendo su mano hacia delante (dirección un poco equivoca, pero más acertada que la de muchos ciegos) – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward.

La morena alargó su mano y, a tientas, buscó la otra que se le ofrecía para poder estrecharla. Un cálido escalofrió recorrió a ambos cuerpos ante la inocente unión, provocando que ésta se volviera en un gesto fugaz.

– Bueno, ahora que se conocen, ¿Podrían decir cómo es que se han hablado? – exigió saber Alice, pues sabía perfectamente que, tanto como Bella, Edward era igual de callado y poco dado a socializar con el resto de las personas que no fuera ella, los gemelos Hale y… prefería no pensar en el nombre de esa persona que tanto le desagradaba.

– Tuve un pequeño accidente – comenzó a contar, tímidamente, Bella – Me tropecé justo al llegar al pie de las escaleras y Edward me ayudó a no caer

_– Sabía que no deberíamos dejarla ir sola_ – dijo Rose, moviendo sus manos para que Alice y Jasper entendieran. Su rubio hermano, junto con su amiga, soltaron una risita.

– Rose dice que no fue buena idea dejarte ir sola

– Lo siento – se disculpó Bella, bajando el rostro – No quería causarle molestias.

– Lo importante fue que no pasó a mayores. Pudiste haberte lastimado y eso le hubiera disgustado mucho a Esme

– Creo que tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que me caigo cada vez que puedo

Edward no pudo evitar el reír, quedamente, ante el tono tan resignado que Bella había empleado para sus palabras.

– Supongo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir – anunció Alice, mirando a Jasper – mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano.

Bella se dejó guiar por Rose, quien la había tomado de la mano

_– Nos vemos_ – se despidió Rose de su hermano, para después pasar al lado de Edward y ponerle una mano sobre su hombro

– Gracias – le dijo Bella, una vez más y comenzando a caminar, lejos de él.

Jasper y Alice se quedaron al último y, cuando estuvieron solos, él se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

– Que pases buena noche – deseó la pequeña, acariciando su mejilla con una de sus delicadas manos.

_– ¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu recamara?_ – dijo Jasper, con el movimiento de sus manos. Alice sonrió, una vez más, y negó con la cabeza, para después echar a rodar las llantas de su silla.

A diferencia de Bella, Edward se lograba familiarizar muy bien con los alrededores, así que era muy rara la ocasión en la cual necesitaría ayuda. Subió las escaleras con suma facilidad y destreza, hasta llegar a su respectiva habitación, con Jasper pisándole los talones.

_– ¿En dónde estabas? - _preguntó el rubio muchacho, tomando la mano de Edward para usar el lenguaje dactilológico, el cual consistía en un método muy parecido al lenguaje de signos, solamente que éste era especialmente creado para la comunicación entre sordomudos y ciegos ya que el invidente es capaz de descifrar lo que su compañero quiere decir, al sentir el movimiento de los dedos sobre la palma de su mano.

– En el salón de música – contestó

_– Casi te pierdes de conocer a la chica nueva_

– Casi – puntualizó, con una sonrisa al recordar el incidente que tenía poco había ocurrido.

******************************************

– Parece que le agradaste a Edward Cullen – señaló Alice, mientras Bella acomodaba, a tientas, las cobijas de su cama.

La chica se sonrojó nada más al recordar la manera tan torpe con la cual le había empujado…

– Por lo general, él no habla con muchas personas

– Creo que mi poca habilidad le resultó divertida. ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó, al escuchar que Alice abandonaba su silla, para pasarse a su cama.

– No, gracias. En realidad, es más fácil de lo que parece.

Alice comenzó a dar pequeños y débiles saltitos sobre le colchón, haciéndolo rechinar, provocando que un risueño gesto cubriera el rostro de Rosalie, quien, al otro lado de ella, se encontraba cepillando sus rubios cabellos.

Bella se dejó caer sobre su cama y suspiró profundamente. Se sentía cansada, el día había sido largo para ella; pero debía admitir que no fue ni la mitad de lo malo que supuso sería. Es más, hasta se atrevía a decir que estaba feliz, pues, en realidad, el haberse encontrado con Alice y Rose, le pintaban su futuro en ese instituto de una manera más amena.

***********************************

Al día siguiente, Bella fue la primera en levantarse y, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, tomó su neceser y caminó hacia donde, suponía, estaba el baño. Tanteó ambas llaves, hasta averiguar cuál era la del agua caliente y cuál la del agua fría y, cuando la temperatura fue apta para su cuerpo, se introdujo a la ducha y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran con el tibio baño.

Cuando salió, Alice la recibió con una sonora risita.

– Te levantaste demasiado temprano –

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Faltan dos horas para que entremos a clases

– Oh… Disculpen si las desperté…

– No te preocupes – animó Alice – Podemos aprovechar el tiempo para conocernos más.

Bella sonrió, su compañera realmente era alguien agradable.

– ¿Estás nerviosa? Me refiero a que será tu primer día escolar aquí

– Si, un poco

– No lo estés. Verás que te gustarán todas las clases, todos son muy amables… _Aunque tal vez existan algunas excepciones_. – pensó, con cierta melancolía

– Si, eso me quedó claro ayer con la doctora que me atendió. Se llama Esme, ¿No es así?

– Si – afirmó la pequeña – Y espera a conocer a su esposo, el doctor Cullen, es un hombre muy gentil y divertido.

– ¿Cullen? – repitió Bella, extrañada. Recordaba perfectamente dónde había escuchado ese mismo apellido

– Carlisle es hermano del papá de Edward – explicó Alice, al entender la confusión de su compañera – Es su tío.

– Edward tampoco no puede ver… ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?... discúlpame – se apresuró a agregar, ante el repentino silencio – No quise ser indiscreta.

– No, no es eso – tranquilizó la muchacha de cabello negro – Es que, para serte sincera, yo tampoco lo sé. Él nunca habla de eso – se quedó pensativa ante la imagen de su amigo por un momento – Y tú Bella… ¿Desde cuándo no puedes ver?

– Desde que nací

– Lo siento…

– No te preocupes – calmó la castaña – No pasa nada

– Yo dejé de caminar cuando tenía once años – comenzó a contar la pequeña, para poder compensar su atrevimiento. Además de que, instintivamente, había nacido en ella una confianza absoluta hacia la castaña – Mi padre era un hombre con problemas de alcohol. Un día llegó al departamento, que estaba en el segundo piso del viejo edificio, comenzó a golpear a mi madre y después la tiró por la ventana… Yo vi todo, era una testigo de lo que había hecho, así que, movido por el miedo o qué sé yo, me tomó entre sus brazos e hizo lo mismo. Cuando desperté, lo hice en un hospital y, al preguntar por mi madre, me dijeron que había muerto. Mi padre huyó. No supe nada más de él. Fui trasladada a un internado de huérfanos; pues nadie más llegó a reclamar mi patria potestad. Estuve casi tres años ahí, hasta que se dieron cuenta que, debido a mi problema, era imposible seguir manteniéndome. Pasaron meses hasta que lograron conseguirme una beca para entrar a este instituto, y fue, justamente, el día que cumplí quince años cuando pasé mi primera noche aquí.

– Alice... – susurró Bella, sin poder ocultar el espasmo que su historia le había causado… ¡Y ella que se llegó a quejar, algún día, de su suerte! Bien dicen que las personas no valoran el valor de su cama hasta encontrase a otra más, durmiendo en el suelo – No sé qué decirte – admitió, hablando en susurros – Lo siento. No puedo imaginarme lo difícil que ha resultado todo esto para ti…

– No – negó con la cabeza – A decir verdad, me ha ido bien. Al venir aquí conocí a la doctora Esme y al doctor Cullen. Así como también conocí a Rose, a Jasper y a Edward y, ahora, también tengo el placer de tener la oportunidad de ser tu amiga – Bella pudo sentir como Alice sonreía y ella correspondió el gesto

– Gracias por la confianza. Yo también espero que seamos buenas amigas

************************************

Después de que Rose se había terminado de cambiar, las tres muchachas caminaron hacia sus respectivas clases.

– En realidad, eres demasiado testaruda – señaló Alice, cuando Bella expresó su deseo de ir sola al salón de clases – Ayer tuviste mucha suerte de haberte encontrado con Edward. No quiero ni imaginar el tremendo golpe que te hubieras dado de no ser así.

– No quiero causarles problemas – se justificó la castaña – Además, debo de ir acostumbrándome, pues no todo el tiempo podrán ser mis guías

_– Bella tiene razón_ – interfirió Rosalie, para lo cual Alice bufó, al sentirse derrotada

– Está bien – accedió – le debes a Rose el que permita que vayas sola. ¡Pero no me hago responsable de cualquier golpe que te lleves!

Bella soltó una pequeña risita

– Gracias Rose – dijo, aunque sabía a la perfección que la rubia muchacha no le escucharía. Alice fue la que se encargó de hacerle saber su mensaje.

– Bien, ya que insistes en irte sola, hasta aquí llegamos Rose y yo. ¿Segura que recuerdas el camino?

– Si – contestó Bella, palpando la pared para lograr ubicar la posición en que se encontraba. Giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha, en donde suponía era la dirección correcta para continuar caminando – Tengo que ir hacia allá – señaló y, para tranquilidad de Alice, decía lo correcto

– De acuerdo – suspiró la otra muchacha – ve con cuidado, por favor. Cuando salgamos de clases, Rose y yo te vendremos a buscar para que nos acompañes a comer, ¿Te parece bien?

– Si – asintió Bella, con una extensa sonrisa pues la idea le gustaba.

– Entonces, te vemos luego

– Hasta luego – se despidió la castaña, antes de comenzar a caminar pausadamente hacia el pasillo que prometía llevarla a su salón de clases.

Todo iba bien, hasta que su bastón se enredó con otro más.

– Lo siento – dijo su voz, acompañada, al mismo tiempo, de otra más, la cual le resultó muy conocida

– ¿Bella? – preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño

– S-si – afirmó la muchacha, con voz titubeante, ante la vergüenza que le acudió al recordar lo sucedido la noche pasada

– ¿Otra vez estás sola? ¿Cómo es posible que Alice y Rose permitan que…?

– Fui yo quien insistió en venir sola al salón de clases

– Pues no deberías de hacerlo – discutió el muchacho de mirada verde – puede ser peligroso. Primero debes conocer bien el lugar.

– No creo que pase de una caída. Al final de cuentas, esto es un centro especial para nosotros. Dudo mucho que haya lugares que amenacen con matarme si me llego a caer

– Creo entender el por qué Alice y Rose acceden a tus peticiones. Eres demasiado obstinada. – señaló Edward, con voz divertida – Al parecer no tiene caso el discutir contigo

El muchacho escuchó la delicada risita que Bella emitía, dándole con ello, la afirmación a lo que él había dicho, e, inconcientemente, se encontró riendo también… Y es qué ese sonido musical le resultaba demasiado contagiante…

– Entonces, ¿Rechazaras mi ofrecimiento de guiarte a tu salón de clases?

– ¿No te desvío de tu camino?

– No. Conozco este lugar demasiado bien como para perderme

– Qué modesto – dijo Bella, con fingido sarcasmo, volviendo a provocar la risa del muchacho – De acuerdo – accedió, después de un segundo de silencio y tendió hacia el frente el sobre con el horario (escrito en braille) para que él lo pudiera alcanzar.

Edward pasó sus dedos sobre el manuscrito, descifrando con rapidez el sistema binario por el cual estaba constituido.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Bella, ante el eterno mutismo que se había alzado entre ambos

El chico no contestó y sólo se limitó a pasar sus dedos, una vez más, por el papel, para verificar si no se había equivocado.

– ¿Ey...? - volvió a llamar Bella

– Lo siento – se disculpó el aludido – es que, pensé que me había equivocado al leer

– ¿Por qué?

– Por que todas tus clases coinciden con las mías

****************************************

_– ¿Qué es lo que haces?_ – preguntó Rose, después de golpear la mesa para llamar la atención de Jasper, al ver que éste se encontraba muy concentrado moviendo un lápiz sobre una hoja grande y gruesa de dibujo.

Su hermano le sonrió de manera divertida, diciéndole en silencio que no contestaría a su pregunta.

_– Vamos, soy tu hermana_ – le recordó, con cierta impaciencia al mover sus manos

_– Una hermana demasiado curiosa_ – agregó él, aún sonriente.

_– Jasper…_

_– No te lo puedo decir. Es un secreto_

_– Los hermanos no se guardan secretos, y menos si son gemelos_

Jasper no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

_– No te lo diré_ – finalizó, volviendo a centrar su mirada en el dibujo que su lápiz se encontraba trazando.

Rose bufó, mientras se removía en su silla, haciendo manifiesto, con ese gesto, lo irritada que se encontraba al no haber logrado saber el secreto de su hermano. En esa misma posición se encontraba, cuando vio que la puerta del salón se abría – en completo silencio para ella – y penetraba la doctora que se encargaba de impartirles la clase de español, acompañada de un joven, al que nunca antes había visto en el instituto, portando el uniforme de ayudante voluntario.

La doctora Martha, una mujer amable y edad madura, que era uno de los encargados en atender casos de sordo – mudos en el instituto, hizo varios movimientos con sus brazos, para llamar la atención de los presentes y, cuando así fue, comenzó a mover sus manos de manera fluida y experta, para hacerles saber la nueva noticia.

– Buenos días, chicos – saludó primero, con una extensa y amable sonrisa – Quiero presentarles a un nuevo miembro de esta institución. Su nombre es Emmett McCarty y ha sido trasladado aquí como ayudante voluntario.

Todos, menos Rose, saludaron con las manos, gesto que no fue contestado por el alto muchacho de cabello rebeldemente largo y negro

– Emmett – se dirigió la doctora a él – Bienvenido. Éste será el salón en el que laborarás.

El chico se limitó a asentir, siguiendo con su postura indiferente ante la amable señora

– Ven, acompáñame – indicó de nuevo doña Martha, despidiéndose de sus alumnos por un momento y prometiéndoles su pronto regreso – Te mostraré lo que será tu habitación – siguió hablando, con las manos ya quietas – Las habitaciones de los ayudantes ya están llenas; así que esperamos no te moleste el tener que compartir el cuarto con dos chicos, pacientes de aquí. Ahora no están – agregó, al ver la estancia vacía – pero son personas muy amables, estoy segura que te agradaran.

Emmett volvió a quedarse en silencio, apretando los puños a su costado, para mitigar la furia que se iba instalando con más aspereza en su interior.

– Ponte cómodo. Esta será tu cama y este tu mueble para que puedas acomodar tu ropa. En tres horas será la comida, te veo allá. Mañana comenzarás con tus labores, así que puedes aprovechar el día para descansar.

Dicho todo esto, y sin recibir ni si quiera un gracias por parte del nuevo muchacho, la doctora se fue.

Cuando Emmett se encontró sólo en esa habitación, se dejó caer en la suave cama y clavó su negra mirada en el techo…

_– Perfecto _– masculló, con rencoroso sarcasmo – sólo esto me faltaba: Venir a un maldito centro de discapacitados…

**Bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido el segundo capítulo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Más o menos? Espero me dejen sus opiniones ^^. Gracias por la bienvenida que le han dado a esta ocurrencia mía. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo. **

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	3. Recelo

"**La gente se arregla todos los días el cabello, ****¿Por qué no el corazón?"**

**Capítulo 3: Recelo**

Emmett se levantó de su nueva cama a regañadientes. Apenas y llevaba en ese lugar alrededor de dos horas y el aire ya comenzaba a hostigarle. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? La _amable _doctora le había dado permiso de descansar en su primer día para que se sintiera más _a gusto…_

_¡Genial! _

Y no es que estuviera ansioso por empezar a interactuar con toda esa gente llena de discapacidades, si no que, ¿Qué más podía hacer si no aburrirse?

Salió de la habitación y viajó la mirada por cada uno de los pasillos, todos estaban vacíos. Bufó fuertemente, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Ver a jóvenes malabaristas caminando sobre sus dos manos? ¡Imposible! Tenía que recordarse, a cada segundo, que se encontraba en un _centro de rehabilitación para personas con limitaciones físicas_…

¿Acaso su terrible destino podría haberle puesto algo más aburrido que todo esto?

Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando. Además de todo esto, también se encontraba el ridículo uniforme al que estaba obligado a portar. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus jeans desgarrados y sus playeras negras? Al menos, no se había visto en la necesidad de quitarse la perforación que en la ceja tenía y, por supuesto, sabían nada del tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo.

Si. Emmett McCarty era lo que, hoy en día, se considera un _chico rebelde._ El motivo por el cual se encontraba pisando el suelo de aquel centro de rehabilitación no se debía, a nada más y nada menos, que para dar por terminado su condena que tenía en el reclusorio del cual había salido la noche pasada. Sólo un año encerrado en ese lugar y todo terminaría, sería _libre_.

_Libre…_

¿En realidad el significado de esa palabra se aplicaría verdaderamente, algún día, para él?

Su mirada se perdió en el pasado, cuando él tenía apenas trece años y era un niño con responsabilidades de un adulto. Su padre los había abandonado desde que Cathy, su hermana menor de seis años, había nacido. Su madre era mujer hermosa, trabajadora y demasiado cariñosa. A pesar de no tener un estatus social elevado, gracias a su trabajo como secretaria, podía darles a sus hijos lo necesario para vivir.

Emmett iba a la escuela durante la tarde. Los primeros años cuidó de Cathy, hasta que ésta pudo ser aceptada en una guardería, y él cambió sus labores de niñero a un trabajo de medio tiempo. Soñaba con ser ingeniero automotriz ya que le encantaba ver imágenes de autos deportivos o motocicletas; Y, aunque no fuera el mejor estudiante de su clase, siempre sacaba notas considerablemente buenas. Cuando tuvo once años, se hizo amigo de un anciano que tenía un pequeño taller mecánico y ahí aprendió lo básico en el tema.

Sin embargo, su vida dio un giro completo y drástico cierta noche de octubre, cuando, al llegar de la secundaria, encontró la puerta de su casa entreabierta. Penetró por ella y vio como la tele, las sillas, la mesa, el equipo de audio, se encontraban esparcidos por todas partes. Corrió hacia la habitación de su hermana y lo que vio lo dejó inmóvil y le heló la sangre…

Emmett frenó su marcha y se apoyó en una de las blancas paredes al tener clara la imagen de Cathy, desangrada y desnuda en su cama. Apretó los dientes y tragó saliva con violencia y, masoquistamente, siguió recordando el como, tras haber podido recordar la forma de cómo mover los pies, caminó, siendo guiado por tormentosos gritos, hacia la recamara de su madre. Abrió la puerta y el asqueroso hombre se giró para verle, con su sonrisa lasciva, dejando ver los dientes podridos. El niño fue recorrido por un espasmo al ver a su madre, en una situación física similar a la de su hermana, y entonces entendió que ese desgraciado había sido quien la había matado; pero lo peor fue que ese monstruo no se iba a conformar con haberle arrebatado a Cathy, si no también a la que le había traído a la vida.

Emmett vio cómo esas asquerosas manos se apretaban en la garganta de su madre y fue entonces cuando corrió hacia la cocina, en busca de algo con qué defenderla. Lo primero que encontró fue un cuchillo de enorme y filosa navaja y, al regresar a la habitación, no dudó en ensartárselo en la espalda del animal que, victoriosamente, ya había cobrado una vida más. El ver el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre despertó en el niño una furia endemoniada y despiadada que lo movió a apuñalar a aquel hombre sin compasión alguna.

No supo cómo, ni de dónde, habían salido las fuerzas necesarias para poder vencer a una masa que tenía triple de su peso corporal; pero no fue hasta que no pudo percibir ningún movimiento en defensa, cuando fue conciente de que él le había asesinado. Tembló, al centrar la mirada en el ensangrentado cuerpo que yacía bajo de él. Asesino… Le gritó una voz interior y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas manchadas de carmín.

Esa fue la última vez que Emmett lloró…

A los pocos minutos la policía llegó y, desde ese entonces, Emmett vivió encerrado, con aquel doloroso recuerdo invadiéndole a cada segundo de su vida. Con la única seguridad de tres cosas: Que la bondad no lleva a nada en este mundo, que la venganza no cura las heridas y que estaba completamente sólo…

*****************************************

– Espera – jaló Edward, con delicadeza, el brazo de Bella

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la castaña, asombrada por la inesperada reacción del muchacho.

– Te vas a pegar con la pared – informó, estirando su bastón para golpear el cemento que se levantaba frente a ella

Bella enrojeció. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe?

– Gracias – musitó, y Edwar reprimió una risita que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

– De nada – contestó, moviéndola un poco más a la derecha, en donde, sabía él, la entrada estaba completamente libre para ingresar al salón – Ahora si, puedes seguir caminado

La castaña asintió, más no movió sus pies de su lugar.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó su compañero, siendo capaz de percibir su temblor, aún en la distancia. No obtuvo una respuesta; pero extrañamente, tuvo un certero presentimiento de lo que pasaba –No estés asustada – animó, sin esperar por un asentimiento que era innecesario – Yo entraré contigo y cuidaré de que no te caigas

Bella dilató sus castaños ojos, ¿Cómo sabía él que era eso su principal temor?

– ¿Vamos? – siguió alentando Edward, con una sonrisa, y, a pesar de no poder ver, Bella pudo sentir, en la piel, ese gesto tan cálido.

Ella asintió, mucho menos titubeante e insegura que antes, pues la mano del muchacho iba sujetándola, haciendo que se sintiera verdaderamente protegida.

– ¡Edward! –

Identificó, claramente, a la tierna voz que llamaba a su compañero

– Veo que ya conoces a la señorita Swan.

– Si. Alice y Rose nos presentaron ayer por la noche

– Me alegra mucho – sonrió la doctora, mientras le dedicaba a ambos una mirada enternecida, pues le causaba emoción el que su sobrino se mostrara tan abierto con alguien nuevo – Bienvenida Bella – prosiguió, tomando a la chica de las manos para hacerla subir una de las escaleras y así, poder darle la bienvenida al grupo.

– ¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado? – ofreció Edward, quien había esperado hasta que Bella se presentara, en medio de balbuceos, frente a la clase.

Bella asintió, aún con las manos temblorosas y sudadas, y, dejándose guiar por el muchacho, que la sujetaba del brazo, llegaron a una banca que se encontraba casi al final del salón

– Esme nos imparte literatura, al igual que a ti te impartirá el taller cultural, que es el que sigue después de esta clase – explicó, con voz baja para que su tía no le escuchara

– ¿También tú llevas teatro?

– No – contestó – llevó música; pero ambas clases están ligadas en la misma hora y salón. Ustedes actúan, nosotros nos encargamos del ambiente musical.

La castaña se dejó relajar, con la lectura de Oscar Wild, que Esme hacía en voz alta, imaginándose cada paisaje, cada color y cada movimiento de sus personajes. Tan pérdida se encontraba que, cuando la voz de Edward le llamó, no pudo evitar un pequeño sobresalto. Caminaron juntos hacia el taller cultural, en donde ambos recibieron, por grupos separados, su primera clase.

Edward, quien antes de quedar ciego ya tocaba muy bien el piano, el violín y la guitarra, estaba en el grupo de alumnos que se encargaba de ayudar a los principiantes y se limitaban a perfeccionar sus notas. Por el contrario, Bella escuchaba, atenta, a cada explicación que Esme daba a las preguntas formuladas por los alumnos que, al igual que ella, eran de nuevo ingreso.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Edward, mientras se encaminaban hacia la clase de desarrollo sensorial, tras escucharla emitir un pesado suspiro – ¿Hay algo mal?

Bella se volvió a sorprender, ¿Acaso era que Edward le mentía y no era ciego? ¿Cómo podía ser tan perceptivo?

– No – contestó – es sólo que… me aterra el pensar que la doctora Esme me llegue a pedir que salga en una de las obras que mencionó

– ¿Qué tendría eso de malo?

– No lo podría soportar, ¿Acaso no fue evidente que sufro de miedo escénico?

– Si no te gusta, ¿por qué escogiste entonces ese taller?

– Por que es el que menos peligro representó para mí – explicó – Música, además de que no soy muy hábil con los instrumentos, ya estaba saturado. Pintura, realmente no me llama la atención. Baile, sería condenarme yo sola a un infierno. El único taller que restaba era Teatro…

Dejó de hablar cuando escuchó la risita de Edward interrumpirle

– ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – inquirió, frunciendo su ceño y sintiéndose un poco indignada; pero, sin embargo, su pregunta fue contestada por otra voz femenina, que se escuchó aproximarse, desde lo lejos

– ¡Edward! – El aludido reconoció la voz de Heidi saludarle y frenó sus pasos, para dejar que le alcanzara.

La hermosa muchacha, de cabellos caoba, llegó corriendo hacia ellos y su mirada miel se posó, pesadamente, en Bella.

– ¿Una chica nueva? – inquirió, alzando despectivamente una de sus cejas, pues no le había hecho mucha gracia el ver a Cullen tan cerca de aquella chiquilla

Edward las presentó, haciéndole saber a Bella que Heidi era una de las ayudantes del centro. Ambas chicas estrecharon las manos, después de tener sabidos sus nombres, pero para Bella, el gesto dado por Heidi fue demasiado brusco, casi violento, logrando, con eso, que cierta pizca de incomodidad le recorriera la espalda. Y no era para menos. ¿Cómo podía sentirse a gusto cuando la fiera mirada de su nueva acompañante se abstenía a alejarse de ella?

Y es que Heidi no era precisamente alguien agradable con todos. El porqué se encontraba en ese centro de rehabilitación, no era precisamente por su buena fe y deseos de ayudar, si no más bien, era gracias a sus padres, que trabajaban ahí y le "motivaban" a relacionarse con personas "diferentes" a ella, creyendo que con ese tipo de relaciones, su carácter ególatra y caprichoso cambiaría, aunque fuera un poco. (Pero, definitivamente, se equivocaban)

Su amabilidad estaba, desde su llegada, completamente destinada, a aquel chico de cabellos naturalmente despeinados. En numerables ocasiones se había hecho la desentendida cuando alguno de los internados, que no fuera precisamente _él_, le pedía ayuda para encontrar algún pasillo o llegar a un salón. Pero claro, casi nadie lo sabía, ya que, de manera muy astuta, ella se mostraba como el _ángel de la caridad_ con todo mundo, cuando Cullen, o alguno de los doctores, se encontraba cerca.

De más está el añadir que de Edward, a pesar de ser ciego, no se podía pasar por desapercibido la galantería de su rostro, angulado y pálido, y el verde de sus apagadas pupilas. Su personalidad también contaba, aunque no fuera algo que a Heidi le emocionara demasiado, ya que, en ocasiones, tanta amabilidad y serenidad de su parte, le resultaban, hasta cierto punto, aburridas. Pero, ignorando ese detalle y suplantándolo por el importante hecho de que, su punto de atención, era el hijo de uno de los socios de una importante cadena de hospitales y centros de rehabilitación (incluido en el que se encontraba en ese momento), lograban que el heredero de los Cullen se presentara, frente a sus avariciosos ojos, como uno de los mejores partidos que pudiera llegar a conocer.

Además, estaba otro factor que, muy egoísta y malvadamente, aquella muchacha veía como una ventaja: Él no podía ver. Considerando que su sueño de convertirse en novia de Edward se cumpliera, esta característica, en cierto modo, le ahorraría muchas discusiones provocadas por celos, o algún otro tipo de situaciones, que, siendo de diferente manera, tendría que soportar al mantener una relación _"seria y estable". _

El motivo de su repentina aberración por Bella se debía a que, para lograr sacar de los labios de Edward más de tres palabras, había tenido que transcurrir cerca de un mes y, hasta la fecha, jamás le había visto comportarse tan animosamente, con ella, como se mostraba con la castaña. Aunque, también cabe mencionar un punto a su favor, y ese era que, a pesar de las quejas y advertencias de Alice, el chico ya la comenzaba a considerar como una amiga, lo cual le seguía dando una motivación para continuar con su secreta conquista.

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café? – Propuso – Extrañé platicar contigo estas vacaciones. No te preocupes por tu nueva amiga, la podemos ir a dejar antes de irnos – agregó, y no por cortesía, si no por el temor que esa molesta chiquilla interrumpiera sus planes

– Lo siento; pero le había prometido a Bella que estaría con ella – contestó Edward, de manera amable – De hecho, creo que ya vamos un poco atrasados. Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

Bella asintió, agradecida de que al fin terminara aquella platica, y, al dar media vuelta, pudo sentir el pesado par de ojos golpeando su espalda y provocando varios escalofríos que le erizaban la piel…

********************************************

_– ¿Irás con Alice a su terapia?_ – le preguntó Rose, al ver que, en cuanto la maestra de dibujo había dado el permiso de retirarse, él tomaba sus cosas para salir, apresuradamente, de aquel salón.

Jasper sonrió abiertamente, mientras asentía con la cabeza

_– Te veo a la hora de la comida _– le dijo, para después caminar hacia el área de albercas.

Alice ya le esperaba ahí, sentada sobre su silla de ruedas y con un juego de shorts y un top para nado. Sonrió al verla, era un gesto automático y sencillo, que no requería esfuerzo alguno al tenerla frente a sus pupilas, pues, para él, Alice significaba paz, felicidad… _fe_.

Sin dar o pedir explicaciones, la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó con suma facilidad, pues su cuerpo ligero y pequeño apenas y pesaba. Alice no pudo evitar el pequeño sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas cada vez que se encontraban así de cerca y es que él no lo sabía; pero su corazón latía fuertemente, desde hacía mucho, cada vez que sus ojos le miraban y sus manos rozaban su piel.

Ambos se introdujeron en el agua tibia, él, sujetándola con delicadeza, mientras ella intentaba mover sus pies en aquella húmeda superficie.

_– Hay_ – se quejó Alice, ante el dolor que aquel esfuerzo le causaba – No puedo…

Jasper se apresuró a negar con su cabeza, haciéndole desterrar ese pesimismo al instante, diciéndole, con sus pupilas, que sí podía, que sí era capaz, que él estaba ahí, para apoyarla.

Alice sonrió, alzando un poco más el rostro, para poder sumergir su mirada en la otra, color gris, y así, bañar su alma de dulce sosiego. La pequeña no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros hasta que sintió los rubios cabellos de Jasper acariciar sus mejillas. El sonrojo volvió a éstas y el palpitar frenético de su corazón, bailando en su pecho, se intensificó al inspirar el dulce aroma de aquel aliento acariciar sus parpados.

Ambos muchachos se perdieron en el mar pupilar del otro, mientras un fuego bajaba y subía por sus estómagos, en silenciosa manifestación de aquel amor que había nacido entre ellos, meses atrás, y que aún no se atrevían a confesar…

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión. **

**Gracias por todo**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	4. Simpatía

**¿Quieres ser rico? Pues no te afanes por aumentar tus bienes, sino en disminuir tu codicia. **

**Epicuro**

**Capítulo 4: Simpatía**

–¿Jasper? – preguntó Edward, en cuanto entró a la recamara y sintió la presencia de alguien, que, estaba casi el noventa por ciento seguro, de que no se trataba de su amigo.

No obtuvo respuesta. Emmett sólo se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco al verle entrar... _Al menos, no es un inválido_, pensó, _no voy a tener que estar cargándolo como mamá a su bebé._

Edward siguió caminando hasta topar con su cama y tomar asiento en ella. Sabiendo, por instinto, que había quedado dándole la espalda a su nuevo y desconocido compañero.

–Me imagino que tú has de ser el ayudante que la profesora Martha me dijo que estaría con nosotros en la habitación – dijo, con voz monótona – Espero te sientas a gusto.

Escuchó el bufido sínico que obtuvo como respuesta, así que decidió no seguir hablando. Edward no era el tipo de gente que intentaban simpatizar con todos... Es más, a las únicas personas que les dirigía realmente la palabra en ese instituto era a Alice, a los gemelos Hale, a Heidi, a sus tíos y... y a esa niña nueva que, sin aún explicarse cómo, había llegado a ser la gran excepción en su vida. Sonrió, nada más al recordar su voz tan tímida y todos los tropezones que había dado en el transcurso de ese día...

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y supo que era Jasper el que ingresaba, siendo recibido por la despectiva mirada de Emmett, la cual fue correspondida por una sonrisa amable. El rubio se dirigió a la cama de Edward y le tomó por la mano, gesto que para el moreno resultó extraño.

–Vamos, no seas tan cerrado de mente – dijo Edward, con voz divertida, por que, a pesar de estar ciego, tenía un sexto sentido que le permitía poder adivinar las reacciones de la mayoría de las personas – Es necesario para que podamos comunicarnos. Yo no veo, él no habla; así que tenemos que usar este tipo de lenguaje para comunicarnos. Me imagino que dentro de poco te enseñarán a hacer lo mismo.

Emmett no pudo ocultar sentir cierto interés por la forma en que las manos de ambos jóvenes trabajaban en conjunto; pero no lo hizo manifiesto. Por el contrario, profirió otro sonoro bufido, para después dejarse caer sobre la cama. Aquel gesto tan infantilmente agresivo sólo provocó curvar los labios de Jasper, en una simulada risita contenida.

–_Parece que tiene mal humor._

–Si – asintió Edward, no queriendo demostrar que se encontraba igual de divertido.

*****************************

Al día siguiente, Emmett fue el primero en levantarse. El estricto horario del reclusorio así lo había acostumbrado y sus ojos se abrían de manera automática cuando el reloj marcaba cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Encendió las luces, sin detenerse a pensar si la luminosidad repentina podría llegar a molestar a sus compañeros.

–_¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?_ – pensó Jasper, incorporándose perezosamente de su cama, intentado cubrir con las manos sus ojos, para que la luz amarilla dejara de lastimarlos.

Emmett le dedicó una mirada envenenada y, fuera de ofrecerle una disculpa, tomó de su maleta una muda de ropa limpia y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha, no sin antes, colocar un CD de su colección de metal y acomodarlo en su desgastada grabadora, la cual incrementó todo el volumen posible. Jasper dilató su mirada gris, asombrado, al escuchar el fuerte sonido de baterías y guitarras eléctricas, acompañados de las voces guturales, inundando la habitación...

Como era de esperarse, si la luz no había molestado a Edward, aquellos sonidos tan difíciles de ignorar, sí lo hicieron. El muchacho de ojos verdes se despertó con un terrible sobresalto.

–¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para escuchar ese tipo de música? – preguntó, sin necesidad de pedir explicaciones. Sabía que a Jasper no le gustaban ese tipo de notas y, el único que restaba en la habitación, era aquel muchacho.

–¿Temprano? – Repitió Emmett, con voz osca – ¿Es que acaso ustedes se despiertan al medio día?

–No precisamente. Pero tampoco solemos levantar al resto del alumnado con semejante alboroto

Emmett sonrió burlonamente, mueca que Edward no pude ver, pero pudo sentir.

–¿Qué quieres que ponga, entonces? ¿Una musiquita de cuna para que se vuelvan a dormir?

Jasper hizo una mueca al escucharle y Edward soltó una risita, gesto que, ni él ni Emmett, esperaban.

–Si piensas escuchar ese tipo de música, al menos hazlo de la manera correcta y con las bandas correctas – recomendó Edward, levantándose de la cama y buscando, a tientas, una caja que contenía una inmensa colección de discos de todos los géneros musicales, ordenados de modo que él podía saber, a la perfección, cuál era cada uno de ellos.

Cuando cogió el que era su objetivo, lo extrajo de la caja, para después localizar, guiado por el pesado sonido, la grabadora de Emmet. Analizó cada uno de los botones, con la yema de sus dedos, hasta poder descifrar los relieves y así, adivinar, acertadamente, cuál de ellos era para detener la música y expulsar el disco, que fue suplantado por el suyo de manera ágil. Al instante, otro sonido de guitarras eléctricas, con voces desgarradoras y baterías, al son de violines y flautas, comenzó a bañar la pequeña estancia, dejando a Emmett idiotizado por la perfecta mezcla de instrumentos.

–Esto, _si_ es Metal – agregó Edward, con suficiencia, ante el mutismo del moreno joven que, haciendo, por un segundo, a un lado su carácter prepotente, asintió, con una sonrisa, para después ingresar a la ducha.

–_Parece que has decidido ser más sociable_ – señaló Jasper, con aire divertido.

–Me agrada la gente sincera – aclaró – y él, no es como el resto de los ayudantes, que nos tratan como si no pudiéramos si quiera pensar...

_No lo decía solamente por Emmett,_ pensó Jasper, sonriendo para si mismo.

************************************

Rosalie frenó sus pasos cuando le vio, de espaldas, justo frente a ella. Sus pies entorpecieron de manera instantánea, al momento de intentar retroceder, para desviar su camino, provocando que, sin darse cuenta y sin saber cómo, lograra que uno de los floreros que adornaban las paredes del lugar, cayeran al hacer contacto con uno de sus hombros.

El sonido que el barro provocó, al caer al suelo para después quedar esparcido por éste, llamó la atención del muchacho que, al momento de girarse, se encontró con la atormentada mirada azul de la rubia muchacha que, sin poderlo evitar, tembló de miedo.

–¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó, al verla palidecer; más su voz no llegaba a los sentidos de ella que, sumergida en su profundo silencio, sólo era capaz de centrar su atención en los tormentosos recuerdos que arribaban a su memoria, como una lluvia de desgracias, y la impulsaron a salir corriendo, lejos de él.

El moreno se quedó aturdido, por un instante, ante la forma en que aquella mirada se había instalado sobre él. Una mirada que le acusaba, de manera silenciosa. Que le hacía recordar, y avivaba la voz interior que le gritaba el peso que llevaba sobre su espalda. Una mirada que ya odiaba... por el simple hecho de ser la más pura que hubiera jamás encontrado y la que, de manera extraordinaria y espeluznante, le increpaba, en las sombras, lo que realmente era... _Un asesino._

************************************

–¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó la castaña, después de haber saltado de su lugar, al escuchar el sonido de suaves pisadas tras de ella, rompiendo el silencio que se había alzado en la pequeña salita

–¿Bella? – Obtuvo como respuesta, el eco de aquella aterciopelada voz que pronunciaba su nombre - ¿Eres tú?

–S-si – contestó, bajando la mirada y sintiendo calor en sus mejillas, al comprobar que no era producto de su imaginación el que Edward estuviera justo en aquel mismo lugar.

–¿Qué haces aquí, y a esta hora? – Se extrañó el muchacho, llegando, con ayuda de su bastón, hasta sentarse a su lado – ¿No crees que ya es muy noche?

–Lo mismo digo – contestó, con una sonrisa

–No deberías de aventurarte tanto. Solamente llevas una semana aquí y aún no conoces bien el lugar, podrías sufrir un accidente...

–No soy tan torpe – se defendió y Edward no pudo evitar soltar una risita

–No estoy diciendo que lo seas – aclaró, aún en medio de divertidos sonidos, para después tornar su expresión seria – Pero te arriesgas demasiado. ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? Todos duermen ya... ¿Quién te ayudaría si algo te llegara a pasar?

–Estaba un poco aburrida y no podía dormir – se justificó, bajando la mirada, al tener que reconocer que lo que su compañero le acababa de decir era muy cierto – Así que decidí bajar un rato para entretenerme

–¿Y qué era lo que hacías?

–Leer.

–¿Te gusta leer?

–Si, aunque casi no encuentras libros en braille... – un bostezo involuntario la interrumpió

–Parece que ya estas cansada – señaló su compañero - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?

–No es necesario... – comenzó a decir, parando al sentir que una cálida mano tomaba la suya, la cual provocó un ligero estremecimiento en el centro de su estomago.

–Vamos... – alentó Edward, jalándola delicadamente, para que ella pudiera ponerse de pie. Ambos empezaron a caminar, sintiendo ella como el tacto de él le inundaba de paz y seguridad. Sintiendo él la necesidad de protegerla y de cuidarla... Ignorando ambos que la unión de sus manos era sólo la física representación de los lazos invisibles que atarían a sus corazones...

*********************************************

–Te ves cansado - señaló Alice, preocupada por las ligeras ojeras que se le marcaban, en cuanto le vio llegar. Él sonrió como respuesta y se arrodillo, para quedar a su altura y así poder perderse en la profunda mirada de la pequeña a la que tanto adoraba en silencio. Con delicadeza, siempre con suma gentileza y devoción, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las contempló, durante un segundo, sintiendo su suave textura alimentarle el alma - Jasper - insistió la pequeña, con la aflicción suplantando el ferviente cosquilleo que le danzaba en el estomago - ¿No pudiste dormir anoche?

Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreir, entonces, soltó una de las suaves manos, y rozó, con la yema de sus dedos, la otra para así tranquilizarla. Si, esa era la manera con la que más les gustaba comunicarse con ella. Aunque ambos podían ver, Jasper prefería tener en contacto, el mayor tiempo posible, la delicada piel de Alice. Así que, cada vez que su necesidad por ella le dominaba, solía dibujar las letras sobre su palma, con lenta simetría, deleitandose con cada choque electrizante que aquel simple gesto solía brindarle.

Alice, por su parte, no se sentía menos dichosa cada vez que él hacía eso. Cada pausado desliz otorgado por aquel muchacho de noble mirada gris, le regalaba cien años de plenitud, llenando a su cabeza de gratitud por que el destino la hay llevado hacia ese centro, en donde le conoció. Con Jasper a su lado, nada dolía y nada era imposible. Y su pasado se borraba para transformarse en un camino lastimero que valió la pena recorrer pues, al final, había encontrado el tesoro más preciado que ella tenía: La paz que aquellas gemas grisáceas le otorgaban.

–_Estoy bien_ - le dijo Jasper... _Todo está bien si estoy contigo,_ Agregó, tristemente en su interior, pues aunque muy grande su amor por ella, no era capaz de confesárcelo.

************************************************

_Creo que me perdí_, pensaba Bella, mientras paseaba su mano por toda la pared, para intentar identificar en qué pasillo se había logrado meter. Se estaba comenzando a desesperar, pues llevaba cerca de veinte minutos luchando por recobrar sus pasos hacia el taller cultural y, sin embargo, no lo lograba. Parecía como si estuviera metida en un túnel sin salida y todo estaba en completo silencio. Ni una sola pisada que no fueran las suyas, para preguntar por ayuda...

¡Qué tonta había sido al no haber esperado a Edward!, pero le aterraba la idea de aburrirlo, de llegarlo a cansar con su torpeza y poca facilidad de retención, así que había preferido adelantarse, mientras él era retenido un momento por Esme. Si se perdía, podía preguntarle a alguno de los ayudantes que pudiera encontrarse en el camino. No tenía por que ser tan complicado...

–_Bella, ¿Te has perdido?_ – le había preguntado Heidi, con fingida amabilidad, al verla caminar con inseguridad y sin compañía.

–_S-si_ – respondió, un poco apenada por que, tal vez era su imaginación, pero podía sentir la burla en la mirada que se clavaba sobre ella

–_¿A qué salón vas?_

–_Al taller de arte..._

–_Pero qué torpe eres_ – había aprovechado la malvada muchacha para descargar su inquina en ella. No podía evitarlo, en toda la semana siempre la había visto acompañada de Edward. La veía como un estorbo demasiado pequeño, pero molesto, que le irritaba – _Tienes que ir por ese pasillo_ – señaló, volviendo a su actitud hipócritamente melosa – _Caminas derecho, das vuelta a la izquierda y ahí encontraras el salón_

Bella frunció el ceño, desconfiada, pues si bien aún no memorizaba todo el instituto, no recordaba que fuera esa la dirección correcta; pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Heidi la tomó por los hombros y la hizo caminar, a su lado.

–_Si quieres, yo te llevo_ – ofreció, tranquilizándola. Caminaron hacia el pasillo anteriormente indicado, el cual, claro esta, no era si no más que una entrada hacia varios pasajes de salones vacios que apenas y se encontraban en construcción. Heidi sonrió a sus adentros, ante lo fácil que le había resultado llevar a cabo su broma y, frenando sus pasos y fingiendo estar completamente apenada, agregó – _Bella, lo siento. Acabo de recordar que tenía que ir con mis padres; pero ya casi llegas, caminas todo derecho y encontrarás el salón. ¡Nos vemos!..._

Fue de un momento a otro que la morena estuvo consiente de que había quedado sola. Pero no fue hasta que, después de seguir las explicaciones de su antigua acompañante y no encontrar más que paredes y más paredes, se comenzó a desesperar.

¿Qué era lo que podía hacer? Necesitaba ayuda, eso era claro... Pero no se iba a poner a gritar para que la lograran localizar. Sería absurdo. Así que, decidió seguir intentando... Sin tener éxito.

***************************************

–¿Pasa algo Edward? – preguntó Heidi, al notar la inquietud del muchacho

–¿Has visto a Bella? – contestó éste, desesperado, pues al salir del salón de clases, no le estaba esperando, como solía pasar.

La egoísta chica hizo una mueca de fastidio al escucharle, ¿Es qué acaso ahora sólo podía pensar en aquella absurda e inútil muchachita? _Bueno_, se reconfortó, _al menos, eso quiero decir que aún se encuentra perdida en los pasillos del fondo._

–Me pareció verla caminar hacia el jardín. Tal vez no quiso entrar a clases...

_***********************************_

–¿Edward?

Fue lo primero que preguntó Bella, al escuchar que, al fin, unos pasos se aproximaban hacia donde ella se encontraba. Pero no era él quien la estaba viendo a la distancia, con los ojos dilatados y el cuerpo completamente envarado.

Los ojos negros del muchacho se perdieron en la forma de su rostro cenizo, y, por un breve momento, sintió que las lágrimas que tanto había contenido durante los años pasados, amenazaban con hacer presencia. Y es que ese cabello, esa inocencia en las facciones, esa forma de hablar y el brillo apagado de los ojos castaños... Todo... Todo era tan similar...

–Cathy... – musitó Emmett, con voz quebrada, mientras se acercaba y la tomaba entre brazos a una Bella completamente aturdida, por la repentina acción.

**Hola. ¿Qué tal? Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado y una disculpa para los que quieren más de AlxJas, prometo que pronto pondré más de esta parejita (pues, estos capítulos, son introductorios, ustedes entienden, ¿Verdad? *-*?**

**Espero me dejen su opinión. Ya saben que me son demasiado alentadores todos sus comentarios.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	5. Purgatorio

**Te acaricio con sonrisas y te miro con ternuras...**

**Anonimo.**

**Capítulo 5: Purgatorio.**

Emmett se alejó de ella, casi en cuanto reaccionó y volvió a la realidad. Sus brazos la liberaron, con gesto apenado y atormentado y, cuando la muchacha estuvo de nuevo libre, sus ojos la volvieron a examinar con detenimiento, sonriendo tristemente para si mismo. No. Definitivamente, ella no era Cathy... Si bien el parecido era asombroso, era solo eso: Una similitud. Su pequeña hermanita estaba muerta desde hacía mucho, pero estaba casi seguro que, de haber crecido, sería idéntica a la preciosa castaña que tenía al frente.

– Disculpa – le dijo, al notar que la muchacha aún seguía completamente inmóvil – ¿Te asuste? No fue mi intención... Te confundí.

–No te preocupes – contestó Bella, tratando de no tartamudear, no por miedo, extrañamente aquel joven no le causaba desconfianza; si no por el simple impacto del anterior arrebato – ¿Tú estas bien? – Quiso saber, pues había podido ser perfectamente consiente de la melancolía que había destilado su varonil voz minutos atrás – ¿Buscabas a alguien aquí?

–No. Soy ayudante – explicó, pasando su mano frente a los ojos cafés, comprobando que sus especulaciones eran ciertas y ella no podía ver – ¿Qué haces tú aquí, en una zona tan fea?

–Yo... – Bella dudó en contestar – Me perdí. Soy nueva y aún no logro reconocer bien los lugares

–¿A dónde te dirigías?

–Al taller de arte

–¿Y por qué tomaste esta dirección? – se asombró, por que, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, había logrado memorizar todo el edificio con suma facilidad

–Soy un poco desorientada – se encogió de hombros la morena, sonriendo amablemente.

Emmett le ayudó a retomar su camino hacia los pasillos principales, no creyendo aún que ella hubiera llegado por si sola hasta ese lugar tan recóndito del Centro. Lo creía casi imposible. Durante la semana que ya llevaba ahí, siempre solía ir a ese sitio para estar solo y jamás antes le había visto ser frecuentado ni por una sola alma. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella muchachita invidente hubiera dado hasta allá?

–¿Segura que desde aquí puedes llegar a tu recamara? – preguntó, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por la ligera preocupación que se asomaba su pecho. Si algo tenía bien aprendido, y evitaba a toda costa, era estrechar lazos afectuosos con el resto de las personas.

No servían de nada, sólo le harían daño por que, de una u otra manera, le abandonarían algún día...

–Si – asintió Bella – Muchas gracias...

–¡Bella! – el sonido suave de aquella voz le enmudeció. Era casi imposible que el aleteo que se provocaba en su estomago aumentara con cada día que pasaba, en reacción al escucharle

–¿Dónde estabas? – Terció Alice, con voz aliviada – llevamos tiempo buscándote...

–Me perdí

–¿Cómo que te perdiste? – quiso saber la pequeña, viajando su mirada hacia el alto muchacho que permanecía a su lado, en completo silencio y con el rostro endurecido y ausente

–La encontré en los pasillos de los salones que apenas están construyendo

–Emmett – reconoció Edward por la voz y el chico, fuera de saludarle, dio media vuelta y se retiró de ahí. Alice le vio alejarse, observando la barrera que había levantado al instante y le había impedido darle las gracias por cuidar de su amiga...

*************************************

Después de lo sucedido, y de recibir unos cuantos regaños, Alice, Edward y ella se dirigieron hacia los comedores, en donde Rose y Jazz les esperaban ya sentados en la mesa que siempre solían usar.

El mal humor de la pequeña, provocado por la terrible angustia que Bella le había hecho pasar, se esfumó como el viento en cuanto Jasper caminó hacia ella y la recibió con esa cálida sonrisa, de la cual jamás podría llegarse a acostumbrar.

Saludándose silenciosamente, con la simple mirada, él no esperó a dar o pedir explicaciones y la tomó entre sus brazos, para acomodarla en la silla del comedor, con esa sutileza tan suya, como si temiera que Alice su pudiera llegar a romper. Y es que la miraba tan pequeña, tan delicada, que no soportaba la idea de que ni el más mínimo daño le fuera a rozar. Rose veía la escena con mirada divertida y sugerente. Desde hacía ya algo tiempo que se había dado cuenta que su hermano se encontraba a pies de su mejor amiga, y es que no hacía falta el tener todos los sentidos para lograr percibir esa paz y felicidad que, al estar juntos, destilaban. Inspiró profundamente, de manera frustrada, al recordar que, pese a lo obvio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a declararse... Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a entremeterse en una relación en la que, sólo ellos dos, eran participes. Ya llegaría el día en el que se dieran a conocer sus sentimientos... De eso, estaba segura.

–Gracias – dijo Alice, cuando los brazos de Jasper la liberaron, para sentarse justo a su lado. Sacó de su bolso una pequeña libretita y escribió: – ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

–Bien – Rasgueó Jasper de vuelta.

Esa era su forma de comunicarse cuando se aproximaba una conversación larga, con más personas alrededor – _Extrañándote a cada minuto... _agregó el rubio en su interior.

–Me alegro – sonrió, mientras el lapicero se deslizaba por la hoja de papel – ¿Sabes? Charlotte me ha prestado una película que promete estar interesante, ¿quieres verla hoy?

Él asintió, tomando el cuaderno entre sus manos para contestarle.

–¿De qué trata? Espero no sea de terror. Aún recuerdo cuando vimos "El Exorcista" – rió, ante la imagen de Alice, cuidadosamente guardada en sus recuerdos, cuando ella había enterrado todo el rostro en su pecho ante el pánico que sintió con cada segundo que había tenido aquel filme.

–No te burles – pidió la pequeña, haciendo un puchero mientras trazaba las letras, e intentaba hacerse la ofendida – O la veré yo sola...

Los hombros de Jasper vibraron ante la casi silenciosa risa que soltó, al leer lo que Alice había escrito, sin darse cuenta de cómo ella se perdía en la placidez que sentía cada vez que le veía así de feliz. Era como conocer el cielo estrellado y la luna plateada en un perfecto conjunto. Era como si pudiera caminar otra vez. La sonrisa de Jasper era todo lo que ella necesitaba para mantener la esperanza...

********************************

Edward caminaba a su par, en un profundo e incomodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos, desde que le había encontrado con Emmett. Llegaron a la puerta de su recamara y ella giró su cuerpo, para quedar frente a él...

–Gracias – susurró, demasiado inquieta por la actitud tan distante del muchacho

–No hay de que – contestó él – Hasta luego – dijo, sintiendo Bella que comenzaba a dar media vuelta para retirarse

–¡Espera! – llamó, sin poder contenerse. Edward frenó sus pasos, de manera automática. Como si no pudiera negarse, en lo más mínimo, a lo que esa voz suave le indicara- ¿Te pasa algo? Te siento extraño – expuso la castaña, obteniendo como respuesta, un prolongado silencio que fue rotó cuando sus manos fueron capturadas por las de él.

–Prométeme que no seguirás arriesgándote de esa manera – le pidió Edward – Dime que dejarás de hacer tantas tonterías que te ponen en riesgo – Bella fue incapaz de hablar. Aquella petición tan bañada de instancia le había dejado anonada, estática en su lugar. Confundiéndola entre cómo es que debía de sentirse. Si enojada al ser "reprendida" por algo que, verdaderamente, no había sido del todo culpable o si cautivarse por que alguien se preocupara por ella de esa manera – Bella – continuó el muchacho, sin soltarle – ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta ese lugar?

–Me perdí

–No lo creo – discutió él, con voz endurecida

–No lo hagas, entonces – respondió ella, del mismo modo.

Pero, a pesar de la pequeña discusión que se estaba levantando, sus manos no dejaban de estar unidas.

–¿No confías en mí?

–Si lo hago – confirmó ella, sinceramente. De todos los que ahí se encontraban, Edward era el que más paz le brindaba. El que, con su sola presencia, le hacía sentirse segura...

–¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

¿Por qué insistía tanto? ¿Es que acaso era lector de mentes? Suspiró sutilmente, sin saber qué hacer... Estaba claro que Heidi le había jugado una muy pesada broma, pero no se le hacía maduro el quejarse como niña chiquita. Al final de cuentas, estaba muy bien acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos y sabía que de nada servían las acusaciones hacia sus agraviaros. Lo tenía bien comprobado con su propia experiencia pues, al morir sus padres, sus primos Jessica y Mike, se la vivían gastándole ese tipo de crueles juegos, encerrándola en las habitaciones durante horas o guiándola hacia lugares mal formados en donde ella caía con facilidad, raspándose las rodillas o ensuciándose la poca ropa que le compraban...

–_Si mis hijos te hacen eso, es por que eres demasiado tonta y tientas a que los demás te molesten_ – le había contestado su tía, sintiendo su mirada fría clavarse en ella, cuando, de manera educada, le había hecho saber que ambos muchachos la molestaban.

¿Qué diferencia habría ahora si le decía a Edward lo que había pasado con Heidi?...

–Bella – insistió el muchacho ante su mutismo – ¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado callada

–Ya te dije la verdad – contestó – Me perdí.

–De acuerdo – Decidió él ya no seguir insistiendo, al final de cuentas, tampoco quería presionarla. Aunque grabó bien en su memoria el tratar de indagar más después. Soltó su mano entonces, con delicadeza, costándole un inexplicable esfuerzo aquel gesto tan simple. Sin querer reconocer que le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo atado a ella, pero recordó que Carlisle le había dicho que necesitaba verlo en el salón de música – Me tengo que ir – anunció – Descansa

–Si – asintió Bella, tratando de ocultar la desilusión en su voz, preguntándose mentalmente, si era normal que esa necesidad por Edward aumentara entre más cerca le tenía...

**********************************

Y ahí estaba otra vez ella, deteniendo sus pasos de manera indómita cada vez que le veía, clavando su azul mirada en él, de manera acusante, llena de miedo, reflejando el horror que se tiene al ver lo que realmente él era: un monstruo, un ser peligroso, con manos manchadas de sangre. Si. Ahí estaba... Recordándole, como todas las veces que se habían encontrando en aquel lugar, su pasado.

¿Por qué le miraba así?

¿Con qué derecho le juzgaba?

¿Quién era ella?... ¿Un ángel acaso que había sido mandado para hacerle purgar, por completo, sus pecados?

Debía admitir que su belleza era divina, pero, fuera lo que fuera, ángel, humana o demonio, no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando aquella actitud sin fundamentos. En ese mismo momento, él le pediría una explicación. Caminó hacia ella, con paso decidido. Rose, al ver que se acercaba, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, obedeciendo a su instinto de huirle. Dio media vuelta e intentó correr, pero una fuerte mano se lo impidió.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente a causa del miedo. Y sus ojos dilatados, bañados por la angustia del recuerdo de su terrible pasado, que le mostraba de manera lacerantemente nítida aquella serie de terribles imágenes que se le presentaban, con la cercanía de aquel muchacho que la había llevado a un desolado pasillo, le hacían temblar de pies a cabeza.

–¿Me dirás por qué siempre que me ves sales corriendo, despavorida, como si te fuera a ser daño? – preguntó saber el moreno, olvidándose que, por lógica, si aquella muchacha se encontraba en ese lugar, era por que algún problema tenía.

Rose sólo veía el movimiento de aquellos labios, sin reconocer el sonido que éstos hacían, y la cárcel que sus brazos habían formado con la pared, capturándola, espantándola...

–Dime – exigió Emmett, ante su "Silencio" – ¿Tienes algún buen motivo para verme siempre como un monstruo?

La imagen de su rostro se presentaba más intimidante en el sordino mundo de Rose, pues ella no lograba captar que su voz, a pesar de ser gruesa y estar cargada de furia, mantenía cierto nivel de gentileza. Por el contrario, sólo podía sentir que su miedo iba en aumento, amenazando con ser manifestado a través de las lágrimas cristalinas que sus ojos empezaban a derramar.

Aquel gesto tan delicado ablandó la exigencia de Emmett, que, dejando caer sus brazos a un costado, le miró fijamente por un segundo, sintiéndose más ruin con cada gota que humedecía a sus mejillas. Fue entonces, al ver el llanto incontenido y taciturno, que su furia extinta le permitió pensar con coherencia y darse cuenta que la muchacha no podía hablar... Y, muy probablemente, tampoco oír.

–¿No me puedes escuchar? – murmuró, alejándose de ella y esperando por una respuesta que, obviamente, no llegaría.

¡Ah! Más miserable no podía sentirse en ese momento. El haber arremetido, de esa manera, con una chica sordomuda era imperdonable; pero, todo eso, en lugar de calmar su poca simpatía por la rubia, sólo la incremento, pues, comprobaba con ello, que esa personita representaría el calvario más tortuoso y ardiente que se hubiera podido encontrar en su vida para purgar sus pecados...

**Hola. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Pueden dejarme su opinión pinchando el botoncito verde de abajo ^^. Gracias por leer**

**atte**

**AnjuDark**


	6. Negros Recuerdos

**El amor consuela como el resplandor del Sol**

**Después de la lluvia**

**W. Shakespeare**

**Capítulo 5: Negros Recuerdos **

Jasper bajó las escaleras corriendo y tropezando con los escalones de manera cómica, apresurado por que su "cita" con Alice había dado inicio tenía quince segundos. ¡Si no hubiera sido por Emmett, quien se había metido a bañar tardándose milenios, él hubiera estado listo desde hacía varios minutos!

El rubio dijo una pequeña e inocente maldición en sus adentros, corriendo por el pasillo que le llevaría a la sala de audio. Llegó al fin, con la respiración agitada, y abrió la puerta. Una mezcla de preciosas sensaciones le invadieron al verla ahí, en espera suya, sentada y luciendo tan bonita como siempre con su sencilla pijama azul cielo que él, hacía ya meses, le había regalado. Alice le regaló una sonrisa al verlo y le tomó las manos en cuanto se le acercó, hincándose para poder fijar su mirada en la suya y contemplar la belleza de sus ojos oscuros.

– _Siento llegar tarde_ – le dijo, paseando la yema de sus dedos sobre la palma, pequeña y delicada.

Alice sonrió de manera tranquilizadora

_Si tan solo te pudiera decir que esperaría todo el tiempo por ti..., _pensó, con cierta melancolía por ser tan cobarde.

–No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar – volvió a sonreír, mientras agitaba la cajita que portaba el DVD que verían – ¿Listo?

Jasper asintió, para después tomar el objeto y caminar hacia el aparato que lo reproduciría. Encendió el televisor, conectó los cables necesarios y los créditos comenzaron a correr mientras extendía sus brazos hacia Alice, quien hizo lo mismo, para que así él pudiera transportarla de la silla de ruedas al cómodo sofá que se encontraba al lado, dejándola caer suavemente, lamentando el no poder tenerla más tiempo así de cerca. Después de servir un par de vasos con refresco y preparar una bolsa de palomitas, tomó asiento a su lado, cogiéndole la mano casi al instante, con el pretexto de preguntarle:

–_¿De qué trata la película? Aún no me lo has dicho_

Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la forma tan delicada con la que su palma era acariciada, así que, aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco a la hora de contestar.

–Es una comedia romántica...

–_¿Una película de amor? – _inquirió Jasper, con cierto aire juguetón en la mirada que, a veces, no lograba ocultar.

–S-si... Espero no te aburra – expuso, sintiéndose de repente un poco preocupada por ello.

El rubio soltó una pequeña risita, mientras negaba, desaprobatoriamente, con la cabeza.

–_Eres tontita, Ali –_ le dijo – _Yo jamás me aburriría estando a tu lado... _Jamás _–_ escribió la última palabra, lentamente, sobre su piel.

Nuestra pequeña niña se estremeció ante el fuerte mariposeo que aquel gesto le produjo, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que las mejillas le iban a estallar de lo sonrojadas que estaban. Su mirada quedó clavada fijamente en la de Jasper, e intentó no dejar volar muy alto sus ilusiones. Si bien estaba consiente que él la quería, aún no se atrevía a dar por sentado que ese afecto era algo más allá que un cariño de hermandad como el que le tenía a Rose. Lo mismo pasaba por la mente del muchacho. Y era aquella absurda inseguridad, y esa bondadosa ingenuidad, lo que le retenía a ambos a la hora de querer expresar sus sentimientos.

La película dio inicio y el chico, al sentir que un viento helado se filtraba por la estancia, jaló una pequeña cobija, con la que Alice solía cubrirse las piernas, y abrigó el cuerpo de la pequeña, con delicadeza, mientras sentía como ésta suspiraba tranquilamente y dejaba caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él, en un movimiento completamente inconsciente y natural, posó sus labios sobre sus cabellos y depositó un ligero beso sobre ellos, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, disfrutando de la inmensa armonía que le acompañaba desde el día en que ella apareció frente a sus ojos...

La vida de Jasper, al igual que la de Rose, siempre había estado rodeada de lujos gracias a que, como anteriormente se había dicho, sus padres eran dueños de varias y exitosas empresas internacionales. Ambos gemelos habían sido educados en las mejores escuelas, vestidos con las mejores marcas y nunca nada se les negaba... O al menos, nada que no tuviera que ver con la atención requerida de sus progenitores. En un principio, este detalle les pasaba desapercibidos a ambos; pues, como todo ser que se desarrolla siempre en un ambiente completamente ajeno a la realidad del exterior, ellos pensaban que su burbuja de cristal jamás se rompería. Lo equivocados que se encontraban ambos, lo descubrieron cierta mañana en la que el chofer los llevaba hacia el colegio y un grupo de secuestradores invadieron la camioneta, matando, frente a sus vistas, al pobre hombre que tanto afecto le tenían. La historia, a partir de aquí, se vuelve trágica para ambos adolescentes. A la edad de catorce años, fueron raptados durante cerca de cinco meses, tiempo en el cual recibieron golpes y presenciaron las escenas más grotescas que se puedan llegar a imaginar...

El rubio decidió frenar sólo un detalle de esa etapa tan mortífera de su vida, saltándose al momento en que fueron liberados...

... La recompensa estaba lista. Millones de dólares a cambio de la vida de sus hijos; pero... ¿Qué cantidad de dinero basta para curar los dolores y traumas que se tienen incrustados en el alma? La respuesta es clara y concisa: Los billetes no compran ni venden la felicidad, y mucho menos disipan las heridas que se causan en el espíritu, si en todo caso, lo único que hacen es agudizar las punzadas lacerantes... Sólo eso...

En cuanto Rose y Jasper fueron redimidos, permanecieron semanas internados por la gravedad de los golpes y la cantidad de huesos rotos que el primero tenía... Fue ahí mismo en donde al matrimonio Hale les fue informado que sus hijos habían recibido varias contusiones en la cabeza, afectando gravemente al sistema nervioso, lo cual, en conjunto con los traumas psicológicos que se les habían creado, habían provocado daños irreparables, los cuales conocemos ahora, como la falta de habla en el muchacho y la sordomudez de la chica.

Los años transcurrieron y el matrimonio Hale, olvidando el desagradable hecho a su conveniencia, en cuanto se enteraron del reconocido Centro de Rehabilitación que había en Forks, no dudaron en inscribir a sus hijos en él, argumentando como excusa lo ocupada y laboriosa de sus vidas.

Jasper maldijo innumerables veces el nombre de sus padres y su suerte. El primer día en que su hermana y ella pisaron aquel centro, pensó que sería un escenario más de desgracias infinitas, pero esa idea tan pesimista, junto con el rencor y la amargura instalada en su mirada, desapareció en cuanto aquel pequeño ángel de sonrisa divina se le presentó...

El rubio sonrió ligeramente al memorizar el día en que la conoció. Tan optimista, tan alegre y dulce, que, automáticamente, él se vio contagiado de todas esas emociones que nunca había experimentando. Alice fue la primera quien le hizo sonreír por los detalles sencillos y hermosos de la vida. Quien le abrió los ojos y le curó, cuidadosamente, con el paso de los meses, cada golpe que tenía interiormente. Con su carácter gentil y su mirada resplandeciente había logrado lo que miles de onerosas terapias psicológicas no lograron durante años. Alice le había salvado de todas las maneras posibles. Le había – y le seguía – ensañado tanto que, sin darse cuenta, se fue enamorando de su fortaleza, de su valor, de su sonrisa, eternamente dibujada en su tierno rostro de duendecillo. Desde el día en la conoció, Jasper dejó de lamentarse por lo que le había pasado y agradeció, fervientemente, el haberla conocido. Nada importaba ya con ella a su lado. Alice era su luz personal...

Un pequeño y delicado suspiró le sacó de sus pensamientos. Bajó el rostro para encontrarse a la pequeña razón de su existencia completamente abandonada sobre su pecho, sumergida en un profundo sueño. Pasó su mano, apaciblemente, sobre sus cabellos negros y, tratando de no despertarla, la tomó entre brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Rose y Bella ya estaban adormecidas para cuando él entró y la depositó sobre su cama, dándose la oportunidad de contemplarla un poco más, dejándose cautivar por la inocencia de sus rasgos y la forma tan pausada con la que respiraba. Su atención se fijó, entonces, en la curva de sus finos labios y el deseo de poder rozarlos le invadió. Sonrió tristemente, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro, para intentar sosegar aquel impulso. Se acercó lentamente, después de cierto momento, y sus labios presionaron sensiblemente la frente de la pequeña muchacha.

–_Descansa mi pequeño ángel_ – deseó mentalmente, poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación.

************************************************

_Y otra vez esa pesadilla llegó a mi subconsciente. Torturándome con cada imagen vivida..._

–_¡Edward! – su alegre voz me llama y yo giró para verla, con su sonrisa grande, mostrando sus dientes blancos, haciendo relucir sus redondos ojos color verde, sin siquiera imaginar lo que pasaría esa tarde, la cual fue testigo de nuestra última cita... Ella me mira, yo le tomo de la mano y después de ahí, todo pasa rápido, demasiado rápido, que, aún así lo recuerde cada vez que cierre los ojos, siempre será algo terrible..._

_Tanya..._

Edward no tardó en revolverse en el lugar que se encontraba, gruñendo desesperadamente mientras luchaba por librarse de aquellos tormentosos recuerdos que le carcomían al hacerse presentes y que prometían nunca desinstalarse de su memoria...

***********************************************************

Más de tres meses habían pasado desde que Bella había ingresado en el Centro de Rehabilitación y, a pesar de que nadie de su "familia" le había ido a visitar, extrañamente, se sentía muy bien (como tenía años no lo hacía). Agradecía tanto el haber conocido a la doctora Esme y su esposo, el doctor Carlisle; a Emmett, el extraño muchacho que se encontraba como ayudante y siempre estaba vigilando de ella, ayudándole a encontrar el camino cada vez que se perdía por los pasillos; pero, sobre todo, se sentía afortunada de tener como amigos a gente tan maravillosa y amable como Alice, Jasper, Rose y... _Edward._

Aunque este último, aunque no lo admitiera aún, ya empezaba a ocupar otro puesto en su corazón...

–Muchachos, un momento por favor – llamó la atención la profesora Bethy. Una mujer de estatura bajita y de voz aguda y amable, encargada de la clase de desarrollo sensorial. – haremos una actividad, pónganse de pie por favor y consigan un compañero.

Como era de esperarse, Edward volvió su cuerpo para quedar frente a la castaña

–¿Te parece si hacemos equipo? –

La pregunta era tonta. ¿Acaso podría Bella elegir a alguien más que a él?

–Ahora que ya tienen a su compañero, iremos al salón de actividades libres – agregó la señora, adelantándose a la puerta y haciendo sonar su bastón para indicar al resto del alumnado que podían comenzar a salir.

Edward esperó a que Bella diera el primer paso y después le siguió, poniéndose a su par cuando salieron hacia los pasillos y siendo él quien esquivara los posibles obstáculos que pudiera haber. La castaña llevaba su mano aferrada a su brazo, sintiéndose, como cada vez que estaba a su lado, completamente segura.

–Bien, muchachos – habló la profesora, con voz animosa – La actividad será la siguiente: Se pondrán frente a frente de su compañero – comenzó a explicar, avanzando hacia los muchachos y acomodándolos de la manera que ella había mencionado.

Bella y Edward quedaron en completo silencio, callados por el repentino nerviosismo que les invadió a ambos al saberse así de cerca. La muchacha bajó la mirada, como si los ojos de Edward, a pesar de no tener luz, estuvieran fijamente clavados sobre ella, viéndole, notando el rubor que comenzaba a asomarse a sus mejillas de manera inexplicable.

–Esta práctica consiste en que cada pareja cogerá, entre sus manos, un objeto y cada uno le dirá al otro cómo es que se lo imagina. Tienen dos minutos para ello, después, pasaremos a otra actividad.

Bella fue la primera que tomó un pequeño peluche en forma de lobito y comenzó a palparlo, soltando risitas por un breve momento, ante la facilidad con que sus dedos se sumergían en la felpa.

–¿Cómo crees que es? – preguntó Edward, sin evitar sonreír ante el alegre y delicado sonido que la castaña le contagiaba.

–No lo sé – contestó – Es suave... y me imagino que muy lindo... Me gusta.

Estiró su brazo para tendérselo a Edward. No había más que decir. Ella no conocía los colores. Jamás los había visto y, aunque luchaba por imaginar, no lograba dibujar más que sombras sin sentido en su mente... El peluche cayó en cuanto la mano del muchacho intentó alcanzarlo, tocando, a cambio, las puntas de sus dedos, pasando, con su tacto, una pequeña y reconfortante descarga eléctrica que encendió una ligera llama en su estomago.

–Lo siento – musitó, mientras se comenzaba a inclinar para recoger al lobito; pero fue la delicada presión que sintió ejercer sobre su mano la que la detuvo y le cortó la respiración.

–Yo lo recojo – dijo Edward, intentado disimular el breve momento en el que se había perdido en la fragilidad y calidez de su piel. Culpándole a lo repentino de sus movimientos a la hora de tomar el muñeco del suelo, el motivo por el cual su corazón se encontraba tan acelerado...

Y es que cada día, sin saberlo o estar consiente de ello, una voz interior le advertía que _ella_ suponía un peligro para la promesa que había hecho años atrás y le pedía, a gritos, el alejarla de su vida, de huir del encantó que su sola presencia tenía sobre él...

_Tanya_

El estridente sonido de las descontroladas llantas del carro acudió a su memoria de manera tortuosa, provocando que soltara las manos de Bella con un movimiento afilado, ignorando lo que había hecho, pues el sombrío recuerdo de esa madrugada en la que despertó, tras días de estar desvanecido, y no encontrar más que una habitación completamente oscura, le absorbió por completo.

–_Edward _– le había llamado su madre, con voz apenada mientras le tomaba por la mano

–_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tengo vendas en los ojos? _– exigió saber él, ignorando las poderosas punzadas de dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo

–_Mi amor... no tienes vendas en los ojos..._

La peor de las noticias no se hizo esperar, llegó a él, como una lluvia de cristales que se fueron incrustando en su alma de manera despiadada. Tanya había muerto. La chica a la que había querido desde su infancia había sido brutalmente aplastada por la camioneta de un alcoholizado tipo... Y todo por salvarle...

Jamás la olvidaría y se había jurado nunca querer a otra que no fuera ella... Pues, pensaba él, no habría otra persona más en el mundo que mereciera su corazón. Era por esa misma promesa que, haciendo caso a la egoísta voz interior, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, dejando a Bella sola, completamente abrumada por su repentina reacción.

**Hola. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión ^^. Un saludo y gracias a todos por leer**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	7. Planes

**También esa noche fue de insomnio, de delirio;**

**Noche de esas en que el lecho quema, en que la fiebre hace latir fuertemente las arterias, **

**en que una imagen fantástica está fija e inmóvil en la orilla de nuestro lecho.**

**Memorias sobre el Matrimonio – Manuel Payno.**

**Capítulo 7: Planes. **

Bella frenó sus pasos a mitad de castillo al recordar lo que, hacía pocos minutos, acababa de suceder. Su expresión no podía ocultar la zozobra que acompañaba el vacío que se había formado en su estomago ante la ausencia de los decididos pasos que, generalmente, siempre solían acompañarla justo al salir de clases para dirigirse al comedor. Suspiró pesadamente, recargándose en una de las blancas paredes y preguntándose, con suma preocupación, si Edward estaría bien.

Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse y, aunque al principio se animó con la idea de que podría ser el chico de sus pensamientos, pronto distinguió que ese imponente taconeo sólo era característico de alguien en especial:

Heidi.

Antes de que la morena pudiera retomar su camino, para evitar una inmediación, ésta se acercó a ella, con mirada y sonrisa burlonas.

–Bella –dijo, con su insolente tono de voz, tan común en ella – ¿Y Edward?

La pregunta, obviamente, era mal intencionada. Heidi había visto bien el momento en que Edward había abandonado a la castaña, sola, a mitad de actividad, para salir con gesto atormentado por el pasillo. El crudo espectáculo había sido completamente deleitante para sus avariciosas pupilas, y fue ahí, donde ella misma descubrió el placer que le daba el pesar de la invidente, lo cual comprobaba que su aberración por ella era mucho más grande de lo que creía.

Bella bajó el rostro y respondió tímidamente:

–No lo sé. Salió de la clase de manera apresurada. Tal vez se acordó de algo importante tenía que hacer...

La estridente risa de Heidi le interrumpió

–No creo que haya sido eso – le dijo, con sorna en la voz – Tal vez, simplemente, se sintió... no sé... ¿Un poco _aburrido?_

–¿Aburrido?

A bella no se le había ocurrido esa respuesta en ningún momento, por lo cual no entendió.

–Sería muy normal, ¿no crees? – Asintió Heidi – Quiero decir, y no es para que lo tomes mal, querida, pero, ¿Acaso no te es lógico que, al pasar casi todo el tiempo contigo, Edward quiera darse un "suspiro"?. La verdad dudo que un ciego se divierta al lado de otra persona que tiene la misma incapacidad y, lo que es peor en tu caso, sea extremadamente torpe. Para que lo entiendas mejor, dime ¿A ti no te cansaría, en determinado momento, el ser niñera de alguien a quien acabas de conocer tiene tan poco?

Cada una de las palabras golpeó fuertemente el pecho de la castaña que, en un movimiento completamente inconsciente, dejó caer sus hombros con desazón. Lo peor de todo era que no podía si quiera negar la infinita posibilidad de la certeza que tenían las crueles palabras escuchadas.

La sonrisa de la consentida muchacha se expandió por completo y sus ojos brillaron llenos de maldad, para después pasar al lado de Bella, sin siquiera despedirse, y dejarla sola, hundida en el pozo sin fin que se había abierto en aquel pasillo...

******************************

Cuando Edward llegó a su habitación y se adentró en ella, cerró la puerta con un fuerte azote.

–¡Ey! – Exclamó la gruesa voz de Emmett - ¿Pero qué te pasa, hombre? ¿Qué manera es esa de entrar?

–Tú lo haces todo el tiempo – contestó Edward, sorprendiendo al moreno por la brusquedad de su voz – Así que no te quejes.

Los ojos de Emmett se dilataron por todo lo ancho. El tiempo que había pasado junto a Edward y Jasper había bastado para tener muy en claro que ni uno ni otro eran personas con mal carácter. Ese puesto lo ocupaba él. Aunque, había que admitir que, últimamente, se comenzaba a mostrar más amable con ellos.

–¿Ya salieron de clases? – Se extrañó, al ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared y, fue entonces cuando recordó algo muy importante – ¿Y Bella?

Al chico de ojos verdes le molestó la mención de ese nombre.

–No sé – contestó de mala gana – no estaba de humor y me salí antes.

–Si serás idiota – siseó Emmett, incorporándose rápidamente de la cama – ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola? ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo poco que se le facilita caminar por todos esos pasillos?

Edward no contestó. Se quedó completamente anonado, escuchando cómo la puerta por donde Emmett salía se cerraba con ferocidad. Entonces, cuando supo que estaba solo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se jaló los cabellos con frustración. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Bien cierto era que Bella no tenía culpa alguna de su pasado... ¿Por qué entonces éste se le había más fuerte que nunca al haberla tocado?

Oprimió los puños al recordar el cosquilleo que su suave piel le había causado y, de nuevo, esa voz indeliberada le gritó que se alejara de ella, que la evitara lo más que pudiera, le recalcaba el peligro que representaba, de la traición que cometería de seguir frecuentándola y, en medio de esos envenenados consejos, flotaba el nombre de Tanya...

*********************************

En cuanto Emmett salió de la habitación, lo primero que sus ojos buscaron fue la cascada caoba que distinguía a Bella. Se desesperó al ver que la clase en la que debería de estar había terminado. Su imaginación no pudo evitar volar hacia todos los peligros que se podían presentar ante la castaña, al mismo tiempo que se reprendía por encontrarse tan angustiado por esa muchachita. Pero, ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Era inútil el negar que, con cada día que pasaba, se encariñaba más de esa sonrisa tímida e inocente.

–Bella – llamó, con alivio, al encontrarla inmóvil en uno de los pasillos

– Emmett – dijo ella de vuelta, intentando sonreír; pero el moreno fue bien consiente de que en su rostro no había ni una sola pizca de felicidad – Pensé que estabas en tu hora de descanso.

–Estaba aburrido y salí a dar una vuelta – mintió. Tampoco era su intención dar a conocer, abiertamente, la necesidad que tenía de protegerla. Resultaba un poco vergonzoso para su punto de vista – Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

–Yo... Estaba esperando a Alice

–Eso es mentira – contradijo el muchacho con seguridad. En primera, por que sabía que la chica, a la que tenía por amiga, no podría nunca subir a ese pasillo ya que las rampas para las sillas de ruedas estaban en mantenimiento y no se encontraban disponibles desde la mañana. Y en segunda, Bella no sabía mentir. Era demasiado mala para ello, por cierto, que a veces, hasta resultaba algo cómico.

La morena bajó el rostro, derrotada. Insistir contra Emmett era algo inútil.

–¿Te dejó sola? –

El chocolate de sus ojos se nubló al escuchar la pregunta, que entendió sin necesidad de una explicación, ¿Acaso tan obvio era? Se sintió avergonzada al recordar las palabras de Heidi, las cuales tomaron mucha más fuerza con lo ocurrido.

–No – contestó, con un hilo de voz – No ha sido eso. Después de todo, él tiene más cosas que hacer. No siempre estará conmigo...

–Pero, ¿Se portó grosero o...?

–¡No! – Interrumpió rápidamente – Edward es incapaz de ser grosero con alguien más – agregó, sin poder evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran un poco, gesto que para Emmett no pasó desapercibido.

El moreno suspiró profundamente. Estaba claro que Bella era incapaz de decir algo en contra de Cullen.

–¿Quieres que te lleve al comedor? – ofreció, cambiando de tema.

–No, Emmett, muchas gracias – contestó ella, negando gentilmente con la cabeza – No tengo apetito.

–Pero debes de comer...

–Lo haré después – prometió

–Entonces, te llevo a tu recamara

La castaña asintió, permitiendo después que el noble muchacho le tomara por el brazo y la guiara hacia la puerta de su habitación, la cual, justo al llegar, se abrió de manera inesperada. El humor del moreno cambió al instante al encontrarse con la misma azul y temerosa mirada de siempre.

Rosalie Hale.

Se había aprendido su nombre a la perfección. Eran las letras que conformaban el centro del mismo infierno para él.

La rubia se mantuvo firme frente a ellos, reteniendo las ganas de cerrar la puerta y ponerle cerrojo, sintiendo como la penetrante mirada del chico se posaba justo en ella, languideciendo sus piernas y acelerándole el corazón, gracias a la confusa mezcla de sensaciones que le visitaban cada vez que le veía.

¿Era posible sentir atracción por alguien a quien le temes o era acaso que ella se estaba volviendo loca?

Lo mismo le pasaba a él.

¿Era posible sentir atracción por alguien a quien aborreces, por hacerte sufrir, o era acaso que, sin saberlo, tenían instintos masoquistas?

Lo único cierto y bien sabido entre ellos era que, a pesar del tiempo, la situación entre ambos seguía siendo la misma: Se miran, se tensan, dejan de respirar pero no se dejan de observar, y, después, los dos huyen. Siempre jugando a lo mismo y perdiendo todo el tiempo...

Tan aturdida se encontraba Rose por la presencia de Emmett que pegó un brinco al sentir que Bella le tomaba la mano

–_Pensé que estabas con Alice_ – le dijo la castaña y ella pudo apreciar, al salir de su desastre interno, que su expresión estaba pintada de pena

–_Vine a cambiarme de zapatos_ – contestó – _Pero ya voy para allá. ¿Acaso tú no irás?_

–_No. No tengo apetito_

–_¿Te encuentras bien?_

–_Si. ¿Por qué no te vas con Emmett? _– propuso Bella, intentando deslindarse de la persuasión de su amiga e ignorando, como todo el resto, la repela que había entre ambos jóvenes.

Rosalie elevó la mirada al alto muchacho que aún permanecía ahí, viéndola. Las piernas le temblaron. El sólo imaginar estar a solas con él le daba escalofríos...

Y ahí estaba otra vez el gesto horrorizado que tanto le molestaba a él. No era el mismo con el que le había recibido al abrir la puerta. Este era uno nuevo, el que realmente le incomodaba y le hacía sentirse culpable.

–Emmett – la voz de Bella lo salvó de la lluvia de imágenes que estaba a punto de acudir – le estaba diciendo a Rose que sería buena idea que ambos fueran juntos a los comedores.

Aja. Ahí estaba la respuesta: La rubiecita no quería que eso sucediera. Y, a decir verdad, él tampoco. Entre más rápido se librara de esa acusante figura, mucho mejor; pero, un pensamiento malvado le cruzó por la mente. ¿Qué tal si aceptaba sólo para torturar más a la _barbie sin voz_? Claro era que parte de su martirio también iría para él, pero trataría de no darle importancia y divertirse.

Infantil, si. Demasiado. Pero se encontraba ya muy cansado que, aún después de estar fuera de la cárcel, le siguieran viendo como un bandido. Así que, con una sonrisa, intencionalmente despiadada para que Rose la captara, asintió.

–Por mi, encantado – dijo, mientras estiraba la mano, tomando a la rubia por el brazo e ignorando el choque electrizante que su suave piel le transmitía.

Rosalie también intentó no darle importancia a la débil llama formada en el centro de su estomago, gracias al tacto fuerte y firme de Emmett. Tampoco había sido necesario el poder escuchar para saber que él había aceptado y, aunque intentó poner cierta resistencia, supo que no era buena idea y accedió. Nadie sabía la aberración que se tenían. _Nadie_. Todo era como un secreto celosamente guardado entre ambos. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. Tal vez era que, para desgracia de los dos, tenían como amigos a las mismas personas.

Rose tropezó al bajar las escaleras de tal forma que, de no haber sido por el agarre de Emmett, hubiera caído rodando. Hubiera sido el momento perfecto para una burla, pero simplemente no pudo. Le resulto imposible. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque quisiera, no le podía hacer daño...

Siguió caminando, optando por liberar a la rubia de la presión de sus dedos, por lo cual se sorprendió cuando fue él el aprisionado. Dio media vuelta, extrañado. Ni en sus más locos sueños se había imaginado el ser palpado por la propia voluntad de la egocéntrica chica. La cual, por cierto, no se encontraba tampoco muy cómoda con lo que acaba de hacer; pero era necesario...

–_¿Sabes...? ¿Sabes qué le ocurría a Bella?_ – preguntó, con manos temblorosas y haciendo los signos de manera extraña, casi incomprensibles.

Emmett no acababa de salir de su pasmo. ¿Rosalie Hale le estaba "hablando" a él? Era una suerte que el lenguaje de signos no se le estuviera dificultado tanto y, aunque aún no lograba manejarlo a la perfección, podía entender lo esencial.

–_No_ – contestó vacilante. No sabía qué mas "decir". Estaba claro que esa respuesta no era lo único que ella esperaba – _¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_

–_Se veía triste..._

El moreno no logró descifrar el mensaje. Los movimientos habían sido demasiado rápidos.

–_No entendí_ – confesó y la mirada azul de Rose se puso en blanco por un segundo, para después sacar una pequeña libretita y un lapicero, con los cuales hizo una notita y se la tendió a Emmett.

–_Bella se veía triste y estoy segura no fue mi imaginación. Me imaginé que tú podrías saber qué es lo que le pasa, ya que, además de Edward, eres quien más al pendiente se encuentra de ella._

Emmett hizo una mueca. Tal parecía sus esfuerzos para que nadie mostrará el cariño que sentía por la castaña habían sido deficientes.

–_No sé qué es lo que tiene_ – escribió de vuelta

Rose ya no insistió más. Por el contrario, bajó el rostro para huir de la mirada que reclamaba encontrarse con la suya y, controlando el temblor de sus pies, comenzó a caminar lejos de él. Pasará lo que pasará. Hiciera lo que hiciera. El miedo que ese muchacho le causaba siempre sería más fuerte que su deseo por conocerlo mejor.

******************************

–El cumpleaños de Alice se aproxima – le recordó Charlotte a Jasper, mientras esperaban, sentados, por la aludida.

Al rubio se le iluminó la mirada con solo escuchar su nombre.

–¿Ya tienes pensado qué le vas a regalar? – preguntó Peter, quien sostenía la mano de Charlotte. Ambos irradiando felicidad por todas partes, a pesar de que él tenía mutiladas las piernas y ella tampoco podía caminar.

Jasper asintió. Si, su regalo lo tenía listo desde hacía semanas.

–_Rose insiste en que salgamos todos juntos_ – confesó Jasper, moviendo sus manos para que sus compañeros le entendieran

–Eso sería una buena idea. Me agrada – apoyó Charlotte – siempre nos quedamos aquí los fines de semana. Deberíamos de romper la rutina aunque sea una vez.

Y es que el instituto permitía a sus alumnos irse con sus familias los sábados y domingos; pero en el caso de estos jóvenes, quienes más bien parecían estar huérfanos, no representaba ninguna ventaja, pues siempre se quedaban juntos en la escuela, realizando cualquier actividad para divertirse.

–Podríamos ir al cine

–_No creo que Bella y Edward se diviertan... –_ se apresuró a "decir" Jasper

–¿Cómo de que no? – Discutió Peter – Los sonidos y las voces son lo suficientemente entretenidos para ellos...

En lo que Alice llegaba, la salida fue planeada con cautela, tratando de no olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle que pudiera incomodar o dañar al resto de sus amigos, pronto, Rose se reunió con ellos y todo fue más fácil gracias a su ingenio. Los planes estaban listos para cuando la pequeña llegó, sin si quiera imaginar que, alrededor de treinta minutos, la plática había sido en base a ella.

–Hola – saludó, posando su mirada solamente en Jasper, quien se había puesto de pie para recibirla, acortando con sus pasos la distancia que los separaba.

Charlotte, Peter y Rose intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

Ojala y el gentil muchacho se atreviera a declararse justamente ese día, aunque la verdad era que la posibilidad se pintaba demasiado remota.

******************************

–Dices que Bella no bajó a comer – confirmó Edward, después de haberle preguntado a Emmett sobre la castaña y obtener una respuesta dada de muy mala gana.

–Así como oíste – contestó el moreno, sin cambiar de humor. Había algo que le aseguraba que era el mismo con quien se encontraba platicando, el causante de la zozobra de la muchacha.

La preocupación se acrecentó en el pecho de Edward conforme las horas pasaron y la noche cayó. Numerosas veces tuvo el deseo de ir en busca de Bella, pero era esa maldita voz lo que le plantó los pies en el suelo, dejándolo inmovilizado; sin embargo, fue el travieso destino lo que provocó su encuentro.

Era ya muy tarde y todos dormían, a excepción de él. Hacía ya tanto que el sentimiento de culpa no le pegaba con tanta fuerza, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora, entonces? Habían pasado años desde todo lo ocurrido. ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar? ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente? ¿O es que acaso su pena sería infinita? Decidió salir del cuarto para no despertar a sus compañeros con su inquietud. Sabía que se avecinaba una noche de pesadillas y tormentos. Sabía que le sería imposible dormir, así que, guiado por su bastón, caminó hacia la puerta que dirigía hacia al pequeño jardín que se encontraba al lado de la biblioteca. Tal vez el aire fresco lograba anestesiar un poco su dolor. En cuanto se encontró en el pasivo lugar, se dejó perder en el sonido que las gotas de lluvia provocaban en la terraza que le cubría.

La lluvia... Hacía tanto tiempo que no podía apreciar aquellos espectáculos...

El sonido de unas suaves pisadas le trajo a la realidad. Eran pasos suaves y tranquilos, perfectamente conocidos pues solo ella se movía con esa delicada lentitud. Además, estaba el perfume que la brisa le trajo, inigualable, dulce y fresco, hechizante...

No había necesidad de preguntarlo. Extrañamente, él sabía de quién se trataba: de la misma muchacha de la que, desde la mañana, estaba huyendo...

Permaneció en silencio e inmóvil, mientras la voz interior combatía arduamente contra sus deseos que sólo pedían estar esa noche con ella...

* * *

**Ah, si, ya sé, ya sé. Soy un monstruo por tardar tanto. ¡Lo siento! Apenas hoy salí de la universidad *Suspiro aliviado* Muchas gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos ^^. ME complace decirles que, después de todo, si pasé mis materias :-P. **

**En fin. Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué es lo que hará Edward? ¿Quedarse o huir? ¿Ustedes qué quieren? En fin xD me voy y les anticipo que, muy probablemente, tarde en actualizar. ¡Me voy de vacaciones por todo un mes! Pero trataré de subir capítulo en cuanto pueda. Gracias a todos y que se la pasen bien. **

**Saludos**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	8. Cambio de Planes

**Nos duele tanto separarnos porque nuestras almas están unidas. **

**Es probable que siempre lo hayan estado y que siempre lo estén. **

**Quizá hayamos vivido mil vidas antes que ésta y nos hayamos encontrado en cada una de ellas. **

**Y hasta es posible que en cada ocasión nos hayamos separado por los mismos motivos. **

**Eso significa que este adiós es a un tiempo un adiós de diez mil años y un preludio de lo que vendrá**

**El cuaderno de Noah - Nicholas Sparks**

**Capítulo: Cambio de Planes.**

Él permaneció en total silencio e inmovilidad, ante el empate que su batalla interna había obtenido. Y es que quería huir de ella, _tenía_ que hacerlo. Pero le costaba un esfuerzo inhumano el ponerse de pie para salir de aquel lugar.

El viento se arremolinaba en el pequeño salón, trayendo consigo su exquisito y suave perfume directamente a su nariz. Inhaló profundo. ¿Cómo podría alguien rechazar una fragancia tan sublime que parecía curar las heridas en su alma? Era como una anestesia. Una anestesia que, cuando pasaba su efecto, le volvía más lastimeras todas sus heridas...

_No me olvides..._

De nuevo esa voz. Cerró los ojos en un movimiento reflejo de la punzada que sintió en el pecho.

_Tanya..._

Sólo sería ella. Nadie más. De haber sabido todo lo que arriesgaría al acercarse a esa nueva y tímida muchachita, jamás hubiera permitido ni el más mínimo contacto entre ellos. Pero, ¿Quién se lo imaginaría si quiera? Hacía poco todavía estaba muy seguro que su corazón había quedado estrictamente cerrado y, de pronto, ¡Pum! Los estallidos de éste reventaban cada vez que escuchaba su voz o se percataba de su presencia. La piel le quemaba con cada roce que obtenía de ella. Los sentidos reaccionaban, totalmente enloquecidos, con cada movimiento suyo...

Estaba mal... completamente mal. Pero, aún estando al tanto de su error, no hacía nada para remediarlo. El huir no serviría de mucho. Extrañamente, sabía que, de algún modo u otro, estarían juntos. Así había sido desde el principio. El destino les había unido por una mal intencionada razón (Eso pensaba él). Por ese motivo, debía ser claro. Conciso. Valiente... Sacrificarse, así como Tanya lo había hecho.

Sintió a Bella tomar asiento justo detrás de él. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia y pensó que si caminaba despacio y con cautela, tal vez lograría salir del lugar sin que ella se diera cuenta que todos esos minutos había estado acompañada. Sería una buena y eficiente manera de escabullirse, pero ¿Qué no se suponía que ya no lo haría?

_Acepta que lo que quieres es quedarte a su lado..._

¡No! No lo consentiría. O, si lo hacía, no cedería a sus deseos. _¿En qué maldito momento había sucedió todo?_, se lamentó, hundiendo su rostro en sus manos. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Espalda con espalda. En el mismo lugar. En distintas dimensiones. Un sollozo involuntario se escapó de sus labios. Tanto dolor no podía ser soportado. El rostro de Tanya nadaba en sus recuerdos. Era la única imagen clara que tenía en medio de su oscuridad...

Bella lo escuchó. Todo ese tiempo había sentido en el aire una esencia que le brindaba paz. La esencia que sólo alguien podía ser capaz de transmitirle... pero hasta ese entonces comprobó que, efectivamente, él estaba ahí.

–¿Edward? – llamó.

El muchacho respingó. Había vuelto a fallar, pero, para cuando quiso escapar, unas cálidas manos ya sujetaban las suyas, alejándolas de su furibundo rostro y acunándolas con ternura y delicadeza.

Se hubiera sentido bien, de no haber sido por que él reprimió ese sentimiento muy en el fondo de su alma. Se hubiera sentido bien... si. _Se hubiera._

–¿Edward? – Dijo otra vez la castaña, ante su lúgubre silencio– ¿Estás bien?

–Si. Estoy bien – trato que su voz se escuchara firme, sosegada.

–Me pareció escuchar que llorabas

Su cuerpo languideció cuando Bella acarició sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos, marcando, con su delicado tacto, la línea que sus lágrimas secas habían dejado sobre su pálida piel.

–No sabía que estarías aquí. Ya es muy noche. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su aliento. Tan dulce, tan fresco... tan tentador.

Sus manos se movieron hacia sus delgados brazos, tomándolos entre ellas y jalando, delicadamente, su cuerpo hacia él. Ambas bocas quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. El deseo le consumía. La necesidad le embriagaba. Quería besarla... lo iba a hacer. Ya después tendría tiempo para deplorarse. Ya después pagaría su falta con noches enteras de calvario. Pero ahora, ahora sólo le quería a ella...

_Edward..._

Esa voz. ¡Esa maldita voz que no le dejaba en paz!

De nueva cuenta, coartó el tórrido sentimiento que se comenzaba a formar en su estomago, transformándolo por uno de culpa y desazón y, soltando a la estática castaña, se puso de pie y caminó tres pasos hacia adelante.

–No podía dormir – contestó, regresando a la cruel realidad. Sus manos se encontraban empuñadas con tanta fuerza que casi podía sentir sus propias uñas encarnarse en su piel.

Bella tardó dos segundos más en reaccionar. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado hacía un momento?

–Me dijeron que habías ido a comer

Respingó al escucharle. Su voz estaba cargada de cruel reproche.

–Estaba preocupada por ti – confesó.

–¿Y por eso no te alimentaste?

No contestó. Algo le prevenía que si decía la verdad sería peor. Pero tampoco le gustaba mentir. El silencio era su mejor aliado en ese entonces.

–Actúas de una forma... extraña. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

El rostro del muchacho se bañó en una aguda expresión de dolor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que emponzoñarse justamente con ella? Él no quería... Pero la muestra clara de que estaba a punto de sucumbir se encontraba en la aguda punzada que le laceraba el pecho. No, había que darse prisa. Había una promesa que mantener. Una memoria que respetar.

–No hay nada que tú puedas hacer para ayudarme. _Nada._

Ese fue el primer golpe para la castaña

–Tal vez no; pero, te puedo escuchar...

–¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

Ese fue el segundo golpe...

–Te podrías desahogar... Puedes confiar en mí, para eso somos amigos.

–Bella... Tú y yo _no_ somos amigos.

Tercer golpe. Doloroso. Como un fuerte martillazo dado directamente en sus costillas. Las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios

–No lo tomes a mal – agregó Edward, intentando controlarse para no lanzarse hacia ella y pedirle disculpas. Todo esto era necesario. Si se permitía estar más tiempo con ella, era algo seguro que su promesa se vendría abajo – Pero es mejor de esta manera. Es mejor que no seamos amigos, que no nos frecuentemos ni nada por el estilo. No preguntes por qué, no te lo puedo decir. Discúlpame...

–N-no te preocupes – logró contestar ella – Yo comprendo.

_Mejor así..._

–Bien – asintió el chico, sonriendo sin la más mínima pizca de alegría – Entonces, me voy a dormir. Cuídate, Bella.

–Descansa – deseó la morena, agradeciendo que él no pudiera verla por que, seguramente, el temblor que sentía en sus pies y manos era notorio para la vista humana.

Y, después de que el sonido de los pasos de Edward desapareció, se quedó ahí, estática, con las palabras de Heidi resonando a todo volumen en su interior. Apretó los labios fuertemente, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba de manera violenta, al intentar no dejar escapar las lagrimas que exigían bañar sus mejillas.

No. No lloraría. No era para tanto, ¿O si...?

***********************************

El resto de los días transcurrieron de manera lenta para ambos muchachos. Su repentino distanciamiento era notorio para todos, pero nadie decidió interferir. Eso estaba bien. Ya suficiente tensión se formaba en el ambiente cada vez que se encontraban obligados a estar cerca como para añadirle presión por parte de terceras personas.

El cumpleaños de Alice estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, pero los planes que se habían formado estaban ahora deteriorados. A nadie se le antojaba celebrar con semejante situación.

–_Podríamos intentarlo_ – escribió Jasper.

Alice negó gentilmente con la cabeza, y apuntó de vuelta.

–_No quiero presionarlos. Ellos tendrán sus motivos para actuar de esa manera, pero... no logro encontrar una explicación coherente. Parecía que se llevaban demasiado bien._

–_Tal vez la salida les ayude a resolver sus diferencias. Rose cree que es buena idea. Igual Peter y Charlotte._

– _¿Tú que piensas?_

–_Nada perdemos con intentarlo. De todos modos, si no quieren estar juntos y arreglar el mal entendido que tuvieron, seguramente no aceptarán en ir. Entonces, ya no insistiremos._

–_Tienes razón_ – acordó la pequeña y Jasper se alegró de volverla a ver sonreír.

Ya bien claro estaba que él haría todo lo posible por que ella fuera feliz. Así que fue él mismo quien buscó a Bella y a Edward para "hablar" con ellos. Afortunadamente, no le costó mucho trabajo, pues ambos muchachos sentían gran cariño por Alice y, fue por eso mismo, que aceptaron el salir con ellos el fin de semana. Después de todo, cada uno podría ir ignorando al otro. No tenía por que ser tan costoso. Además, su gentil amiga bien valía la pena y el sacrificio.

El rubio también buscó a Emmett para invitarle. Sabía que, aunque el distante chico no lo admitiera, se había formado entre él y ellos un fuerte vínculo de amistad.

–¿Y para qué quieres que vaya yo con ustedes? – protestó el moreno, al leer la nota que Jasper le había dado.

–_A todos nos gustaría que nos acompañaras _– se apresuró a escribir el muchacho de mirada gris

_No a todos_, rectificó él, mentalmente

–No tengo tiempo para ir a esos lugares

–_Será el fin de semana. No tendrás nada que hacer ese día. Además _– agregó, implantado las palabras de manera rápida sobre el pedazo de papel_ – irá Bella. Ya ves que ella y Edward se muestran muy distantes últimamente. Tal vez le haga falta alguien que la cuide..._

¡Maldición! Habían encontrado su punto débil. Él refunfuñó sonoramente, mientras Jasper ensanchaba una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sabía que había ganado. Ahora, todo estaba listo.

***************************************

El día había llegado. Jasper, Edward, Emmett y Peter se encontraban esperando a las muchachas en la planta baja. Instintivamente, sabía que esa tarde estaría cargada de todo tipo de emociones. Principalmente para los tres primeros.

Y es que a Jasper le sudaban las manos nada más el saber que estaría cerca de Alice. A Edward le aterraba la idea de saberse cerca de Bella y Emmett, bueno, Emmett sólo suplicaba por que Rosalie se enfermara y no fuera con ellos. Aunque claro, sus falsas ilusiones se desvanecieron al verla bajar, en compañía de las demás. Su mandíbula se aflojó al contemplar su belleza. Era demasiada. Casi imposible. El color perlado de su blusa resaltaba el azul de sus ojos y su extensa cabellera de trigo caía como cascada dorada sobre su espalda y hombros. Un suspiro involuntario se escapó de su garganta, pero recobró la compostura en cuanto sintió la significativa mirada de Jasper posarse sobre él.

Por el contrario, la rubia bajó la mirada al instante y los pies se le volvieron torpes al verlo. La terrible mezcla de miedo y confusión la consumió. El vestuario negro y andrajoso le sentaba a ese muchacho de manera demasiado favorable, pero, de la misma forma, acentuaba sus perturbables rasgos que la intimidaban. Tropezó cuando solo faltaban dos escalones, pero fue la mano del mismo al que tanto temía la que le impidió topar con el suelo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y, al estar juntos, no podía haber un contraste más grande entre dos personas.

Ella era tan elegante y delicada como un clavel... Y él, de aspecto desaliñado y movimientos ágiles, como un puma salvaje. Teniendo solo dos cosas en común: Su pasado y su atracción. Esa atracción que se mezclaba con el odio y el miedo.

Emmett la soltó rápidamente y, para su tranquilidad, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta del breve momento en el que su mundo se había reducido a la soberbia muchachita que había sostenido al pie de las escaleras. Y así era. Nadie se había fijado de ello por que, al igual que él, cada uno de los presentes se había sumergido en su propia burbuja de cristal.

Jasper se había aproximado a Alice, tomando, al instante, sus manos entre las suyas.

–_Feliz cumpleaños_ – deseó.

La pequeña bajó la mirada y se ruborizó al sentir la suave caricia de sus dedos pasearse sobre la palma de su mano. Jamás se esperaba lo que pasaría a continuación, por lo cual su corazón se aceleró de manera incontrolable cuando, de un momento a otro, sintió los labios de Jasper rozar su mejilla, de manera tan delicada y frágil, que el fuego de su estomago le ahogó cualquier tipo de palabras, volviéndola incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese mirarle a los ojos cuando él se alejó.

–¿Nos vamos?

La voz de Charlotte les hizo reaccionar con un pequeño salto. Ambos sonrieron tímidamente y asintieron. Al salir a la calle, todos disfrutaron del exterior con los sentidos que se les era permitido usar. Era como si hubieran pasado años tras no salir de esas puertas.

El peculiar grupo llegó al inmenso centro comercial. Bella aferró su mano al brazo de Emmett, en un inconsciente intento de reprimir el miedo que todo el ruido le causaba.

–No es nada – calmó el moreno – son alarmas de carros, pasos, música y murmullos, todos combinados en un solo lugar.

La castaña asintió. Lo comprendía, pero tenía los nervios totalmente disparados.

Mientras, Alice estaba maravillada. A ella le encantaba salir y ver todas esas luces de los anuncios. Jasper iba empujando su silla y también sonreía ampliamente. Sería así siempre. Mientras uno estuviera feliz, el otro también lo sería. Esa era su conexión.

Después de andar un momento por los pasillos llenos de almacenes, se dirigieron hacia la taquilla del cine. Edward pagó la entrada de todos, irritando con esto a Emmett, que había insistido en lo contrario. El dinero que había logrado ahorrar al vender los artículos que fabricaba en la cárcel bien alcanzaba para pagarse él mismo su propia entrada y la de Bella.

–Emmett – llamó Alice, antes de entrar a la oscura sala. El aludido dio media vuelta y se inclinó para quedar a su altura – ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – susurró la pequeña. Él asintió – Sé que has venido principalmente para cuidar de Bella, pero, ¿Te molestaría si te pido que te sientes al lado de Rose y permitas que sea Edward quien ocupe tu lugar mientras vemos la película?

********************************

La sala había quedado a oscuras, dando paso a un intenso silencio, y, aunque Edward y Bella de todas maneras no podían ver, y Rose y Emmett sabían que de todas formas ella no escuchaba, el notar que nadie les veía a ellos les resultaba un poco incómodo.

El corazón de la castaña saltaba sobre su pecho y sus manos se encontraban heladas y temblorosas. ¿Cómo es que había pasado todo esto? Definitivamente, tenía que reclamarle a Alice por su nada graciosa travesura. No era necesario ser muy inteligente como para deducir que había sido ella la causante de que, al entrar a la sala y buscar la fuerte mano de Emmett, para apoyarse al bajar las pocas gradas que había, se hubiera encontrando con una piel donante de electrizantes cosquilleos que ella reconoció inmediatamente.

Volvió temblar al recordarlo y su cuerpo se encogió en el asiento. Había sido realmente vergonzoso. ¡Pero no había acabado ahí! ¡No! Después vendría lo peor: El tener que pasar cerca de dos horas y media al lado de él. Del chico que tenía pocos días le había confesado que no la quería frecuentar. La comisura de sus labios se inclinó hacia abajo al recordar sus palabras. ¿Cómo se sentiría Edward en ese momento al estar obligado a hacer lo que menos quería?

Bueno, la verdad era que el muchacho no se encontraba mejor. Sus manos estaban totalmente crispadas sobre sus piernas, el cuerpo lo tenía totalmente tenso y casi había dejado de respirar. Y es que el saberla ahí, a su lado, le erizaba la piel y le carcomía el alma.

Cerró los ojos, reciamente, al perpetuar el momento en que su mano había capturada la suya. Fue solo un breve minuto, un instante menos duradero que un suspiro, pero bastó para acelerarle el corazón de manera enfermiza. ¡Ah! Pero eso no era lo execrable. Lo más atormentador era el vacío que se le formó en el pecho al notar que ella le soltaba apresuradamente. Y la tortura siguió después, mientras él apretaba las manos que, rebelde y desesperadamente, demandaban el tocarla. Podría ser el mejor actor al simular ignorarla, pero la verdad era que, con cada día que pasaba, sus sentidos la buscaban con más ansiedad. No había suspiro suyo que él no tuviera en cuenta.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se encogía de esa manera? ¿Tendría acaso frío?

No le preguntó. Sólo se limitó a quitarse su sudadera y tendérsela en silencio. La morena respingó al advertir la lana suave posarse sobre sus rodillas y fue su agradable aroma lo que le aseguró que la prenda era de él.

–Puedes quedarte con ella para que no pases frio – dijo Edward y Bella, a pesar de no tener problemas con la temperatura que había, asintió y apretó sus brazos alrededor de la tela, enterrando su rostro en su flexible consistencia e inspirando su dulce perfume. Dejándose engañar por un breve momento, en el que imaginó que todo seguía igual con Edward...

Por otro lado, Rose y Emmett ni si quiera prestaban la más mínima atención a la película. Calvario más grande no podía haber para los dos que, como niños disgustados, permanecían con sus rostros mirando en dirección contraria. El frasco que contenía las palomitas estaba intacto, a la espera por que alguno de los dos comenzara a vaciarlo. Y permaneció lleno durante los primeros veinte minutos, hasta que la tensión se hizo más llevadera y ambos muchachos se resignaron a soportar su presencia. Entonces, sucedió. El cruel juego del destino llevó sus manos al mismo objetivo en el mismo tiempo. Sus dedos chocaron al encontrarse y los dos pegaron un brinco en sus lugares.

Sus miradas se hallaron en la oscuridad, brillantes y bañadas de sentimientos encontrados. Era escalofriante que hubiera tanta atracción como odio y aberración. ¿Cómo era posible que la piel de ella vibrara ante su tacto cuando era su rostro el mayor catalizador para que su memoria evocara sus lóbregos recuerdos?

Tal vez los traumas le habían dejado algo más que una simple sordo-mudez. Tal vez hasta estaba un poco loca... o, tal vez, era solo que toda la culpa recaía en su voluntad, que disminuía conforme el tiempo pasaba, de alejarse de él y que no era capaz de cumplir.

Se levantó del asiento con un inesperado movimiento y, abriéndose paso, salió de la sala. Jasper intentó hacer lo mismo, pero la mano de Emmett le interrumpió

–Yo voy con ella. No le pasa nada, es sólo que la película le resulta aburrida – mintió el moreno.

Sabía (o, al menos, estaba casi completamente seguro de hacerlo) lo que le pasaba a Rose. No había necesidad que el gentil muchacho sacrificara sus evidentes planes que tenía con Alice por un simple desliz caprichoso de su gemela (no era que le importara la vida sentimental de los demás, ¿Verdad?, era sólo que el amor entre esos dos era tan obvio, como el decir que el cielo es azul, y se le hacía patético que ni uno ni otro tuviera el valor suficiente para declararse) Además, él podía encargarse de la Barbie bipolar sin problema alguno (Eso creía).

Jasper asintió, confiando en sus palabras y él salió en búsqueda de su "purgatorio personal", encontrándola casi al instante. Estaba sentada en una banca de metal, cerca de una dulcería, con el rostro hundido entre sus manos.

Se acercó con cautela. Sabía que, como estaban las cosas, nada le aseguraba que si ella le veía aproximarse de manera violenta, saldría corriendo como quien ve a un león que está dispuesto a comerla. Sonrió maliciosamente a sus adentros por su ridícula metáfora.

"_Vamos, pequeña ovejita, esta vez no te escaparas y me explicarás unas cuantas cosas que necesito saber" _

Sin embargo, su resolución se vio destruida en el momento que su mano asió el blanco y delicado brazo entre sus dedos y ella alzó el humedecido rostro, para enterrar su cristalina mirada en él, logrando que, con el atormentado mar azul de su dolor, él se desarmara por completo y terminara haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que tenía pensado, pues, fuera de exigirle explicaciones, dejó caer, lentamente, sus rodillas al suelo, quedando frente a ella, postrado ante sus pies.

**Hola ^^- Espero les haya gustado. Disculpen la espera. Sigo disfrutando de mis vacaciones jeje. En fin, me voy ^^. Gracias por leer y sus comentarios. Hasta pronto**

**PD: La celebración del cumpleaños aún no termina, falta ver qué le regalara Jasper a Alice, (Dios, es la primera vez que hago uno de esos)**

**Atte**

**AnjuDArk**


	9. Felicidades, Alice

**El amor es el silencio más fino, el más tembloroso, el más insoportable**

**Jaime Sabines.**

**Capítulo 8: Felicidades, Alice.**

Él seguía hechizado por el azul de sus húmedos ojos. Desarmado, y completamente a su merced, ignoraba la posición con la que estaba frente a ella. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era saber qué le pasaba, por qué lloraba. Y ya no era por urgencia suya, si no por la maldita necesidad de hacer algo para no verla sufrir más.

Vaciló un poco antes de actuar. No quería empeorar las cosas. Así que, con lentos movimientos, cogió una de las pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

Rose tembló ante su tacto e intentó soltarse, pero él se lo impidió, ejerciendo suave fuerza sobre sus muñecas.

–_No temas_ – paseó la yema de sus dedos sobre su palma temblorosa, rogando por que ella lograra entenderle – _no te haré daño._

La rubia se fue tranquilizando conforme las letras eran trazadas, finamente, sobre su piel. Y, aunque el corazón aún le latía fuertemente, las lastimeras imágenes de su pasado, que se comenzaban a formar en su mente, se fueron disipando.

–_¿Te sientes bien? _

Ella asintió, aún poco reticente ante la forma en que Emmett se estaba comunicando. ¿Era necesario el contacto entre sus cuerpos para ello? Aunque... debía admitir que, en parte, se sentía bien.

–_¿Por qué lloras?_

Inclinó el rostro a modo de respuesta. Eran demasiadas palabras, y tan dolorosas, que, aún pudiendo hablarlas, no se atrevería a decir. Solo Jasper lo sabía... solo su hermano conocía su trágica historia, pues juntos la habían compartido. Esa mañana de infierno en la que fueron secuestrados. En donde el cristal explotó, incrustando sus lacerantes espigas en sus vidas. Inspiró hondo y cerró sus ojos, con su frente surcada ante el tormento de su pasado. Las imágenes pedían volver. Se volvían nítidas al mirarle; había algo en su rostro que la inquietaba siempre. Sabía que Emmett no era peligroso, o al menos, trataba de convencerse que no era así. Pero sus facciones...

Un mudo gemido se escapó de su garganta al evocar a ese maldito diablo y, sin poder controlarse, comenzó a temblar. El moreno se alarmó al verla tan repentinamente desesperada

–Rose, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, poniéndose de pie, pese a lo bien consciente que estaba de que ella no podía escucharle.

–_¡Aléjate! – _le ordenó la tormentosa mirada que Rosalie le dedicó antes de encogerse en su asiento; pero la ignoró. La ignoró fácilmente, pues una violeta necesidad de protegerla de aquello que la asustaba le impulsó a mover sus brazos para cubrirla con ellos.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre que estoy cerca te comportas así? – musitó, sintiendo cómo su fino cuerpo temblaba bajo sus manos, preparándose para la lluvia de culpa y remordimiento que llegaba cada vez que ella le repelía de esa manera. Dispuesto a lidiar con esos ponzoñosos sentimientos que le hacían odiarla más y más con cada día que pasaba.

Pero cuál fue la sorpresa del moreno que, al paso de unos segundos, no encontró nada más que el mismo nacido deseo de resguardarla. Además, tenía que admitir que no quería soltarla... Su cuerpo junto al suyo se sentía bien...

La rubia dejó de forcejear al apreciar la misma calma penetrando en su piel y sus empuñadas manos dejaron de empujar, inútilmente, para relajarse sobre la varonil espalda. Jamás antes recibió consuelo más dulce. Jamás antes se sintió así de protegida. Cerró los ojos, que no dejaban de expulsar lágrimas saladas, y dejó que aquella paz le bañara por completo.

–Llora, Rose, llora... Pero ya no temas más. Yo nunca dejaré que te hagan daño... – susurró Emmett, como si pudiera ser escuchado.

Y, de alguna manera, así era. La muchacha estaba consciente de que le estaba hablando. Sentía la respiración expulsada de sus labios cerca de sus oídos, como prueba física, y también estaba el invisible bálsamo que le calmaba el ardor de las heridas habidas en su alma, lo que parecía transmitirle, de alguna manera mágica, lo poco que él le estaba diciendo.

Y así quedaron durante un breve, pero significante, momento. Ella entre los poderosos brazos de él. Él, sumergido en la subida calidez de ella. Juntos. Complementados. Sin miedo. Sin pasado... sin tormentos.

.

.

Para cuando el resto de los chicos abandonaron la sala de cine, Rose y Emmett ya se habían separado y tomado asiento para esperarlos. Ambos otra vez distantes, pero ya no tanto por resentimiento, si no por un incomodo sentimiento que ellos no lograban descifrar.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué ya no regresaron? – preguntó Alice

–La película nos pareció aburrida – contestó Emmett. No era necesario el ser muy inteligente como para suponer que decir la verdad no era lo que Rosalie quería; además, preocuparían al resto.

Y no es que a él le importara que los demás se la pasaran bien, era solo que no le gustaba ser inoportuno, ¿Verdad?

Se levantó del asiento en cuanto vio aparecer a Bella, que, con aspecto cohibido, venía casi al lado de Edward (quien también se mostraba incomodo).

–Emmett – dijo ella, al sentir que sus manos tomaban las suyas – ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Rosalie?

–Estamos bien los dos – contestó, frunciendo el ceño al verla cubierta por la sudadera de Edward, pero vadeando el detalle por alto – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la estas pasando?

–Bien – mintió la chica, regalándole una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento por su interés.

.

.

–Parece que Emmett cuida mucho de Bella, ¿no es así? – señaló, inocentemente, Charlotte, justo cuando Edward se aproximó.

–¿Ah si? ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el muchacho, sintiéndose repentinamente molesto

–No lo sé... Ya ves, simples detalles que suceden entre ambos

–¿Qué tipo de detalles?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, ignorando todo el cumulo de sensaciones que estaba provocando con su ingenua platica.

–La forma en que siempre la procura, el cómo le habla y la mira...Siempre está atento a lo que ella hace

–Ahora... ¿Qué están haciendo? – quiso saber Edward

–Están charlando y él la tiene tomada de las manos. Es una escena muy tierna...

Los puños del muchacho se crisparon de manera involuntaria. Justo en ese momento, Jasper, Alice, Rose y Peter llegaron a su lado.

–¿Pasa algo, Edward? – preguntó la pequeña, al ver la expresión sombría de éste.

–No – contestó, con un hilo de voz, sin agregar más.

El paseo entre la plaza comercial continuó, y, aunque los ocho muchachos avanzaban juntos, cada uno iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, en su propio mundo. Emmett y Rosalie se habían adentrado, sin saberlo ni admitirlo, en un imparable juego de miradas furtivas en la que ambos se descubrían a cada poco. Alice y Jasper se habían detenido en una pequeña dulcería. Y, mientras tanto, Edward era consumido por ese punzo cortante sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho desde el momento en que el nombre de Emmett e Isabella bailaban juntos en su imaginación.

Sus manos se volvieron a empuñar sobre sus rodillas y el sabor amargo que tenía en la boca se acentuó al reconocer que la idea le molestaba más de lo que debía.

_Eres un maldito egoísta_, se dijo así mismo, con profundo rencor hacia su propia persona, _Eres un maldito egoísta traicionero_, recalcó pues, a pesar de saber que ni si quiera debería de estar pensando en Bella con semejante intensidad, no podía controlar esa rabia que sentía al pensar que ella podría corresponder a los amorosos sentimientos de Emmett.

.

.

.

Acababa de anochecer para cuando el singular grupo arribó de vuelta al Centro de Rehabilitación. El resto de los jóvenes se retiraron, con intención, a sus habitaciones, para dejar solos a Alice y Jasper. Bien sabido tenían ellos que la salida entre todos había sido solo parte de la celebración. Ahora, era momento de darle, exclusivamente a ellos, su momento a solas.

Las mejillas de la pequeña se sonrojaron al encontrarse sola con Jasper, en una de los salones desocupados que él mismo había pedido prestado a Esme y Carlisle para limpiarlo y usarlo esa noche. En el centro, había un pastel reposando sobre la pequeña mesa redonda, con manteles azules y velas blancas.

El rubio se acercó y se hincó frente a ella, para después tomar una de sus manos.

–_Cierra los ojos _– pidió, como siempre, paseando la yema de sus dedos suavemente sobre la palma de su mano. Alice asintió y, en cuanto lo hizo, Jasper la levantó entre sus brazos.

La pequeña solo suplicaba por que el temblor de su cuerpo no fuera tan evidente. Esa noche estaba mucho más nerviosa que nunca al tenerlo así de cerca. Tanto, que casi podía jurar que podía escuchar su propio alocado palpitar.

Sintió los tranquilos pasos de Jasper detenerse. Un ligero roce sobre sus parpados fue lo que le avisó que ya podía abrir los ojos y, cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa fue estirando sus labios poco a poco.

–Jasper... – susurró, demasiado aturdida por la belleza que se le presentaba al frente.

Su regalo era un hermoso cuadro pintando por él mismo. En él, había un lago, de tranquilas aguas azules, y dos enormes cisnes parecían bailar en ellas de manera sincronizada. Sus blancas alas, que contrastaban perfectamente con la noche, estaban alzadas en alturas distintas, pero se complementaban perfectamente unas a las otras, como si se estuviera llevando a cabo una danza perfecta. Gotas cristalinas salpicaban de sus níveas plumas y acompañaban a los rayos plateados de la luna, que se alzaba como único espectador de tan majestuoso espectáculo.

Alice ya se sentía mágicamente aturdida. Era como si estuviera ahí, dentro de ese prodigioso escenario. Como si ella fuera la luna que observaba la sublime y sencilla belleza que Jasper le había pintado.

–Muchas gracias –dijo, pegando su rostro al pecho de él, para ocultar las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Era tanta la emoción. Tanta la dicha. Estaba feliz por conocerlo. Por haber tenido la fortuna de encontrarlo. Lo amaba tanto...

–_¿Qué pasa?_ – se preocupó el muchacho, ante su delicado llanto, sentándola en una de las sillas que compartían la mesa.

–No es nada – sollozó la pequeña, sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo – Es sólo que estoy muy feliz, Jazz. Es un cuadro muy bonito. Muchas gracias...

Él suspiró, aliviado. Temía que Alice pudiera sentirse abatida al recordar su pasado o los días en que ella pasó su cumpleaños sola. Llevó una de sus manos para enjuagar sus lágrimas, siguiendo especialmente una gotita salada que culminó en la entrada de sus labios. Las yemas de sus dedos quedaron sutilmente posadas en las delicadas líneas de éstos y su mirada gris se perdió en su delicada forma entreabierta, que le invitaba a probarlos...

_Espera_, le dijo una vocecita interna, brindándole la concentración necesaria para alejarse.

Alice, por el contrario, le tomó un poco más en reaccionar. Aún podía sentir las mariposas subir y bajar por su estomago. ¿Había sido su imaginación o Jasper en realidad iba a...?

No. No debía ilusionarse tan rápido. Tal vez solo lo había imaginado.

Jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos, e intentó ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas manteniendo la mirada fija en el mantel, mientras Jasper preparaba los platos y vasos y aproximaba el pequeño pastel. Entonces, cuando todo estuvo listo, sus manos volvieron a ser tomadas por él.

–_Feliz Cumpleaños, Ali _– "dijo" y, después, besó su mano.

La morena no pudo reprimir un suspiro ante la delicadeza con que siempre la trataba.

–_¿Partimos el pastel?_ – propuso después.

Ella asintió, apenas y consciente de las letras dibujadas sobre su piel.

Después de servirse y comer el dulce postre, Jasper acercó los regalos que le habían dado para que ella los abriera. El primero que ella cogió fue uno de curiosa envoltura negra, la cual no recordaba haber recibido.

–_Es de Emmett_ – explicó su compañero – _me pidió que te lo diera yo. _

Soltó una risita. Ese chico no tenía remedio. Pero igual, era ese carácter tan esquivo lo que lo hacía especial. Su sonrisa se extendió al abrir el presente y encontrarse con una libretita con pasta de madera barnizada e ingeniosamente decorada. Era fácil deducir que él mismo la había hecho. Emmett era bueno para ese tipo de artes. Adentro, había una pequeña notita escrita con tosca, pero entendible, caligrafía.

_Veo que te son de utilidad y supongo que es mejor a que_

_te haya regalado el típico peluche de farmacia que mantendrás_

_fielmente guardado en una repisa. _

_Que la pases bien. _

_Emmett._

Alice apretó el cuadernito contra su pecho y después la acomodó, con mucho cuidado, sobre sus piernas y pasó a abrir los demás, recibiendo, con cada uno de ellos, un pedacito de la esencia de sus amigos.

Una linda blusa color azul por parte de Rose. Una grande y acolchonada almohada decorativa por parte de Charlotte y Peter. El CD más reciente de su banda favorita por parte de Edward. Un libro, que llevaba por título "Cumbres Borrascosas", por parte de Bella y, por último, un bonito y elegante reloj por parte de Esme y Carlisle.

Cerró sus ojos e inspiró profundamente. Lo creía casi imposible. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer estar rodeada de gente tan buena, a la cual, todo debía? No podía si quiera imaginarse una vida sin ellos. Sin su refinada Rosalie, sin su alegre Charlotte y su intelectual Peter. Sin Edward y sus amables y pausadas palabras y cuidados. ¡Sin el rebelde de Emmett! Pero, sobre todo, ¿qué sería de ella sin él, sin su gentil Jasper?

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir algo frío rozar la punta de su nariz.

El rubio rió al verla hacer graciosos bizcos para lograr distinguir el diminuto objeto que se posaba frente a ella y oscilaba casi pegado a sus pestañas. Después, lo alejó y lo dejó caer sobre sus manos.

Entonces, Alice reconoció lo que era: Una medallita de plata, en forma de cisne, que pendía de una delgada cadena de fino trenzado.

Era un arreglo sencillo, pero muy hermoso, como ella. Por eso Jasper, instintivamente, buscaba esa combinación entre lo fastuoso y lo natural. Aunque claro, siempre se terminaba convenciendo de que la única mezcla perfecta de esas dos características solo la encontraría en su tierna mirada.

La noche avanzó. Alice soltó, involuntariamente, un ligero bostezo. El muchacho la acomodó en su silla de ruedas, para llevarla a su recamara, y ella no protestó. La verdad es que se sentía muy cansada.

–El cuadro – recordó.

Jasper se detuvo y se lo dio para que lo condujera sobre sus piernas, junto con el resto de sus obsequios

Llegaron a la habitación. Rose y Bella ya dormían. Era más de media noche. Trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible al acomodar, previamente, los regalos en su buro. Al final, solo quedaron en sus manitas el cuadro y la medallita. Jasper tomó la pintura primero y la dejó reposar en el suelo, a un lado de su cama, después, se volvió a acercar.

–_¿Puedo?_ – preguntó, señalando el dije. Alice se estremeció ante su caricia y asintió.

Sus temblores aumentaron cuando sintieron el roce de sus manos sobre su cuello y su respiración, involuntariamente, cerca de su oído. El corazón le bailaba fuertemente en el pecho cuando él, estando a menos de treinta centímetros, le sonrió cálidamente.

–_Se te ve hermoso_

–G-gracias – musitó, bajando el rostro. Huyendo de la grisácea mirada que parecía brillar más en la oscuridad.

Luego, sin decir más, Jasper la tomó en brazos. Ella sabía que era solo para pasarla a la cama, pero los latidos de su corazón se dispararon más violentamente que antes. Suspiró, sin poder contenerse, y fue su cálida respiración lo que enajenó al muchacho que comenzaba a dejarla caer sobre la cama. Lo único que Alice supo después, fue que su espalda estaba ya recostada sobre el suave colchón y que los labios de Jasper estaban, accidentalmente, cerca de los suyos. Nunca habían estado de esa manera. Las mejillas se le encendieron a ambos. El sonido de sus corazones parecía hacer eco en el silencio de la habitación. Sus manos aún reposaban sobre sus hombros y él se sostenía con las suyas, sumergidas paralelamente a su cintura. Sus miradas se encontraron y sus fulgores no ayudaron para recuperar la noción de la realidad, si no por el contrario, los dos se desconectaron del presente, reduciendo su mundo solo en los ojos del otro. Entonces, pasó. El rostro de Jasper se inclinó, sin apremio, hacia el de Alice que, trémula y tímida, cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir sus labios acariciar los suyos suavemente, con un roce que apenas y le tocaba, pero le transmitía toda una cadena de vibraciones en la piel. Y, mientras sus bocas bailaban una inocente y breve danza, él acomodó su mano sobre una de sus mejillas y ella deslizó sus manos hacia sus dorados cabellos.

Se alejaron al poco tiempo, cuando el eco de un murmullo entre sueños les hizo reaccionar. El abandono de sus labios fue delicado, pausado. Hacía tanto que ambos, secretamente, habían deseado este momento y, ahora, que se había presentado, eran incapaces de hacer otra cosa que mirarse a los ojos e intentar descifrar, en ellos, si había en el otro el mismo sentimiento que alteraba a sus corazones...

–¿Alice? – La adormilada voz de Bella les hizo saltar – ¿Alice? – repitió la castaña, ante el misterioso silencio. Ignorando lo que estaba interrumpiendo – ¿Estas ahí?

–S-si – dijo al fin la pequeña, sin desviar sus pupilas del piélago plateado le hechizaba –estoy bien. No te preocupes.

La morena asintió y volvió a recostar su cabeza en su lecho, quedando dormida casi al instante.

Jasper se incorporó. Ambos sabían que tenían que "hablar", pero no era el momento. Así que, despidiéndose en un tímido silencio, se dijeron adiós, antes de que el muchacho se retirara del cuarto, dando inaudibles tropezones...

Ya en cuanto amaneciera, él iría y no esperaría más para hacerle saber lo mucho que la quería. Ese beso le había armado de valor, pues, la ingenua forma en que Alice lo había aceptado, le había dejado en claro que le correspondía de la misma manera...

Dentro de poco, Alice sabría todo lo que ella significaba para él...

**Hola. Espero les haya gustado ^^. ¿Qué dicen? Espero sus opiniones ^^. Gracias.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	10. La Triste Melodía

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi queridisima Riona, que cumple años**

**el miercoles ^^. Felicidades mujer. Que la pases muy bien y sigue escribiendo de esa manera**

**tan sublime como solo tú sabes hacerlo ^^-**

**Capítulo 9: La Triste Melodía.**

Abrió los ojos sin siquiera creerlo todavía. Sonrió mientras se incorporaba, con ayuda de sus manos, echaba una ojeada alrededor y prestaba atención a los regalos que descansaban en su buro.

Bajó el rostro y buscó, a tientas, la medallita que caía sobre su pecho, la acarició con sus dedos, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al evocar lo que había acontecido tenía poco.

Suspiró profundamente, pérdida en el recuerdo de su sonrisa, sus ojos... sus labios. ¿Habría sido real o un mágico sueño? Y es que era tan maravilloso que casi resultaba imposible.

El sonido de un ligero tamborileo – provocado por unas uñas que se impactaban en la madera del buro – le trajo a la realidad. Fue entonces que comprendió no estaba sola en la recamara. Frente a ella, se hallaba Rosalie, mirándole de manera significativa e indagadora.

–_¿Dónde ésta Bella?_ –preguntó. Rosalie le dedicó un mohín y puso los ojos en blanco.

–_Bajó a la cocina _– "contestó". Después se giró para buscar en su bolso un pequeño cuaderno y así anotar: – Ni creas que podrás cambiarme el tema así de fácil. ¡Cuéntame qué pasó con mi hermano!

Alice se sonrojó aún más – si eso es posible – ante la directa entrevista de su amiga.

–_No pasó nada_ – escribió, con manos temblorosas. Le daba demasiada pena el confesar que ella y él... Dios. No podía ni si quiera decirlo mentalmente.

La rubia le quitó el cuaderno.

–_¡Alice! No me digas que "no pasó nada". ¡Mira cómo estás! Parece que las mejillas te van a explotar de tan rojas que están._

Pero la pequeña no contestó. Indeliberadamente, pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios, en los cuales aún sentía el sutil cosquilleo que el beso de Jasper le había dejado.

Rosalie enalteció una ceja de manera juguetona y sonrió. Le divertía demasiado contemplar a su amiga en ese estado de ensueño. Después, decidió no insistir. Sabía lo tímida que era Alice y, aunque se moría de la curiosidad, no quería presionarla. Apretó los labios para reprimir su expectación y, suspirando hondamente, decidió cambiar de tema.

–_¿Te gustó mi regalo?_

–_Si –_ contestó Alice, sonriendo agradecidamente _– Muchas gracias_.

–_¿Qué te dieron los demás?_

–_Emmett me regaló esta libretita_ – apuntó, estirando los brazos para alcanzar el objeto antes mencionado

Rosalie respigó al leer aquel nombre y frunció el ceño al percibir el tembloroso latido de su corazón. Cogió el regalo entre sus manos y lo examinó. Era un detalle muy lindo. Sencillo, pero elegante y original. Lo abrió y leyó la pequeña dedicatoria. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y luego recordó lo que había sucedido en el pasillo de aquel cine. La forma en que sus brazos le habían abrigado. El silencioso y reconfortadle consuelo que había recibido de su parte... la sensación de plena seguridad que, hacía tanto, no experimentaba...

Saltó al sentir la nota de Alice caer sobre sus piernas.

–_Me alegro que la hayas pasado bien_ – anotó como respuesta, sin dejar de recordar al moreno que, cada día, se instalaba más intensamente en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

El centro de rehabilitación estaba vacío e inmerso en un perenne y precario silencio para cuando Jasper bajó a la cocina. Era domingo y la mayoría de los internados se habían marchado para pasar el fin de semana con sus familias.

Suspiró. Generalmente, en esos días, siempre solía cuestionarse cuántas semanas iban a transcurrir para que sus padres decidieran visitarlos de nuevo. Pero esa mañana era diferente. Su mente solo podía pensar en Alice y lo ocurrido anoche.

Ni si quiera había podido dormir bien. Estaba nervioso. ¿Qué le iba a "decir"? ¿Cómo expresar todo el amor que sentía por ella? ¿Qué palabras emplear para explicarle todo lo que le causaba una de sus sonrisas, una de sus miradas? Pensó, en un principio, escribir una carta – había gastado toda la madrugada en ello – pero después le resultó una idea absurda (había llenado dos oficios por ambos lados y aún no llevaba ni la mitad de lo que quería reflejar) Aquello parecía más bien un testamento que una confesión.

Otro suspiro, acompañado de una soñadora sonrisa. El azul de sus ojos fulguraba de manera única. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues una voz conocida, amada, interrumpió.

–¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

Un súbito silencio. Las ruedas de la silla se habían detenido. El corazón se le aceleró. Pero adquirió valor y giró el cuerpo. La encontró ahí, al frente, con su rostro inclinado hacia abajo, intentando ocultar – inútilmente – el inocente rubor de sus mejillas.

¿Qué hacer? No esperaba este encuentro tan pronto. Ninguno lo preveía. Ambos corazones palpitaban con el mismo ritmo frenético.

_Ten valor..._

Había esperado tanto para esta oportunidad. Alice estaba ahí, esperándolo.

_Díselo..._

Dio el primer paso, después el segundo. Las manos de Alice temblaban cuando él las asió entre las suyas. Sus miradas se encontraron. La perla grisácea se sumergió en el mar oscuro, complementándose ambos a la perfección.

Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras bajaba el rostro y centraba sus pupilas en las pequeñas manos que sostenía. Tan frágiles, tan delicadas... tan milagrosas. Recordó fugazmente la primera vez que la vio:

Era su segundo día en el instituto y había ido a dejar a Rosalie a su clase de ballet – al principio él, y su gemela, no se separaban por nada del mundo – Ella estaba ahí, sentada en una orilla, en su silla de ruedas, contemplando los movimientos de los bailarines. ¡Qué ironía! Pues, aún siendo ella quien permanecía inmóvil, parecía un delicado cisne reposando en un lago, con su danza serena. Mucho más bella y cautivante que cualquiera. Sonrió al comprobar que no se había equivocado al creer que se había encontrado con un ángel. Pues Alice era eso: Un ángel. _Su_ ángel.

Comenzó a pasear la temblorosa, pero decidida, punta de sus dedos sobre la frágil palma femenina. Dibujando cada letra con lentitud. Emanando en ellas toda su verdad.

–_T-e - Q-u-i-e-r-o..._

Te quiero.

Alice soltó una risita y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Jasper la quería. Parecía imposible pero cierto. No había duda alguna. Lo había sentido en cada roce de su piel y lo confirmaba, ahora, su mirada, que aguardaba por su respuesta.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia su mejilla. Jasper permanecía hincado frente a ella, con sus facciones, serenas y gentiles, ligeramente surcadas de ansiedad.

¿Tendría, acaso, duda alguna de lo que ella sentía por él?

Sin pensarlo, inclinó su cuerpo y, acortando la distancia que separaba sus rostros, rozó los labios de Jasper con los suyos, con un movimiento delicado e inocente. Se alejó casi al instante, sin la oportunidad de sentirse apenada por su impulso pues los labios de Jasper, acariciando nuevamente su boca, le sorprendieron al siguiente latido, que se disparó como una bomba de tiempo.

Y es que él no necesitaba más respuesta que la que Alice ya le había dado.

Se separaron lentamente, manteniendo sus frentes unidas, mientras ambos cerraban los ojos y entrelazaban sus dedos; representando, de esta forma, la unión de los lazos que unían – cada vez con más firmeza – sus corazones.

.

.

.

Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua al tener frente a sus ojos el material que "creía" necesario para prepararse el desayuno. Lo contempló todo – a cada uno de ellos – con detenimiento. Suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor. Era inútil y lo sabía: Era más seguro que la cocina explotara a que ella pudiera preparar unos huevos fritos con tocino. ¡Eso le pasaba por tardarse tanto en arreglarse! ¿Ahora a quién le pedía ayuda? No le gustaba tampoco ser un estorbo y, para colmo de su mala suerte, parecía que todos habían desaparecido o estaban muy "ocupados".

Resopló fuertemente, alzando uno de sus rubios cabellos, que le caía por su rostro, en el acto. Volvió a viajar la mirada por todo alrededor. Había fruta en el refrigerador, pero quería huevos. Somató la mesa con uno de sus delicados puños y comenzó a refunfuñar (silenciosamente) mientras se desparramaba por toda la silla hasta que su cuerpo quedó completamente estirado.

Su mirada se fijó en el techo, ignoraba que, desde hacía ya varios minutos, alguien era testigo de su infantil y voluble comportamiento. No fue hasta que Emmett pasó a su lado que lo supo. Se deshizo de su perezosa posición e irguió su espalda de manera automática, sintiendo cómo las orejas le ardían por la vergüenza.

El moreno apretó los labios para reprimir una sonrisa. ¡Jamás creyó ver a Rosalie de esa manera! Si se lo hubieran contado no lo hubiera creído. Parecía una niña pequeña y caprichosa... ¿Había sido su imaginación o todo se debía a que la Barbie no podía cocinar?

¡JA! Tuvo la respuesta rápidamente al ver, al lado de la estufa, un inmenso número de ingredientes que no llevaban a ninguna receta concreta. No pudo cohibir más su gesto divertido y estalló en carcajadas. ¿Hacía cuanto no reía de esa manera? Desde que era un niño...

Rosalie no escuchó el sonido que su garganta emitía, pero si lo percibía claramente. La manera en que sus labios se estiraban hacia arriba, la luz que iluminaba alegremente sus pupilas, sus cabellos agitándose naturalmente todo le pareció tan maravilloso. Era la primera vez que veía a Emmett de esa manera tan... suavizada, que parecía otro. Alguien que, en absoluto, le asustaba...

El moreno tomó una servilleta y una pluma que llevaba en la bolsa del pantalón y escribió:

–_¿Ya desayunaste? _

Rosalie supo que la pregunta era maliciosamente intencionada. Su rostro mirada destelló con un ligero brillo indignado. Si algo odiaba era admitir una derrota. Alzó los hombros y la barbilla – en reacción inconsciente ante la provocación del muchacho – y estiró su mano para arrebatar – con natural agresividad – el pedazo de papel y el bolígrafo.

–_Ya –_ fue lo único que escribió, sin embargo, se llevó una de sus manos hacia su estomago cuando sintió que éste se revolvía, reclamando comida. Y claro, aunque ella no pudiera escuchar el sonido propio de esta natural reacción, Emmett si.

El saberlo resultó altamente vergonzoso y sus mejillas se encendieron al divisar que los labios del moreno se estiraban ampliamente hasta formar una sonrisa.

–_No lo parece_ – apuntó Emmett, con letra intencionalmente grande, regocijándose con cada acto que su actitud soberbia le incitaba a hacer.

Se dispuso a abandonar el lugar antes de seguir soportándolo, pero una mano sosteniendo la suya se lo impidió, al mismo tiempo que le hacía coger una servilleta doblada en dos.

Rosalie la desdobló lentamente, y leyó

–_Deja de huir solo esta vez de mí. Te ofrezco un desayuno a cambio._

.

.

.

Intentó concentrarse una vez más en la lectura, pero no pudo. A pesar de que tenía más de una hora que la habitación había quedado en silencio, aún podía escuchar el sonido de aquella suave música que le había aturdido... molestado.

¿Desde cuándo Emmett oía trova? ¿Sería acaso desde que él había comenzado a sentir "algo más" que una amistad por Bella? Es más, ¿Dónde estaba él ahora? ¿Acaso había ido a verla? ¿Estaría con ella?...

Empuñó sus dedos y se mordió la lengua. ¡Qué infantil era! Pero no era capaz de controlarse. Le hervía la sangre nada más el imaginar sus manos unidas cuando era _él _quien tenía antes ese privilegio.

Gruñó fuerte.

_Egoísta..._ Vaya que si lo era. Debería de estar contento al saber que Bella tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz con Emmett, que era un buen chico y, tal parecía, la quería bien. Si. _Debería_ de estar tranquilo (En su defecto, no tomarle importancia en lo más mínimo) pero le resultaba imposible hacer lo uno o lo otro.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Huir de esa habitación que solo le confundía más. ¡Cómo deseaba poder correr para así huir como el mísero cobarde que era! Pero no era capaz ni si quiera de eso. ¿Se podría ser más patético en una vida entera?

El salón de teatro y música estaba vacío. Sabía que era algo habitual, por ser fin de semana, pero no pudo evitar sonreír – con agrio humor – ante la ironía de la situación.

_Un ciego en la oscuridad... _¡Qué dramático!

¿Acaso no bastaba ya con el calvario en el que estaba hundiéndose? Por supuesto que No. Además de eso, era el bufón de su propia historia, de su propio pasado.

Paseó sus dedos, lánguidamente, por las teclas marfiladas del piano. Suspiró y luego presionó una de ellas, provocando que un entristecido sonido penetrara sus oídos y golpeara las heridas que adornaban su alma.

A pesar del dolor sentido – y de la absoluta certeza de que éste aumentaría si lo hacía – acomodó ambas manos sobre el elegante instrumento musical y comenzó a tocar. La melodía, surgida por la combinación de las nostálgicas notas, estaba impregnada del lacerante dolor que su partida le había causado. De su recuerdo. De todos esos años que estuvieron juntos y habían sido borrados esa lastimera tarde.

_Tanya..._

Sus dedos siguieron desplazándose, su quijada se tensó y la composición dio paso a un nuevo sonido, mucho más angustiante y trágico, muy parecido a un himno luctuoso – lo que realmente era –. Un ardor en sus ojos lo llevó a cerrarlos. Abrió sus labios, al mismo tiempo en que dejaba resbalar una gota salada por su mejilla, para tomar una bocanada de aire que llegó de manera dolorosa a su pecho.

Cuánto dolía todo esto. El no saber qué hacer ni que pensar. No sabía si quiera si esa lágrima había sido en memoria de Tanya o por el vacío que se le formaba dentro al no poder estar cerca de Bella.

_Bella..._

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué había aparecido cuando pensaba ya haber superado lo peor? Recordó que, justo esa noche en la que él la había capturado al pie de las escaleras, había estado en ese mismo salón, tocando la misma canción, llorando...

–Tanya – susurró. Las melodías dejaron de cantar y fueron suplidas por sus sollozos. Se sentía tan culpable. Tan traicionero. Su cabeza se dejó caer sobre sus manos, las cuales jalaban sus cabellos y se humedecían por las lágrimas que sus ojos ya no podían retener más – perdóname... No sabes cuánto la odio, cuánto odio a Isabella Swan. No lo sabes...

Lo que Edward no sabía era que Bella había estado ahí casi desde el principio, escuchando todo... cada una de sus notas, cada uno de sus lamentos... y cada una de sus palabras...

La castaña buscó la salida de aquel lugar, a tientas, y agradeció el haber podido marcharse de manera totalmente silenciosa. El nudo en su garganta amenazaba con estrangularla... el aire golpeaba fuerte al llegar a sus pulmones y sus pisadas eran más torpes de lo habitual, gracias al temblor que oscilaba sus rodillas.

No lo creía, no lo quería creer, pero su queja resonaba una y otra vez en su memoria...

"_No sabes cuánto odio a Isabella Swan"_

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho ella para que él dijera semejante afirmación, con ese sentimiento indescifrable bañando su voz?

Ahora, el por qué del repentino distanciamiento tenía una respuesta que, creía ella, hubiera sido mejor no saber nunca.

Siguió caminando, sin estar muy consciente de que sus pies se estaban moviendo. Su mente estaba concentrada en mantenerse fuerte. En no llorar, pues no valía la pena y no era para tanto. Al final de cuentas, Edward era solo una persona más en su vida, ¿verdad? Era absurdo que le afectara de esa manera. Era absurdo...

_Vamos, Bella, te han pasado cosas peores y no has llorado... no lo hagas ahora. _

Cuánto agradecía que el internado estuviera casi solo... Si fracasaba no sería tan humillante. Odiaba que la gente le supiera débil...

Tropezó con una pared. El impacto la había tirado al suelo. Por un momento pensó en quedarse ahí sentada un momento. Tal vez nadie le vería... Tal vez no era tan malo dejarse derrumbar por un breve lapso de tiempo. Pero una voz masculina la despojó rápidamente de esa idea

–Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Si – contestó en seguida, apreciando que unas manos la ayudaban a incorporarse – Lo siento mucho...

–No te preocupes – pudo sentir la mirada de su compañero fijarse en ella – ¿Segura que estás bien?

–Lo estoy – aseguró

–No lo creo – discutió la voz ronca – tus ojos lucen extraños

–Seguramente es por que soy ciega – informó, un poco malhumorada. Había razones de sobra para no sentirse bien y, a eso, se le sumaba la poca gracia que le hacía ser entrevistada por desconocidos.

–No, eso ya lo sé. No soy tan tonto

La castaña se sorprendió ante la forma tan descuidada que tenía aquel chico al hablar. Generalmente, la gente se escuchaba incómoda al tener al frente a un "discapacitado"

–Bella – el dulce sonido provocado por los labios de Esme la sobresaltó. ¿Acaso había llegado a la dirección sin fijarse?

–Buenas tardes, Doctora – saludó rápidamente.

–¿Se te ofrece algo, cariño?

–No... Yo solo... estaba dando un paseo

–Me alegra que aproveches los fines de semana para recorrer y memorizar los pasillos – se alegró Esme – y veo que eres la primera en conocer a nuestro nuevo ayudante voluntario – agregó – el señor Jacob Black...

**Je ^^ Creo que muchas me matarán por esto, pero no lo pude evitar. T_T una historia sin Jacob no es una historia completa T_T (a mi punto de vista como "escritora"). Pero, a las team Edward (yo soy Team Suiza; pero si me dan a escoger entre los dos, definitivamente me quedo con Edward, jeje) no se preocupen, digamos que mi adorado Jake dará problemas solo al principio ^^ (Y serán poquitos, en serio, lo prometo). Vamos, vamos, sean pacientes ¿Si? *anju con ojitos suplicantes* sé que la historia va un poquito lenta, pero si apresuro las cosas y pongo a todos tomados de la mano y dándose besitos de un momento a otro, siento que perdería la trama (Que de por sí no es muy buena xD) Bueno, ya. Lo dejo a su criterio y espero puedan soportarme ^^. Por el momento, ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Me dejan su opinión? *otra vez, anju con ojitos suplicantes***

**Gracias por leer :-P**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	11. El Nuevo Ayudante

**Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva,**

**duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás que te amo.**

**w. Shakespeare.**

**Capítulo 10: El Nuevo Ayudante.**

Tenía el rostro cabizbajo mientras esperaba sentada frente a la mesa. De vez en cuando, su mirada se dirigía hacia el alto chico que le daba la espalda y se liaba, a solas, con el sartén, la estufa y los huevos. Apretó los labios para no reír, en realidad la escena era graciosa. Y es que, ¿Quién se imaginaría ver a un muchacho de semejante estatura, y con semejante facha, cocinando tal cual perfecta ama de casa?

No lo pudo soportar. Los ojos se le inundaron rápidamente de lágrimas causadas por la muda gracia y se tuvo que encoger ante el dolor que comenzó a molestar su estomago.

Emmett dio media vuelta cuando todo estuvo casi listo y se alarmó al verla en esa contraída forma. Se acercó cautelosamente ¿Acaso estaba asustada? Llevó una de sus manos para que alzara su rostro y entonces comprendió: Rosalie se estaba mofando de él. Frunció el ceño, pero comprobó al poco tiempo que, fuera de molestarle el ser bufón de aquella rubia, le resultaba apacible verla reír de esa manera.

Las miradas de ambos muchachos estuvieron entrelazadas en el momento menos esperado, fusionándose como estrellas en un cielo negro. Él se perdió en la forma de su femenino rostro, hermoso como siempre, pero con algo nuevo que lo hacía más cautivante. ¿Sería el rubor que había en sus mejillas?

Suspiró, mientras intentaba hallar una forma para deshacerse de aquella cárcel azul que se negaba a dejarlo libre. Sabía que era peligroso sentirse tan atraído por ella. No era muy conocedor sobre los temas sentimentales (Estando en la cárcel ¿Cómo?) pero si algo tenía bien claro era que si te encariñabas, sufrías. Ya había fallado estrepitosamente con Bella; pero esto que comenzaba a profesar por Rose no era lo mismo, en absoluto. Era algo más delicado (y, por lo tanto, más letal). Algo que, sabía, aumentaba con cada día nuevo que pasaba y le veía. Se trataba de una inexorable necesidad de estar a su lado no importaba qué tuviera que hacer para ello. La apasionada ansía de protegerla, pero no por que percibiera en ella la imagen de Cathy, si no por un incontrolable impulso de saberla feliz para que él lo fuera también.

Frenó el rumbo de sus pensamientos cuando se percató del ardor que estaban adquiriendo y se puso de pie con un brusco movimiento. Aquello no estaba bien y lo sabía. Caminó hacia el refrigerador y cogió un poco de fruta. Comenzó a partirla, buscando con ello concentrar su atención nada más en el filoso cuchillo que se abría paso entre las pulpas y olvidar todo lo que, hacía poco, había surcado su mente.

Sin embargo, escuchó los pasos de Rosalie acercarse por su espalda, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda y le volviera las manos temblorosas.

–Maldición – murmuró al sentir el filo de la hoja cortar su piel.

Rose dio otro paso hacia el frente, con la intención de saber cómo se encontraba, pero permaneció inmóvil al ver su aterradora expresión. La espalda de Emmett se había tensado por completo en cuanto la sangre comenzó a salir como una diminuta, pero impetuosa, cascada escarlata que mojaba el cuchillo. Y es que le resultaba imposible controlar el horroroso Deja'vu que esta imagen le traía. Era como si, de algún tormentoso modo, todo a su alrededor desapareciera y el tiempo le obligara a regresar a la noche en que su madre y su hermanita habían sido victimas de aquel animal al que él mismo había destazado. Bajó su mirada y contempló sus convulsas manos que aún sostenían el cuchillo. Y la sangre, aunque realmente era poca, la veía esparcida en las paredes, podía olerla y casi sentía su pegajosa tibieza en todo el rostro.

–_Emmett _– susurró Rose mentalmente. Estaba asustada, si; pero también estaba muy angustiada de verlo ahí, de rodillas, totalmente inerte – _¡Emmett!_ – respingó al notar que las fuertes manos se apretaban contra la aguda hoja y corrió hacia él, arrebatándole el incisivo objeto al instante.

¡¿Qué hacía?! ¡¿Estaba loco acaso?! Encumbró la mirada y todo posible deseo de reproche se perdió al disiparse en el melancólico y doliente océano negro que se fusionó con el azul de sus ojos. ¿Qué le silenciaba? ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía sufrir de esa manera? Necesitaba saberlo. Era preciso por que, aunque no supiera prácticamente nada de él, era insólita la manera en que le afectaba saberlo herido, dañado.

Sus delicadas manos se posaron sobre las morenas mejillas, bañadas de una fina capa de sudor frío, y esperó alguna otra reacción que le explicara qué era lo que sucedía.

–_¿Qué pasa?_ – ¡Cuánto deseó poder hablar y oír en ese momento más que nunca! Y, como si de un ruego escuchado se tratara, Emmett abrió sus labios y ella pudo descifrar, en sus formas, la única palabra expulsada

–_Cathy..._

Lo atrajo hacia si, sin esperar más. Emmett no opuso resistencia alguna. Al contrario, su cabeza se amoldó perfectamente sobre su pecho y su cuerpo se relajó casi al instante, mientras sentía su calor abrigarle y contaba, armoniosamente, los latidos del corazón que cantaba a su oído, borrándole, con su sosegante melodía, todos sus negros recuerdos, transformándolos en su presente, en el cual no había nada más que ella, acunándolo entre sus brazos.

.

.

El negro de sus ojos se desplazaba por cada uno de los pasillos de aquel centro de Rehabilitación. Sonrió de manera regodeada, mientras que su deshilachado par de tenis rechinaba por los pulidos pisos de manera intencional.

–Siento mucho el no poder ofrecerte una habitación especialmente para tu labor – se disculpó Esme, llamando su atención – Tendrás que compartir el cuarto con otros compañeros

Jacob asintió. En realidad se conformaba con que tuviera donde dormir. Lo demás importaba poco, después de todo, no estaría mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Lo que si le extrañó fue el saber que había muchos "Ayudantes Voluntarios". Si por él fuera, ocuparía su tiempo en cosas más interesantes. Aunque... después de haberse encontrado con aquella muchacha de cabello castaño, tal vez no todo resultaba tan tedioso como suponía.

Una sonrisa mordaz se dibujó en sus labios. Le encantaba experimentar cosas nuevas y, el conquistar a una invidente, de verdad que era algo que no se hacía todos los días.

–Hemos llegado

Silbó por lo bajo al divisar la enorme y lujosa habitación que se le presentaba. Ahora entendía mejor todo el asunto del por qué su jefe había insistido en enviarle, precisamente, a ese lugar.

–Vamos, entra – alentó la doctora. Él accedió, encantando de la vida, y viajó toda su mirada alrededor, analizando cada uno de los estantes y sus pertenencias – parece que ninguno de los muchachos está.

–Sé presentarme solo – informó, con cierto deje de suficiencia.

Esme sonrió amablemente y, tras darle otro par de explicaciones, se marchó.

Con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, el moreno comenzó a deambular, curiosamente, por el lugar en cuanto se halló solo. Estudió, con detenimiento, cada uno de los estandartes e hizo una mueca cáustica al no encontrar en ellas nada interesante. Solamente pequeñas cosas, como la foto enmarcada de una pequeña y linda chiquilla de cabellos negros y una colección extensa de libros y discos, llamó su atención.

Se dejó caer en la cama con pereza y suspiró aburridamente. Tal vez no era mala idea el ir a buscar a la pequeña castaña para entretenerse un poco; sin embargo, cuando apenas comenzaba a ponerse de pie, la puerta se abrió.

–¿Quién esta ahí?

–Ey – contestó – soy el nuevo ayudante...

–¿Nuevo ayudante?

Jacob percibió rápido la ceguera del muchacho y caminó hacia él para saludarle con un apretón de mano

–Mi nombre es Jacob Black

–Edward Cullen. No sabía que...

–Acabo de llegar justamente hoy – aclaró rápidamente.

Edward asintió, comprendiendo, y caminó hacia su cama. No estaba de humor para hablar – mucho menos con desconocidos – así que un silencio interminable inundó la habitación.

El moreno carraspeó incómodamente e hizo lo mismo, preguntándose si acaso todos serían igual de amargados en aquel Centro. Ya era la segunda persona que se presentaba – aparte de la doctora – y parecía que el estado depresivo era algo característico de los ciegos.

–Estaba viendo la foto que esta en una de las repisas – dijo, intentando romper el mutismo. Y no precisamente por placer. Aquel lugar comenzaba a atosigarle y debía de darse prisa si no quería permanecer mucho tiempo ahí – ¿es tuya?

–No, ¿para qué querría yo una foto si no puedo verlas? – fue la seca contestación que recibió

Chasqueó la lengua. _"Malditos ricos bastardos"_ pero debía tener paciencia, sabía que ésta sería bien recompensada

–¿Por qué no? – dijo a cambio, disfrazando su molestia a la perfección – es una chica linda... Aunque no tanto como la que he visto tiene poco. Tal vez la conozcas – agregó, ante el silencio – también es ciega.

Aquello pareció funcionar, pues pudo notar un ligero sobresalto en el muchacho, así que prosiguió

–Me dijo que se llamaba... mmmm... Bella

–¿Dónde la has visto? ¿Estaba sola? – Sus ojos chispearon ante el interés tan obvio.

–La encontré abajo, en la Dirección, y si, si estaba sola.

–¿No sabes si se sentía mal o...?

–Se veía bien – aclaró – _Demasiado_ bien, diría yo – añadió, con malicia, regodeándose por la forma inevitable en la que Edward cuadraba la mandíbula – Perdón, pareces estar molesto por lo que te dije, ¿Acaso es tu novia...?

–No – se apresuró a negar el invidente, alimentando más, con su apremio, sus sospechas

–¿Esa foto de quién es, entonces? – insistió. Justo en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir, entrando en ella un sonriente joven, en compañía de una muchachita en sillas de ruedas, a la cual reconoció como a la misma que se presentaba en la fotografía.

–Hola – se apresuró a saludar, de manera patéticamente amable. Y es que si algo aborrecía (y era pésimo llevando a cabo) era la hipocresía y cordialidad obligatoria. _"Recuerda que todo esto valdrá la pena",_ se alentó y siguió sonriendo. –Soy un nuevo ayudante – informó, ante la mirada inquisitiva del rubio (que había dejado de sonreír) – mi nombre es Jacob Black

–Yo soy Alice Brandon y él es Jasper Hale – contestó, risueñamente, la pequeña

–Jasper... _Hale_ – repitió, ensanchando una sonrisa triunfante

–¿Se conocían? – inquirió Alice ante la declarada nota de reconocimiento

El rubio negó con la cabeza, mostrándose inexplicablemente cauteloso con aquel desconocido que no paraba de mirarle. Instintivamente, llevó una de sus manos al hombro de su novia, protegiéndola de algo que ni él mismo podía acertar. Jacob notó tal sobresalto; debía de tener más cuidado o podían descubrirle. ¡Pero es que apenas y podía creer la suerte que tenía! Jamás creyó que todo se le fuera a presentar tan fácilmente...

–Bien, ha sido un gusto conocerlos – agregó; sintiendo nauseas de solo escucharse a si mismo – iré a dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar. Hasta pronto

–Hasta pronto – Alice fue la única que contestó.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de la habitación, su sonrisa se borró, dando paso a una curiosa mueca de irritación frustrada. Recargó su espalda en una de las paredes, extrajo el celular de su bolsillo y movió los dedos por las teclas.

"_Ya está todo listo"_ – escribió y presionó el botón "Send"

"_¿Tuviste algún problema?"_ – recibió como contestación

"_No, todo ha sido realmente fácil"_ tanto, que su tarea hasta le resultaba aburrida _"El fin de semana le informo todos los detalles"_

"_Perfecto. Ya sabes: nada de errores"_

"_Ninguno, señor"_

Cerró el celular y lo volvió a acomodar en su bolsillo. Suspiró profundamente y clavó su negra mirada en el techo

–Perdóname, mamá...

.

.

.

–Jasper, ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Alice – te noto incomodo.

El rubio le sonrió tiernamente y tomó su mano entre las suyas, para depositar un beso en ellas

–_No es nada..._

–No te creo, estás muy nervioso – discutió – Es por el ayudante nuevo, ¿Verdad? Te portaste demasiado distante con él... Jazz, ¿Qué sucede? – insistió, suavemente, al ver que la expresión de su novio se había endurecido de nuevo.

El chico vaciló un poco antes de contestar

–_No me gustó la forma con la que te quedó mirando..._

–¿Estás... celoso? – preguntó incrédula.

Él sonrió, sus facciones se ablandaron, desliendo el azul diamante de sus ojos mientras la veía fijamente.

–_Tontita, sabes que no_ – escribió suavemente sobre su piel. Alice sonrió también, entendiendo lo que había querido decirle.

– Entonces...

Jasper suspiró. Alice no lo iba a dejar pasar

–_Me parece que no es sincero..._ – confesó al fin – _hay algo en él que no me inspira confianza y eso me inquieta. No puedo soportar la idea de saber que te pueden hacer daño, ¿sabes?_

–Si – asintió la pequeña, sonriendo y es que, más que saberlo, lo comprendía. Pues también ella daría todo con tal de que, hasta el más mínimo sufrimiento de Jasper, le fuera otorgado a su alma, con tal de liberarle por completo de su pasado – pero no te preocupes – agregó, llevando su mano hacia las masculinas mejillas – Seguramente solo estaba nervioso. Además, nada nos pasara si estamos juntos.

.

.

.

La clase de literatura se había convertido en un completo calvario para ella. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto faltaba para que ésta terminara? Su nerviosismo e incomodidad eran claramente manifestadas en el frío sudor de sus manos y los involuntarios espasmos que le recorrían la espalda cada vez que sentía la tensión habida en el cuerpo de su compañero, recordándole que estaba ahí, a su lado.

Acomodó su cabello como una espesa cascada sobre su hombro derecho, en una absurda idea de crear una cortina que le cubriese, como si él pudiera verla. A lo lejos, fuera de su tortura personal, podía escuchar el texto narrado por Esme y el rasposo sonido de los dedos de sus compañeros, que le seguían, deslizarse por el escrito en braille; pero la realidad era que no estaba disfrutando, ni prestando la más mínima atención, en aquella lectura, pues todas esas mágicas palabras escritas se ahogaban en su mente cuando la voz de Edward resonaba en ella, diciéndole, una y otra vez, que la odiaba.

Empuñó sus manos al recordarlo claramente. Estaba cansada de todo ese teatro sin forma en el que ella se había convertido participe sin si quiera pedirlo. Toda la noche la había pasado en vela, mientras que el nombre de Tanya bailaba entre sus pensamientos. ¿Quién era? ¿Y que relación tenía con la vida de Edward y la suya misma? Suspiró. Había olvidado que se encontraba en plena clase, ahora solo existía su mundo de incertidumbre girando en su entorno, desconociendo que el delicado sonido proferido por sus labios había llegado a los oídos del torturado joven que no dejaba de crispar sus maños ante todos los deseos contenidos y frustrados.

_Edward..._

¿Qué era lo que pensaba? No hacía nada más que preguntarse lo mismo a cada punzante segundo en que su alma le imploraba abrir los labios y hablarle.

_Edward..._

La necesidad era grande y turbulenta, más sabiéndola tan cerca. El estar consiente que, con decir un "hola", aquella invisible barrera que él mismo había puesto entre ambos desaparecería...

–Edward – respingó cuando la dulce, pero firme, voz de Esme lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

–Presente.

–¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que más te gustó de la lectura que acabamos de finalizar? – bajó el rostro ante la amable pregunta de su tía. Para ser sincero, ni si quiera tenía idea de cuál era el título de la obra escrita.

–Lo siento – contestó, azorado – no estaba prestando atención

–¿Y tú, Bella? – ofreció la doctora a cambio.

A Edward le molestó demasiado que la sola mención de su nombre le erizara la piel.

–Yo... no sé – fue la respuesta que la castaña dio.

Se escucharon pequeñas e insinuantes risitas en el salón, que solo contribuyeron para aumentar más la incomodidad de ambos muchachos. Esme suspiró, pacientemente, mientras fijaba su gentil mirada en su sobrino y compañera. No se necesitaba de mucho para deducir, por la forma en que estaban sentados, que algo había entre ellos dos.

–En realidad, la lectura la termínanos hace varios minutos –informó, con voz tranquila y comprensiva – ahora estábamos hablando del festival que siempre se realiza en cada aniversario del Centro y comentaba que el doctor Carlisle y yo, en conjunto con otros profesores, hemos acordado en presentar una pequeña obra de teatro en la cual solo participen personas que, como ustedes, no puedan ver. Es una idea que me ha parecido realmente hermosa y estoy muy entusiasmada con ella.

–Doctora, ¿Y qué obra presentaríamos? – preguntó curiosamente alguien

–Romeo y Julieta – contestó Esme – un libreto sencillo, pero elegante, que muchos de ustedes ya conocen. Aquí traigo los discos suficientes, con los diálogos de la obra grabados, para que, en sus tiempos libres, los escuchen y aprendan sus líneas.

–Pero primero debemos tener el papel del personaje – interceptó otra persona. Esme asintió, alegre de ver el ánimo de los jóvenes

–Es lo que veremos en el taller de teatro y música. Ahí nos encontraremos también con el resto del alumnado de otros años y salones que, a su vez, estarán organizando bailes, conciertos de música, exposiciones de arte y platillos y muchas otras cosas más.

Un jubiloso murmullo inundó la estancia, dando a conocer con ello que todos estaban eufóricos ante la idea de que la clase terminara para irse ya al salón de teatro. Todos, menos aquella extraña parejita que solo parecía tener atención para huir uno del otro.

–¡Pues bien! ¡Ya podemos retirarnos de esta clase! – anunció Esme en cuanto la alarma sonó por todo el edificio.

Bella permaneció, como siempre desde hacía ya varios días, sentada en su lugar hasta sentir que Edward se retiró, dejándole el camino libre. Fue hasta entonces que se puso de pie y, con sumo cuidado y lentitud, se fue abriendo paso hasta llegar a la puerta que la sacaría al pasillo, desconociendo, pero teniendo la vaga e incrédula noción, de que alguien siempre le vigilaba. Y es que simplemente Edward no podía dejarla. Su incontrolable impulso de protegerla le llevaba siempre a seguirla cada vez que, sabía, iba a andar sola. La acompañaba en completo silencio y anonimato y se retiraba cuando escuchaba que alguien se le acercaba.

Era como un acosador, solo que diez mil veces más siniestro y estúpido.

–¡Ey! – Detuvo sus pasos en cuanto le escuchó – ¿A dónde vas, cariño?

–A Clases – contestó Bella, de manera tajante y eso, egoísta e infantilmente, le alegró.

–¿Sabes? Luces perdida – insistió el muchacho, Jacob Black – Tal vez yo podría ayudarte...

–No hace falta – intervino otra voz, mucho más conocida y confiable... pero igual de molesta para él – ella ya tiene quien la guie

–¿Ah si? ¿Quién? – exigió saber el nuevo ayudante, con actitud retadora, a la cual Emmett respondía de la misma manera. Aquel muchacho no le agradaba, y la riña había empezado desde el momento en que se habían presentado en la habitación, la noche pasada.

–Cullen, Bella – llamó Emmett, haciéndolos respingar a ambos – ya pueden seguir caminando – indicó – a partir de aquí, los pasillos están libres de porquerías.

**Hola ^^. **

**Antes de "decir" otra cosa quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por la demora habida. FF no me permitía subir ningún archivo T_T; pero aquí estoy, como dicen en mi pueblo "Tarde, pero seguro" :-P. Bien, dejando mis payasadas, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Disculpen la sobredosis de drama, T_T, es algo incontrolable y nato en mi. ¿He dicho que adoro hacer sufrir y traumar a los personajes? Además, prometo que todo será compensado algún día, cuando la historia lo amerite, con sus escenas relajadas y románticas ^^. **

**¿Qué les pareció la entrada de Jacob? ¡Por favor! ¡No me lo odien! T_T Cada insulto o maldición dada hacia él es como una patada dada directamente a mi trasero T_T Si, si, sé que ahora se muestra como alguien completamente aborrecible e intolerable, pero recordemos que es su primer capítulo... Vale, vale, las anti-jacob, las respeto, yo también adoro a Edward (Y él está sobre el resto de los personajes Twilight) pero... ag! ¬¬ no sé cómo explicarme. Mejor olvídenlo y lo dejemos en "Team Suiza" ¿vale? **

**Un saludo a todos. Gracias por leer, sus alentadores comentarios y por agregarme a favoritos y alertas ^^. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	12. Romeo y Julieta

**Nunca, amigo mío, nunca, ninguna pasión se introdujo más vivamente en un corazón; **

**Sus ojos han cambiado mi existencia entera; **

**No hay un solo minuto del día en que no esté lleno de su imagen**

**Los Crímenes del Amor – Marqués de Sade.**

**Capítulo 11: Romeo y Julieta.**

No recordaba ocasión en la que sus pies se movieran de manera tan torpe, ni que el corazón le bailara de esta manera. Edward caminaba al lado de Bella en completo silencio. ¿Qué era ese fino tamborileo que se alcanzaba a escuchar muy, muy a lo lejos? ¿Sería producto de su imaginación o el propio resonar de su pecho danzando en su mente?

Estaba confundido, siempre era así desde que se había percatado de los sentimientos que profesaba hacia Bella. No podía explicar toda la mezcla que se agitaba ahora mismo en su interior. Seguía demasiado molesto, furioso más bien, por la forma en que ese tal "Jacob Black" le había hablado a la castaña; pero de la misma manera, se sentía avergonzado y tranquilizado por la aparición de Emmett. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Bella que la estaba "vigilando"? La duda le carcomía. ¿Qué pasaba ahora mismo por su mente? Estaba tan callada. Solo el sonido de sus pisadas le decía que iba a su lado.

Quería hablarle, escuchar su voz, su risa. Decir "hola, ¿Cómo has estado?".

Ella respondería, sabía que lo haría, aunque no lo mereciera. Bella era gentil, Bella era buena... Y después, él sonreiría y la tomaría del brazo, la haría frenar sus pasos y le diría "Lo siento, quiero volver a ser tu amigo"

Ahh... era tan fácil imaginarlo, suponer que las cosas quedarían bien y seguirían como antes. Pero la realidad era otra. Bella era como una droga: adictiva e inocentemente peligrosa. Y él se estaba haciendo dependiente de ella. Aunque luchara por evitarlo, aunque la alejara de su vida, la necesitaba con locura, con enfermizo fervor, con un anhelo jamás antes experimentado... ni si quiera con Tanya.

El remordimiento no tardó en arribar. Empuñó las manos. Se sentía como el más asqueroso y miserable de los gusanos. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle eso a ella, a la muchacha que le había amado desde niños y había entregado su vida para salvarlo? Despreciable. Un ser completamente despreciable: eso era lo que era.

Llegaron al salón de teatro sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El camino había parecido eterno para ambos.

–¿Quieres sentarte en la primera o en la última fila? – se atrevió a preguntar y, con cada palabra pronunciada, pensaba que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

La castaña también se estremeció. ¿Hacía cuanto él no se le dirigía directamente?

–Aquí estoy bien – contestó, cabizbaja. Huyendo de una mirada que, sabía, no había. Estiró una de sus manos para tentar los suaves asientos y así localizar uno para acomodarse.

–Permíteme...

–No – interrumpió rápidamente. No quería seguir estorbándolo. No quería tenerlo cerca. No quería sufrir más de esa manera tan inútil – Puedo sola – Su voz había sido, como siempre, suave y amable, pero tuvo un ligero matiz tajante y herido que llegó claro a los oídos de Edward.

Asintió, batallando por deshacer la presión que aquel rechazo le provocaba, y se marchó sin decir más, acomodándose en la fila del frente. Escuchó a Bella suspirar. Él hizo lo mismo, arrepintiéndose al momento en que sintió al aire golpear y estrujar violentamente sus pulmones. Se llevó la punta de sus dedos hacia el puente de su nariz cuando, de nuevo, las traicioneras ansias de levantarse e ir a su lado, reparar lo que él mismo había roto, le llegaban.

"_Sé fuerte..."_

–Ey – se envaró al escuchar esa voz – ¿Por qué tan sola?

Sintió como el resto de sus sentidos se agudizaban para prestar más atención a lo que Bella le respondía al joven que acababa de llegar a su lado. Silencio. Estuvo a punto de sonreír; pero parecía que el carácter esquivo de Bella no alteraba, en nada, a Jacob.

–¿Te han dicho que eres linda?

Furia. Sus manos se crisparon sobre sus rodillas. Después, duda. Una duda incierta que, hasta ese momento, no había apaleado. ¿Cómo era Bella? ¿Cómo era la forma de su rostro? ¿De qué color estaba pintada su mirada? Cerró los ojos, trato de imaginarla. Envidia. Celos. Frustración. Impotencia. Nunca se había lamentado el no poder ver. Nunca, hasta esa tarde, hasta ese preciso instante. No pedía mucho, se conformaría con solo un par de segundos. Ese pequeño lapso de tiempo bastaría para rememorar la gloriosa imagen, que guardaba esa alma tan hechicera, para siempre. Aunque claro, de una cosa estaba completamente seguro: Bella era hermosa, no importaba si era morena o rubia, alta o baja, se lo confirmaba el sonido de su voz, la calidez de su piel... el ingenuo embrujo de su presencia.

Esme comenzó a hablar; pero él casi no prestaba atención. Teatro, música, Romeo y Julieta, William Shakespeare, explicaciones, detalles, lejanas preguntas; al final, la interminable barahúnda se había convertido en un murmullo sin forma y lo único claro ahí era la voz de Jacob insistiendo con entablar una charla con Bella.

–Eres muy callada. ¿Qué era lo que tenías aquella tarde? Te veías muy mal

Otra vez, silencio.

–¿Es tu novio ese chico llamado Emmett?

Escuchó a Bella soltar una inevitable risita, carente de humor. ¿Qué significaba ello? Tenía el cuerpo rígido mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

–Emmett es solo un amigo

–¿Y no tienes novio?

–No...

–No te creo – discutió Jacob – una chica tan linda como tú no puede estar sola.

Bella no contestó. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Por qué ese melancólico silencio?

– Yo puedo ser tu novio.

Edward apretó los dientes y gruñó. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Jacob, que, desde su llegada, había permanecido atento a cada movimiento de él. Su negra mirada destelló con malicioso brillo divertido y continuó.

–¿Qué dices?

–Que estás demente – contestó la castaña. Él rió.

–Si, puede que un poco – admitió, sin sentirse ofendido – Y dime, ¿Te gustan los chicos "locos"? – Otro silencio – Tomaré eso como un "si"... vaya, parece que alguien se incomodó con nuestra conversación– agregó, al ver a Edward ponerse, súbitamente, de pie.

Bella no entendió; pero antes de que pudiera plantear una duda más aguda en su mente, Esme interrumpió

–Edward, ¿A dónde vas?

–A... tomar un poco de agua – el simple sonido de su voz le aceleraba el corazón. Sintió las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Jacob notó su rubor y alzó una ceja de manera escéptica. Tal parecía, entre los cieguitos había una ridícula historia de amor frustrado. Sonrió con más malicia. Todo pintaba que había encontrado algo con qué divertirse el tiempo que estuviera en ese aburrido centro de rehabilitación.

–¿Podrías esperar un momento, por favor? – Suplicó Esme, con voz amable –necesito que todos estén presentes, ahora, para hacer la votación.

–¿Votación? – repitió él, confundido. Todos soltaron una pequeña risita.

–La que haremos para elegir a Romeo y Julieta – volvió a explicar Esme, con paciencia – primero, anotaran ustedes, en un papel que les voy a entregar, el personaje o la actividad (ya sea escenografía, música, vestuario, maquillaje, extras) en el que les gustaría participar. También pueden sugerir a alguien ajeno a ustedes para algún personaje. Después, someteremos a votación sus propuestas.

Edward asintió y volvió a tomar asiento. Esme comenzó a repartir el material antes mencionado. Jacob suspiró, con apatía. No lograba encontrar alguna otra cosa más ridícula y rebuscada que "Romeo y Julieta". Sintió nauseas.

–Me voy – anunció, saliendo a grandes zancadas de ahí.

Edward no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido con el destino ante su despedida. Dudaba poder soportarlo un minuto más. Su cuerpo se relajó al instante, aunque aún tenía en la boca un amargo sabor.

–Tienen un descanso, en lo que yo leo y organizo sus propuestas – dijo Esme, al terminar de recoger todos los papelitos que, minutos antes, había repartido.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie. Ya era de suponerse que Edward vigilaría los pasos de Bella, hasta que alguien le hablara, pero, al salir del salón, una mano reposaba sobre su hombro le impidió avanzar tras ella.

–Hola – reconoció fácilmente el sensual sonido de aquella voz

–Heidi – dijo, a modo de saludo. La muchacha le hizo girar para que quedaran frente a frente. Lo analizó por un momento, realmente era guapo. La palidez de su rostro y el verdor de sus ojos resaltaban más con la playera negra que portaba – ¿Ya saliste de clases?

–No. Solamente nos han dado un pequeño descanso – explicó, sin mucha emoción, pues estaba entretenido en descubrir el rumbo que Bella había tomado.

–Y... ¿A dónde ibas?

Se encogió de hombros. No podía decirle la respuesta.

–¿Por qué no me acompañas? – ofreció la muchacha, tomándole del brazo de una manera que no le dejaba otra opción que aceptar.

Alice frunció el ceño, molesta, al ver tal escena. Después, alzó la vista para ver a Bella, quien tenía poco había llegado a su lado y, por supuesto, había escuchado la "platica" entre esa... _chica_ y Edward. Las comisuras de sus labios cayeron ligeramente al ver la expresión de su amiga: una mascara blanda de "Tranquilidad" que la delataba por completo.

Sintió la mano de Jasper tomar la suya y, con mucha delicadeza y discreción, paseó la yema de sus dedos sobre su palma.

–_Dejémosla sola _

Alice dilató su mirada. Él le sonrió tiernamente y acarició su mejilla.

–_Es lo mejor, créeme._

Volvió a mirar a Bella, quien permanecía inmóvil, ida, a su lado. Comprendió entonces que su novio tenía razón: al final de cuentas, parecía que su amiga estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no flaquear frente a ellos. Su presencia ahí, en ese instante, la lastimaba más.

Con el rostro sombrío, asintió.

–Bella – llamó para despedirse. No obtuvo respuesta, así que no insistió más. Dejó que Jasper condujera su silla hacia uno de los jardines.

Frenaron justo debajo de un frondoso árbol. Él se inclinó, reposando su peso sobre sus rodillas, para quedar a su altura.

–_No me gusta verte triste_ – confesó

Ella intentó sonreír, para tranquilizarlo, más el gesto se le congeló en su fino rostro. El abatimiento creció. Odiaba que Jasper fuera testigo de su congoja; pero igual necesitaba platicar con él, quien era el único que podía sosegarle cualquier tipo de angustia.

–No sé qué les sucede, por qué, de un momento a otro, se han distanciado de esta manera tan fría – dijo, refiriéndose a Edward y Bella– Ninguno de los dos dice nada al respecto; pero es fácil deducir que, lo que los mantiene separados, los está haciendo sufrir a ambos.

Jasper asintió, totalmente de acuerdo. Ambos muchachos quedaron en silencio un momento, intentando hallar alguna posible explicación a lo que sucedía entre sus amigos y quedando siempre en el mismo camino sombrío, sin respuestas. Jasper besó sus manos.

–_Todo saldrá bien _– aseguró – el _tiempo se encargará de unirlos otra vez, ya verás._

Alice sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo ingenuamente en los labios. Él cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del dulce y breve contacto de sus bocas.

–Te quiero – le dijo la pequeña, con voz muy bajita, mientras sus frentes permanecían unidas

–_Te quiero_ – contestó él, mentalmente. Sabiendo que ella, de alguna manera, también le escucharía.

.

.

.

–¡Y uno, dos, tres! – la voz de la profesora Martha iba al compás de una varita que se agitaba en el viento y marcaba los pasos para el reducido grupo de jovenes sordo-mudas que intentaba, arduamente, mantener un conjunto de pasos sincronizados que adornarían y acompañarían la suave música de fondo que sus oídos no alcanzaban a escuchar.

Al fondo del salón, de manera cautelosa y anónima, Emmett había frenado sus pasos al ver, a través de la gran ventana de cristal, a la rubia que danzaba y frenaba de vez en cuando, al no recordar los pasos. Sonrió sin siquiera notarlo. Había quedado cautivado, sin admitirlo. Aún con los constantes fallos que la hacían parar y resoplar, Rosalie se veía espléndidamente hermosa. Tan cómica y tiernamente huraña, le costaba creer que ayer había sido ella quien lo había reconfortado. Suspiró. Aún podía sentir el calor de sus temblorosos brazos sosegar sus pesadillas. ¿Quién lo imaginaría? Pensaba que una situación así era imposible en su vida. A decir verdad, le asustaba todo esto que empezaba a provocar Rosalie en él, pero no podía negar que había sido maravilloso el encontrarse apretado hacia ella, escuchando el tranquilo palpitar de su corazón arrullarle como un bebé.

Prestó más atención a la música que había de fondo: una nota suave y triste que él bien conocía. "Naturaleza Muerta" de Mecano. Su madre solía escucharla y cantarla a menudo, mientras él se sentaba a su lado y contemplaba cómo arrullaba a Cathy.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, intentando cubrir su atormentada expresión con sus cabellos negros. Sus fuertes manos se empuñaron sobre la pared y sus dientes rechinaron. Crispó su rostro. Ahí venían, de nuevo, los tormentosos recuerdos. Bien. Estaba preparado para soportarlos; sin embargo, un cálido contacto sobre su brazo lo liberó automáticamente.

Rosalie estaba frente a él, sonriéndole de manera tímida. Lo jaló ligeramente hacia delante. No opuso resistencia alguna. A decir verdad, no se percató de su avance hasta que estuvo en medio del salón y Rosalie dio un delicado giro, levantada sobre las puntas de sus pies y ligeramente apoyada sobre su mano. Soltó una pequeña risita cuando entendió lo que estaban haciendo: "bailando".

–¡Señor McCarty! – saludó, animosamente, la profesora Martha – ¿Será usted el compañero de la señorita Hale?

–La verdad es que no sé bailar – contestó.

–¡Ah! No se preocupe – tranquilizó la amable anciana – Los pasos son demasiados sencillos. Lo único laborioso es guiar a la señorita Hale para que vaya al son de la música.

Volvió el rostro para ver a la hermosa muchacha que estaba frente a él y apenas le alcanzaba el hombro. Por su expresión distraída en las demás parejas que practicaban sus pasos alrededor, entendió que, como era de esperarse, ignoraba la plática que se estaba desarrollando a menos de medio metro de sus oídos.

–A ella le gusta mucho bailar – no fue una pregunta, pero la profesora Martha asintió

–Sobre todo esta canción. Aunque no la escucha, tiene una conexión con ella y sus pasos. Desgraciadamente, nunca ha aceptado que alguien más la guie y por eso comete muchos errores – agregó, extrañando a Emmett – debo confesar que me ha sorprendido mucho hallarla en su compañía. Rose no permite que ningún otro hombre, más que su hermano, la toque. Pero me alegra ver que con usted es diferente.

Él no contestó. No tenía nada coherente qué decir. Hacía solo unos cuantos días, Rosalie le huía y, ahora, ella era quien se le acercaba. Extraño, si. Demasiado. Pero sublimemente maravilloso a la vez.

–Bien. Les dejo un momento – anunció Martha – en seguida regreso para que practiquemos una vez más. Verá que es demasiado sencillo y divertido.

Quedaron solos. La mirada de Emmett se encontró de nuevo con el océano azul de sus ojos. Ya no había en ellos aberración, solo una tenue capa de temeroso reconocimiento que él aún no lograba comprender. Suspiró. Se atrevió a tomar las manos de Rose entre las suyas, sintiendo el incontrolable temblor de éstas.

–_¿Confías en mí? _

Ella le miró fijamente durante dos eternos y significativos segundos. Luego, asintió.

.

.

.

El tiempo de descanso para la hora de teatro había terminado y ya todos estaban de regreso en aquel fresco salón. Edward intentaba ser discreto a la hora de buscar, por el sonido de sus pisadas, la posición de Bella. La escuchó llegar justo detrás de él, ocupando el mismo lugar de antes.

–¿Qué te pasa? Pareces inquieto – señaló Heidi.

–Estoy bien – contestó; pero para la muchacha estaba claro que había mentido y le fue fácil deducir a "quién" se debía tanta solicitud.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña al sentir una fiera mirada clavada sobre ella. Era tanta la presión, que apenas y prestaba atención a lo que Esme había comenzado a decir en voz alta. Y ahí estaba otra vez el revoltijo de palabras: Votaciones, sugerencias, conteo, Jareth, Analisa, Carmen, Rubén, Mauricio, Lizeth, _Edward..._

Le resultó molesto el cómo había reaccionado ante la sola mención de su nombre. Había sido como una palabra mágica que la había liberado de aquella imperiosa agitación que parecía ahogarla.

–... Y, por último, Bella

¿Bella? ¿Qué tenía ella que ver en todo esto? La lucidez llegó por completo y recordó en dónde se encontraba: en teatro, escogiendo a las personas que darían vida a los personajes de la obra escrita por Shakespeare. Frunció el ceño. ¿Estaban acaso dando la lista de quienes se encargarían de la escenografía? ¿Tan rápido había pasado todo? ¿Quién interpretaría a Romeo? ¿Quién interpretaría a Julieta? ¿Y Benvolio? De nuevo la despótica presión sobre ella. ¿Quién la estaba mirando con tanta ferocidad? A lo lejos, volvieron a resonar las voces. Creyó escuchar su nombre, pero la saña de quien la observaba la tenía aturdida. ¿Mencionaban también a Edward? Aplausos, voces emocionadas, risitas, aullidos... Demasiada atención puesta sobre su rostro. Las piernas le temblaron, ¿Qué sucedía? Una mano sobre su hombro.

–Bella, ¿Te sientes bien? – respingó y le tomó más de dos segundos en comprender que Esme estaba a su lado – Bella...

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, confundida.

–Parece que estás asustada – sonrió Esme – pero no te preocupes, verás que será fácil y divertido. Muchas felicidades

¿Fácil? ¿Divertido? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Por qué la felicitaba? ¡Que dejaran de mirarla, por favor!

–No... No entiendo – logró decir. Escuchó la risita tierna de Esme, al mismo tiempo que ésta acariciaba sus cabellos

–Si, sé que estás nerviosa; pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a aprenderte bien los diálogos.

Sintió que el corazón se le salía, de tan a prisa que había comenzado a latir, conforme el entendimiento arribaba a su cabeza.

–Quiere decir que yo...

–¡Si, Bella! Tú serás Julieta

.

.

.

–¡Eres Julieta! – exclamó Alice, casi saltando de su silla de tanta emoción.

Bella bajó el rostro, completamente avergonzada. Sus mejillas estaban íntegramente rojas.

–¡Le rogaré a Esme para que me deje ser tu asistente de vestuario y maquillaje...!

Una risa socarrona interrumpió.

–¿Vestuario? ¿Maquillaje? ¿Para qué? Si de todas formas ella no podrá verse

Alice miró fríamente a la prepotente muchacha que había aparecido de la nada

–Creo que nadie te llamó, Heidi.

–Vamos, no te enojes. Solo digo la verdad. Además – agregó, con tono hiriente – creo que lo que deben procurar es que no caiga en medio del escenario. Sería algo patético, en mi opinión.

–Tu opinión, nos importa demasiado poco – defendió la pequeña. Heidi le dedicó una mirada mordaz

–Mejor me voy – dijo – no quiero que, por mi culpa, los inválidos se olviden que no pueden caminar.

Bella sintió una violenta presión en el pecho por las palabras dirigidas hacia su amiga.

–Alice...

–¡No, por favor, por favor, Bella! – Interrumpió Alice – no me digas que le tomarás importancia a lo que dice esa amargada. ¡Hay cosas más primordiales! Dime, ¿Quién será tu Romeo?

–Alice, yo no quiero salir en esa obra

–¿Por qué no?

–Por que Edward será Romeo.

.

.

**Hola. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado ^^. Vamos avanzando, ¿no? Disculpen la demora, he estado terriblemente ocupada (Y eso que aún no empiezan mis clases ¬¬) además, el internet ha tenido muchas fallas. Ojala este capítulo haya compensado la espera ^^. Gracias por leer y sus comentarios**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	13. Romeo y Julieta, parte II

**Los amantes pueden celebrar sus ritos amorosos con la luz de sus propios atractivos;**

**Y si el amor es ciego, está más de acuerdo con la noche. **

**W. Shakespeare – Romeo y Julieta.**

**Capítulo 12: Romeo y Julieta, Parte II**

–Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo Jacob, con voz sarcástica, sentándose frente a él – pero mira qué interesante, Romeo y Julieta. ¡Qué... "_romántico"_!

Edward dejó de pasear la yema de sus dedos por el relieve del texto que mantenía en manos y su pálido rostro no ocultó su disgusto.

–¿Se te ofrece algo, Black?

–No – contestó el moreno – estoy un poco aburrido, ¿sabes? Allá afuera no hay nada bueno. Mi ovejita está en clases y no la quiero interrumpir

–¿Ovejita?

–¡Si! – Exclamó el muchacho, con teatral entusiasmo – Así decidí llamarle a Bella.

Edward cuadró la mandíbula. Jacob sonrió maliciosamente complacido.

–Yo seré su lobo feroz – agregó, regodeándose con la atormentada expresión de su compañero. ¡Era tan fácil provocar al pobre chico! – escuché que serás Romeo. Ten cuidado, eh, no te permito que beses a mi novia

Edward no contestó. Calló. Las palabras eran ahogadas por el amargo sabor de la ponzoña. Jacob estaba dispuesto a seguir con su malintencionado teatro, pero la puerta se abrió, entrando Alice y Jasper por ella. La mirada del rubio se fijó rápidamente en el moreno, quien, tratando de ser "amable", se puso de pie y caminó hacia él para tenderle la mano

–Jasper, qué gusto verte – dijo. Y Jasper aceptó el gesto solo por educación. Sin embargo, no pudo envararse hasta lo imposible al ver que se le acercaba a Alice para depositarle un beso sobre su mejilla – Tienes una novia preciosa que embellece con el paso de los días.

El estomago se le revolvió no solo al gemelo, si no también a Jacob. Odiaba ser tan lambiscón. Le daba asco su propia lengua por soltar semejantes palabras. Más era necesario. El jefe le recompensaría si trabajaba bien.

–Hola, Jacob – saludó Alice, ajena a todo, con su resplandeciente sonrisa iluminando la habitación. Luego, su mirada se dirigió hacia Edward y rodó su silla para acercársele – me enteré de que serás Romeo en la obra que se presentará. Muchas felicidades

–Gracias – contestó Edward.

Jacob tuvo que reprimirse para no soltar una carcajada.

–¿Y Quién será Julieta? – preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Solo quería seguir molestando al invidente, aunque sea de manera implícita.

–Bella – respondió Alice.

Otro esfuerzo mucho más grande para no mearse de la risa. ¡Aquello simplemente era patético! ¡Un puro drama de telenovela! Se encontró en un gran dilema. No sabía si llorar o reír. En su vida creyó ver algo parecido (Y no es que, precisamente, diera gracias por ello). Controlar su expresión, que siempre daba mucho qué decir de su estado de ánimo, supuso un esfuerzo titánico. Había un par de ojos grises que le observaban con recelo.

–¿Y tú Jasper? – Se dirigió al rubio, con meloso tono afectivo – ¿también participarás en la obra?

El muchacho no contestó. Y no era tanto por no poder hablar, si no por el mero hecho de no querer hacerlo. Alice giró el rostro para mirarlo. Le sorprendía tanto aquella actitud suya. El ver la endurecida mirada de su novio era como retroceder los meses para volverse a encontrar con aquel joven esquivo y resentido, envuelto en su pasado.

–Jasper participará en un concurso de pinturas – contestó por él, sin dejar de verlo con preocupación

–¿Ah si? – Fingió interés Jacob – ¿Y tú qué harás?

–Ayudaré con el vestuario y maquillaje de los que bailaran y actuaran. De hecho – agregó, con un poco más de embargada emoción – por eso hemos venido. Edward, quería preguntarte si aceptarías mi ayuda para elegir tu vestuario.

Edward se envaró. Todos notaron su expresión. Tardó un momento en contestar

–Si, Alice, por mí no hay problema

La pequeña pegó un saltito que hizo rechinar a su silla. Jasper esbozó una sonrisa. No importaba las circunstancias en las que se encontrara, ni que ese intruso que le trataba de manera hipócritamente amigable le incomodara, ella siempre lo curaba con su rayo de luz, de sencillez, de bondad.

–Entonces, los dejamos. Tengo muchas cosas por ver

Edward asintió y, al segundo después, escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Luego, el silencio. Jacob seguía ahí, podía sentir su mirada puesta sobre él. Decidió ignorarlo, cogió de nuevo el libreto y volvió a repasar sus dedos por la última línea en la que se había quedado

–No pareces demasiado entusiasmado por ser Romeo

Trató de ignorarlo. Jacob se dejó caer sobre la cama, con gesto perezoso, y suspiró altisonantemente – ¿Sabes que obra de teatro me encantaría hacer con Bella? Filosofía del Tocador*. Me encantaría ser Dolmancé y que ella fuera mi Eugenia...

–¿Por qué haces todo esto, Black? – Tajó Edward, cerrando el libreto con violencia – ¿Qué pretendes?

–¡Ey, tranquilo! – sonrió el muchacho. Sus ojos negros destilaban el más amargo de los humores – Vamos, solo estoy fantaseando un poco con una chica linda. ¿Acaso no puedo?

–Fantasea con quien quieras; pero a Bella, déjala en paz

Jacob soltó una risotada.

–¡Estás celoso! – apuntó. Edward no contestó, tenía sus manos empuñadas sobre sus rodillas. La mirada de Jacob se clavó en él, con ofensa – Y si tanto la quieres, ¿Por qué te alejas de ella, arrastrándote como un gusano? – exigió saber – La sigues como perro faldero, sin hablarle, y cuando ella voltea y está a punto de descubrir que eres tú quien la acosa, te quedas parado y hundes la cabeza como un patético avestruz.

–Tú serías incapaz de comprenderme

–No – acordó el moreno – yo no comprendo a estúpidos

–Es sorprenderte el notar cómo cambias cuando está Jasper cerca. Te transformas. Estoy empezando a creer que tu principal objetivo es amistar con él

–Para ser ciego, eres demasiado perceptivo – asintió Jacob, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que podría destilarse de su voz. Luego agregó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida – lástima que no eres igual de bueno con las chicas. Cuidado. Puede ser demasiado tarde para cuando te decidas a hablarle a Bella; puede que ella ya tenga a alguien mucho mejor: a _mí_.

Las palabras de Jacob quedaron resonando en la memoria de Edward por toda la tarde como un torturante sonido que no se puede disipar. Intentó de todo. Hasta poner música violenta a un volumen exageradamente alto.

–¡Hombre! ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?! – La voz de Emmett se perdían en las estridentes notas que él corrió a apaciguar – ¿Se puede saber por qué intentas ensordecer a todos en el instituto?

Más silencio por parte de él. Sentía la garganta cerrada. La sangre le hervía de furia e impotencia. ¿Más que podía hacer? ¿Darse por vencido? ¿Caer en la tentación? ¿Ir corriendo hacia Bella y olvidar a Tanya? No. No podía fallarle de esa manera. No a ella. No a la que dio su vida por él. Se preguntó entonces qué habría pasado de no haber muerto ella. ¿Seguirían juntos? La suposición era difícil de plantear. Al final de cuentas, de haber sido así, estaba casi seguro no habría dejado a su familia. Si estaba en este centro de rehabilitación era para no amargar a los suyos con su presencia, con sus constantes pesadillas que le hacían recordar ese trágico momento. No, definitivamente no hubiera pisado las puertas de este sitio. Jamás la hubiera conocido... Y es que en su mundo no podían coexistir una Bella y una Tanya al mismo tiempo.

Los días pasaron. Los preparativos para el festival crecían. El momento se acercaba. Edward y Bella habían repasado el guión por separado, sin ni una sola palabra entre los dos. Seguían siendo, prácticamente, dos desconocidos que, en secreto, anhelan acercarse. Alice tenía casi listo los vestuarios. Faltaba solo semana y media para la presentación. El instituto entero comenzaba a verse de otra manera. Sus alumnos carecían de limitaciones, podían hacer todo lo que desearan, desde pintar, hasta colgar adornos y limpiar ventanas. Los ayudantes y personales de intendencia estaban de más. El ánimo de los "discapacitados" los hacía capaces de todo. El lugar comenzaba a convertirse en un sitio mágico en donde no hay diferencias.

Esme y Carlisle estaban rebosando de alegría, junto con el resto de los maestros. El ver a sus niños tan entusiasmados, tan decididos, era el mejor pago que pudieran recibir. El matrimonio Cullen se despidió pronto. Esme tenía que ir a la clase de literatura y Carlisle a la sala de terapias. En ella, encontró a Alice y Jasper, se acercó a saludarlos brevemente y, después, caminó hacia Charlotte, que estaba al lado de Peter, cada uno con un ayudante que le auxiliaría en sus ejercicios.

Jasper tomó a Alice entre brazos y la dejó caer, con sumo cuidado, en la dura camilla. Sin esperar a recibir instrucciones, pues sabía lo que tenía que hacer, comenzó a darle movilidad a sus piernas. La pequeña se sonrojó, siempre pasaba lo mismo, y gimió quedito, ante una punzada recibida en sus caderas por el esfuerzo empleado, pero Jasper no desistió en soltarla. Era necesario agregar una serie más de ejercicios. Miró a los ojos de su novia, sabía que no hacían falta palabras para hacerle saber su apoyo. _Yo estaré contigo. Tú puedes._ Alice apretó los labios y soportó los otros veinte deslices que desentumían a sus extremidades inferiores.

Ambos sonrieron victoriosamente al final. Él se acercó para llevarla a su silla de ruedas. Ella enrolló sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello y, tímidamente, depositó un beso sobre sus labios. Él suspiró y pegó su frente a la suya. Después se dirigieron hacia las albercas para que Alice terminara su rutina. Ahí también fue necesario esforzarse un poco más. El dolor a veces era insoportable, pero estaban juntos y eso bastaba para no dejarse derribar.

Alice se encontraba tibiecita entre los brazos de su novio, que la acunaba con ternura, en medio de la reconfortante soledad de la habitación. Él con sus labios sobre su frente. Ella jugando, con sus deditos, su camisa de algodón. Era fácil intuir lo cansada que estaba. Jasper tomó una de sus manos.

"_Duerme, mi pequeña",_ escribió sobre la piel de éstas. Alice sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

–¿Me das un beso? – pidió.

Jasper no lo escuchó dos veces. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y los acarició suavemente.

–Gracias...

El rubio permaneció contemplándola, disfrutando de su delicada e inocente belleza, perdiéndose en su pausada y sosegada respiración, en la infinita paz que su sola presencia le transmitía. Besó su frente antes de acomodarla sobre la cama, intentando no despertarla. Había sido suficiente por hoy. Su ángel había sido demasiado fuerte. Siempre lo era.

.



.

–¡Y uno, dos tres! ¡Comencemos! – Indicó la entusiasmada profesora Martha – ¡Un dos, dos! ¡Un, dos, dos! ¡Un, dos, dos! ¡Giro!

Emmett hacía todo lo posible por ir al ritmo que marcaba la voz de la alegre señora y por guiar a Rosalie de la manera correcta. Un paso hacia el frente, otro más hacia la derecha, uno pequeño hacia la izquierda, otro hacia atrás. Tenía que tomar impulso para poder cargarla, tomada de la cintura, hacerla girar y acomodarla en el suelo al segundo siguiente. Debía admitir que, al lado de Rosalie, bailar no resultaba desagradable ni vergonzoso. Al contrario, disfrutaba demasiado la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, de poder palpar la pequeña cintura entre sus manos, de verla sonreír ante cada fracaso dado en la coreografía y volver a empezar, como si nada hubiera pasado. Con la misma fuerza, con el mismo vigor que le hechizaba como a un tonto.

Elizabeth, de Ashram, cesó. Sus miradas se encontraron y él se hallaba tan perdido que no se había percatado que la danza había llegado a su fin. Ella sonrió tímidamente, con cierto aire de coquetería que la volvía irresistible. Se percató de los deseos que tenía de besarla. Su atención puesta sobre sus labios sonrojados y perfectos, llamándolo con ingenuidad. Suspiró. Desde un principio, desde que le había visto, Rosalie había sido para él como un dulce veneno: Peligrosa, pero tentadora.

Ahora mismo no lograba distinguir qué sentimiento era más enérgico. Si el de tomarla entre sus brazos y acortar esa dolorosa distancia que les separaba, o el miedo, que le incitaba a huir de su embrujo. Al final de todo, si permitía a sus emociones dominarle, si aceptaba lo que luchaba por retener en el fondo de su consciencia, ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a ella? ¿Quién era él para Rosalie? Nadie, más que un mísero hombre que había llegado ahí para, al fin, salir de la cárcel.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Nadie ahí, más que la directora, sabía de dónde venía. ¿Qué pasaría con el resto si se enteraba de que era un... asesino? La palabra le tensó la mandíbula, le empuñó las manos. ¿Hasta cuándo ese maldito pasado dejaría de pisarle los hombros? La tensión rompió el momento mágico. Rosalie se percató de su expresión sombría, amargada y no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese rostro endurecido que catalizaba el recuerdo de su pasado. Tembló. Sus pies le pidieron correr, pero fue fuerte y se resistió.

"_Él no es malo"_ se repitió varias veces. Estiró su mano, tocó a Emmett. Su contacto, cálido y tembloroso, despertó al moreno de las pesadillas. Ella le sonrió, aunque sus ojos no podían ocultar el leve deje de miedo que le recorría. Emmett se percató de que la estaba asustando. Se tranquilizó al instante, pues el bienestar de Rosalie ahora resultaba mucho más fuerte que su rencor.

–Lo siento – musitó, como si ella pudiera oírle. Y así era, de alguna manera, Rose podía interpretar sus palabras con solo verle a los ojos.

Ella volvió a sonreír y, paseando la yema de sus dedos por la palma de su mano, escribió:

–_Todo está bien, ahora._

Palabras sencillas, cortas... pero con mucho significado para ambos. Si. Todo estaba bien, ahora... que al fin se habían encontrado.

.

.

.

.

.

Ambos sabían que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, que era inevitable, pero no había bastado solo eso para estar preparados. Los dos temblaban y eran incapaces de pensar con coherencia. La sala de oratoria se había hecho pequeña, muy pequeña. Solo existía la presencia del otro, en frente.

El corazón de Bella palpitaba con vigor y cuánto agradeció el que Edward no pudiera verla. Al menos de esa manera no podía percibir el terrible sonrojo que surcaba y quemaba su rostro. Sentía las orejas calientes y las manos no dejaban de temblarle.

Los cinco minutos que habían transcurrido se hacían eternos. El silencio pesaba sobre sus hombros. Edward ideó, a cada segundo, una manera de hablarle, una forma de saludarla. Quería oír su voz. ¿Hacía cuánto no escuchaba su risa? Aquellos días, en los que nada los separaba, en los que él solo se había dejado guiar por el innato impulso de protegerla, se volvían tan lejanos.

"_¿Cómo estás, Bella?" _deseaba poder decirle. ¿Qué respondería? ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo lo que pasaba? Después de aquella tarde... después de que él mismo había sido quien dijera "Alejémonos", ¿Le extrañaría, aunque fuese un poco?

–Disculpen la demora – la voz de Esme les hizo respingar a ambos – ¿Están listos para comenzar?

–¿Solo nosotros dos? – Preguntó Bella, confundida – Pensé que ensayaríamos todos.

–Y lo haremos – prometió Esme – pero ustedes son los protagonistas y sus líneas son un poco más largas e importantes.

La doctora era buena para mentir. Y es que la verdad era otra. Este "ensayo" había sido planeado, intencionalmente, con ayuda y consejo de Alice, para que Edward y Bella estuvieran juntos. No hacía falta tener los cinco sentidos para percatarse de que ambos sufrían por esta inexplicable separación.

–¿Qué tanto se han aprendido del libreto?

–Lo básico – respondieron los dos, al unísono. Un silencio se hizo en la habitación.

Esme sonrió, divertida y enternecida.

–Bien, ¿Por qué no empezamos con el primer acto, quinta escena? – Ofreció – Después de que Romeo acepta ir a la fiesta de los Capuleto y ve a Julieta por primera vez.

Edward y Bella asintieron. Él comenzó a hablar, luchando por controlar los temblores de su voz

–"Si profano con mi indigna mano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación..."

–No, no – interrumpió Esme, con suavidad – Edward, cariño. No estás leyendo un libro. ¡Vas a interpretar una obra de teatro! ¡Una de las mejores que han existido!

–Lo siento – dijo el muchacho, ante la imposibilidad de hacer otra cosa. ¿Cómo explicarse? ¿Cómo decir "Tía, lo siento, estar al lado de Bella me confunde, me llena de sueños y pesadillas a las que repelo y anhelo al mismo tiempo?" No, imposible. Ni ella, que bien sabía la historia de su pasado, le entendería.

Para el resto resultaba sencillo decir "continua con tu vida, no tiene caso el lamentarse"... Pero qué difícil es ponerte de pie después de haber caído de una manera tan dolorosa como él lo había hecho. Las cicatrices quedan. Las cicatrices arden. La vida es como un Cristal, cuando ésta se rompe, tal vez se puedan volver a unir sus fragmentos... pero quedan grietas y, en el acto, te sangras los dedos. La vida no es sencilla, para nadie lo es. Todos sufren, de diferente manera, pero lo hacen... Y nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar la debilidad de otro. A todos les llega su momento.

–No te preocupes, lo estás haciendo bien – alentó Esme – solo les falta, a ambos, más proximidad. Ya sé que son tímidos – agregó, con un brillo travieso en sus pupilas – pero, ¿podrían acercarse más? No sé, Edward, toma las manos de Bella, tal y como lo harás en el escenario.

La pareja de adolescentes se envaró del todo ante lo pedido. Si. Ya sabían que esto ocurriría también, pero... ¿ahora? ¿Tan pronto? Aún así, ninguno discutió y fue el mismo Edward quien acortó la distancia entre ellos.

La sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo al advertir, después de tanto tiempo, la piel de Bella contra la suya lo aturdió como nunca antes.

–Bien. Empieza de nuevo, por favor – la voz de Esme tardó más de dos segundos en ser procesada. Y es que su mente solo era capaz de apreciar esa suavidad que temblaba bajo sus dedos – ¿Edward?

–Lo siento – dijo éste, recobrando un poco de lucidez. Parpadeó numerosamente para lograr recordar sus líneas. Empezó: – "Si profano con mi indigna mano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación: mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto."

–Bella – indicó Esme. La castaña asintió, aunque tardó un poco en evocar las palabras correctas.

–"Buen peregrino, estás equivocado con respecto a tu mano, que en esto sólo muestra respetuosa devoción; pues los santos tienen manos, que tocan las manos de los peregrinos, y enlazar palma con palma es el beso de los piadosos palmeros."

–"¿Y no tienen labios los santos, y también los piadosos palmeros?"

–"Si... labios que deben usar para rezar" – esta vez Bella no pudo controlar el temblor de su voz. La oración había salido como un susurro.

–"Entonces, santa adorada, deja que hagan los labios lo que hacen las manos. Ellos rezan, accede tú para que la fe no se convierta en desesperación."

–"Los santos no se mueven, aunque acceden a las plegarias..."

–"Pues no te muevas mientras tomo el afecto de mis oraciones..."

Edward calló en ese momento. Bella se sonrojó mucho más. Después de lo dicho venía lo que sería el primer beso. Estaban conscientes de que la interpretación no llegaría a tanto y cambiarían esos detalles. Pero aún así no pudieron ser capaces de no sentirse nerviosos... de anhelar, secretamente, poder ser, realmente, Julieta y Romeo. Ambos enamorados que se adoraron hasta la muerte.

Mientras, la doctora Cullen había quedado prendada. No sabía decir si era talento natural de Edward y Bella lo que los había llenado de tanta devoción y entrega... No. Solo alguien que se niega a ver la realidad diría eso. Estaba más que claro que el rubor de ella, la pasión de él, el perfecto estado de nerviosismo y agitación se debía a que, entre ellos, cada palabra, más que interpretación, cobraba vida.

Se puso de pie. Alice y ella no exageraban al decir que algo más pasaba entre Edward y Bella. Algo cruel los separaba y laceraba... y no era justo. Tal vez su actitud sería poco profesional, pero estos detalles le importaban poco cuando se hablaba de su sobrino, al cual amaba como si de su hijo se tratara. Caminó hacia la puerta

–Sigan ensayando – dijo, con naturalidad – acabo de recordar que tengo un pequeño trabajo por hacer. Regreso en seguida

Dicho esto, se fue, dejando a una Bella y un Edward sin respiración. Sus manos seguían unidas y, cuando la castaña quiso deshacerse de esa cálida unión, una suave presión, ejercida por él, no se lo permitió.

–¿Seguimos?

Ella asintió, titubeante. Se le vinieron a la mente las horrorosas palabras que había escuchado aquella tarde. _"Perdóname, Tanya. No sabes cuánto la odio... cuánto odio a Isabella Swan"._ ¿Cuánto estaría soportando ahora mismo Edward, al verse obligado de estar con ella? Lo mejor era terminar rápido. Por el bien de los dos. Entre más tiempo estaban juntos, más se lastimaban.

–"¡Silencio!" – Comenzó Edward – "¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta es el sol! Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento por que tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura" – Bella abrió los labios, para recitar un pequeño juego de palabras que tenían lugar en ese instante, pero Edward prosiguió, interrumpiéndola. Lo sintió acercarse más y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo – "Habla. Habla otra vez, ángel resplandeciente... ¿Puedo ir más lejos, cuando mi corazón está aquí?"

El silencio les volvió a arropar. Él tan cerca de ella. ¿En qué momento había pasado que sus labios estuvieran tan próximos? No importaba. Ninguno encontraría la respuesta. Ambos se encontraban totalmente embriagados del aliento del otro, temblando ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Temblando ante el miedo de sus anhelos. Sintió ella un cálido roce tentar sus pómulos. Edward no había podido refrenar tal deseo. La punta de sus dedos palpó la suave piel, tan frágil como la había imaginado. Cerró los ojos y pudo verla. Pudo divisar su blanca textura, sus grandes ojos castaños, envueltos por las espesas y rizadas pestañas, su largo y oscuro cabello, sus mejillas sonrojadas...

Suspiró. Su frente se unió a la de Bella (quien estaba totalmente anonada por las gentiles caricias recibidas)

–"¿Amó mi corazón hasta ahora?" – susurró, haciéndose la pregunta a sí mismo, y la respuesta era clara: No. Jamás había experimentado esta necesidad, esta infinita paz. Ya no tenía caso el seguir negándolo. Sus esfuerzos por reprimirlo, por exterminar este sentimiento habían sido en vanos. Él amaba a Bella. La amaba como nunca, como a nadie... y ya no podía soportar tenerla lejos.

_Edward..._

_Discúlpame, Tanya..._

_Se feliz..._

Y escuchó esta última palabra como una llave que rompió todas sus cadenas. Sus labios se acercaron más a los de ella, quien aún no acababa de comprender qué era lo que sucedía.

¿Era su imaginación o una ilusión lo que le hacía creer que esto era verdad? ¿Edward, quien había dicho odiarla, Edward, quien la había apartado de su vida, era quien estaba ahora al frente suyo? ¿Serían tan perfectos los sueños como para poder invocar, a la perfección, el dulce aroma de su aliento? Su cuerpo temblaba, al ritmo de su corazón.

La puerta se abrió, justo cuando Bella cerró los ojos y él terminaba de reducir el espacio que separaba sus labios, haciéndolos brincar y alejarse.

–¡Edward! ¡Cariño! – Exclamó la amorosa voz de una mujer, quien llegó corriendo hacia el muchacho, para abrazarlo – Oh, mi cielo... ¡Te extrañaba tanto!

–¡Mamá! – reconoció Edward, asombrado.

.

.

.

*Obra del Marqués de Sade, escritor Francés. Está obra, al igual que la mayoría de este autor, contiene un alto contenido sexual.

.

.

**Lectores: Ya viene otra vez está tipa ¬¬**

**Anju: ^^'**

**Hola. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿La espera valió la pena? Discúlpenme T_T como ya muchos han de saber, ahora casi no tengo tiempo para "escribir" debido a la universidad. Siento mucho hacerlos esperar, pero mi débil mente no da para tanto. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento T_T. Solo espero me tengan un poquito de más paciencia. Vamos avanzando, ¿no?**

**Lectores: ¬¬ ¿ah, si? **

**Anju: T_T**

**En fin xD. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Me dejan su opinión? Ya saben que sus comentarios son demasiado alentadores, así como una pequeña fuente de energía, la cual impide que mí atormentada neuronita se muera. Además (jeje) ¡Esta semana es mi cumpleaños!**

**Lectores: ¿Y eso qué? ¬¬**

**Anju: Ahh T_T, vale, vale. **

**Me voy, pero antes aclaro (aunque me imagino es obvio) el texto que está con guión y entre comillas (" ") es tomado de la obra de William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta. **

**Cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	14. Se Feliz

**Y tu amor es mejor que el abolengo, **

**más valioso que ropas o dineros y más grato que halcones o corceles:**

**Poseyéndote a ti, lo tengo todo.**

**Sonetos – W. Shakespeare.**

**Capítulo 13. Se féliz...**

Los cálidos y maternales brazos de Elizabeth se apartaron de él, tan pronto como llegaron. Edward suspiró, intentando recuperar un poco del aliento que se le había robado, después, esbozando una sonrisa, estiró una mano hacia el frente, para alcanzar la piel de la hermosa señora, de cobrizos cabellos y verde mirada, que, sentía, estaba situada casi frente a él.

–Mamá, ¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba tu visita.

–¡Oh, cariño! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Lo siento – agregó, rápidamente, con sincera timidez, mirando a la castaña que permanecía inmóvil, al lado de su hijo– creo que fue muy mal educado de mi parte entrar sin avisar; pero en cuanto Esme me dijo que estabas en esta sala no me pude contener y vine corriendo hacia ella. No me dijo que estuvieras con alguien más

–Mamá, déjame presentarte a Bella – dijo Edward.

La mano de la castaña fue cogida, fraternalmente, por la de Elizabeth

–Mucho gusto, Bella. Lamento si te asuste.

–No se preocupe, señora – calmó la aludida – está todo bien.

Elizabeth le sonrió dulcemente.

–¿Interrumpía algo importante? – preguntó, inocentemente.

Ambos adolescentes inclinaron el rostro hacia abajo, intentando ocultar el rubor que adornaba a sus mejillas. Pero fue inútil. Si algo tenía la señora Cullen era un gran poder de percepción y, desde hacía varios años (exactamente, desde aquel trágico accidente en el que su hijo había quedado ciego) no había visto a Edward comportarse de esa manera tan... vivida. Su sonrisa se amplió ante el júbilo experimentado y tuvo que ser acopio de toda su discreción y paciencia para no estallar en preguntas en ese preciso instante. Lo mejor era hablar primero con Edward, a solas.

–Tu padre te manda saludos – decidió decir – estaba deseoso de verte, pero está en viaje de negocios y le fue imposible. Me dijo que hará todo lo posible por venir al festival de aniversario.

–Supongo que Esme te contó que saldré en una obra de teatro y fue eso lo que te motivó a venir de manera tan... indeliberada. – adivinó Edward.

–Nunca fuiste de los que disfrutaba ser el centro de atención, cariño – asintió Elizabeth – Eso es algo que no puedo perderme por nada del mundo.

El muchacho hizo un mohín. Mientras tanto, Bella se levantó del asiento, lo más hábilmente posible.

–Con su permiso – se excusó

–¿Te vas tan pronto? – se lamentó Elizabeth, haciendo eco, de alguna manera, a los pensamientos de Edward.

–Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Además, me imagino que usted y Edward tienen muchas qué hablar.

Bueno, en eso sí que había demasiada razón. La mujer se puso de pie y, con gesto amable, la ayudó a encaminarse hacia la puerta.

–En verdad, mucho gusto. Espero podamos platicar muy pronto.

–Un placer – asintió Bella, para después dirigirse hacia la salida, pero, al abrir la puerta, topó con una delicada masa humana

–¡Lo siento! – dijo una frágil voz femenina, al mismo tiempo que ella.

–¡Bella! ¿Te encuentras bien? – se preocupó Edward, poniéndose de pie para ayudarla. Elizabeth se hizo a un lado, para que su hijo pasara sin problema alguno. Después le siguió los pasos.

Esme apareció por detrás de la desconocida.

–Lo siento, de verdad, no fue mi intención...

–No te preocupes, cariño – tranquilizó Esme a la atormentada muchacha, de ondulado y broncíneo cabello y mirada castaña

–¿Le hice daño?

–No, ella está bien.

–¡Renneesme! – Exclamó Elizabeth – ¿Qué te ha parecido el instituto?

.

.

.

Jacob salió de la clínica, procurando que nadie le viera. Suspiró cuando estuvo fuera y sintió el viento fresco llegar a sus pulmones. Ya no soportaba estar encerrado más en ese maldito lugar. Extrañaba sus tardes de "diversión" en la Push, lanzándose de los acantilados con el resto de sus amigos, bebiendo cervezas cerca de la fogata, conquistando chicas...

Crispó el rostro. Era idiota si creía que todo sería como antes. Se dio la oportunidad de entristecerse, un segundo, con los anhelados recuerdos; después escupió hacia el suelo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su desgastado pantalón y siguió caminando. Iba con tiempo de sobra para la cita del "jefe", así que sus pasos eran relajados, aunque grandes, debido a su enorme estatura.

Mientras deambulaba por la extensa y desolada avenida, su mente se encontró pensando en la castaña que siempre le evitaba. Era linda. Debía admitir que le gustaba, aunque estaba claro que él a ella no. Se encogió de hombros, ¿Qué más daba?, No todo el tiempo se obtiene lo que se quiere, esa era la regla general de su vida. A veces los esfuerzos no valen la pena y, fuera de otorgarte algo mejor, sólo te hacen caer en un inmenso pozo de frustración y autodecepción. Él era el mejor punto de muestra. Su vida apestaba. Lo único que lo mantenía de pie era Billy y la promesa hecha a su madre de cuidarle.

Sonrió, con cierta melancolía solamente permitida en soledad, ¿Hacía cuánto no visitaba a su viejo? La respuesta era desde que había ingresado a este sucio trabajo. Odiaba lo que hacía, pero no había otra opción. Necesitaba urgentemente el dinero para las medicinas y alimento de su padre. Además, la luz y el agua no se pagaban solas.

Recordó el día en que le pusieron a "prueba". El cómo sus manos temblaban al sostener la pistola, con la que tenía que amenazar a su víctima para arrebatarle el maletín en donde llevaba una fuerte suma de dinero.

Había sido monstruoso. Pero al minuto siguiente ya estaba recibiendo lo justo para pasar la semana sin ninguna preocupación. Acostumbrarse fue sencillo. Era un chico hábil y demasiado astuto. Le era fácil engatusar a sus víctimas. Hasta la fecha, había hecho todo su trabajo, sin tener que matar a nadie, y se había ganado la integra confianza del jefe.

El trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo era el más importante de todos. La suma de dinero prometida era inmensa. Sólo era cuestión de endurecer un poco su corazón y triturar cualquier ápice de bondad restante en su alma. _"Para que unos suban, otros tienen que caer"_ Lástima, así era la ley de la vida.

Frenó en uno de los oscuros callejones y extrajo el celular de su bolsillo. Justo cuando el reloj digital marco las tres de la tarde, una gigantesca sombra masculina apareció.

–Puntual, como siempre, Jacob – dijo el hombre moreno, de cabellos largos y rebeldes. –¿Qué información me tienes preparada?

–Demasiada – contestó – Efectivamente, los gemelos Hale están en esa clínica.

–Genial – los ojos del señor brillaron en la oscuridad – ¿Has hablado con ellos? ¿Te les has acercado?

–De hecho, señor, estoy durmiendo en la misma habitación que Jasper Hale.

Su compañero emitió una sonora carcajada.

–¡Eres asombroso, Jacob! – Le felicitó, dando un rudo puñetazo sobre su hombro – ¡Y vamos, no me digas señor, llámame solamente por mi nombre, "Lucio"!

El chico asintió, sin mucha emoción. No estaba dentro de sus planes amistar con personas como Lucio. Lo único que deseaba era darle lo mejor a su padre. El "jefe" le instó a seguir hablando. Él obedeció, dando todo el lujo de detalles de las actividades que llevaban a cabo los millonarios gemelos.

Lucio se quedó meditando por un momento la información sabida. Al parecer, en esa clínica había más peces gordos por pescar. El que más le había llamado la atención era Edward Cullen, el hijo de los dueños de tales instituciones

–Dices que Jasper tiene una novia llamada Alice, y que no puede caminar. Esa muchachita, ¿pertenece a una familia adinerada?

–Hasta donde sé, no – contestó

–Entonces, no me sirve de nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que te tome el traerlos hacia mí?

–Aún no me he ganado su confianza – admitió Jacob – parece que son demasiado recelosos.

–Bien, seré paciente. Pero a cambio quiero que traigas también a Edward con ellos. Estoy seguro de que su familia dará mucho por él.

–¿También a Cullen?

–¿Acaso es demasiado trabajo para ti? – Retó el jefe – si no puedes, házmelo saber y...

–No – interrumpió Jacob – haré lo que usted me pida. Sólo... le pido más tiempo. Las cosas no son tan sencillas. Sobre todo por que hay un chico que suele estorbar demasiado.

–¿Un chico que suele estorbar?

–Es uno de los "ayudantes voluntarios" – agregó el muchacho – se llama Emmett McCarty y siempre anda cuidando de ellos. Sobre todo de Alice, la novia de Jasper, y su hermana, Rosalie. Creo que tiene cierto interés por ésta última.

No había mencionado, en absoluto, a Bella. De alguna manera, no quería que el jefe supiera de ella. No quería ponerla en ese peligro.

–¿Has dicho Emmett McCarty? – Los ojos de Lucio se dilataron por completo – ¡¿Eso es lo que has dicho?!

–S-si – balbuceó Jacob – ese es su nombre. No sé mucho de él, pero puedo investigar...

–Hazlo – ordenó el hombre – Quiero saber todo de él lo más pronto posible – le tendió una gruesa faja de billetes, como pago adelantado.

La sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchó.

–Como usted ordene, señor.

.

.

.

Lo encontró parado, viendo fijamente hacia la nada. Vaciló un poco antes de acercarse, pero al final lo hizo. Llegó en silencio hacia él. Emmett se giró para verla, ella bajó el rostro y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué excusa era buena para dar, ante su proximidad?

–_¿Has visto a mi hermano? –_ preguntó, moviendo sus manos. Emmett negó con la cabeza.

–_¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

Rose se obligó a desviar la mirada de ese par de negras pupilas que tanto le aturdían y, al hacerlo, notó que el moreno tenía entre las manos un pequeño papel. No pudo disimular su curiosidad y frunció el ceño, mientras intentaba averiguar qué era.

–_Es mi hermana –_ explicó Emmett, al darse cuenta de ello.

Las mejillas de Rose se sonrojaron al sentirse descubierta, pero tomó la foto infantil entre sus manos. La imagen que se mostraba era de una pequeña de castaños cabellos y rostro gentil, la cual sonreía abiertamente.

–_Es linda_ – sonrió la rubia, percibiendo, al segundo siguiente, el lúgubre mutismo de su compañero – _¿Le sucede algo?_

–_Ella... está muerta..._

Permaneció en silencio, contemplándolo, ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo más. Por experiencia propia sabía que, para los grandes dolores, sobraban las palabras de consuelo. Además, se hallaba nerviosa. No le gustaba ver ese rostro endurecido, que, de alguna manera, seguía causándole miedo y reavivando su tormentoso pasado.

Aunque, el tener la certeza de que detrás de ese frío gesto había algo más, un dolor que le torturaba, ayudaba a aliviar el deseo de salir corriendo. El abatimiento de Emmett la hacía menos egoísta, pues le recordaba que las desgracias son universales.

Siempre habrá alguien que sufra más que tú, esa es la compensación más angustiante que hay para las almas atormentadas.

El dolor de Emmett era un dolor que a Rose también le lastimaba, que ella compartía y deseaba poder sosegar. Nunca antes había experimentando tal impulso. Había estado acostumbrada a recibir siempre; pero nunca a dar. Y ahora todo era tan diferente con ese desconocido chico.

Su mano cubrió la mano de Emmett. El semblante de éste cambió al instante. El hielo de sus ojos se deshizo, dando paso a un fuego cálido que la abrazaba. Ella sonrió. Ese era el chico al que ella quería, con el que se sentía protegida, con el que era fácil sosegar el ardor de las llagas invisibles, clavadas en el alma.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más. No era necesario. Aunque Rose no hablara, ni escuchara, de algún modo, comprendía. Bastaba con saber que Emmett sufría. Bastaba con sentir esa necesidad de hacerle ver que jamás estaría solo, pues ella estaría a su lado, siempre. Tampoco era necesario que ella se sentara y narrara lo sucedido, confesara el motivo de sus miedos, sabía que esa conexión surgida entre ambos era fuerte, mágica, y hablaba por ellos.

–_Gracias_ – escribió Emmett sobre la palma de su mano. El desliz de sus dedos sobre su piel le hizo estremecerse.

Rose alzó la mirada y se encontró fugazmente con la de él, luego la bajó al sentir miles de mariposas volar por su estomago. Sintió las mejillas ruborizadas y ese tentador color no pasó desapercibido para el moreno.

Emmett suspiró, encandilado. Qué maravilloso y peligroso era ese deseo nacido por acariciar esos labios entreabiertos que le llamaban, le invitaban a acercarse. Su mano alzó la barbilla de Rose. ¿Comprendería ella que su mundo ya no existía fuera de sus ojos azules? Necesitaba verlos a cada segundo, para escapar del calvario que le consumía, día tras día. Sumergido en sus cristalinas aguas, no existía un antes, no existía un dolor, no existían muertes ni asesinatos, no existía nada más que ella y su boca recibiendo a la suya.

Rose se estremeció ante el primer contacto de sus labios, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el suave y dulce movimiento que Emmett ejercía sobre ellos. La delicada pasión de su sabor erizando su piel era reconfortante. Alzó los brazos, para enrollaros en su cuello, entregándose más. Era bueno comprobar que lo que esa bestia había hecho con ella se volvía en nada estando con él.

Las manos de Emmett apretaron su cintura. La respuesta de Rose, su abandono entre sus brazos, su calor, la forma en que sus labios se dejaban guiar por él, era la experiencia más maravillosa que pudiera llegar a tener en toda su vida. Se hallaba perdido. Todos sus temores, todos sus rencores se volvían hacia atrás mientras ella estuviera a su lado.

Sus bocas se separaron poco después, pero los brazos de ella seguían alrededor del cuello de él, y las manos de él seguían acomodadas sobre la pequeña cintura de ella. Con sus frentes unidas y sus ojos cerrados, esperaban a que la respiración se les normalizara. Habían olvidado que estaban en uno de los pasillos, hasta que un pequeño jadeó, percibido sólo por Emmett, les trajo a la realidad.

Separó a Rosalie rápidamente y giró el rostro, para descubrir quién era el espectador. La rubia siguió el rumbo de su mirada y sus azules ojos se dilataron al encontrarse con Alice y Jasper. La primera sonreía abiertamente. El segundo miraba a Emmett con cierto deje de recelo. No lo culpaba. Al final de cuentas, su hermano había estado con ella en ese momento tan trágico, había sido testigo de cómo ese maldito hombre la había tomado a la fuerza y la había marcado para siempre.

–_Lo siento, no pensábamos interrumpir_ – se disculpó Alice, haciendo que la reciente pareja se ruborizara.

Emmett carraspeó, incomodo. La mirada de Jasper le hacía sentirse culpable. Después de todo, el beso que le había dado a Rosalie había sido fruto de un impulso. La quería, de eso no tenía duda alguna, pero ella... ¿sentía lo mismo por él? Su poca vanidad le hacía pensar que fuera así. Después de todo, un asesino no podía merecer a un ángel...

–¡Emmett! –una tercera voz interrumpió en aquel escenario. Era Heidi – ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Te he estado buscando

Alice puso sus ojitos en blanco. Aquella tipa no se cansaba de molestar por donde fuera posible. Ya había notado antes las sinuosas miradas que le dedicaba a Emmett. Eran las mismas que le dedicaba a Edward y las que, en un pasado, había concebido a Jasper. Tampoco Jacob se escapaba. Y es que la chica parecía tener corazón de condominio.

–¿Para qué? – preguntó Emmett, de manera seca.

Alice reprimió una risita. Heidi podría ser realmente hermosa, pero eso no era suficiente para su amigo. Sin embargo, Rose no lo veía de esa manera. Su rostro se ensombreció nada más al ver cómo ella lo tomaba del brazo. Furiosa, dio media vuelta y se metió a la habitación. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí, viendo cómo esa arpía coqueteaba con él.

Emmett plató su vista en la puerta que, poco antes, había sido bruscamente cerrada. Ignorando el verdadero motivo, pensó que Rose no le quería ver después de lo que había hecho... Sería justo, pensó, al final de cuentas, ¿con qué derecho se había atrevido a profanar él un santuario tan exquisito?

–¿Qué dices, Emmett? ¿Si podrías ayudarme? – insistió Heidi.

–¿Sobre qué?

La muchacha no ocultó su molestia. Odiaba que la ignoraran.

–Olvídalo – contestó, tajantemente, dando la media vuelta y retirándose del lugar.

Emmett frunció el ceño. ¿Sería acaso que a todas las mujeres les daba por hacer lo mismo? La risita de Alice llamó otra vez su atención y el brillo delator de sus ojos le incomodó. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada.

–Jazz, ¿me acompañas al jardín? He recordado que tengo que verme con Charlotte – mintió la pequeña, al percibir su nerviosismo.

Jasper asintió. Su rostro lucía ligeramente endurecido. Tenía demasiadas cosas por "hablar" con Emmett, pero no era el lugar ni el momento.

–Nos vemos – se despidió la pequeña, mientras su novio hacía girar la silla de ruedas y comenzaban a alejarse. Él no contestó. Se limitó a agradecerle con la mirada, mientras ésta correspondía el gesto con una sonrisa de complicidad que él halló fuera de lugar.

Al quedarse solo, volvió la vista hacia la puerta de madera por la cual había desaparecido Rosalie. Permaneció frente a ella por dos minutos, sospesando la posibilidad de tocar; pero al final se arrepintió. Necesitaba pensar bien lo que tenía que decir. Aunque... ¿Qué palabras eran las correctas para explicarle que si había actuado de esa manera era por que ella se había convertido en su vida entera?

.

.

.

–Y bien – animó Elizabeth – ¿Cómo te ha ido?

–Bien – contestó Edward, previniendo que esa pregunta era totalmente retórica. Conocía a su madre.

–¿De verdad? ¿No hay algo que quieras contarme? No sé, algo que te gustaría compartir conmigo...

Edward soltó una risita. Gesto que conmovió a Elizabeth. ¿Hacía cuánto no había visto a su hijo envuelto en un gesto tan sincero y lleno de vida?

–Esa muchachita – se animó a decir – Bella. Es muy linda

El rostro de Edward se transformó al instante, se suavizó. Su mirada optó un brillo cálido.

–Lo es – asintió. Sintió sus manos ser asidas por las de su madre.

–Sientes algo por ella, ¿verdad?

–¿Por qué lo dices? – _¿Tan obvio era?_

–Eres mi hijo – contestó Elizabeth – te conozco.

Él bajó el rostro. A pesar de no ver, podía sentir la mirada de su madre fija en sus pupilas.

–Edward... ¿Qué sucede?

–Yo... siento que estoy traicionado a la memoria de Tanya – confesó, con voz quebrada.

Elizabeth acarició una de sus mejillas.

–Mi amor, no estás traicionando a nadie más que a ti mismo. Tanya fue alguien muy importante para ti, lo sé. La conociste desde pequeña, la quisiste y compartiste años enteros con ella; pero, mi vida, ella ya no está...

–Por mi culpa – se acusó de manera violenta

–No – discutió su madre, con voz dulce, pero firme – no fue tu culpa. Edward, deja de atormentarte de esta manera. ¿Crees que a Tanya le gustaría verte así, triste todo el tiempo?

Negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva con dificultad. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–¿Sabes? Solía soñar con Tanya todos los días – susurró – no eran sueños agradables. Eran pesadillas en las que recordaba esa tarde en la que ella se fue. Pero, al menos, la veía. Sin embargo, desde que conocí a Bella, esas pesadillas se fueron disipando, poco a poco. Ahora ya no sueño con ella desde hace varias semanas. Tengo miedo de olvidarla. Tengo miedo de no darle el verdadero lugar que merece en mi vida.

–Tanya está y estará presente en ti, por siempre – aseguró la señora – pero tu corazón ya ha encontrado a su verdadera dueña, que no es un fantasma, si no una preciosa muchachita de carne y hueso.

Edward sonrió fugazmente. Elizabeth se inclinó y besó su frente.

–Se feliz – dijo y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Aquellas eran las mismas palabras que la voz de Tanya le había susurrado hacía poco...

.

.

**Hola. Si, sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto. Disculpen, en serio. Pero había estado enferma y en exámenes. Espero el capítulo les haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo veremos el encuentro entre Reneesme y Jacob... y muchas cositas más :-D. Por favor, ténganme paciencia T_T De verdad que hago todo lo posible por tomarme un tiempo y escribir. No sean muy duros conmigo ¿Vale? *-***

**Gracias por su apoyo, por dejarme sus comentarios (que me motivan a seguir y me alegran el día, tarde y/o noche), por tenerme en favoritos y alertas ^^. Gracias, gracias, gracias. **

**Los dejo. Un saludo y hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	15. Arreglando errores

**Por que ha bastado sólo una de sus miradas para salvarme la vida.**

**Por que ha sido suficiente una palabra expulsada de sus labios, para curar mis heridas.**

**Por que no es necesario nada más, si estoy entre sus brazos. **

**Por eso, sólo por eso, ella se ha convertido en mi todo.**

**Capítulo 14. Arreglando errores. **

Recargó su cuerpo en uno de los barandales del segundo piso y emitió un melancólico suspiro mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada. No llevaba ni un solo día fuera de su casa, lejos de su familia, y ya los extrañaba. ¿Cómo estaría la abuela Marie? ¿Y Jake, su pequeño cachorrito? Era un lastima el no haberlo podido traer hacia la clínica. Era un lastima estar ahí.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con más profundidad. Al menos, la gente parecía agradable y estaría a "salvo". Aunque, ¿qué importaba no correr peligro si estaba tan distante de quienes amaba? Bien dicen que el dinero no lo es todo, no es nada, y muchas veces sólo sirve para arruinarte la vida. De haber sabido que pasaría esto, le hubiera gustado poder charlar con es hombre que había intentado dañarle y decirle "¿Cuánto quieres? Te doy mi casa y toda la herencia, pero déjame en paz"

Ahora era demasiado tarde. Su tutor la había enviado a esta clínica que, de algún modo, sería su refugio por un tiempo que ni ella misma conocía. El lugar era lindo, debía admitirlo. Además, le hacía reflexionar. Ver a esos adolescentes, tan jóvenes y bellos, estar condenados a sillas de ruedas, a no ver, a no oír u hablar, era una escena dura, pero realmente educativa. Le enseñaba que en la vida no se puede tener todo, más no hay que lamentarse ni renegar por ello, si no, dar gracias por lo imperfectos que somos.

Su vida no había sido fácil. Cuando tenía apenas siete años, sus padres habían sido secuestrados y asesinados. Después de eso su abuela la había cuidado, mientras que Aro, el hombre que había sido elegido por sus mismos padres, antes de morir, como su tutor, había administrado la enorme fortuna de la cual era heredera hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Para eso no faltaba mucho, ya tenía los diecisiete años cumplidos, aunque tampoco era un tema que le emocionara demasiado. Mucho menos ahora.

Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla. ¿Cómo iba a soportar estar totalmente incomunicada de su abuelita? "Ni una sola llamada, Reneesme" había sentenciado Aro "Es necesario que lo hagas, ¿No querrás que ella corra un riesgo estando cerca de ti, verdad?"

–¡Ey! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Una nueva ayudante – una ronca voz le hizo saltar. Volvió el rostro, solo para encontrarse con el moreno semblante de un desconocido chico – Ummm... parece que ésta es la clínica de las lágrimas – agregó, recordándole que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente humedecidas.

La muchacha se limpió la cara rápidamente y después le dedicó una mirada asesina a aquel intruso, que sonreía de manera arrogante.

–¿Quién eres? – exigió saber.

–¿Quién eres tú? – contestó el chico.

Ella suspiró, no estaba de humor para lidiar con ese tipo de gente, así que decidió dar media vuelta e irse.

Jacob hizo una mueca, mientras observaba a la chica caminar. Si algo no soportaba era ser vilmente ignorado, así que corrió para alcanzarle.

–¿Alguien te ha dicho que es de muy mala educación dejar plantadas, de esa forma, a las personas?

–¿Alguien te ha dicho que las personas demasiado inoportunas, generalmente, no son agradables? – le contestó la muchacha, sin si quiera mirarle.

El moreno apretó los labios para no reír.

–¿Estás molesta por que te descubrí llorando? – Adivinó – No te preocupes, no pienso decirle a nadie.

¿Cómo había logrado ese desconocido saber, a ciencia cierta, lo que ella pensaba? Aquello terminó incomodándola más

–¿Sabes? – Dijo – no me gustan los extraños.

–Qué lastima – replicó Jacob, con esa arrogante sonrisa sin borrarse de su rostro – en este mundo todos somos extraños. Hasta tú propio reflejo en el espejo es un desconocido para ti...

Tardó más de dos segundos en idear una respuesta más o menos inteligente, pero antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, un estrepitoso ruido interrumpió. Ambos jóvenes giraron el rostro para ver de qué se trataba y sus miradas se dilataron al hallar a una femenina y conocida figura tendida en el suelo.

–¡Bella! – exclamó Jacob, corriendo hacia la castaña.

–Estoy bien – dijo la muchacha, mientras él la cargaba – fue solo una caída.

–¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan descuidada? – Inquirió él, con alivio – dices que no me quieres cerca, más te empeñas en tropezar todo el tiempo. Dime la verdad – dijo con tono juguetón – ¿Haces todo esto para estar entre mis brazos?

La morena enrojeció de furia y pena, pero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita después. Había que admitir que, cuando quería, Jacob podía llegar a ser demasiado divertido.

–Bájame, Jake – pidió – puedo caminar.

El chico obedeció, haciendo que sus pies tentaran el suelo otra vez.

–¿Estás con alguien más? – preguntó, al apreciar la presencia de otra persona.

–Estaba – corrigió Jacob, al ver que la extraña chica había desaparecido.

.

.

.

–¡Oh, Santo Cielo! – Exclamó Alice – ¡Jazz, pásame ese par de telas, por favor!

El rubio obedeció de inmediato, para después sentarse y observar cómo su novia trabajaba en cada uno de los vestuarios.

–Lo siento, Jazz – dijo la pequeña, sin dejar de costurar – seguramente te has de estar aburriendo

Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Alice esbozó una pequeña y tímida sonrisa y se inclinó para que sus labios se unieran por un breve momento. Luego, siguió trabajando. Faltaba solo tres días para el festival y el vestuario de Bella y Edward aún necesitaba un último par de detalles para ser finalizados

–_Estás demasiado emocionada en ello _– apuntó el chico, moviendo sus manos, desde su lugar, para no interrumpir a su novia.

–Es por que se trata de nuestros amigos – asintió Alice – Además, ¿no te parece que hay algo más entre esos dos?

–_¿La estás haciendo de Cupido?_

–Quiero que las personas a las que estimo sean felices – contestó la pequeña – ¿Tu no?

El rubio le dedicó una mirada perspicaz. Sabía que esa pregunta venía con doble intención y también sabía que Alice aguardaba por su respuesta. Suspiró, mientras tomaba entre sus manos la libretita que su novia le tendía, para escribir en ella.

–_¿Lo dices por mi hermana y Emmett?_ – se quiso asegurar. Alice asintió, así que siguió escribiendo – _No me mal interpretes, Ali. No tengo nada en contra de Emmett, pero tengo miedo por Rose, no quiero que la vayan a lastimar. Ya ha sufrido lo suficiente._

–Emmett es un buen chico

–_Lo sé. Pero ella... no sé cómo se sienta al respecto. Lo que le pasó fue demasiado duro._

–También para ti lo fue

–_Pero yo estoy sanado. Tú me has curado_

Jasper se le acercó, dejando la libreta sobre sus piernas y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, besándolas con dulzura.

–_Eres la persona más buena que hay, Ali_ – escribió sobre la piel de ésta – _Eres un ángel. _Mi_ ángel._

La muchacha sonrió, con las mejillas tenuemente pintadas de rosa, y cerró los ojos para cuando Jasper se comenzó a inclinar para besarla. Ambos suspiraron cuando sus alientos se fusionaron, enviando a sus pieles un torrente de cálidos cosquilleos que se concentraban en sus estómagos.

Alice alzó sus manitas para hilar sus dedos en los cabellos de Jasper, mientras éste aprisionaba su rostro entre las suyas y el beso aumentaba de intensidad. Nunca antes se habían besado de esta manera; pero les gustaba cómo se aceleraban sus corazones mientras sus labios se humedecían. Era agradable sentirse aún más cerca del otro... Y así es como ambos querían permanecer por siempre.

.

.

.

_Y me encuentro otra vez en este mismo lugar, en este sueño que me había abandonado últimamente. Tal vez se deba a la falta de costumbre o lo profundamente dormido que estoy, pero las imágenes son más nítidas. El sol resplandece sobre mi cabeza, filtrando sus rayos por las espesas hojas de ese gran árbol en el cual la espero. _

–_¡Edward! – giro el rostro y la veo venir, sonriente como siempre. _

_Entonces, sé lo que vendrá después... Me preparo para escuchar el estrepitoso rechinar de las llantas. Me preparo para la oscuridad que se viene. Pero cuál es mi sorpresa al percatarme que, fuera de todo eso, sólo hay un cómodo silencio y unos cálidos brazos a mí alrededor._

_Abro los ojos. Tanya esta ahí, con su cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho. A penas y lo puedo creer. Este, definitivamente, no es el mismo sueño, ni el mismo lugar que yo pensaba. Aquí no hay miedo, tampoco dolor. Ella alza su rostro y me vuelve a sonreír._

–_Estoy bien – me confiesa, con la sinceridad destilando en su voz – Y también quiero que tú estés bien._

–_Quiero estar contigo – susurro, más ella niega con la cabeza y silencia mis labios con sus dedos _

–_Sabes que eso no es cierto – me dice, dulcemente– Ambos sabemos que con la persona con quien quieres estar es con ella, con Bella, no conmigo._

–_Pero..._

–_Edward, ya no vivas atormentado por el pasado. Ya te dije, yo estoy bien. Lo estaré siempre y cuando tú seas feliz. Y tu felicidad se encuentra a su lado. Búscala..._

_Y su voz, al igual que su imagen, se pierde en medio de esa fresca brisa que sopla y agita las hojas del árbol. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y los abro al segundo siguiente, al sentir que no estoy solo. Entonces la veo, abrazada a mí, como tanto había deseado. Su calor me brinda una infinita paz. Mis brazos la envuelven y mi nariz se hunde en el espesor de sus castaños cabellos._

_Sonrío._

_Si, Tanya tiene razón. Mi lugar esta con ella, en sus brazos..._

Edward se levantó demasiado temprano esa mañana, aturdido por el sueño recién tenido. Suspiró, aún pudiendo sentir el calor de Bella penetrando en su piel. Todo había sido tan real...

–Vaya, parece que a todos se les ha dado por madrugar hoy – dijo Jacob, llamando su atención

–¿Qué hora es?

–No son ni las seis de la mañana

Realmente era demasiado temprano, para ser fin de semana. Sin embargo, no tenía ánimos de dormir más, así que se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño.

–Yo que tú no abriría la puerta. Emmett está ahí y no parece de buen humor

–Contigo nadie está de buenas – contestó el chico, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Jasper también ha despertado?

–¡Ey! ¿Pues qué crees que soy? ¿Tus ojos?

–Tú fuiste quien empezó a dar explicaciones.

–Sólo quise ser bueno por un momento. Parecías demasiado perdido cuando despertaste. Además –agregó, con toda intención – en tus sueños no parabas de repetir el nombre de Bella.

Edward hizo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse y mantener la compostura.

–Vamos, no te tenses. Cualquiera tiene un sueño de _esos._

–¿Un sueño de _esos_? ¡Te equivocas! Yo jamás pensaría en Bella de esa forma...

–Si, como tú digas – accedió Jacob, con tono aburrido, mientras se ponía de pie – eres demasiado estúpido, Edward. Si en realidad te gusta Bella no te quedes sólo soñando con ella.

–No pienso seguir haciéndolo – repuso el aludido, más para él que para el chico que había salido de la habitación.

.

.

.

Supo que estaba molesta en cuanto la tuvo frente a frente y advirtió el hielo azulado de sus ojos. Bajó la mirada y frunció los labios, había pasado toda la noche en vela buscando las palabras adecuadas con las cuales disculparse, más en ese preciso instante habían sido íntegramente olvidadas.

_Maldición_, masculló mentalmente. Ni si quiera se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. ¿En qué momento había llegado a sentir todo esto por Rosalie? La verdad era que ya no importaba. Ya no había remedio alguno para deshacerse del embrujo al que ese par de zafiros le sometían.

Rose esperaba, sin mucha paciencia. Aún tenía perfectamente clara la detestable imagen de Heidi tomándolo por el brazo, dos minutos después de que ella y él se habían... se habían besado.

El repentino cosquilleo que sintió en los labios no mejoró su humor, ¿Qué se creía ese muchacho para venir y confundirla de tal manera? ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora? ¿Por qué estaba ahí, estático, sin decir o hacer nada? Esperó otro momento y, al notar que Emmett no tenía intenciones de hacer algo, puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a permanecer ahí parada, como una estúpida estatua.

Un par de manos sujetan su brazo la hizo retroceder y volver a su posición original. Ahora Emmett la veía con el ceño fruncido. Ella imitó su gesto. _¿Y ahora qué?_

–_Siento lo de anoche_ – soltó Emmett, con un torpe movimiento de manos

Sus ojos se dilataron, ¿A qué se refería? Buscó en su bolsillo la libretita que siempre cargaba y se la tendió. El moreno vaciló un poco antes de escribir. No era para nada bueno redactando. Aún así, lo intentó.

–_Ayer... no quise faltarte al respeto. Lo siento si te ofendí._

–_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ – exigió saber.

Era curioso ver cómo es que ambos sabían de qué estaban "hablando", aunque ninguno hubiera hecho alusión al tema. Contuvo la respiración, mientras notaba cómo el rostro de Emmett cambiaba mientras leía y comenzaba a escribir algo en respuesta.

La libretita regresó a sus manos y, en ella, encontró:

–_Por que te quiero._..

.

.

.

–Muy bien muchachos – felicitó Esme, aplaudiendo quedamente con sus manos – lo han hecho de maravilla. La obra será un éxito

El resto de los alumnos aullaron, emocionados, a excepción de Bella y Edward, quienes apenas y comenzaban a abandonar sus posiciones de la última escena, en donde Romeo yace junto al cuerpo de Julieta.

El muchacho se incorporó con un movimiento fluido y apresurado para ofrecer su ayuda a Bella, la cual respingó al sentir la cálida mano tomar la suya.

–Déjame ayudarte

–Puedo sola – contestó Bella, con voz amable, pero tajante.

Aún así, él no la soltó. Tiró de ella con una facilidad que le recordaba lo frágil que era. Pudo sentir el cuerpo de Bella muy cerca del suyo, su perfume llegó a su nariz, embriagándolo.

–Gracias – susurró la morena, intentando deshacer la unión de sus manos.

–Espera – pidió, sin dejarla ir, sintiendo a Bella estremecerse y quedar inmóvil ante su insistencia.

¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué era lo que estaba llenando su mente? ¿Le perdonaría por todo el tiempo en que él, como un idiota, se había empecinado en apartarla de su vida? Sería justo si no lo hacía; pero quería mantener la esperanza e intentar hablar con ella, explicarle... aunque no hubiera palabras para justificarse.

–¿Podemos hablar?

–¿Sobre qué? – murmuró Bella. Su voz seguía teniendo ese volumen suave, pero incrédulo.

Él tardó un poco en contestar. ¿Por dónde debería de empezar? Realmente no lo sabía. No podía llegar, después de permanecer semanas enteras sin dirigirle la palabra, y decirle "Bella, te amo". La asustaría. Necesitaba tiempo para volverse a ganar, al menos, su confianza, su amistad... aunque no fuera solamente eso lo que deseara. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a pedir más. Le resultaba imposible tan solo imaginarse el que Bella pudiera llegarle a corresponder.

–Perdóname – fue la primera palabra que sus labios expulsaron – perdóname si he sido grosero contigo. Yo...

–¡Edward! ¡Bella! – la alegre voz de Charlotte, aproximarse, sobresaltó a ambos.

Fue entonces que se percataron de que aún estaban en el salón, rodeados de gente a la que habían olvidado por completo.

Bella movió sus manos para que Edward las soltara, y se alejó de él un paso, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las llantas rodar hacia ellos.

–Alice dice que sus vestuarios ya están listos – anunció la chica – quieren que vayan a probárselos, para ver si no hace falta algún detalle

–Iré yo primero – anunció Bella, comenzando a caminar torpemente hacia la puerta, sin darle a Edward tiempo de frenarla por segunda vez.

Sus pies temblaban mientras caminaba por el pasillo. El corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que el pecho amenazaba con reventarle. Se detuvo y se recargó en una pared, para tomar un poco de aire y despejar sus pensamientos de esa aterciopelada voz que resonaba, una y otra vez, en su mente.

"_Perdóname"_ ¿Qué era lo que Edward pretendía? ¿A qué estaba jugando? Se mordió los labios, conteniendo aquella absurda mezcla de furia y dolor que comenzaba a humedecer sus ojos.

–Bella, ¿Estás bien?

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que la voz de Jacob dijo su nombre.

Odiaba que los demás la vieran llorar, así que dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, lo más rápidamente posible, para que el moreno no la alcanzara.

–¡Bella! – llamó Jacob.

Sus pasos adquirieron más velocidad, así como más desequilibrio; pero eso ya no importaba. Si caía, ¿Qué más daba? Había cosas mucho más dolorosas que un golpe. La pérdida, la traición, la burla, el abandono... si había soportado todo eso, desde pequeña, ¿por qué no habría de ser lo suficientemente capaz de sobrellevar una simple lesión?

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, sin la más mínima precaución. Era la primera vez que actuaba de una manera tan imprudente y... se sentía bien. Era agradable poder no ser la chica serena y responsable por una vez en su vida.

–¡Bella!

Un terrible escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edward al escuchar a la desesperada voz de Jacob.

–¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Charlotte

–No lo sé – contestó él, levantándose del asiento, con movimientos apresurados, y comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia donde había provenido ese alarmante sonido.

–¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, al llegar y distinguir el movimiento de otras personas por ahí

–¡Edward! – llamó su madre

–¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar, con temor

–Bella ha sufrido un accidente. Cayó de las escaleras – contestó Elizabeth, con voz suave, mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro, gestó que él ya no fue capaz de reconocer, pues un infinito miedo le espesó la sangre en las venas y le desconectó del mundo.

.

**Hola. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión ^^. Hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	16. Ángel

**CAPÍTULO 15: Ángel...**

El silencio reinaba en aquella pequeña sala en la que él se encontraba. Sólo la suave respiración de Bella llegaba a sus oídos, tranquilizándolo, haciendo esa espera un poco más soportable.

Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y suspiró. Esme le había asegurado que la caída de Bella, fuera de los pequeños cardenales obtenidos en algunas partes de su cuerpo y el natural desmayo por el golpe en la cabeza, no tendría graves consecuencias; pero eso no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. El simple hecho de saber que ella se encontraba lastimada, aún así fuera muy ligero el daño, ya era demasiado para él.

El leve rechinar de la puerta le advirtió que alguien había entrado.

—¿Cómo sigue? – era Esme

—Aún no despierta – contestó, con preocupación

La doctora posó una mano sobre su hombro, de manera cariñosa y sonrió.

—Es normal. Está descansando. Hacía ya varios días que la notaba algo desvelada. Le hará bien dormir.

Edward asintió, aunque lo recientemente sabido tampoco era algo precisamente tranquilizante.

Esme se retiró al minuto siguiente y la sala volvió a quedar en silencio. Entonces, el muchacho, tras vacilar un momento, acercó su mano hacia la camilla y tentó hasta encontrar el delicado contacto que electrizaba, dulcemente, su piel.

Suspiró. ¿Hacía cuánto no se permitía tocarla, sin remordimiento alguno, sin que las sombras del pasado gritaran en su mente? ¿Cómo es que había podido pensar que podría controlar sus sentimientos, cuando bastaba solamente un pequeño roce de sus dedos para que la paz le envolviera por entero?

—Edward...

Tensó el cuerpo al instante. ¿Había sido su imaginación o...?

—Edward...

No. No era su imaginación. Bella estaba pronunciando su nombre... ¿Acaso había despertado? No. Ella seguía durmiendo, la inconsciencia que bañaba a su voz así se lo decía, lo cual significaba sólo una cosa: Ella estaba soñando con él.

Las palabras faltaban para describir el sentimiento que le envolvió la piel, que le hinchó el corazón. Suspiró, mientras sus labios se aproximaban a la delicada mano que aún sostenía. Qué frágil era, y cálida, eran las manos de un ángel, de _su_ ángel. La besó brevemente, de manera casi imperceptible. Tocarla suponía una osadía de la cual no se creía merecedor, pero... privarse de ello también era insoportable.

La tibia presión de sus labios despertó a Bella. Él se apartó de inmediato, para no asustarla o incomodarla.

—¿Bella? – La castaña respingó al escuchar la suave nota de su voz —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien – contestó, aunque no era verdad. ¿Cómo se puede estar bien cuando el corazón amenaza con salirse de tu pecho, hecho trizas? – ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estoy?

—Te caíste de las escaleras y sufriste un ligero desmayo. Estás en la enfermería.

—Oh – recordó – lo siento...

—¿Por qué pides disculpas?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Edward se desconcertó por la pregunta, pero aún así contestó.

—Una... o dos horas... ¿Qué haces? – inquirió, al escuchar que la camilla rechinaba

—Ya me siento bien. No es necesario que siga en este lugar...

—No voy a dejar que te vayas así – aclaró, alcanzando sus manos y sosteniéndolas entre las suyas – Te caíste, Bella. Debes de reposar un poco más.

—No es necesario. No fue nada

—¿Nada? Bella, lo que hiciste, subir corriendo las escaleras, fue un acto muy imprudente. Te pudiste haber lastimado gravemente.

—Lo sé. Pero no fue así. Déjame ir, por favor – pidió ella, con mucha más desesperación, deshaciéndose del agarre que le quemaba la piel.

Esa cercanía la lastimaba.

—¿Es por que yo estoy aquí? – Adivinó él, volviéndola a asir de las manos. ¿Estás huyendo de mí? ¿Es eso?

—Edward...

—Sé que porté muy mal contigo – interrumpió, suavemente – Sé que fui yo quien dijo que lo mejor era alejarnos; pero, Bella...

—¡Bella!

La voz de Heidi llegó antes de que ella traspasara la puerta de la enfermería. A Edward no le quedó de otra que liberar la mano que sujetaba, sintiendo al instante un vacío abriéndose paso en el pecho.

—¡Oh, Dios, me enteré de que te habías caído! – exclamó Heidi, acomodándose, intencionalmente, en medio de los dos – pero parece que estás bien. ¡Qué alegría!

—Gracias por... tu preocupación – dijo Bella

—De nada, querida – contestó, con fingida estima. Y luego agregó, a modo de broma hiriente – de verdad que hay personas que, por más que quieran, no dejan de causar problemas. Si supieras todo el revuelo que causaste...

—Fue un accidente – la calló Edward

La chica cuadró la mandíbula y empuñó las manos. ¿Por qué él prefería a esa ciega insignificante? ¿Qué tenía Isabella Swan para ser mejor que ella? De verdad que no lo lograba entender. No le cabía en la cabeza ese rechazo. ¿Cómo, si todo ella era tan preciosa? Poseía un rostro muy atractivo y un cuerpo por el cual muchas matarían. No había hombre que no la volteara a ver ¿Se debía acaso de que Edward no podía hacerlo? ¿Era ese el punto, de que él era incapaz de diferenciar entre la simple muchachita que él defendía y la perfección que ella reencarnaba? ¿Era eso?

—¿Por qué no esperas a Esme?

La envidia aumentó al ser testigo de la nota tan delicada con la que Edward se dirigía hacia Bella. Jamás, _nunca_, a ella le habían hablado con tanto cuidado.

—No creo que sea necesario. Quiero irme a mi cuarto...

—Entonces, te llevo...

—No te preocupes por eso, Edward. Yo lo hago – ofreció, simulando su ira con un afectivo tono de voz.

Haría todo por mantenerlos alejados. _Todo._ No estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar por una ciega.

—Yo puedo irme sola – tajo la castaña. Ni uno de los dos le resultaba buena compañía – gracias por la atención...

—Bella – intentó alcanzar Edward, pero la mano de Heidi, asiendo fuertemente la suya, le frenó

—¿Por qué la sigues? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ella no quiere tu compañía?

—Sólo me quiero asegurar de que esté bien

—¿Por qué a los hombres les encanta sufrir por lo que no vale la pena? – Inquirió, con saña – Tú la quieres, se te nota a leguas, y ella, ¿Qué es lo que hace? _Te rechaza_... Yo no haría eso – agregó, acercándose y acomodando sus manos sobre su pecho – Si tú me quisieras, aunque fuera sólo un poco, te correspondería sin dudarlo dos veces

—Heidi... – intentó apartarla, pero ella no se lo permitió. Por el contrario, alzó los brazos y los enrolló en su cuello

—No te has dado la oportunidad de conocerme, Edward. Por eso no sientes nada por mí; pero, si lo intentarás, estoy segura que te darías cuenta de quién es mejor.

—Heidi...

—No digas nada – le silenció, acariciando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, mientras se alzaba de puntitas para acortar la distancia que los separaba – Sólo... déjame mostrarte de lo que te estás perdiendo

Y, sin dar tiempo a más, su boca se pegó a la otra, con feroz pasión no correspondida, pues los labios de Edward se tensaron al instante y sus manos, educadas pero firmes, no tardaron en tomarla por los hombros para alejarla.

—Sé que no es el lugar adecuado – ella no perdía las esperanzas – Todos están en clases, podemos ir a tu cuarto...

—Heidi, basta – volvió a frenar Edward, cuando intentó besarlo otra vez.

—¿Por qué? – Exigió saber – ¿Qué es lo que hago mal para que me rechaces? Sé que no puedes mirarme, pero tócame – alcanzó una de sus manos y la dirigió hacia la curva de su cintura – ¡Tócame y comprueba que soy mejor que ella! Bella jamás podrá complacerte como lo puedo hacer yo. ¡Es sólo una niña, si la comparas conmigo! Sólo... dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo...

—No, Heidi – contestó Edward, con voz suave – no puedo

—¿Por qué? – No lo entendía y el orgullo lastimado comenzaba a mojarle los ojos– ¿Qué está mal en mí?

—Nada. Tú eres una mujer hermosa y lo sé – aclaró él – pero lo que yo siento por Bella va más allá de lo físico. Tú misma lo has dicho, _no puedo ver_. Y a ella la amo, no por su rostro, ni por su cuerpo, si no por todo lo que me hace sentir. Estar ciego te enseña a ver lo que realmente hace valiosa a una persona. Y el alma de Bella me es... inigualable. No gastes tu tiempo en mí, Heidi. Yo no soy el hombre que te merece.

—¿Qué hombre es el que me merece, entonces? Todos aquí parecen preferir a ciegas, inválidas, sordomudas, cojas, en lugar de mí.

—Heidi, el poseer una belleza física, aparentemente perfecta, no te hace mejor que el resto. Debes aprender eso, si realmente quieres que alguien te ame sinceramente.

.

.

.

—_¿Estás bien?_

Escribió Rose. Emmett alzó la mirada y la centró en el diamante azul de sus ojos. Sonrió y acarició su mejilla, diciéndole, con ese delicado gesto, que no se preocupara.

Qué hermosamente extraño era todo esto: el nato impulso de rozar su piel, la pura necesidad de verla tranquila, la felicidad automáticamente nacida tras reflejarse en sus pupilas y la conexión tan fuerte que les permitía, a ambos, saber qué era lo que pasaba con el otro, sin necesidad de palabras.

Ni pensar que creyó estar condenado de por vida. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que, tras permanecer, años enteros, sumergido en el rencor, en el odio, encontraría en esa clínica al ángel que le curaría las heridas habidas, que le sanaría el alma?

Un ángel. ¿Sería posible que él mereciera a uno o todo esto era un error? ¿Podía un asesino poseer tal privilegio?

Rosalie dejó caer, suavemente, la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él suspiró y besó sus cabellos. Error o no, ella también lo amaba. Imposible de creer, pero cierto.

No la merecía, de eso no tenía duda alguna; pero, era egoísta y no tenía la voluntad necesaria para apartarla de su vida y darle la libertad de encontrar a alguien digno de ella. Ahora, sólo le quedaba esforzarse para ser mejor. Aunque nunca sería suficiente. Hiciera lo que hiciera, las manchas de su pasado siempre le perseguirían. ¿Qué pasaría si contaba la verdad? ¿Seguiría Rose amándolo, aún sabiendo que llevaba sobre sus hombros la vida de una persona?

—_¿Por qué me tenías tanto miedo cuando recién nos conocimos? – _quiso saber, al llevar su memoria meses atrás y recordar el pánico que petrificaba a la rubia.

Sintió, bajo sus brazos, cómo Rose se tensaba.

—_No tienes que decírmelo ahora, si no quieres –_ tranquilizó al instante. No quería presionarla, aunque, siendo sincero, deseaba saber lo que, al parecer, tanto daño le había causado en un pasado.

Daño... ¿Es que acaso habría alguien en ese lugar quien no haya conocido el dolor? Ni pensar que, allá afuera, justo detrás de esa paredes, habían personas sufriendo el doble o, quizás, el triple. Niños enfermos, ancianos abandonados en las calles, gente muriendo de hambre... El dolor no conoce un límite. Es tan fuerte y común como la avaricia. Y lo único que queda por hacer es luchar. Luchar contra uno mismo para no dejarse caer.

Todos sufren. La felicidad plena no existe, más que en los cuentos de hadas. La esencia del ser humano no radica en sus virtudes, o defectos, si no en su dolor. Y el que llora más no quiere decir que es el que más ha soportado, si no el que más se queja...

La mano de Rosalie, posándose sobre su mejilla, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿En qué tanto piensas?

—_Me gustaría encontrar la manera de borrar todo aquello que te hizo daño _– confesó, moviendo sus manos en el aire y mirándole a los ojos – _Me gustaría que ya no tuvieras miedo..._

—_Ya no tengo miedo_ – aseguró ella, con una sonrisa, mirándole a los ojos – _no si estoy contigo._

—Siempre te cuidaré, Rose – prometió Emmett, uniendo su frente a la suya, sabiendo que, si bien sus palabras no llegaban a los oídos de la muchacha, sí llegaban a su alma. Y eso era mucho más fuerte que marcarse en la piel esa fiel promesa que, ambos, sellaron con un beso.

.

.

.

—Jacob

El moreno saltó al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Alice nombrar su nombre

—Ey – contestó, de manera informal. Jasper no venía con ella, así que no había que fingir

—¿Estás esperando noticias de Bella?

—No – contestó rápidamente. Demasiado rápido como para sonar sincero – Yo... sólo... estaba descansando. Esta pared es muy cómoda – justificó su estancia justo al lado de la enfermería

La pequeña reprimió una risita.

—De acuerdo – decidió no insistir – De todos modos – agregó, sin poder evitar insertarle a su voz cierto tono de diversión – Tal vez te interese saber que la caída de Bella no fue tan grave y ya se encuentra en su habitación.

—Menos mal – dijo Jacob, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle valor a su comentario. Aunque, la verdad, muy en el fondo, sí se alegraba sinceramente de que la castaña estuviera bien – ¿Está sola? – preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa

—Supongo que si – informó Alice, de la misma forma – La acabo de dejar en la habitación. Tengo que hacerle unos cuantos arreglos más a su vestido. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Nada más. Simple... curiosidad.

—Oh, ya – asintió la pequeña, mordiéndose los labios para no estallar en carcajadas. Jacob realmente era pésimo para mentir – Bueno, me tengo que ir. Hay demasiado trabajo por hacer. ¿Piensas ir con Bella?

—No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Nada más. "Simple curiosidad" – remedó Alice, adornando su cara con una traviesa sonrisa y comenzando a rodar las llantas de su silla.

.

.

.

—¿Quién? – la voz de Bella es escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Soy yo, Jacob – contestó, con voz baja – ¿Puedo pasar?

—Si. Adelante

Miró por todos lados antes de penetrar por la puerta. No era su intención de que alguien supiera de su visita.

—Ey

—¡Jake! Me sorprende que estés aquí

—Sólo quería comprobar si es que seguías con vida – dijo él, mientras se acercaba y acomoda en cuclillas, para quedar a la misma altura que la castaña – vengo rápido, para que tus amigos no se enteren. No creo que les cause mucha gracia, sobre todo a alguien en especial, saber que yo estuve contigo, a solas, en la misma habitación.

Bella sonrió.

—Gracias por preocuparte

—¿Preocupado yo? ¿Por ti? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – inquirió, con aire juguetón – Si estoy aquí es por que vengo a hacerte un reclamo. No me gusta que la gente huya de mí. Y tú lo hiciste. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—No – contestó Bella, cambiando repentinamente de humor, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para él

—Estabas llorando – no fue una pregunta – ¿Por qué?

—Tonterías...

—Es por él, ¿no? – Adivinó y el silencio que tuvo por respuesta le dio la razón – ¿Te hizo algo...?

—No – aclaró rápidamente ella. Y no agregó nada más

—Supe que Cullen era un estúpido, desde el principio – dijo, al paso de un silencioso minuto, en el cual escudriñó el sombrío rostro de la muchacha que tenía al frente – pero creo saber cuál es el problema entre ustedes dos y, desgraciadamente, no le puedo otorgar todo la culpa a él. Ambos son unos tontos absurdos. Lo tienen todo frente a sus ojos... Bella, una cosa es no poder ver y otra, muy diferente, es cegar a tu corazón. ¡Maldición! – Escupió, con teatral aberración – ¡Ahora me he convertido en todo un Doctor Corazones!

La castaña sonrió dulcemente, aunque poco comprendió de lo escuchado, y estiró su mano hacia el frente, tanteando en el aire hasta encontrar el rostro de su acompañante.

—Eres una persona muy buena, Jake – susurró.

El moreno cerró los ojos. ¿Hacía cuánto una persona no le regalaba un gesto tan amoroso y sincero?

—No confíes en mí, Bella – pidió – No lo hagas.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya te considero mi mejor amigo...

El sonido de un celular interrumpió. Jacob sacó el pequeño aparato de sus bolsillos y leyó el mensaje que en él había

"_¿Conseguiste ya la información sobre Emmett McCarty?"_

"_Aún no" – contestó_

"_¿Qué esperas? ¡Date prisa! Te estás tardando demasiado"_

—Jake, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Bella, al sentir la tensión bailando a su alrededor

—Tengo que irme, Bella – anunció el muchacho, con la voz claramente cambiada.

—¿Todo bien?

—Si. Todo bien – afirmó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo – Platicamos luego.

Y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas, abriendo la puerta con contenida violencia y frenando al instante, al hallarse, frente a frente, con la misma chiquilla que le había ignorado anteriormente.

Ambos se miraron con recelo.

—Sólo venía a ver cómo sigue tu amiga – justificó Reneesme, bajando el rostro, huyendo de ese par de penetrantes ojos negros.

—Ella no es mi amiga – aclaró Jacob.

—¿Ah no? Lo siento, es que te veías demasiado preocupado...

—Pues parece que la perspicacia no es tu don

La muchacha enmudeció al instante y frunció el ceño

—Eres un grosero – acusó, notando como la más sínica de las sonrisas se dibujaba en los morenos labios

—¿Tú, hablas de grosería? Discúlpame pero, según recuerdo, fuiste tú quien salió corriendo, sin despedirse si quiera.

—No tenía porqué – replicó ella – además, tú llegaste a molestarme, así nada más.

—Yo sólo quería platicar con alguien

—Pues no eres muy bueno para las relaciones sociales, déjame y te informo.

—¡Mira quién habla! – Rió él – Tú ni si quiera me has dicho tu nombre

—Y no te lo pienso decir

—¿Ves? – Apuntó, alzando una de sus cejas – para demostrarte que, entre los dos, yo soy la persona más educada, te diré el mío. Mi nombre es Jacob Black

Reneesme no pudo evitar soltar una risita

—¿Qué? – quiso él saber

—Me recuerdas a mi perrito – confesó

—¿Disculpa? –¿Cómo se suponía que debía de tomar ese comentario?

—Mi perrito se llama Jake, que es el diminutivo de Jacob – explicó, sin dejar de sonreír

—¿Ah si? Tu nombre ha de ser perfecto, seguramente

—Lo es. Es original – afirmó la chiquilla.

—Dímelo entonces, y deja que yo juzgue – retó

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Por supuesto que no – sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, mostrando un gesto hermosamente arrogante, que Jacob no pasó por desapercibido – Es sólo que me importa poco la opinión de un desconocido.

.

.

.

—En verdad te digo, Jazz. Jacob no es un mal chico – insistió Alice, mientras su novio la levantaba de la silla de ruedas y la tomaba entre brazos, para después acomodarla sobre su cama – Aunque lo intentara ocultar, estaba preocupado por Bella. Yo lo vi esperando afuera de la enfermería.

El rubio se sentó frente a ella y acarició suavemente su mejilla

—_Tú siempre ves la bondad de cada persona, Ali. Eso es lo que pasa. A mí, en cambio, me cuesta un poco confiar en los demás_

—Confiaste en mí – le recordó ella. Él sonrió

—_Cuando te vi, supe que eras alguien especial. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que serías tú ese milagro que yo esperaba para superar el pasado. Por eso no quiero que nada te haga daño. No temo por mí, Alice, si no por ti. No sé qué haría si algo te llegara a pasar._

—Nada malo me va a suceder si estoy contigo – calmó la pequeña, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándole a los ojos.

El rubio alzó la mano y la acomodó sobre una de sus mejillas. Alice cerró los ojos y esperó, con ese incesante cosquilleo en el estomago, el dulce momento en el que sus labios se verían presionados suavemente por los de su novio. Un ligero suspiró se escapó de su garganta ante la primera caricia y su cálido aliento provocó en Jasper una delicada urgencia que manifestó en el movimiento de su boca.

El beso adquirió, para ambos, un ritmo más intenso e incontrolable. La mente de Alice se encontraba tan aturdida por el cálido sabor que le erizaba la piel, que apenas y fue consiente de que Jasper le había empujado hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda cayó, suavemente, sobre las sabanas de la cama y ella correspondía positivamente el gesto, hilando sus dedos en las hebras amarillas de su cabello.

Calor contra calor. La experiencia era escalofriantemente maravillosa. Fue difícil para Jasper encontrar la voluntad necesaria para detenerse. Sus labios abandonaron a la calidez de los otros, poco a poco, con reticencia, hasta que sólo quedó, danzando en el aire, el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Ambas miradas se encontraron. Jasper se perdió en el rubor que adornaba el rostro de Alice y sonrió. Qué inocente era. Definitivamente, ella merecía más que este arranque de pasión.

—Te amo – susurró la pequeña, con voz suave y sincera.

Jasper se inclinó y besó su frente, mientras reacomodaba su cuerpo, rompiendo la posición comprometedora en la que estaban. Luego, tomó las manos de Alice entre las suyas y centró la mirada en éstas. No quería asustarla, pero necesitaba hacerle saber qué tan importante era ella para él. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no era un simple impulso. Lo había pensando detenidamente desde hacía varias semanas y estaba seguro de ello. Sólo había estado esperando el momento apropiado. Y el momento apropiado era en ese preciso instante. No había duda alguna.

—_¿Podrías cerrar los ojos un momento? –_ pidió.

Alice asintió, un poco extrañada a decir verdad, y esperó, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Jasper caminar en la habitación y regresar a ella.

—_Ábrelos_ – indicó su novio, rozando la yema de sus dedos sobre la palma de su mano.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron poco a poco y, cuando finalmente quedaron despejados de toda sombra, la respiración se ausentó un momento de su pecho al encontrar, reposando sobre las sabanas, un hermoso anillo de oro, insertado en una elegante cajita de oscuro terciopelo que presionaba una nota, la cual, al leerla, decía, con letras finas y cuidadosas:

"Alice, ¿Te aceptarías casar conmigo?"

.

¡**Uf! Hola, Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar, ¿Verdad? Lo siento. Digamos que la inspiración para esta historia está un poco reticente a llegar. De verdad que me está costando trabajo T_T. En fin *suspiro pesado* Tras un terrible dolor de cabeza, aquí les traigo la actualización. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me alimentan mi materia gris con un comentario? *-***

**Bueno, pasando a otra cosa. Gracias por leer y por ahí hay unas personitas que me han dejado sus correos para que los agregue, pero no aparece ni una dirección. Así que, para los que gusten agregarme, ya saben: EN MI PERFIL ESTÁ MI CORREO, para cualquier duda, amenaza, tomatazos o comentarios dados directamente XD.**

**Nos leemos pronto (Si la inspiración se presta) Hasta pronto.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	17. Compromiso

**Capítulo 16: Compromiso**

Jacob permanecía inmóvil, serio, tenso mientras el jefe leía una y otra vez los documentos del folder que, hacía poco, le había entregado. Ignoraba qué era lo que tanta emoción le causaba, pero Lucio parecía un loco mientras examinaba cada hoja con detenimiento.

—¿Todo bien? – preguntó, logrando que, al final, los ojos del criminal le miraran.

—¡Excelente! – Exclamó el hombre, con euforia, alargando un brazo para pegarle un puñetazo – ¡Has hecho un trabajo excelente, como siempre, Black! Comenzaba a dudar de tu desempeño, pero ahora, sé que no me defraudaras.

Jacob tomó el grueso fajo de billetes y se los guardó en el bolsillo. Lucio puso una mano sobre su hombro y le hizo sentarse.

—Necesito que me contestes un par de cosas sobre Emmett. Cuéntame sobre él, ¿Cómo es?

—No le conozco muy bien, señor – contestó, sin demostrar lo extrañado que se encontraba – Es muy serio, casi no habla con nadie...

—Bien, bien – le interrumpieron – No digas más. Creo que prefiero aclarar esas dudas yo mismo

—¿Usted mismo? – Dilató sus ojos – ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

El jefe soltó una carcajada y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, extendiéndola hacia el frente, para que él tomara uno.

—El mundo es muy pequeño, Jacob – dijo, mientras le ofrecía fuego – Siempre he sido un hombre solitario, pero ya es justo de que obtenga algo de compañía y ¿Quién mejor que mi propio hijo, al que abandoné hace muchos años, para tener a mi lado?

—¿Insinúa que usted es el padre de Emmett? – Jacob fue incapaz de ocultar su asombro.

El sonido de un celular interrumpió.

—¿Diga? – contestó Lucio y escuchó, atento y en silencio, lo que al otro lado de la línea le decían. Hasta que finalmente respondió: – No se preocupe, señor. Mandaré a mis hombres a investigar por los alrededores y, si hay algún tipo de información, se la haré saber.

Después, colgó y suspiró.

—No sabía que usted trabajaba para alguien más – manifestó el moreno.

—Eso quiere decir que aún eres muy ingenuo, muchacho – fue la réplica que obtuvo – Siempre habrá alguien por encima de ti, nunca olvides eso.

—Aún no me ha contestado – recordó – ¿Es usted el padre de Emmett?

Lucio se puso de pie en completo silencio y caminó hacia la lujosa hielera de la pequeña cantina.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te debe de importar – le lanzó una cerveza – ¿por qué no te ocupas mejor de otro trabajo extra? Mis patrones están dispuestos a pagar miles de dólares por la vida de una muchachita que se les ha escapado y, suponen, se ha venido refugiar a este pueblo.

—Sabe bien que yo no...

—Algún día tendrás que destripar directamente a tus victimas, Jake – le interrumpieron – Pero no te preocupes, no es necesario que seas tú quien la mate. Es suficiente con que hagas lo de siempre: traerla hacia mí.

—De todas formas – se encogió de hombros – no creo que pueda hacer algo más al estar encerrado en esa clínica.

Lucio soltó una carcajada

—Te conozco, Black, te conozco. El dinero te hace hacer milagros. Sé que, aunque me digas lo contrario, si te digo la suma que tendrás como recompensa, hallarás la manera de encontrarla – le tendió otra cerveza – ¿O me equivoco?

—No te prometo nada – contestó Jacob – Pero dame sus datos, por si las dudas.

—Sabes que no manejamos fotos por cuestiones de seguridad. Pero el jefe dice que es una muchachita de más o menos quince o dieciséis años, cabello ondulado y cobrizo, ojos color café. Su nombre, Reneesme Thardox.

.

.

.

Entró a la clínica haciendo el menor ruido posible, tratando de no llamar la atención. Era ya de noche y no tenía ninguna excusa creíble para justificar su larga ausencia. Lo mejor era dirigirse rápidamente hacia su habitación y actuar como si nada.

—Hueles a alcohol – Saltó al reconocer esa voz —Y también a cigarro

—¿Estás vigilándome, desconocida? – inquirió juguetonamente, enfrentando a la pequeña muchacha de ondulados cabellos cobrizos.

—Hombres – resopló ella con desdén – Son unos vanidosos.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Eso es un NO – corrigió, poniéndose de puntitas para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Su nariz se arrugó – Apestas. ¿No me digas que vienes ebrio?

—¿Y quién eres tú para que te dé explicaciones?

Ella sonrió

—Lo siento. Se me olvida fácilmente que tú no eres mi cachorrito

—Pues no te haría mal recordarlo más seguido.

—Tienes razón – acordó la adolescente – Pobrecito. Él no tiene la culpa de sufrir por mi mala memoria. Prometo que ya no lo volveré a comparar contigo.

—¿Te lamentas por el perro? – Se indignó Jacob – Eso... ¿Qué significa precisamente?

—La verdad – contestó ella, despreocupadamente – Todo animalito es más valioso que cualquier persona. Ellos no traicionan y, si lo hacen, es por instinto y no por maldad, avaricia o cobardía.

Esas palabras le pegaron duro y se sintió altamente molesto al no tener ningún argumento con qué defenderse. Suspiró y asesinó con la mirada a la insignificante muchachita que sonreía de manera petulante, bien consciente de su victoria.

Lo mejor era irse. Dio un paso hacia el frente y comprobó entonces que el exceso de alcohol comenzaba a nublar su vista y a languidecer sus piernas. Hubiera caído, de no ser por que un par de delicadas manos le sostuvieron.

—Cielo santo, en realidad vienes borracho. Camina, te llevaré a tu recamara

—Puedo solo – discutió

—No lo creo – casi pudo imaginarse la arrogante expresión de ese pálido rostro – Vamos, antes de que alguien más te mire en éste estado.

Y, dando tumbos, permitió ser guiado escaleras arriba. Faltaban sólo cuatro puertas para que llegaran a la habitación, cuando su "auxiliar" frenó sus pasos y recargó su espalda en una pared.

—¿Qué sucede? – balbuceó, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse de pie por su propia cuenta. Finalmente, el mareo ganó.

—Sucede que pesas más de lo que aparentas y, ahora mismo, estás a punto de aplastarme – contestó la muchacha, sofocada por que Jacob había aprisionado su cuerpo contra el suyo y la pared.

El pelinegro acomodó cada mano a un lado de su cabeza y, apoyándose tontamente con sus brazos, se alejó un poco, para mirarla. Su expresión era seria, el negro de sus ojos parecía examinarla con detenimiento.

—¿Qué haces? – preguntó, cuando él comenzó a inclinarse, acortando la distancia que separaba sus rostros

—Comprobarte que yo soy capaz de hacer cosas que tu cachorrito no haría ni en diez siglos – susurró el moreno, para después asaltar sus labios con los suyos, con un movimiento impulsivo, húmedo... dulce.

.

.

.

La habitación estaba en un pleno y reconfortante silencio, roto solamente por el ligero sonido de la blanca cortina que se agitaba por el viento y las gotas de lluvia que se estampaban contra el techo.

Se estiró un poco y alcanzó la suave sabana que usó para cubrir a la pequeña muchacha que dormía tranquilamente, recostada sobre su pecho. Aprovechó para acariciar su mejilla y ella sonrió en respuesta.

Viajó su mirada hacia la mano derecha que se encontraba descansando en su corazón y vislumbró la delicada joya dorada que resaltaba entre sus dedos. Sonrió apenas y creyéndolo posible. Alice le había dicho que sí y, dentro de poco, ellos se casarían. Sus vidas estarían completamente unidas y nada, absolutamente nada, podría separarlos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla. Era Esme, quien su mirada brillaba de manera extraña, preocupada. Se acercó, tomando su mano entre las suyas

—Tu hermana y tú, tienen visitas – informó. El rubio supo de quiénes se trataban.

—_Gracias –_ agitó sus manos. Esme se inclinó para besar su frente y, después, se puso de pie.

Movió a Alice lo más delicadamente posible, para no despertarla. Pero fue inútil, la pequeña abrió sus ojos al no sentir su calor resguardarla.

—¿Jazz? – musitó. Él se acercó rápidamente.

—_Duerme_ – escribió sobre la palma de su mano – _en seguida regreso_.

—¿Todo bien?

—_Sí. Mis padres están aquí, iré a saludarlos._

La pequeña asintió, no muy convencida de la primera respuesta. Y es que, si bien no había cruzado más de dos palabras con los señores Hale, sabía que éstos, con su vanidad y prepotencia, habían causado mucho daño a sus hijos. Jasper siempre se abatía con cada visita que ellos le otorgaban. Sin embargo, acompañarlo no creía que fuera buena idea. Desgraciadamente, en este tipo de situaciones, ella estaba excluida.

—Cuídate – fue lo único que dijo.

—_Prepárate. Ya que han venido, aprovecharé para decirles que, dentro de poco, te convertirás en mi esposa–_ Su novio le sonrió y la besó brevemente, antes de salir de la recamara, sin darle a ella la más mínima oportunidad de decir algo al respecto.

.

.

Siguió a Esme hacia la sala de visitas. Sus padres, ambos rubios y de elegante apariencia, ya le esperaban en compañía de Rosalie y de dos personas más, a las cuales no lograba reconocer.

Saludó, generalmente, con un movimiento de cabeza. La señora Hale le indicó que se acercara y él obedeció, sentándose a su lado. No hubo besos, ni abrazos, ni ninguna señal de afecto. Todos ahí, a excepción de los gemelos, parecían desconocidos. Sus miradas eran frías y calculadoras. A un lado, había un señor de traje, quien haría el trabajo de traductor para que todos entendieran lo que se iba a platicar.

—_No esperábamos su visita –_ "dijo" Jasper, mirando recelosamente a los dos jóvenes extraños que estaban sentados al frente – _¿A qué debemos el honor?_

La señora Hale rió delicadamente. Todo ella era elegancia y garbo.

—_Siempre tan perceptivo_ – apuntó, con aprobación – _Su padre y yo queremos presentarles a María y Royce King, hijos de unos distinguidos socios de la familia y... sus futuros esposos._

Los rubios adolescentes dilataron sus miradas ante la forma tan seca y directa de soltar ese tipo de información.

—_¿Es una broma?_ – manifestó Rose. Tenía que serlo. O era eso o estaba teniendo una muy vívida pesadilla.

Jasper y ella esperaron, pero solamente estuvieron las serias miradas de sus padres confirmando sus palabras.

—_¡¿Acaso se han vuelto locos?!_ – las manos del silente se movían bruscamente – _¿Nuestros esposos? ¡Ni si quiera los conocemos! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? ¡Les recuerdo que ya no estamos en el siglo pasado! _

—_Cálmate, hijo_ – "habló" por primera vez el señor Hale – _todo esto lo hacemos por su bien, por su conveniencia. _

—_¿Y qué pueden saber ustedes lo que nos conviene o no, cuando NUNCA se han ocupado de nosotros? _– secundó Rose.

La señora Hale tosió un poco para llamar la atención_._

—_María, Royce, queridos, discúlpenlos, son unos chiquillos malcriados. Sólo es cuestión de platicar bien con ellos para que entiendan, ¿Podrían dejarnos solos un par de minutos?_

Los aludidos asintieron y abandonaron la sala al segundo siguiente.

Jasper tomó a Rosalie de la mano, en clara señal de apoyo mutuo.

—_Hijos, por favor, escúchennos_ – persuadió la rubia mujer – _Este matrimonio nos traerá muchas ventajas, tanto económicas, como morales. María y Royce están completamente de acuerdo a comprometerse con ustedes, importándoles pocos sus discapacidades. Deben tener en cuenta que hoy en día, la gente como ustedes es menospreciada y difícilmente habrá alguien que quiera cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar con personas disfuncionales. Esta es una gran oportunidad para ustedes, no deberían de desaprovecharla._

Era sorprendente apreciar la crueldad tan innata y cruda por parte de su madre. ¿Qué sería peor? Se preguntaban ambos adolescentes, ¿Su gran ignorancia o hacer ese tipo de hirientes comentarios con toda la consciencia del mundo?

—_¿Tienen miedo de que tus hijos se queden solos y sean señalados por la sociedad?_ – Cuestionó Jasper, con irónica mirada –_ Si es así, me temo que su preocupación ha sido en vano, pues, en lo que a mí respecta, ya tengo a quien amar y soy plenamente correspondido. Y estoy seguro de que mi hermana encontrará a la gran persona que ella merece, sin necesidad de sus "amables" favores_

La señora Hale resopló

—_¿No me digas que cuando dices "Ya tengo a quien amar y soy plenamente correspondido" te refieres a esa lisiada que tienes por amiga?_

—_Su nombre es Alice_ – corrigió él, con rostro severo – _Y sí, me refiero a ella. _

—_¡Ay, hijo! ¡Por favor! ¿Qué tonterías dices?_

—_No son tonterías, madre. Nos amamos. Alice es mi vida. Además, le he pedido que sea mi esposa y dentro de poco nos casaremos._

.

.

.

Vaciló un poco antes de abrir la puerta, pero finalmente lo hizo y penetró en la oscura habitación cubierta de suaves notas que componían una fina y tierna melodía.

Caminó en completo silencio hasta llegar y tomar asiento al lado del muchacho que paseaba sus dedos por el piano y esperó hasta que la música terminó, dejando como rastro una dulce sensación que enardecía el pecho.

—Es hermosa – dijo al fin – Muy hermosa. Siempre he dicho que tú no tocas el piano, si no que lo haces cantar.

—Dices eso por que eres mi madre– sonrió Edward con modestia

Elizabeth tomó su mano entre las suyas

—Es la verdad. Muy pocas personas logran lo que tú haces: fusionar tu alma con la música. Cada vez que tocas, las personas que te escuchan pueden percibir tu tristeza, tu alegría, tu fe... tu amor.

El muchacho inclinó el rostro; apenado. Ciertamente, la melodía que había recientemente compuesto la había hecho pensando en ella, en la muchachita que se había instalado en su corazón con una fuerza abrazadora, única e inmortal.

Las notas habían sido tan naturales, se habían combinado solas, mientras recordaba los momentos que juntos habían pasado y que él mismo había convertido en escasos, como la noche en que ella había caído en sus brazos y él había apreciado por primera vez su singular calor y su dulce aroma, sin imaginarse si quiera que serían esas dos esencias la mayor necesidad de su vida.

—Edward – dijo Elizabeth, rompiendo el momentáneo silencio que se había levantado. Ya lo había pensado bien y prefería fallar a su ética profesional que a su instinto de madre.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Bella...

—¡Bella! – Se alarmó él – ¿Le ha pasado algo?

—No, Edward, ella se encuentra bien – tranquilizó

El muchacho suspiró, aliviado —¿Entonces?

—Esme me confió que hace unas cuantas horas la tía de Bella ha venido a la clínica. – Comenzó a contar – Se van a mudar a Phoenix y, al parecer, Bella se va con ellos...

.

.

.

Tentó por última vez el mueble de la esquina, para buscar si había algo que pudiese estar olvidando. Aunque, la verdad era que, no importaba si lograba llevarse todas sus cosas materiales, dejaría algo más importante viviendo en esa clínica: su corazón.

Negó con la cabeza. No era momento de dejar que la melancolía le invadiera. Debía darse prisa, antes de que Rose o Alice llegaran y comenzaran a invadirla con preguntas.

Se iría hasta la próxima semana, por lo que podría participar en la obra de teatro y el vestido que Alice le había hecho no sería desperdiciado; pero también ello significaba tener más tiempo para despedirse, cosa que odiaba. Especialmente ahora, que se había encariñado tanto con cada uno de ellos.

Extrañaría tanto a sus amigos. A Emmett, a Rose, a Alice, a Jasper, a Jacob, incluso hasta a la pequeña Reneesme... Pero, sobre todo, a _él_, a Edward.

Se llevó una mano hacia su pecho. A pesar de su distanciamiento, le dolía pensar que, muy probablemente, ya no volvería a saber nada de él. Desaparecería completamente de su vida y eso... suponía que era lo mejor.

_¿Para qué permanecer a su lado, si me odia?,_ se preguntó con melancolía.

La puerta se abrió y cerró repentinamente, haciéndola saltar.

—¿Alice? – inquirió. Los sonidos de unas pisadas la deshicieron de esa idea – ¿Rose?

—No – contestó una aterciopelada voz, la cual identificó rápidamente.

—Edward – musitó – ¿Qué haces aquí? Alice no está...

—No busco a Alice – aclaró el muchacho, acercándose – tampoco a Rose.

La castaña dio un paso hacia atrás. La habitación quedó en un pesado silencio que fue creciendo, aplastándolos, torturándolos.

—Te vas – susurró Edward.

—Sí – contestó ella, a pesar de saber que no había sido una pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

No contestó. Estaba confundida. ¿Cómo se había enterado de su partida? ¿Qué hacía en su habitación? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

—Bella – su mano asió la suya sin que pudiera evitarlo – Te necesito. Por favor, no te vayas.

Negó con la cabeza, con amarga incredibilidad. Esto tenía que ser mentira. Una broma, cruel y despiadada.

—¿A qué estás jugando? – intentó alejarse, pero él se lo impidió.

—¿Jugando? Bella, no estoy jugando a nada.

—¿Entonces? – Replicó – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué fue lo que te hice para que tú...?

Las palabras se ahogaron en su pecho al ser su rostro capturado delicadamente por las manos de él y sentir que su aliento le acariciaba los pómulos.

—¿Por qué? – logró decir, susurrando a causa de los escalofríos que su cercanía le causaba – Yo te escuché esa noche... cuando dijiste que me odiabas. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—De verdad que intenté odiarte – confirmó Edward – no sabes cuánto me esforcé por hacerlo, por volver todo esto que siento por ti en aberración, pero no pude. Perdóname – suplicó – Me he portado como un estúpido, lo sé. Fue un idiota, un idiota al pensar que podía controlar y reprimir todo lo que tú provocas en mí. Te aparté de mi vida, acabé con tú confianza, con tu amistad, todo por no querer abandonar a un pasado que yo mismo había convertido en un infierno. Te hice daño y todo fue para nada, pues, a pesar de todos mis absurdos esfuerzos, nada pudo evitar que yo te amara como un loco.

Suspiró y se inclinó para que sus frentes quedaran unidas. Qué hermoso alivio era poder decirlo, poder confesar lo que, desde hacía varios meses, tenía guardado en el corazón.

—Te amo, Bella – repitió suavemente, con una sinceridad que se volvía casi tangible, disfrutando de cada palabra, acariciando sus mejillas, apreciando bajo la yema de sus dedos su cálido rubor.

Se hizo el silencio entonces. Un silencio diferente al primero. Un silencio cargado de emociones, fe y espera. Un silencio en el que la distancia que separaba sus labios se consumía conforme él más se inclinaba hacia ella, quien no necesitaba más para volver a confiar.

Ambos temblaron ante el primer roce de sus bocas, breve, delicado, frágil e inocente. Bella acomodó las manos sobre el pecho de Edward, mientras que éste capturaba su cintura con las suyas. Cerraron los ojos, otorgándole al momento una oscuridad diferente, mucho más íntima. Ella entreabrió sus labios en una sutil invitación que él tomó con ternura. Suspiraron, reencontrándose, volviéndose a conocer mientras sus alientos se fusionaba entre la apacible danza de sus besos.

—Quédate conmigo o, si deseas irte, déjame acompañarte – pidió Edward, cuando la respiración les había obligado a separarse un poco, sólo un poco – Sólo permite que esté a tu lado, pues no existe vida lejos de ti...

.

_***Se escucha un coro de ángeles cantando "Aleluya" mientras Anju sale***_

**Sí, sé que esta vez mi demora no tiene perdón ni justificación. La verdad, no tenía ganas de escribir, andaba completamente bloqueada y estuve varios días sin tocar la computadora y, cuando lo hice, lo que menos deseaba era abrir mi carpeta de Fanfics. Sólo quería escuchar música y ver una película tras otra. Así que una enorme disculpa por mi patética temporada de hiato. Supongo que ya estoy de regreso y espero que éste capítulo haya compensado la espera. **

**¿Dudas? Se irán aclarando con los siguientes capítulos. La cuenta regresiva para el final se acerca.**

**Bueno, me voy. Gracias por su enorme paciencia y por leer. Espero sus comentarios. Hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**Anju **


	18. Heridas

**El silencio es sagrado. **

**Une a las personas, porque sólo aquellos que se sienten cómodos con la compañía de otro pueden estar juntos sin hablar.**

**Es una gran paradoja. La vida es sencillamente una colección de pequeñas vidas y cada una de ellas dura un día. **

**El diario de Noah, Nicholas Sparks.**

**Capítulo 17. Heridas**

—Luces nerviosa – apuntó Alice.

—Lo estoy – aseguró – creo que vomitaré.

La pequeña soltó una risita —Bella, todo saldrá bien – prometió – Luces preciosa. Vamos, respira – animó cuando se escuchó la primera llamada a escenario – Edward estará contigo la mayoría del tiempo.

Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no sólo por la mención de su nombre, sino también por la complicidad con la que Alice lo había dicho. Y es que a su amiga no le había hecho falta más que verlos juntos un par de segundos para adivinar que, finalmente, estaban juntos.

Segunda llamada. Las piernas le temblaron.

—¿Y Jasper? – preguntó para distraerse.

—Con sus padres – contestó Alice – Están sentados en primera fila, junto con Jacob y Emmett. Los tres están ansiosos por burlarse de Edward.

La morena rió.

—Me alegra mucho que ya se lleven mejor con Jake. Es un buen muchacho.

—Lo es – asintió Alice – al menos ya se dieron cuenta que los une el indomable deseo de burlarse de tu novio.

Novio. Volvió a sonrojarse.

—Dices que los padres de Jasper y Rose están aquí – soltó desesperadamente – ¿Saben ellos que él y tú...?

—Sí – la voz de Alice no era muy segura – al parecer, lo han tomado bien.

—¿Pasa algo? Te escuchas preocupada

Tercera llamada. Su amiga suspiró.

—No es nada. Ya casi es hora de salir – anunció, tomándola de las manos – ¿Preparada?

Negó impacientemente con la cabeza. Esme llegó corriendo poco después.

—¡Bella! – Le llamó – Edward ya está en escenario. ¡Oh, Alice! Has hecho un trabajo magnífico con el vestuario. Ambos lucen radiantes.

La aludida soltó una risita orgullosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, arribó el momento de que Bella entrara en escenario, dejando a Alice sola tras las cortinas de telón por donde, discretamente, asomó la cabeza y vio a Jasper, atento a la obra... al lado de la morena que se llamaba María.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?,_ se reprendió, _parezco tonta._ Pero el extraño sentimiento, una mezcla de absurda y amarga tristeza, seguía ahí, presente. Quizás se debía a que Jasper sólo había informado secamente _"Son unos amigos de mis padres"_ cuando se los presentó. Y no había agregado nada más. Era como si, por primera vez, Jasper no confiara en ella y eso... dolía.

Hizo girar las ruedas de su silla al escuchar pasos acercarse. Un terrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al vislumbrar una estética y mundana silueta

—Señora – musitó ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí tan rápido? – ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Ay, Querida – sonrió maliciosamente la rubia – En realidad dudo que en tú estado puedas ser de ayuda para actividades importantes.

La pequeña bajó el rostro y miró a sus piernas cubiertas por la suave manta azul que el mismo Jasper le había regalado.

—Pareces una chiquilla inocente, pero la verdad es que eres muy astuta – dijo repentinamente su nueva compañía, inclinándose para quedar a su altura – Muy buena jugada de tu parte el haber logrado encarcelar a mi hijo, Alice.

—Señora – discutió, con voz trémula por la consternación – Jasper es para mí...

—¿Una mina de oro?

—¡No!

—¡Oh, mi niña, por favor! – Replicó la visitante con voz exageradamente cariñosa, alargando una mano para acariciar sus negros cabellos – Seamos sinceras. ¿Cómo vas a amar a mi hijo, si ni siquiera puede hablar?

La pequeña enmudeció, no por no tener una respuesta, pues tenía más de cien motivos para amar a Jasper, si no por la insensibilidad de esa señora.

—¿Cómo puede hacerse llamar "Madre" cuando no es capaz de conocer todo lo que su hijo es?

—¿Piensas que soy cruel? – Le desafiaron – Soy realista, querida, no me gusta vivir a base de sueños, y gracias a ello, tengo mis riquezas. Alice – su voz se volvió otra vez dulce, sus manos asieron las suyas – Si es cierto que amas a mi hijo, piensa en él. ¿Ves a la muchachita que le acompaña ahora? Se llama María. Es una jovencita hermosa, rica, pero, sobre todo, _sana_. Lo que Jasper menos necesita en su vida son más limitaciones. Y tú, cariño, eres una limitación muy grande. Dime, ¿Qué pueden hacer un mudo y una inválida viviendo juntos? ¿Te has puesto a pensar cuando decidan tener hijos? (Si es que puedes, claro) ¿Qué pasará con esos niños? ¿Podrás cuidarlos así, en tu condición? Ya bastante tendrán esas pobres criaturas con la tortura de no poder escuchar jamás la voz de su padre como para que, encima de ello, tengan a una madre que no pueda correr a levantarlos cuando se caigan. Yo no quiero que mis nietos sufran de esa manera. Lo de mi hijo es irreversible, pero su futuro está en tus manos, Alice. Déjalo ir, permítele que tenga a su lado a alguien quien compense su balanza. Tú no puedes y lo sabes. María sí. Él no te lo dijo, pero ella está dispuesta a casarse con él. No seas egoísta – se acercó para besar su mejilla, pálida y fría, como la de un muerto – Aléjate de Jasper para que sea feliz.

La señora Hale le miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus pupilas eran impávidas, feroces, brutales como toda ella y sus palabras.

—No – contestó Alice, finalmente, con voz baja, pero segura –Jasper y yo nos amamos y eso es suficiente. No es que vivamos de sueños, señora, pero ambos sabemos de todo lo que somos capaces.

—Dices eso porque son jóvenes, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando él se canse de estar cargándote todo el tiempo y tú de su silencio?

—Con todo respeto, diga lo que diga, no cambiaré de opinión – negó la pelinegra – no dejaré a Jasper y mucho menos por los argumentos tan pobres que usted me presenta.

La señora Hale se puso de pie entonces, indignada. Sus fríos ojos la miraron desde arriba, amenazantes e imponentes, antes de que una sonrisa amable se dibujara en sus labios.

—Está bien, querida – volvió a acariciar sus cabellos – te daré la oportunidad de que me demuestres que puedes hacer feliz a mi hijo.

..

..

..

Soltó una sonora carcajada, coreada por Jasper y Emmett, y aulló cuando la escena del beso se aproximaba. Desde su asiento, podía apreciar el rubor de Bella y casi podía jurar que las manos de Edward temblaban.

El público que estaba tras su espalda pidió que se callaran y, despreocupadamente, Jacob se limitó a ponerse más cómodo en el asiento.

—Eres un cínico sin vergüenza – le acusó Emmett, dándole un amigable puñetazo en su hombro.

Él sonrió, aunque no pudo evitar recordar a Lucio y su creciente interés por ese muchacho. Irguió la espalda, repentinamente incomodo, y su expresión se tornó seria. Al parecer, estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Poco más y se ganaría la absoluta confianza de todos ellos... Y después venía la traición.

Sus ojos miraron otra vez hacia el teatro. Edward y Bella realizaban la escena de su casamiento en la celda de Fray Lorenzo.

—Al fin el idiota de Cullen logró declararse – musitó. _Lástima que le queda muy poco tiempo para disfrutar de su amor,_ agregó con amargura. El jefe claramente le había dicho que él era una presa grande. ¿Cuánto sufriría Bella por su desaparición?

Agitó la cabeza, desechando sus pensamientos, y se puso de pie.

—¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió Emmett.

—Esta cosa apesta – escupió, sin mirar fijamente al moreno. Temía descubrir rasgos que le indicaran si realmente era hijo de Lucio o no – La cursilería es para las nenas, así que me voy.

Y salió de ahí dando grandes zancadas. Huyendo, maldiciendo a su suerte... Sus pasos se detuvieron al encontrarse con ella, frente a frente. Sintió en el pecho un dulce apretón. Bajó el rostro, esperando otra bofetada como la de la noche pasada, pero la muchacha le ignoró y pasó de largo.

Él la detuvo, sin saber por qué. Sus ojos castaños le miraron con indignación.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres?

Dudó antes de contestar.

—Creo que... te debo una disculpa

—Bien. Disculpa aceptada. Ahora ¿Puedes soltarme?

No lo hizo. La chica suspiró

—Oye, de verdad, no pasó nada. Estabas ebrio y...

—No – interrumpió él – No te besé porque estaba ebrio.

Tampoco sabía por qué no había podido contenerse de decir eso. El rostro de ella no mostró ni una sola emoción, pero hubo en sus ojos un brillo nervioso que por poco la delata.

—¿Estás enojada? – preguntó él ante su silencio

Sus ojos le miraron fijamente, con seriedad —Sí

—¿Tan mal beso?

—_Demasiado_ mal

—Estaba borracho – se justificó, sin dejarse inmutar por la respuesta obtenida.

La muchacha resopló y sonrió, muy a su pesar. Ese gesto le hizo tomar su rostro entre sus manos y acorralarla contra la pared.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor – prometió, antes de volverla a besar con ardor y suavidad, moviendo sus labios contra los suyos, que se abrieron para recibirle con calidez e inocencia.

Se sentía diferente, pensaba el moreno, quien había besado a varias mujeres anteriormente, pero jamás había experimentado este delicado fuego transitarle por cada poro de piel.

Separaron sus bocas poco después, más Jacob no alejó sus manos de las femeninas mejillas sonrojadas.

—Sí, puedes hacerlo mejor – susurró la muchacha, rompiendo el silencio, mirándole a los ojos.

Él sonrió, pero se alejaron cuando escucharon a alguien acercarse.

—¿Joven Black? – Era una de las profesoras – ¡Qué bueno que le encuentro! ¿Podría ayudarme a llevar unas sillas al salón en donde será el baile?

—Seguro – contestó él, esperando a que la profesora se adelantara y, antes de seguirle, se inclinó hacia la muchacha y le susurró al oído:

—Te veo pronto, desconocida.

..

..

..

Emmett iba caminando por el pasillo que Rose le había indicado, mirando discretamente hacia todos lados, por si alguien pudiera descubrirlos, hasta que una mano, aparecida de la nada, le jaló hacia uno de los salones.

Aseguró la puerta y sonrió en la oscuridad al encontrarse con la traviesa y azul mirada de Rose, quien no tardó en enrollar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo con pasión.

Él suspiró contra su boca y sus manos bajaron hacia su cintura, apretándola delicadamente contra sí, hasta que una voz interior le pidió que se controlara, pues podía asustarla con su desenfreno.

La fue soltando poco a poco. Rose tomó sus manos.

—_Te extrañaba –_ escribió sobre su piel.

—_Yo más –_ contestó _– ven –_ se sentó sobre el suelo y la acomodó sobre su regazo, procurando que su ropa no se ensuciara con el polvo acumulado

Rose extrajo una pequeña libretita y anotó

—_A mis padres no le gustan este tipo de fiestas, así que solo habrá que esperar a que se vaya a dormir para que podamos reunirnos con los demás._

—_Te arriesgas demasiado_ _–_ escribió él

—_No pienso alejarme de ti, aunque estén mis padres aquí_

Él besó sus cabellos.

—_No merezco tanto, Rose. Si tan sólo yo pudiera, ahora mismo, hablar con tus padres, decirles que te amo y que estoy dispuesto a darte lo mejor. Pero es muy pronto. Para ello necesito salir de aquí y conseguir un trabajo._

—_¿Por qué estás aquí? _

El moreno palideció.

—_Aún no puedo contestarte eso._

La rubia acarició su rostro, repentinamente endurecido, haciéndole saber con ese gesto que todo estaba bien, que lo entendía. Nadie mejor que ella sabía que había secretos que eran muy difíciles, incluso hasta imposibles, de confesar.

Emmett se fue relajando poco a poco, aunque el miedo siguió presente. Miedo de que su pasado le arrebatara todo lo bueno que había logrado tener hasta ahora.

—_¿Bailarás conmigo?_ – pidió Rose, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo.

Él negó con la cabeza, entonces ella se inclinó para besarlo. Suspiró.

—_Eso es hacer trampa._

—_Algo hay que hacer para lograr que hagas todo lo que yo digo._

Emmett tomó la libretita y, con letras grandes, escribió en una hoja en blanco, a modo de título **"Manipule a su novio sin errores"**

Rose soltó una risita y le pegó un manotazo. Él, fingiendo indignación, la acomodó entre sus brazos y comenzó a amenazarla con dejarla caer al suelo. Permanecieron jugando otro momento más, hasta que ella abandonó la cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, suspirando, hallando mutua paz.

..

..

..

—Alice...

—Por favor, Bella, no reniegues – interrumpió la pequeña, mientras extraía pequeños mechones de cabello castaño y los acomodaba de manera experta alrededor del rostro de su amiga – estás quedando como una princesa. Ya casi, ya casi termino.

La castaña suspiró, resignada, y se mantuvo quieta hasta que un toque de nudillos llamó a la puerta y le aceleró el corazón. Alice se apresuro a guiarla hacia la entrada y, al segundo siguiente, un cálido y conocido tacto le tomaba las manos

—Hola – saludó Edward

—Hola – contestó, sintiéndose ruborizada.

Mientras, Alice dirigió su mirada hacia Jasper y éste no tardó en percibir cierta angustia que no podía, aunque se trataba, ser ocultada.

Edward y Bella se despidieron pronto. Quizás porque habían logrado percibir algo de tensión y no querían ser indiscretos, o quizás porque, simple y sencillamente, querían estar solos.

El rubio y la pelinegra se adentraron a la habitación. Él se inclinó para quedar a su altura, asiendo sus manos.

—_¿Qué sucede? –_ preguntó.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad de la muchacha que viene con tu madre? – No era un reproche. Era solamente el querer saber qué era lo que había influido para que su novio no le contara lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Jasper bajó la mirada.

—_No quería preocuparte... _

—Me preocupas ahora – dijo, haciéndole que le mirara a los ojos – ¿No confías en mí?

Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza y cogió su rostro entre las manos. En sus ojos se veía la respuesta y la angustia que sentía de que Alice mal interpretara lo que había hecho. La pequeña no soportó contemplar el dolor de éstos y, con un movimiento rápido, se inclinó y lo besó brevemente.

Sus frentes se unieron y ambos quedaron en silencio varios segundos, con los ojos cerrados, como si de ese modo ella pudiera leer los pensamientos de él y viceversa. Entonces Alice pudo comprender la posición de Jasper. No era desconfianza lo que le había motivado a no decirle quién era María, si no el deseo de protegerla, de no preocuparla, de no herirla...

Sin embargo, era tarde. Aunque su novio había hecho el esfuerzo de cuidarla, la señora Hale ya había llegado hacia ella y le había hecho saber qué opinaba sobre su relación del modo más violento, más crudo... más realista.

Las palabras atroces sonaron otra vez en su mente. Ahora que se encontraba cerca de Jasper, el sentimiento le pegaba más fuerte. El miedo de no poder hacerlo feliz le laceraba, le llenaba la piel de miedo. Estaba completamente segura de amarlo siempre, pese a todo, sobre a todo, pero, ¿Él? ¿Sería capaz ella de hacerlo feliz durante toda su vida?

Sus labios se vieron suavemente acariciados por los suyos una vez más, tan suave, tan cálido, tan cargado de amor, que era como si hubiera manifestado sus terribles dudas en voz alta y él estuviera respondiéndole, diciéndole tranquilamente, "Te amo y te amaré por siempre. No lo dudes"

Alice sonrió. Ambos sonrieron. ¿Cómo podían estar separadas dos almas que se comprenden y comunican sin necesidad de palabras?

..

..

..

No sabía qué es lo que hacía parada ahí, en ese avivado salón repleto de música para vals y gente. O tal vez sí, solo que no lo quería aceptar. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¡Reneesme! – volteó para ver a Alice, junto a su novio y otros amigos, agitando sus brazos, intentando llamar su atención.

Sonrió y caminó hacia ellos. —¿Qué hacías tan sola? – preguntó la pequeña.

Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. No iba a decir una verdad que ni ella misma aceptaba. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer, por tercera vez, el lugar.

—¿Me permite esta pieza, madame? – saltó al escuchar esa ronca y conocida voz detrás de sí.

Giró el rostro y ahí estaba: el mismo arrogante muchacho que, sin saber, había estado esperando.

Sus ojos, incrédulos, miraron como, con un mofado gesto de refinamiento, él le ofrecía su mano. Negarse fue prácticamente imposible (lejanamente, escuchaba las disimulada risita de Alice y Rose) y, en menos de lo que tarda un suspiro, se encontraba entre sus brazos, haciendo un patético intento por bailar al ritmo de la tranquila pieza que en ese momento se escuchaba.

—No sabes bailar – acusó, al notar que los movimientos de su pareja no eran mucho mejores que los suyos.

Jacob sonrió de manera traviesa.

—¿Qué clase de persona se atreve a invitar a bailar a otra, cuando no sabe ni si quiera mecerse de derecha a izquierda? – frunció el ceño, desconcertada. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza ese tipo?

—Pensé que tú sabrías – defendió él.

Suspiró. ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien que te besa sin si quiera conocerte?

—¿Te gusta mucho hacer esto, no? – inquirió

—¿Hacer qué? –se extrañó el moreno.

Sonrió con ironía. _Ahora se quiere hacer el inocente._

—Jugar con las chicas – especificó, aún así

—¿Lo dices por esto? – preguntó Jacob un segundo antes de rozar brevemente sus labios con los suyos, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

_Lo volvió a hacer. _Cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar algún indicio de furia que le motivara a golpearle; más solo halló… estúpidas mariposas revoloteando en su estomago.

—La verdad es que no – prosiguió el moreno, hablándole en susurros – No suelo bailar con desconocidas. Tampoco juego con las mujeres; siempre suelo ser claro con ellas. Por eso… si me preguntas porqué te beso en cada oportunidad que tengo, no sabría qué contestarte. Es como una clase de imprimación, supongo. No sé tu nombre, no sé nada de ti, pero, por muy ridículo que se escuche, siento que te conozco… que te necesito.

Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos negros, penetrantes… sinceros. Un incontrolable impulso la llevó a ponerse de puntitas para que, esta vez, fueran sus labios quienes chocaran contra los de él, abandonándolos casi al instante.

Era la primera vez que tenía esta experiencia y estaba asustada. No lograba entender el porqué de esta inexplicable atracción hacia ese joven. Como él mismo había dicho, era una clase de imprimación, una clase de lazo invisible e indestructible que los había atado desde el primer momento que se habían visto y contra el cual, no se podía luchar.

—¿Me dirás tu nombre? – Preguntó Jacob, haciéndola soltar una risita – ¿Qué?

—¿No habría sido más fácil preguntárselo a alguno de tus amigos o a los doctores?

—No me gustan las cosas fáciles – aclaró él, con teatral arrogancia.

—¿Me tengo que hacer del rogar, entonces?

—No – apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para confirmar su respuesta.

—Reneesme – musitó ella, al cabo de tres segundos, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el masculino pecho, el cual, repentinamente, parecía haber dejado de respirar.

—¿Qué dijiste? – escuchó la voz de Jacob extraña, como ahogada por algo.

—Reneesme, ese es mi nombre – confirmó, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con el rostro de Jacob completamente pasmado, aturdido, desfigurado por algo que radiaba en… miedo.

—Jake, ¿Qué…?

—¡Oh, por Dios! – Un chico de rubios cabellos apareció de repente – ¡Jacob, hermano, tú no pierdes el tiempo, eh!

..

..

..

—¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Bella al tener por seguro que no se dirigían hacia el baile.

—Espera un poco y lo sabrás – contestó Edward, sin dejarla de guiar cuidadosamente.

La morena no insistió (sabía que sería inútil) y ambos siguieron caminando. Los pasillos estaban vestidos en soledad, olvidados ya que todos se encontraban en la fiesta. Sólo sus tranquilas pisadas se escuchaban y rompían el silencio. Era reconfortante para ambos adolescentes poder estar así de nuevo: tomados de las manos, cuidándose y dejándose cuidar, confiando…

—Ya llegamos

Respingó. Sabía perfectamente en dónde se encontraban, el distintivo olor a madera se lo decía, pero permaneció en silencio mientras Edward la conducía hacia el interior hasta llegar a una banca, en la cual tomaron asiento.

Las finas notas comenzaron a salir un segundo después, de manera gradual, pausada y dulce; llenando la habitación con su composición apacible, llena de tenues repiqueteos que se fusionaban con el viento y penetraban en sus sentidos con una esencia tibia, pacífica, placentera...

Cerró los ojos, mientras el exquisito sonido del piano continuaba cantándole al oído, susurrándole tiernos secretos que solo su corazón podía descifrar y que comenzaron a alejarse cuando las notas fueron volviéndose más finas hasta que, poco a poco, se extinguieron.

—Esta melodía… es tuya –dijo Edward.

—Es hermosa – musitó, ante la imposibilidad de hallar palabras con las cuales responder – gracias.

—Gracias a ti, Bella, por aparecer en mi vida, por hacer que este piano tocara algo más que dolientes sinfonías

Quedó un oportuno silencio en el cual sus manos alcanzaron sus mejillas

—No sabes... No sabes qué maravilloso es esto, el poder verte – decía, mientras la punta de sus dedos comenzaba a pasearse lentamente por su rostro y perfilaba, a su paso, cada fina línea de éste.

La morena cerró los ojos y sus manos hicieron lo mismo. Y entendió a qué se refería él cuando decía que podía verla, pues ella lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. Sí. Podía verlo. En su interior, podía dibujar la imagen de Edward claramente; sus anguladas facciones, su cobrizo y alborotado cabello, su sonrisa amable… sus ojos verdes y profundos.

Los dedos de Edward se detuvieron en sus labios, acariciándolos tan delicadamente que apenas y lograba sentir su roce.

—Te amo tanto – musitó él, acercándose, rompiendo la poca distancia que les separaba y enlazando sus bocas con un sutil encuentro que, tras un suspiro, creció hasta convertirse en una danza dulce, húmeda, frágil, sin prisas.

Sus frentes quedaron unidas y ambas manos continuaron bordando caricias por sus rostros. Y así, trazando y memorizando, cuidadosamente, cada pequeña seña que pudiera apreciar su desarrollado tacto, se conocieron mucho mejor que cualquier otra pareja; pues sus ojos no estaban conformados por un simple par de pupilas, si no por un par de almas.

.

**Comienza la cuenta regresiva para el final, muajajaja *Risa malévola* Ok, ok, trataré de controlarme. Seré buena, lo prometo. Esta vez, mi instinto maligno no me dominará (supongo). En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejan su importantísima opinión y le dan a mi neuronita un poco de energía para reanimarla? Gracias por todo. Ahora vengo rapidisimo, nada más a actualizar, (mi mandre casi me pega con un látigo para que me de prisa) por lo que las chicas que me han dejado mensajes MP's (gracias, saben perfectamente quiénes son) no se me desesperen, prometo contestarles pronto. Nos leemos pronto. Atte. Anju**


	19. Peligro

**Capítulo 18: Peligro.**

—¿Qué haces aquí, James? - exigió saber.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, petulante

—Parece que realmente te molestó el que haya interrumpido tu romántica escena. Debo admitir que casi me conmueve. Te veías tan... cambiado. Casi pasabas por una persona sentimental.

Jacob lo tomó por los hombros y azotó contra la pared del deshabitado salón, dejando en claro que no estaba jugando.

—Contesta - gruñó

El semblante de James se endureció.

—El jefe dio el aviso de una muchachita que necesitan matar para cobrar una incalculable herencia. Estoy en busca de ella.

Palideció. — ¿Aquí?

—¿Por qué no? - preguntó el otro muchacho, con actitud confiada - ¿Qué mejor lugar para esconderte que éste? A nadie se le ocurriría buscar en una clínica para lisiados. A nadie, excepto a mí. Soy un cazador, ¿recuerdas?

—Es absurdo - intentó persuadir - además, este es mi territorio.

—Oh, vamos - rió James - no seas envidioso, déjame ayudarte. Parece que los discapacitados son mucho trabajo para ti solo. Llevas aquí semanas enteras y no has logrado ni si quiera llevar a uno - reprochó - el jefe comienza a desesperarse.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó a grandes zancadas de ese lugar, hasta llegar a su habitación. Agradeció el que no hubiera nadie, prendió el estéreo y subió a todo volumen a la violenta música. Se tragó las ganas de tomar una silla y partirla contra el suelo. Por el contrario, cayó boca abajo sobre la cama. Era tarde, lo sabía. James se había logrado escabullir en esa clínica con la misma facilidad con la que él lo había hecho. Estaba ahí, como una amenaza que, sin saberlo, le había abierto los ojos a su realidad: por más que lo intentara, no iba a ser capaz de hacerles daño a esos jóvenes. A ninguno de ellos. Ni si quiera al idiota de Cullen.

Había fallado, había dejado que el afecto aplastara a su ambición; pero, sobre todo... se había enamorado. Sí. No sabía cómo, ni cuándo, ni porqué (la verdad es que no le interesaba), pero esa muchachita que, irónicamente, podía engañar y entregar para volverse asquerosamente rico, se le había enterrado en el alma.

Y todo esto era irrevocable. Ahora lo veía claramente. Aún si James no hubiera llegado, estaba seguro que, al final de cuentas, terminaría por abrir la bocota y confesar todo para protegerlos. Y es que, debía admitirlo, todos ellos eran personas indiscutiblemente luchadoras, como su madre. Los había visto pelear contra las sillas de ruedas, contra el silencio, contra la oscuridad, contra todo. Eran guerreros. Guerreros que, si caían, se levantaban. Y, a pesar de que Alice no podía caminar, ni Jasper hablar, ni Bella ver, eran muchísimo más valientes que un grupo de insulsa gente que se viven lamentándose por superficialidades y estupideces. Además, amaban. Amaban con una fuerza impenetrable, sincera y única. Amaban con el alma, con el corazón; no con los ojos, ni con la voz, ni con el físico.

No podía detenerlos, no podía frenarlos… mucho menos separarlos. Si había en el mundo personas que merecían ser felices, eran ellos. Pero, quizás era tarde. Había dado ya demasiada información y los demás hombres de Lucio comenzaban a llegar. James no trabajaba solo; no podía. Seguramente, dentro de pocos días, llegaría otro y eso bastaría para dejarle sin salida. Lucio se enteraría de su traición y mandaría a matarle. Después, alguien más ocuparía su lugar y esa persona, sin fallo alguno, conseguiría llevarle a los Hale, a Edward y… a Reneesme.

Tembló nada más al imaginarla a su merced y su cabeza rápidamente diseñó miles de planes, todos fallidos, para mantenerla a salvo junto con el resto. Finalmente, debió admitir que no podría hacer esto solo. Necesitaba ayuda. No podía hablar a la policía porque sería él el primer detenido y, aunque sabía que eso era algo inevitable, no podía estar encerrado en una cárcel hasta que Lucio y toda la gente que trabajaba con él fueran capturados. Hablar con alguno de los médicos de ahí llevaría al mismo resultado. Lo único que le restaba era confesarse, decir la verdad a todos ellos para que estuvieran atentos e hicieran todo lo posible por huir. Aunque, después, se quedará sin nada, sin amigos, sin vida, sin ella…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Volvió el rostro y vio a Edward entrar y dirigirse directamente hacia el equipo de sonido y apagarlo.

—Es más de media noche – recordó, con gesto divertido – ¿Es qué acaso Emmett y tú jamás comprenderán que este tipo de música perturba el sueño de los demás?

—Estarán desvelados, de todas formas – contestó, con apatía – estás fiestas son peores que los bailes de Walt Disney. No hay cervezas, ni cigarros… ni sexo. ¿Cómo pueden decir que exista diversión sin eso?

Edward soltó una risita. —Alice asegura que te veías muy feliz bailando con Reneesme. ¿Eso no cuenta?

Crispó el rostro al recordar la fugaz presentación que se había visto obligado a hacer y la manera tan asusta con la que se había limitado a no decir nombres, para después jalar a James lejos de ese salón, en un vano intento por protegerla.

—¿Sucede algo? – la voz de Edward le sacó de sus pensamientos

—¿Desde cuándo Cullen se preocupa por mí? – ironizó.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros —Supongo que… desde que demostraste ser un buen amigo.

_Genial_, resopló mentalmente_, lo que me faltaba: palabras afectuosas para darle más drama al ambiente._

—No me des las gracias, Cullen – dijo – y no me consideres tu amigo, porque no lo soy. ¡Todos son unos idiotas! – Explotó de repente – ¡Nunca debieron confiar en mí!

—Tranquilo – calmó el muchacho – vamos, basta con que digas que no te gustan las muestras de afecto…

—¡No! ¡No entiendes! – Bramó. Después, dejándose caer de espaldas hacia la cama, consumadamente derrotado, agregó– Estás a punto de perder todo, Cullen, completamente todo, gracias a mí.

..

..

..

Y ahí estaba: frío y tenso, como una roca sembrada en medio de la nieve, a punto de irse al centro del mismo infierno, renunciando a su ángel, diciéndole adiós a su alma… muy probablemente para siempre.

—¿Qué dices? – susurró la castaña.

Agradeció como nunca el poder estar ciego; aunque de poco servía. Podía imaginarse a la perfección lo triste de sus pardos ojos. Empuñó las manos a sus costados y se tragó el dolor que atacaba a su pecho. _Es necesario_, se repitió.

—Lo has escuchado perfectamente – contestó, con voz áspera – no me hagas repetírtelo.

—Pero…

—Bella – interrumpió – Tú y yo… no podemos estar juntos.

—¿Por qué?

Cuánto deseaba poder decirle la verdad para no lastimarla de esa cruel manera; pero era preciso alejarla. Era preferible herirla con palabras que arriesgar su vida. Tenía que hacerlo: un sacrificio para salvar el tesoro más precioso que la vida pudiera haberle dado.

—Porque no te quiero – soltó.

—Mientes – discutió Bella – Anoche… tú…

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Ya se esperaba tal reacción, pero no por eso dejaba de doler. Qué difícil le era renunciar a quien amaba, a quien creyó tener a su lado para siempre. La amargura se reía en su cara, le humillaba y le pisoteaba con fuerza devastadora.

—Edward – ¿Era necesario que dijera su nombre con tanta dulzura? ¿Era necesario que sus cálidas manos buscaran las suyas, para tomarlas con fervor? – ¿Qué sucede? Pasa algo, lo sé. Puedo sentirlo

Sí. Claro que ella percibía la tensión que se había levantado, de un día a otro, entre todos. Y claro que, si no hacía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ella se empeñaría en quedarse a su lado, aún sabiendo el peligro que aquello implicaría.

—Claro que pasa algo – asintió, finalmente, obligándose a soltar su reconfortante tacto; sintiendo frío inmediatamente– Pasa que yo _intenté_ amarte. Pensé que sería fácil, ahora compruebo que no es así. Discúlpame, no fue buena idea… el pretender que tú podrías borrar todo lo que siento por Tanya, creer que podrías ser como ella…

—Basta – le interrumpieron. El sonido tan débil de su voz le caló el alma.

—Lo siento – musitó, con sinceridad entrañable; sabiendo que sus palabras serían mal interpretadas.

—No…

—Quizás lo mejor es… es que te vayas, Bella – soltó, sin dar tiempo a esperar más – vete con tu familia. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer… por ambos.

_Créeme…_

..

..

..

Se levantó de la cama súbitamente, al verlo entrar en la habitación. Si había tocado o no, no lo sabía, ni le importaba. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que nada le agradaba la idea de que él estuviera ahí…

Retrocedió ante la forma en que sus ojos se pasearon, de arriba abajo, por su cuerpo. Tembló al reconocer ese brillo amenazante y lascivo. Sintió en la piel arder el terror puro y sus recuerdos se acicalaron en su memoria como clavos furiosamente enterrados en ella.

—Hola, Rose – dijo Royce, cerrando con cerrojo la puerta.

Ella no le escuchaba, pero no hacía falta hacerlo. Bastaba con ver la lujuriosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y la manera tan acosadora con la que se estaba acercando.

—Venía a saludarte. No hemos tenido oportunidad de charlar

Brincó hacia atrás cuando él extendió su mano e intentó tocarla. Su rechazo no pareció gustarle. Su mirada se transformó, al igual que su rostro. Y, con un movimiento rápido, brusco y borroso, la acomodó sobre la cama y se acomodó sobre ella.

—¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? No te voy a lastimar… si cooperas.

Rosalie empezó a forcejear con angustia, mientras el corazón le latía fuerte y doloroso en el pecho y la sensación de_ Deja'vu_ le embargaba, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas. Y vio en el rostro de Royce el mismo rostro del diablo que, años atrás, cuando apenas era una niña, la había violado.

Intentó gritar, pero fue inútil. Su garganta sólo expulsaba débiles gemidos que, seguramente, no lograrían traspasar las paredes. El agua salada le quemaba los pómulos. Era injusto, pensaba, que ésta pesadilla se repitiera, cuando apenas y comenzaba a olvidarla. Sus dientes se enterraron en los brazos de su agresor, ganándose un escaso segundo para escapar. No alcanzó a llegar a la puerta, pero sí a golpearla tres veces con la punta de su pie, antes de que su espalda chocara con la fría alfombra y sus ropas comenzaran a ser arrancadas. Gimió más fuerte; desesperada. No quería volver a sentir ese dolor de ser tomada por la fuerza… No quería ser de nadie más, que de _él_.

La puerta se abrió de golpe en ese momento, entrando Emmett por ella. Permaneció un par de segundos contemplando la triste escena y, después de tomar un profundo suspiro que dilató los agujeros de su nariz, su rostro se transformó en aquella misma mascara de amargo rencor que a Rose tanto le atemorizaba en un principio.

El moreno gruñó y se lanzó hacia Royce, tomándole por el cuello, cortándole la respiración con la furiosa presión de sus temblorosas manos. Era irónica la situación, ¿Quién diría que ambas trágicas historias se repitieran de esa manera, mezclándose una a la otra? Al igual que Rose, los recuerdos aguijoneaban a Emmett, volviéndole más violento. La imagen de su pequeña hermana y de su madre arribó con claridad. El momento en que él mismo había cobrado su venganza, también. Y deseó hacer lo mismo en ese instante, pues ese tipo de hombres merecían morir como lo que eran, como animales.

Tras golpearlo y ensangrentarle toda la cara, lo aprisionó contra la pared. En lugar de un cuchillo, su mano era la que haría todo el trabajo esta vez. Sus pupilas fulguraban diabólicamente; estaba perdido en ese tormentoso mar de resentimiento, atrición, amargura y maldad que le golpeaba ásperamente con sus olas.

Un cálido tacto sobre su hombro le hizo reaccionar. Giró el rostro y sus ojos regresaron paulatinamente a la normalidad, al encontrarse con los suyos, suplicantes y temerosos. Su claro color le recordó que había solo alguien capaz de calmar la ira procelosa de sus recuerdos: Ella, sólo ella, quien ya no temía por sí, si no por él.

Liberó al cobarde hombre que, entre tropezones, salió corriendo de la habitación. Por un momento tuvo el deseo de ir tras él, pero las manos de Rose capturaron su rostro e hicieron que sus mirada se concentrara solo en ella.

Lo que cada uno vio en las pupilas del otro les caló el alma. Finalmente muchas preguntas tenían sus respuestas y lo sabían. Ambos temblaron de miedo, pues esos secretos que tanto les aterraba confesar, estaban ahora flotando en el aire, hablando mudamente. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿La rechazaría él por haber sido usada de esa terrible manera? ¿Lo rechazaría ella por ser un asesino?

La respuesta llegó sola, cuando Emmett paseó la punta de sus dedos por sus mojadas mejillas y ella no lo evitó. Por el contrario, suspiró y, movió los labios para susurrar, silenciosamente, "Te amo".

El moreno ya no pudo soportar más el nudo formado en su garganta y dejó que, tras pasar más de siete años, finalmente, un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y reflejaran su dolor. La rubia acarició su rostro con ternura y se elevó para besarle brevemente. El dulce sabor de su boca era el único remedio, el único alivio mágico que curaba heridas. La abrazó y apretó fuerte hacia su pecho.

—Te necesito, Rose – musitó, más para él que para ella – Te necesito…

Y unió su boca a la suya con delicada desesperación, mientras las manos femeninas se enrollaban en sus cabellos y los acercaba más. Ambos suspiraron, llenos de alivio, de amor, embriagados de consuelo y paz. Era bueno, era agradable el que ya no hubiera secretos.

Un toque de nudillos llamando a la puerta les interrumpió. Con el cuerpo tenso, Emmett caminó para ver de quién se trataba. Era Jacob.

..

..

..

_Alice._

_Sabes perfectamente lo que significas para mí, lo que eres en mi vida. Eres todo y más. Eres mi ángel, mi luz, mi paz, mi fe, mi amor. Pequeña, no me alcanzan las palabras para describir cuánto te amo y te necesito. Y es por eso mismo que ahora, me voy. Esa parte tan dolorosa de mi pasado, que tú me ayudaste a superar, está de regreso. No te preocupes, no tengo miedo. Tú me has vuelto valiente. Pero me voy porque, si bien no temo por mí, se me extingue el aire al imaginar que te pudieran hacer daño por mi culpa. ¿Cómo vivir si hieren al centro de mi corazón? _

_Disculpa la manera en que te digo esto, sin mirar a tus ojos. Sabía que no me dejarías ir y no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirme si tomarás mi mano y me pidieras que me quedara. No me sigas, por favor, no intentes buscarme. Este adiós tiene que ser definitivo, por mucho que nos duela a ambos. Es necesario, por ti y por mí. _

_Espero y me perdones, nunca fui mi intención hacerte daño; sin embargo, el amor y el sufrimiento van siempre ligados, ahora lo entiendo bien. Cuídate mucho y recuérdame. Yo te amaré siempre, pase lo que pase._

_Atte_

_Jasper._

..

..

**Y el drama todavía sigue para el siguiente capítulo, muajajaja- El final se acerca, creo que me quedan como dos capítulos más y el epílogo. Todo depende de qué tanto logre desarrollar lo que falta. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Me alegra que les guste esta idea. Nos leemos pronto. **


	20. Despedidas

**Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor **

**(George Eliot)**

**Capítulo 19: Despedidas…**

—Eres un mentiroso – le acusó la muchacha de ojos castaños, que brillaban con miles de sentimientos arremolinados en ellos.

No sabía qué era lo peor, si esa forma con la que le veía o lo apagado de su voz mientras hablaba. ¿Por qué no le gritaba? ¡Se lo merecía! ¿Por qué no tomaba impulso y le zampaba un puñetazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para, al menos, romperle la nariz? ¿Por qué optaba ella esa pasividad tan lacerante que solo hacía que la amara más?

—¿Por qué? – Exigió saber ella – ¿Por qué desistes de todo esto, cuando ya casi lo tienes en tus manos?

Sí, le había contado toda la verdad. Toda _su_ verdad. Cobardemente, había sido ella la última en enterarse. Ya los principales involucrados lo sabían, Jasper, Edward, Rose, Emmett, aunque éste a este ultimo nada le había mencionado sobre su parentesco con Lucio. No se atrevía. Cada uno de ellos había tomado soluciones al respecto, los Hale dejarían la clínica y se irían con sus padres a otro país; el estúpido de Edward había preferido que fuera Bella quien se marchara, mintiéndole para que lo hiciera; Emmett, ante la imposibilidad de poder ir con Rose, se quedaría en la clínica hasta cumplir el tiempo predestinado ahí y, cuando saliera finalmente de la cárcel, vería qué hacer con su vida…

Triste. ¿Quién diría? Lo que él no quería era separarlos y, finalmente, había sido algo inevitable no hacerlo. Todos ellos se amaban tanto que ese amor los volvía tontos, les llevaba a cometer errores, sacrificios verdaderamente innecesarios; pero él ya no podía interferir más en sus destinos. Lo único que ahora restaba era dejarlos decidir… Después de todo, no hay mal que por bien no viniera, o eso quería creer.

—Porque me he enamorado de ti – contestó, mirándole a los ojos. Comprobándole con los suyos lo sincero que era

—Y ahora quieres jugar el papel de Superman, ¿No?

—El Súper idiota, más bien – sonrió sin humor. Sí, eso era: el más reverendo de los idiotas. ¡Mira que renunciar a miles de dólares solo para salvarla!

—Qué bueno que sabes lo que eres – musitó ella.

No se contuvo y, sin dar tiempo a más, tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó, rodeándola fuertemente con los brazos para que dejara de forcejear. Sus labios se movieron insistentes sobre los suyos, hasta que cedieron y se entreabrieron para recibirlo. Entonces la unión de sus bocas se tornó más sutil, más suave y ligera.

—No sé lo que soy – murmuró Jacob – Sólo sé que me bastó un minuto de tu mirada para cambiar todo lo que pensé que quería. Perdóname… No estaba dentro de mis planes amarte. Tú tienes la culpa, por aparecer y arruinarlo todo.

Reneesme sonrió.

—Vete – pidió – Vete lejos, escóndete…

—No – le interrumpieron rápidamente

—Te buscan, te quieren matar…

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Sabrán que les has traicionado

—Morir como un perro es lo menos que merezco

Una bofetada se impacto sobre su mejilla izquierda.

—Idiota – siseó ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡No te atrevas a decir eso nunca más!

—No te preocupes por mí, no lo merezco

—¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil no hacerlo! - exclamó la muchacha, hilando los dedos en sus negros cabellos, obligándole a mirarle fijamente – ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No eres el único que se ha enamorado…

..

..

..

El cuarto estaba vacío. Sólo él, acostado sobre la cama y el silencio, trataba de no pensar…, pues dolía hacerlo. Resultaba inútil, ¿Cómo olvidar que mañana ella se iría? Bien dicen que soñar es como jugar fuego, hay que ser cuidadosos y no dejarte embobar por la calidez, pues, para cuando vienes a ver, ya te encuentras en medio de las llamas que te consumirán lenta y tortuosamente.

Emmett ya se encontraba consumido, devastado. Le llenaba de coraje no poder hacer nada por protegerla. Nada, más que dejarla marchar, renunciar para que ella pudiera ser lo más feliz posible.

La puerta se abrió. Se levantó de un salto, recordaba perfectamente haberla asegurado para que nadie entrara de improviso. Sus pupilas se dilataron y el corazón se comprimió al reconocerla. Se miraron en silencio durante varios segundos, sin decir nada. La rubia caminó hacia él y le mostró un juego de llaves duplicadas. Ambos sonrieron, pero la melancolía seguía presente en sus ojos.

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_ – preguntó

Rosalie alcanzó una de sus manos y la dirigió hacia su mejilla. Él entendió el mensaje y acarició su pómulo con suavidad y dolor.

—No es justo – musitó, sabiendo que ella bien sabría leer el movimiento de sus labios – no es justo que me hagas esto.

—_Cierra los ojos –_ escribió la rubia sobre la piel de su mano.

Obedeció al instante, sin cuestionamientos, sin reparos, como un esclavo, como_ su_ esclavo. Un sordo sonido sobre el suelo le intrigó.

—_Ábrelos_

Lo hizo, experimentando un delicioso escalofrío al encontrarse con el azul y conocido camisón tendido bajo sus pies. Su mirada se fue elevando lentamente, recorriendo la desnuda y blanca piel de sus piernas, hasta llegar finalmente a sus ojos, que eran mucho más tentadores que su esbelta y perfecta figura.

Negó con la cabeza, pero ella dio dos pasos hacia delante y acomodó sus dedos sobre sus labios, silenciando cualquier tipo de protesta dispuesta a hacer, haciéndole temblar con su cercanía. Lo besó brevemente, confesándole con ello lo que quería: ser suya, unirse a él para que nada, ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, los separara; para que fuera su piel la que curara las heridas habidas, para que fuera su sudor quien la limpiara íntegramente su pasado.

Suspiró, olvidándose de todo, gracias a su sabor. Sus fuertes manos se dirigieron hacia su esbelta cintura, sintiéndola estremecerse bajo su fuerza. Enloqueció con ello, con su apasionada respuesta; lentamente, y sin prisas para no asustarla, la fue empujando hacia la cama, en donde cayeron juntos.

La comenzó a acariciar suavemente, besándola, disfrutando de cada frágil centímetro de su piel, que le recibía tórrida y ansiosa. Sus labios abandonaron a los suyos, para deslizarse por su cuello, hasta llegar a la punta de sus senos, mientras sus dedos brindaban placer en aquella parte húmeda y sensible.

Rosalie gimió y curveó la espalda. Se separó un poco para observarla. Era tan glorioso verla así, revuelta entre las sábanas, con su dorado cabello enredado por su rostro y sus hinchados labios entreabiertos, expulsando entrecortados jadeos.

Paseó la punta de sus dedos por cada línea de sus hermosas facciones, memorizándola así, siendo suya para siempre. Después, volvió a besarla, con más intensidad y ardor, atrayéndola hacia sí, volviendo a recorrer con su lengua cada parte de su figura, antes de tomarla y penetrarla lo más cuidadosamente posible, hasta que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión y enredara sus cálidos brazos sobre su espalda y se agitara con cada nuevo y placentero movimiento.

Permanecieron abrazados varios segundos después de haber terminado, unidos, en completo silencio, con los ojos cerrados y las gargantas tapadas por el llanto contenido. Este adiós era, por lo mucho, el más bello y triste de todos.

—_No me quiero ir_ – "dijo" ella _– no quiero estar sin ti, pero no me puedo quedar. No cuando sé que tú pondrías en peligro tu vida para salvarme. No cuando sé que este pasado puede regresar diez veces más._

Irónico, sí. Ahora, él era el protegido. Sonrió sin humor, se sentía como un desdichado arlequín. Rosalie se alejó. La observó mientras se vestía, contemplando con melancolía los contornos de ese cuerpo que sería su eterno altar.

..

..

..

Una gotita mojó el blanco papel, corriendo la tinta de las tristes letras que en él estaban escritas. Una gotita que sus ojos habían expulsado y que le seguían otras más. Apretó la carta de Jasper contra su pecho. El día había llegado, él se iría dentro de poco… Y ella no podía hacer nada por detenerlo.

Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco. El sonido de las llantas rodar y avecinarse le invitaron a acercarse a la ventana. Una negra limusina esperaba afuera, bajo la torrente lluvia. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos, bañada de dolor, se encogió sobre su silla.

Con dificultad había obedecido lo que Jasper le había dicho: no acercársele, para que, así, los intrusos que se encontraban rondando por la clínica, no notaran su presencia. Y si había acatado aquellas instrucciones no eran precisamente por que estuviera muy preocupada por su seguridad. Sabía que si se exponía, lo expondría a él. Y, aunque doliera… prefería que él se marchara, si eso significaba que podría estar a salvo.

Un hombre con uniforme bajó del lujoso auto y se internó en la clínica, partiendo a los pocos minutos, con silencio y discreción, con dos enormes maletas de cuero. Ahogó un sollozo y, aunque intentó alejarse de la panorámica que el pañoso cristal le ofrecía, continuó ahí, a la espera de que _él_ saliera.

No había habido un adiós directo. Era lo menos que se podía permitir, ¿no? Mirarlo por última vez… aunque fuera desde esa distancia, aunque fuera con la poca luz que la opaca madrugada le otorgaba. La primera en salir fue la morena jovencita, María; seguida por su hermano, Royce, quien, cobardemente, justificaba los golpes en su rostro producto de una caída por las escaleras.

Su mano tocó el frío cristal de la ventana. Así es como sentía el alma, fría y quebradiza… enturbiada y llena de llanto. Finalmente, Jasper apareció, cargando él solo su equipaje, seguida por una cabizbaja Rosalie. Sus ojos grises se elevaron hasta donde Alice estaba, traspasando la lluvia y la neblina, le vieron con ese amor inquebrantable, puro y único. Le dijeron adiós…

Al verlo desaparecer por la puerta de la limosina, toda razón y cordura se desprendieron de su mente. Olvidándose de que no podía caminar, tomó impulso de la silla e intentó correr para detenerle. Quizás, si corría lo suficientemente rápido, podría alcanzarle… Sin embargo, sus rodillas topando violentamente contra el helado suelo, le recordaron su realidad.

Llorando, deshaciéndose en lágrimas y encogiéndose de tristeza, se acurrucó y cerró los ojos… Él ya se había ido.

..

..

..

Siempre llovía en Forks, siempre… Sin embargo esa mañana, era diferente. Mucho más desoladora, mucho más triste. No solamente él había perdido a la mitad de su alma, sino también sus amigos. Jasper y Rose se habían marchado muy de madrugada, cuando todos dormían, dejando a Alice y Emmett, y los tíos de Bella no tardarían en llegar en cualquier momento.

Se suponía que nadie sabía de ella, así que debía de pasar desapercibida para los ojos de los intrusos que se habían logrado colar en la clínica – los que aseguraba Jacob, no sabía exactamente cuántos podían ser, pues Lucio tenía demasiados hombres y mujeres a su mando, como para poder identificarlos a todos –. Ya cuando ella estuviera lejos del peligro y Jacob hubiera tenido el tiempo necesario para huir con Reneesme, se levantaría la denuncia, él regresaría a Chicago, a ese lugar del que había huido meses atrás… y ahí, trataría de aprender a vivir sin ella.

Era lo más complicado, pero lo más fiable. Dudaba que, si en todo caso los planes salieran bien y la buscara de nuevo, le volviera a creer. Ya le había fallado muchas veces, era lo menos que se merecía, su absoluta desconfianza. Además, con la experiencia de Jasper y Rose, le quedaba claro que cuando se es víctima de un secuestro (o intento de secuestro en su caso) siempre te encuentras expuesto en el futuro. Mejor estar solo, corriendo el riesgo, que condenarla a ella.

Doloroso, sí, pero Bella era su todo y, por su todo, haría cualquier cosa… Inspiró hondo, el aroma húmedo a flores y hierba le laceró los pulmones. Qué distinto era aquel jardín sin ella y su perfume a fresas.

—Hijo… - La voz de Elizabeth le hizo saltar – ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano, y aquí, con tanta frío?

—No podía dormir – _Además, hay más frío en mi pecho que fuera de éste_, agregó mentalmente.

—Me lo imaginé – murmuró la señora, triste, al encontrarse otra vez con esa abatida sombra surcando el pálido rostro de su hijo.

—¿Y tú? – Preguntó él, intentando distraerla – ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estaba buscando.

—¿Para qué?

La señora tardó tres segundos en contestar —Bella, ya se va…

Aunque trató de controlarse, su semblante reflejó parte del inmenso ramalazo de dolor que le atravesó el cuerpo entero. Instantáneamente, le faltó la respiración y el agujero que de por sí había en su interior, se expandió hasta desgarrarle el alma en pedazos.

No lo soportó, la debilidad se hizo presente y le aplastó. Sin decir nada, sin pensar más, corrió hacia el cuarto de Bella, tropezando y chocando contra las paredes, pero sin detenerse. Al llegar, abrió la puerta sin aviso alguno

—Edward

En medio de sus jadeos, le invadió la paz al escuchar su frágil voz, diciéndole "Aún estoy aquí".

Con dos grandes zancadas, y movido solamente por su perfume que le llamaba y guiaba como si no fuera un ciego, tomó la parte trasera de su cuello y acortó la distancia que les separaba. Sus labios chocaron con los suyos con una mezcla de infinitas emociones demostradas y correspondidas en silencio. La besó con adoración, con dolor, con alivio, con sufrimiento, con amargura. La besó con todo; la rodeó con sus brazos y apretó hacia sí; memorizó, una vez más, con la punta de sus dedos, cada contorno de su rostro; se permitió volver a imaginarla, con sus ojos grandes y castaños. Y ella correspondió de la misma hermosa y lacerante forma, vibrando con cada roce otorgado sobre su boca; hilando sus dedos sobre sus cabellos; arqueando su espalda; invitándole a acercarse más; cometiendo el error más grande, pues, con todo eso, solo hacía que él estuviera muchísimo más seguro de su amor y de lo necesario que era este sacrificio.

—Vete – musitó Edward, con la respiración ahogada, sintiendo cómo ella acariciaba sus temblorosos labios con los dedos – Vete, Bella. Y ya no vuelvas…

—¿Por qué? – Preguntó la morena – ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

—No lo sé – se limitó a contestar, alejando sus brazos de su cuerpo y dando media vuelta, para dejarla marchar…

Quedó en silencio cuando ella, lentamente, abandonó la habitación, dejando solo como su rastro esa tenue y única fragancia. Se recargó en una de las paredes y su puño golpeó la dura superficie, mientras una patética y cristalina lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Dolía, vaya que sí. Estaba solo, así que… no había problema alguno el dejarse caer. Permitió que sus rodillas toparan con el suelo y se acurrucó en el silencio y la oscuridad, llorando silenciosamente, mientras se preguntaba cómo diablos iba a poder vivir sin ella, si no tenía ni diez minutos de haber partido y ya la necesitaba con locura.

—Edward

Maldijo interiormente al reconocer la voz de su madre cerca de sí. Odiaba que las personas a quienes amaba le vieran llorar.

—Edward, cariño, mírame – pidió dulcemente la señora, ante la renuencia de éste al alzar la vista – Por favor…

Finalmente, accedió. Sus ojos verdes no brillaban, estaban totalmente oscurecidos, muertos…

—Cielo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dejas que se vaya, si la amas tanto?

—Por que la amo – contestó – por eso mismo, no puedo permitir que esté conmigo.

—No lo entiendo – confesó la bella mujer, mientras acariciaba, con dulzura, su rostro – ¿Qué ha pasado? No solamente son ustedes dos, también Rosalie y Jasper se han ido, sin que Alice y Emmett hayan hecho algo por detenerles.

No se detuvo a preguntar cómo es que conocía lo de Rosalie y Emmett. Su madre era una persona exageradamente perceptiva, podía saber qué era lo que ocurría entre dos personas nada más con mirarlas. Sin embargo, aún no podía decirle la verdad. Tenía que esperar otro poco, para darle todas las explicaciones necesarias.

—Pronto lo sabrás – prometió.

—De acuerdo – Elizabeth decidió no presionarlo. Luego, depositó un beso sobre su frente y se puso de pie – Estaré en el salón de música, por cualquier cosa

Volvió a quedar solo o, al menos, eso creyó. Hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrar. No era su madre, lo supo por las pisadas.

—¿Por qué tan solo, Edward? – inquirió una femenina voz, a la que reconoció como la de Heidi.

..

..

..

Frenó el ritmo de sus rápidos pasos y liberó el agarre de su mano con la de él. Jacob se volvió y le miró de forma inquisitiva por su repentina actitud

—Esto es una locura – dijo Reneesme, viendo la mochila de tamaño promedio que el moreno llevaba sobre los hombros y el lugar en donde la negra motocicleta que esperaba, oculta en el jardín trasero

—Sí –acordó él – lo es. Pero no tenemos otra opción. Primero me voy al infierno antes de permitir que te hagan daño

—¿Y vamos a huir todo el tiempo? – Desafió ella, con voz baja, acercándose hasta que sus miradas quedaron enlazadas – Esas personas no nos dejarán en paz. Nos seguirán hasta encontrarnos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces? – Pidió saber – ¿Qué permita que te quedes aquí, te acomode en un anaquel y te ponga un letrero en la frente que diga "Aquí está la mina de oro, tómenla"? ¡No!, de ninguna manera…

El sonido de varias pisadas le hizo callar y envararse. Con un movimiento ágil y rápido, jaló a Reneesme detrás de unos arbustos e, instintivamente, despuntó la navaja que siempre traía con él.

—¿Qué sucede…?

Su mano le cubrió la boca, para que no hablara. Permanecieron en silencio y en completa inmovilidad, mientras las pisadas se acercaban. Jacob pudo reconocer, vestidos con los uniformes de ayudantes, a Laurent, fiele compañero de James, y Victoria, su pareja. ¿Cómo era posible?, se preguntaba, ¿Qué pudieran entrar tantos a la clínica en un mismo día, a tan temprana hora y con tanta rapidez?

La respuesta llegó sola, al reconocer a la muchacha que venía detrás de James, quien traía consigo a Edward, empujándolo y amenazándole con una pistola directamente posicionada sobre sus sienes. Era Heidi.

—Ya tenemos a uno de los peces gordos – sonrió James con maldad – Sólo falta la otra mocosa

Reneesme. El corazón se le detuvo. Sí, Edward y ella eran los principales objetivos.

—La hemos buscado por toda la clínica, pero ni ella ni el idiota de Jacob están – informó Victoria

—Ese perro – siseó James – Lucio disfrutará al darle muerte.

Otras pisadas se acercaban, mucho más pesadas y revoltosas. A Jacob se le dilató la mirada al ver a Alice, desvanecida en brazos de Demetri, y a Emmett, forcejeando fieramente contra Félix para intentar liberarse.

Maldijo diez mil veces en su interior. ¡Todo había salido mal! Nadie había contado con que, en la clínica, pudiera haber alguien como Heidi, dispuesta a ayudarles, por venganza, envidia y ambición.

Emmett logró zafarse del agarre del hombre que estaba mucho más grande que él y aprovechó la oportunidad para estamparle un enérgico puñetazo. Sin embargo, Laurent y James no tardaron en interferir y, entre los tres, lograron que el moreno cayera, con el rostro aplastado contra la hierba.

—Comienza a cansarme este imbécil – se quejó Félix, limpiándose el hilo de sangre que le escurría por la boca

—Es el hijo del jefe, lo quiere vivo – recordó Victoria

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó Demetri

—Irnos – contestó James

—¿Y qué pasa con la otra mocosa?

—Seguramente Black ya la sacó de la clínica, Lucio ya mandó a más hombres a buscarlos. Vayan por la camioneta, ¡Corran!

Y se marcharon luego, con suma facilidad, gracias a la intervención de Heidi, quien se adentró poco después, como si nada, al interior del centro. El pavor tardó cinco segundos en liberar a Jacob que, con un precipitado arranque, jaló de Reneesme y la condujo hacia la motocicleta.

—¡¿Qué haces?! – exigió saber la muchacha

—Sacarte ahora mismo de este maldito lugar – contestó él

Ella aferró sus pies en el suelo —No

—Reneesme, no empecemos…

—¿Y qué hay de ellos?

—No podemos hacer nada ¿Acaso no viste cuántos son? Lo tienen todo previamente calculado, no hay opción alguna de que ganemos. Alice es la carnada de los Hale, a Edward no lo soltaran hasta obtener una enorme cantidad de dinero. A ti, _te quieren matar_… Es muy probable que todos salgan vivos, pero tú no.

La muchacha cuadró la mandíbula

—No pienso vivir con este acto tan cobarde – dijo ella – ¿Tienes miedo? ¡Pues toma tu moto y lárgate!

—¿Y tú qué harás? – Replicó él, furioso – ¿Pedir ayuda? No sabemos ni si quiera quiénes trabajan para Lucio. Cada paso que damos es un riesgo

—Sé de tres personas que son seguras

Jacob resopló

—¿Una ciega, un mudo y una sorda? – Ironizó – ¿Qué piensas formar, Reneesme, la "Súper Liga de los incapacitados?" ¡Despierta a la realidad! Bella no va a tener visión láser solamente por amor, ninguno de ellos va a dejar de ser lo que es por amor. Eso sólo pasa en las películas, en los cuentos de hadas.

—Sé muy bien qué tan lejos está la realidad de la fantasía – La muchacha alzó la barbilla ligeramente y sus pupilas destellaron con desaprobación — Pero te voy a decir una cosa, Jacob Black, esa ciega, ese mudo y esa sorda de los que tú hablas y en quienes no confías, son muchísimo más valientes que tú.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que finalmente ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse. Él la detuvo del brazo

—No iré contigo, Jacob –anticipó

—Irás – acordó él – Tienes qué… Y debemos darnos prisa, pues entre más tiempo pasa, más difícil será alcanzarlos con esta moto.

Al escuchar esto, ella se giró para verlo. Jacob le sonrió con orgullo, con admiración, con amor, con comprensión y, sobre todo, con apoyo

—¿Te gusta la velocidad?

..

**Chan,chan,chan… ¿Qué dicen? Un capítulo extremadamente largo para acercarnos al final. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus alentadores comentarios, sus tan amadas amenazas de muerte, y todas esas líneas que siempre me hacen sonreír y poner ojos de corderito degollado.**

**Recuerdo, como lo dije en otra de mis historias, Chicas! Por favor, apoyemos en lo que podamos a Haití, ¿vale? **

**Se me cuidan y gracias por todo.**

**Atte**

**Anju**


	21. Verdades

**Era muy extraño, porque yo sabía que los dos estábamos en peligro mortal.**

**Sin embargo, en ese momento, me sentí bien. Por completo… **

**Era como si nunca hubiera existido un agujero en mi pecho. **

**Luna Nueva –Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 20: Verdades.**

Aún podía sentir el cosquilleo que sus labios habían impregnado sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos y empuñó sus manos, reprimiendo el llanto, mientras las llantas del carro avanzaban, dejando atrás la clínica, dejando atrás a _él._

Quizás era tonta o muy ingenua, pero había algo que no lograba encajar en todo esto. Edward le había dicho que no la quería, que sólo había intentado ver en ella a la muchacha que tanto había amado en su pasado; sin embargo, la forma con que había llegado para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, le habían gritado todo lo contrario.

¿Podía alguien mentir con tanta perfección?...

—Mamá, no sé por qué dejas que Isabella vaya en la ventanilla – se quejó Jessica – ¡No puede ver! Da lo mismo si va metida en la cajuela.

Ignoró el comentario. Ya tenía pensado lo que haría al llegar a Phoenix: le diría a su tía que se iría a vivir aparte. Se reirían, de eso estaba totalmente segura, le dirían que no era lo suficientemente diestra como para vivir sola; pero ella les ofrecería como ultimátum el buscar un abogado para cobrar directamente la herencia que sus padres le habían dejado. Eso bastaría para que ellos accedieran.

En la radio, una canción de piano comenzó a sonar, trayéndole de nuevo los tristes recuerdos de esa noche que, ahora, lucía lejana e imposible, como un sueño del que había despertado tenía poco. Sintió que un nudo le cerraba la garganta y acomodó sus espesos cabellos sobre el rostro, para cubrirlo si en todo caso las traicioneras lágrimas terminaban por vencerle.

"_Quédate conmigo o, si deseas irte, déjame acompañarte. Sólo permite que esté a tu lado, pues no existe vida lejos de ti"_

¿Cómo era posible que alguien quien jura no amarte te hable de esa manera? Los recuerdos le estremecían la piel por los sinceros que se mostraban, pero de pronto, como una sombra oscura, llegaban aquellas hirientes palabras y volvían todo confuso; lacerante.

Un sordo sonido sobre la ventanilla en donde, hacía poco, había recargado su cabeza, le hizo saltar. El carro frenó violentamente.

—¿Qué sucede? – preguntó su escandalosa prima

—No lo sé – contestó su tía – Unos… muchachos con una motocicleta nos han bloqueado el paso

—¿Unos muchachos?

—¡Bella!

—¿Reneesme? – respingó la castaña, bajándose automáticamente del automóvil

—Gracias al Cielo, te alcanzamos

—¿Qué sucede? – preguntó

—Se trata de Edward – palideció al instante – Bella, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros

—¿Qué le sucede a Edward? – pidió saber

—Isabella, ¡súbete al carro! – exigió su tía

—Te explicamos en el camino – interfirió una voz ronca

—¡Jacob!

—¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó el moreno, caminando hacia la cajuela y abriéndola, sin pedir permiso, para coger la maleta de la castaña

—¿Pero qué hace este tipo? – inquirió Jessica

—¡Isabella, ya te hablé! – Amenazó la señora – ¡Regresa al carro ahora mismo!

—Bella, Edward te necesita – murmuró Reneesme, para que nadie más que ella le escuchara, tomándole de las manos – está en peligro, por eso mismo te apartó de su vida.

—¡Isabella!

La castaña se giró y caminó en dirección al carro… solamente para cerrar la puerta

—He cambiado de opinión – dijo – me quedaré

..

..

_¡Jasper! _

_Sus recuerdos vuelven nítidos a mí, mientras mi mirada busca perderme en la borrosa carretera, intentando, inútilmente, hacerme creer que el tiempo sin ella transita rápidamente. Espero caer en un sopor que me prive de su necesidad; pues, de otra manera, seguramente moriré. _

_Te amo…_

_He dejado mi alma entera entre sus manos, he dejado mi felicidad en su sonrisa, he dejado mi futuro en sus ojos, he dejado mi humanidad en el calor de sus brazos, mi fe en su inocencia… _

_Hay vacío y soledad. Sin ella, sin Alice, no hay voz… me vuelvo en un mudo para todos. Ella me escuchaba, siempre lo hacía. Hablábamos con la mirada, con esa mágica conexión que, ni en mil millones de personas, lograré encontrar otra vez. Y eso, está bien, pues la hace aún más especial…_

El vibrar de un celular le sacó de sus tristes pensamientos. Frunció el ceño, su número nada más lo tenían sus amigos de la clínica y parientes y-obviamente- ellos sabía que la única manera de comunicarse con él de esa forma, era mandando textos. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, era una llamada entrante.

Miró a la rubia que venía acurrucada sobre su hombro, durmiendo. No quiso molestarla. Seguramente alguien, por pura casualidad, se había equivocado. Canceló la llamada, pero ésta volvió a insistir al segundo siguiente. Aún sabiendo que no podría decir el típico "¿Hola?", contestó.

Al parecer, al otro lado de la línea no esperaban un "Hola" para comenzar a hablar.

—¿Jasper?

Todos los sentidos se le enfriaron al reconocer su angustiada voz_. ¡¿Alice?!_ Articuló con los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno.

—¿Quieres a tu noviecita de regreso? – en lugar de su vibrante vocecilla, un sonido ronco fue quien respondió.

Con las manos temblando y el semblante tan blanco como el de un fantasma, guardó el celular en sus bolcillos cuando, tras darle la dirección a la que tenía que ir, le colgaron. Rose pareció sentir la tensión en sus hombros ya que, poco después, despertó.

—_¿Te sientes bien?_ – preguntó al verlo, estático y pálido, como un fantasma

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ellos… han capturado a Alice. Y seguramente, también a Edward y Reneesme.

La mirada de la rubia se dilató. Emmett, él no iba a permitir que nada les pasará a sus amigos, ¿Y si estaba herido?

—_Quieren que vayamos, o la matan._

—_Tenemos que buscar la manera…_

—_No –_ interrumpió, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza _– Rose, tú no vas_.

—_Por supuesto que voy_ – discutió su melliza – _no voy a dejarte solo en esto._

—_Ese hombre… está ahí –_ recordó _– No quiero que te vuelva a tocar, o lo mato._

Sí, una de las experiencias más doloras para Jasper había sido ser obligado a ver cómo violaban a su propia hermana, a pocos metros de sí, sin poder hacer nada, más que gritar hasta enmudecer –literalmente –.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas ante los negros recuerdos, pero luchó por mantener su expresión serena y valiente. Con ambas manos, tomó el rostro de Jasper y besó su frente.

—Ya no tengo miedo – aseguró – _Además, los chicos nos necesitan. O somos todos o nada…_

Dejaron de mover sus manos cuando María les dedicó una curiosa mirada. Rose le dedicó un gesto arrogante y la ignoró, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y, sobre ella, escribía

—_Nacimos juntos, siempre hemos estado juntos… Es mi obligación estar contigo._

Escaparse fue fácil. Solamente bastó que Rose manifestara ganas de ir al baño, para que el chofer parara en uno de los tantos cafés que se encontraban a los lados de las gasolineras. En el primer descuido, corrieron hacia un automóvil, conducido por un trío de jóvenes que, al parecer, iban a una playa.

Rose extrajo la libretita que siempre le acompañaba y se la dio a Jasper. "_Necesitamos ayuda, por favor, llévennos de regreso a Forks"_ Al tender la nota, mostró un buen fajo de dinero, que terminó por convencer a los extraños muchachos.

El carro transitaba velozmente por la carretera, retrocediendo la distancia que ya habían avanzado, regresándolos a Forks, a ese lugar que les había traído esperanza y que, ahora, se había convertido en un epicentro de angustia y desesperación. El atrapa pesadillas se había roto, los miedos del pasado habían regresado con más fuerza.

Los Hale hicieron que el automóvil frenara en una desolada calle. Ahí, se suponía, los estarían esperando. En cuanto quedaron solos, Jasper tomó fuertemente la mano de Rose, quien, a pesar de querer evitarlo, temblaba. Un hombre grande se acercó a ellos, con mirada amenazante y sigilosa. Los gemelos pudieron apreciar que no estaba solo, habían otros más, ocultos entre algunos muros. Y, seguramente, estaban armados.

El fornido muchacho intentó tocar el brazo de Rose, pero Jasper se lo impidió bruscamente.

—Cuidado con lo que haces – le advirtieron – cualquier movimiento en falso y ¡PAM! Están muertos.

..

..

—¿A- a dónde vamos? – preguntó la castaña, mientras la moto prácticamente volaba sobre el pavimento.

—A un hotel – contestó Reneesme

—¿Y Jasper y Rose?

—No logramos alcanzarlos. Les hemos intentado hablar al móvil, pero no contestan.

La morena permaneció en silencio, intentando controlar sus terribles miedos. ¡Qué tonta había sido al no darse cuenta que Edward había actuado de esa manera solo para "protegerla"! ¿Y qué pasaba si ni ella, ni Reneesme, ni Jacob lograban hacer algo para ayudarles? ¿Qué iba a suceder si Edward o sus amigos salían lastimados?

—Bella, ya llegamos.

Al bajar de la moto, las piernas le temblaban y sentía lacerantes espasmos recorrerle cada poro de piel.

—Dejáremos tu equipaje en el cuarto y después iremos a donde se esconde Lucio y sus hombres. Seguramente ahí tienen a Edward y al resto.

—¿Y si no están ahí? – susurró, ante la falta de aliento

—Estarán – aseguró Jacob, mientras subían las escaleras. La mirada del moreno recorría cada rincón que pisaban y escudriñaba a cada persona que pudiera estar cerca – no tienen otro lugar para esconderse. Además… seguramente me están esperando

—¿Esperando?

—Los he traicionado, Bella. Con lo que no cuentan es con que he hablado a la policía y dado cada uno de los datos y ubicaciones sabidas.

—Pero… ¿eso no te involucra a ti?

—Estar en la cárcel es lo menos que merezco

—Por supuesto que no – discutió Reneesme, capturando su rostro entre las manos – Tú no irás a ningún otro lado que no sea a mi lado, después de esto.

El moreno sonrió. —Eres una soñadora

—Y tú un arrogante apático

Bella se abrazó el pecho al recordarle. Qué frío sentía… qué frío y miedo le embargaban estando lejos de él, de sus cuidadosas manos y sus tibios besos.

—Todo estará bien – le reconfortó Reneesme – pronto estarás con Edward.

—Si… - asintió, luchando por tomar de la otra muchacha las mismas fuerzas y la misma fe.

..

..

Sus ojos oscuros radiaban en cólera, sus dientes rechinaban de impotencia y su cuerpo temblaba al reconocer al hombre que se le acercaba lentamente, con una ancha y desvergonzada sonrisa pintada en el rostro

—Hijo – dijo Lucio, abriendo los brazos para recibirle

Lo primero que Emmett intentó fue embestirlo, pero las manos que le sujetaban le frenaron.

—Maldito – siseó, recibiendo una sonora bofetada al instante

—Respeta a tu padre – indicó el señor, con voz gruesa

—¡Padre! – Replicó él – ¡Nos abandonaste! Dejaste a mi madre sola…

—¡Claro que no! – Le discutieron – Le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero ella se negó a aceptarla.

Su mandíbula tembló nada más al recordar a la mujer que tanto le había amado y luchado para sacarle adelante.

—Si tú hubieras estado esa tarde… ella y Cathy…

—Vamos, Emmett. Han pasado años después de eso. Ya es momento que lo vayas superando.

Bufó con amarga incredibilidad. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con un corazón tan desalmado tuviera forma de humano?

—Era tu esposa… Tu hija.

—Ya no están – le recordaron – Revivirlas, no puedo. Solo me quedas tú.

—¿Yo?

—No te diré que te he buscado anteriormente – confesó el señor – pero, cuando supe que podrías estar cerca de mí, me alegré mucho. Soy un hombre poderoso y de negocios, Emmett. Tengo riquezas y grandes casas y terrenos, pero no tengo a más familia que a ti. Así que…

—No quiero tu asqueroso dinero – interrumpió.

La mirada de Lucio ardió en su dirección y estiró el brazo solamente para estamparle un fiero puñetazo que le desangró la boca.

—¡¿Qué quieres entonces?! ¿Seguir viviendo en la miseria, pisado por un pasado vergonzoso? Vamos, muchacho, no seas ingenuo ni trates de hacerte el digno. Ante los ojos de todos, eres y seguirás siendo un asesino. ¡Corre por tus venas el ser criminal! No te niegues a tu destino.

—Señor – Laurent interrumpió aquella discusión – Los Hale están aquí

—Rose – musitó Emmett, inconscientemente, repletó de miedo. Tal gesto no pasó desapercibido para Lucio, quien, volviéndose con una descarada sonrisa, dijo:

—_Rose_. Ella misma. ¡Qué linda muchacha! Demasiado exquisita para saborearla…

—Maldito…

—Traigan a la rubia – ordenó – Creo que a mi hijo le dará tanto gusto, como a mí, el verla.

..

..

—Qué linda, eres, pequeña

Su menudo cuerpecito temblaba y sudaba frío, mientras los dedos de Demetri se deslizaban de sus mejillas hasta su cuello. Sus ojitos brillaban de miedo, de asco, de dolor.

—No me toques – trató de que su voz fuera firme, pero solo pudo lograr articular un débil gemido, muy parecido a una súplica.

Aquel terror casi tangible le divertía al despiadado muchacho que, con mirada lasciva, comenzó a desabotonarle los botones de la camisa, lentamente

—Por favor…

—Shh… silencio – le acariciaron los labios – no te va a pasar nada malo; créeme, puede que te guste.

Sin nada que ella pudiera hacer por evitarlo, Demetri la tomó entre brazos y la levantó de su silla. Alice empezó a gritar por ayuda; aunque bien sabía que pocas esperanzas habían.

—¡Alice! – llamó Edward, al reconocer su voz al otro lado de la habitación.

Con sus manos tentó cada pared que le rodeaba en aquel pequeño lugar. Encontró lo que, seguramente, era la puerta. Intentó abrirla, empujándola, pateándola, embistiendo su cuerpo contra ésta, pero todo resultó inútil. Los gritos de su amiga no cesaban, aumentando su impotencia.

—¡Alice! – bramó, hasta casi quedar afónico.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante.

—Haces demasiado escándalo, querido

—Heidi – reconoció – ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – La muchacha no contestó – Heidi, por favor, no permitas que le hagan daño a Alice.

—¡Ba! ¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso yo? Se lo merece. Todos ustedes se merecen todo lo que les pasa. ¡Me rechazaron! – explotó de repente. Edward sintió cómo la punta de algo filoso, quizás un cuchillo, amenazaba con enterrarse en su pecho – Yo te quería, Edward – continuó la enferma mujer, acariciando con sus labios la piel libre de su cuello y apretándose hacia él – Tú me dijiste que no; preferiste a esa ciega inútil… Pero, creo que aún podemos darnos una oportunidad. Acaríciame, Edward, hazme tuya rápidamente, dime que amas y te prometo que te sacaré de aquí.

La repentina y absoluta quietud del muchacho le dio su respuesta. _No_. Aquello la enfureció —¡Perfecto! – exclamó Heidi, mientras tomaba impulso para que el cuchillo se ensartara en su objetivo.

Movimiento reflejo. Cerró los ojos y concentró sus pensamientos en la frágil muchachita que se había marchado pensando que él no la amaba. ¡Qué ridículo había sido! ¡Qué osado el haberle mentido de esa manera, cuando, ahora, un segundo antes de su muerte, solamente ella estaba presente! Recordó el eco de su risa, recordó su perfume y su calor para no ser consciente del dolor que estaba a punto de llegar.

—_¡Edward! _

Había funcionado de maravilla. ¡Hasta podía escucharla llamarle!

—¡Edward!

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Después de todo, no había sido tan malo; al contrario, era hermoso morir de esa forma, escuchándola, sintiéndola cerca… aunque no fuera real.

—Edward, por favor, dime algo

La angustia que bañaba aquella suplica fue lo que le confundió. El tórrido roce de unas temblorosas y pequeñas manos sobre su rostro, le hicieron reaccionar.

—¿Bella? –musitó, mientras la punta de sus dedos se alzaban hasta alcanzar el rostro de la castaña. Entonces, lo supo. Esa reacción tan deliciosa que solamente ella le provocaba al estar cerca, no podía ser igualada ni en los mejores sueños – ¡Bella!

La morena se lanzó a sus brazos y él la recibió con fervor y cariño, con gratitud y angustia, con miedo y fe.

—Me alegro tanto que estés bien…

—Tonta – susurró, depositando breves, amorosos y numerosos besos en cada parte de su rostro. Jamás se había sentido tan agradecido y traicionado por la vida al mismo tiempo. El tenerla de regreso, el poder apreciar su calor otra vez, cuando pensó que ya no sería así, era como una bendición que, temía, el destino fuera a cobrarle un precio muy alto – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te fueras! ¿Qué hago si te pasa algo?

—¿Cullen, podrías dejar tu papel de Romeo para otra ocasión? – le interrumpió Jacob, mientras sostenía a Heidi por la espalda y le amenazaba con su propia arma.

Edward se puso rápidamente de pie y acomodó a Bella detrás de él.

—Alice…

**..**

**Decidí cortar el final en dos partes (quizás hasta sean tres, depende) por que el capítulo se extendía como no tienen una idea u.u. En fin, me cargo un dolor de cabeza terrible, así que me voy a descansar. Se cuidan y gracias por su apoyo, hasta pronto. El final se acerca, chan,chan,chan…**

**Atte. AnjuDark**


	22. Cap Final y Epilogo

**Capítulo 21: Verdades, parte II.**

..

La lengua que se resbalaba por su cuello le provocaba nauseas. Cerró los ojos e intentó zafarse de la prisión de fuertes manos que sostenían las suyas, pero fue inútil. Demetri continuaba su lasciva peregrinación de chupetones, mientras las lágrimas de Alice no cesaban de gotear.

_Jasper…_ Pensó en él con añoro y recordó la manera tan cuidadosa con la que siempre le trataba, como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana que, con una sola mirada, pudiera ser rota. El saber que no iba a ser del chico que tanto la amaba dolía; y ese dolor podía más contra el miedo y el asco…

Una enérgica patada aventó la puerta violentamente, provocando que Demetri se alejara de un salto para ponerse a la defensiva inmediatamente. Alice dilató su húmeda mirada al divisar al rubio muchacho que irradiaba roja ira y sin pensarlo, se lanzaba hacia el delincuente, estampándole un rodillazo en la ingle, tirándole al suelo y atacándole ferozmente hasta dejarlo casi desvanecido.

—Jazz – musitó, llamando la atención de éste con su quebrada voz.

El rubio la miró, con el color de sus ojos regresando, paulatinamente, a su pasiva normalidad. La abrazó, la abrazó muy fuerte y besó cada parte de su rostro, sus cabellos, pidiéndole disculpas en silencio por haber sido un tonto al haberla dejado y haberla expuesto a un peligro tan grande.

—Jazz – dijo Alice dulcemente, acariciando el ángulo de sus mejillas – Estoy bien – tranquilizó pues el muchacho temblaba – Estoy bien.

Él asintió, dejándose abrigar por la exquisita calma que sólo sus manos le brindaban. Se escucharon pasos aproximarse. Jasper cubrió rápidamente a Alice con su espalda. Seguramente, ya se habían percatado que había logrado escapar del lugar a donde le habían atado…

Se arrojó en cuanto logró divisar la alta sombra que se reflejó en el suelo.

—¡Ey, espera! -frenó Jacob, susurrando – ¡Somos nosotros!

Jasper tardó tres segundos en relajar los brazos y abandonar su postura defensiva y violenta. Tardó tres segundos en reconocer a cada uno de ellos y procesar esa información en su atormentado cerebro.

—Alice – llamó Edward – ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy – contestó la pequeña.

—_Mi hermana_ – movió Jasper las manos, llamando la atención.

..

..

Los ojos del moreno se dilataron al verla entrar, forcejeando contra las asquerosas manos que le sujetaban y arrastraban hacia el centro de la sala

—¡Suéltenla! – bramó Emmett

Rose alzó instantáneamente la mirada al escucharle. Sus pupilas se encontraron, ambas tan atormentadas, ambas tan temerosas, ambas tan sufridas por las huellas del pasado que parecían desistir en borrarse.

—Pero qué hermosa te has puesto – habló Lucio, acercándose a la rubia que, en cuanto le vio, comenzó a temblar, muerta de miedo, de pánico, de horror. Pareciera como si, fuera de ver a un hombre, estuviera contemplando a un monstruo, al peor de todos.

Y Emmett lo entendió todo claramente, pues ya no cabían dudas para tal reacción. Había sido él, su padre, quien la había violado años atrás. Había sido él, quien le había atormentado tanto tiempo. Y todo tuvo explicación, entonces. El porqué Rose le temía tanto en un principio, el porqué sus preciosos ojos siempre le huían y le miraban con pavor. ¡Era por lo mismo! Porque, desgraciadamente, eran parecidos y ella veía en él a ese diablo que le había marcado la herida más dolorosa.

—¡Maldito! – desgarró su garganta. Su respiración era agitada debido a la furia que le bombeaba la sangre.

Lucio se giró para observarlo. Había desidia en sus pupilas, tan negras como las suyas.

—Qué… interesante – murmuró el hombre. Después, se carcajeó – ¡Qué vueltas da el destino! Mi hijo enamorado de mi más preciosa víctima. Definitivamente, tenemos tanto en común – paseó la punta de sus dedos por la mejilla de la rubia.

—¡No la toques! – bramó

Rose temblaba y apretaba los labios para no llorar. No quería que Emmett la viera en esa condición tan débil. No escuchaba nada, pero podía leer cada uno de sus sentimientos en su rostro. Emmett sufría… igual o incluso más que ella.

Lucio le tomó por la barbilla y la acercó hacia sí. La sangre de la rubia se coaguló en sus venas, más no se permitió flaquear. Se mordió la lengua fuertemente, para reprimir el anhelo-que sabía ella sería inútil-de intentar liberarse y salir corriendo. Los fuertes brazos del moreno la envolvieron, ella cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración.

—¡Suéltala! – Emmett se liberó de los lazos que le amarraban como si de un salvaje oso se tratase. Y todo fue tan repentino, que nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se lanzó contra Lucio, arrancándolo de ella y propinándole un enérgico puñetazo al instante. El hombre cayó contra el suelo, sangrando de la nariz. Emmett se vio rodeado por el resto de los delincuentes que ahí se encontraban. Cubrió a Rose con su espalda y se acomodó, preparado para recibir cualquier tipo de ataque… preparado para dar su vida con tal de protegerla.

Por un segundo, el moreno creyó perder todas las posibilidades de ganar –que ya de por sí eran pocas-; pero al aparecer Jacob, junto con el resto de sus amigos, un pequeño sentimiento de alivio le invadió. Pequeño pues, no por eso, dejaban de estar en peligro…

—¡Traidor! – bramó Lucio en dirección del que anteriormente había sido uno de sus hombres de más confianza, mientras desempuñaba una pistola y apuntaba en su dirección.

—¡Jake! – El corazón de Reneesme se detuvo instantáneamente cuando el sordo sonido de la bala retumbó dentro de la pequeña habitación. Cerró los ojos de manera instintiva y, para cuando los volvió a abrir, lo hizo lentamente, con temor palpitante…

Jacob estaba de pie, sin daño alguno. Emmett había alcanzado a desviar la bala y ésta se había insertado, por error, en Félix; sin embargo, después de esto, ya no solamente era un revolver el que les apuntaba. Jasper acomodó a Alice sobre el suelo y, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, se cuadró hasta el frente para defender a lo que era la otra mitad de su alma.

Bella se encontraba desesperada. No podía ver nada, pero sí podía escuchar cada movimiento. La tensión le golpeaba en la piel, sabía que Edward le cubría con su cuerpo, exponiéndose, arriesgándose… y aquello le atormentaba. Alice no se encontraba mejor, ¡Cuánto deseaba poder ponerse en pie y así ser ella quien formara un escudo para que nadie pudiera herir al gentil muchacho que tanto amaba! Rose, por su parte, deseaba gritar.

Sabían que, en cuanto los gatillos fueron jalados, todo acabaría...

Bella tentó el aire hasta alcanzar la mano de Edward y, justo cuando la punta de sus dedos se habían tocado, el sonido retumbante de las balas disparadas por las pistolas llegó una y otra vez, incesantemente…

La oscuridad nunca le fue tan terrible como cuando, por un eterno segundo, se creó un tormentoso silencio, en el cual, el contacto con Edward se perdió, erigiendo en el aire un frío lacerante que le heló el alma.

—¿Edward?...

—¡No se muevan! – una voz desconocida contestó a cambio.

Pisadas, varias pisadas entrando en la habitación. Gruñidos, jadeos, maldiciones… Y, entre todo ello, un cálido y reconfortante roce sobre sus mejillas, que le disipó todo espécimen de miedo

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó su aterciopelada voz, impregnada de desesperación.

—Lo estoy – contestó ella, reencontrándose con el aire al saber que él seguía a su lado.

..

—¡Él también está involucrado en todo esto! – bramó Lucio, señalando a Jacob, mientras, esposado, la policía le arrastraba afuera, junto con el resto de sus hombres.

—No – se interpuso Reneesme, para cuando un oficial se acercó al moreno.

—Nessie – Jacob acomodó su mano sobre su hombro. Ella se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban mojados por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Por favor…

—Es lo que merezco – discutió él, sonriendo tristemente, acariciando su mejilla. La muchacha negó con la cabeza, se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó con fuerza y súplica, hasta que el hombre con uniforme les hizo separarse – Adiós…

—Hasta pronto – corrigió ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos – Te estaré esperando.

..

Una sombra de tristeza le apañó el rostro mientras recordaba y viajaba su mirada por la extensa habitación. ¿Quién lo diría? Un mes había pasado desde que Lucio y el resto de sus hombres habían sido capturados. Todo había regresado a la normalidad; claro, si se descartaba el hecho de que Jacob había sido condenado a prisión y ella le extrañaba con cada segundo que el reloj marcaba. De poco habían servido las declaraciones a su favor; hubieron muchas pruebas que le habían delatado.

—Reneesme – llamó Esme a la puerta – Tienes visitas.

La muchacha bajó, un tanto confundida, hacia la oficina de la doctora y, al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Abuela! – corrió hacia la anciana que extendió sus brazos para recibirla

—Mi niña, cuánto me alegra verte

—No sabía que vendrías. Pensé que… no podíamos estar juntas.

—Cariño - sonrió la señora con dulzura – no es necesario que finjas. Sé lo que ha pasado.

Aquello la sorprendió. —¿Cómo…?

—Capturaron a Aro tiene poco. La policía me explicó todo. Él estaba detrás de todo esto; se escondió en cuanto supo que sus hombres habían sido detenidos; pero le encontraron sin mucha dificultad.

—Eso quiere decir que él… - palideció – Abuela, todo este tiempo estuviste en peligro y yo…

—Estoy bien – le tranquilizaron – más que bien, diría yo, pues sé que finalmente estás a salvo y ya no habrá motivos para que estemos separadas. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un viaje a Londres o París?

Irse… su cuerpo se tensó sin que pudiera evitarlo

—¿Reneesme? ¿Qué sucede?

—Abuela, yo… - enmudeció al hallarse repentinamente indecisa. No quería dejar a Forks. No quería alejarse de él – Yo…

—¿Se puede saber quién es? –la señora de canos cabellos le sonrió con ternura

—¿Quién es quién? – se confundió ella

—¡Pues quién más! El muchacho que ha logrado enamorar a mi nieta.

Palideció. ¿Tan notorio era? Probablemente sí, probablemente no; Después de todo, había que contar que su abuela era una mujer altamente perceptiva. Inclinó el rostro hacia abajo y jugó nerviosamente con las manos. Sabía que no tenía caso alguno el negarlo…

—Su nombre es Jacob Black – musitó…

—Jacob Black – repitió la señora con sincera emoción – ¿Tendré el gusto de conocerlo? ¿Trabaja aquí?

—Él… está en la cárcel – confesó.

A partir de ahí, explicó a detalle su historia que, si bien era pequeña y muy posiblemente fugaz para los ojos externos; era intensa y fuerte en su corazón.

"_Es como una clase de imprimación, supongo. __No sé tu nombre, no sé nada de ti, pero, por muy ridículo que se escuche, siento que te conozco… que te necesito."_

Un beso sobre su frente fue lo último que su abuela le dio antes de partir. Y Reneesme se quedó ahí, en la clínica de Forks… esperándolo.

..

..

**Epilogo: Cristal.**

**..**

**Dos años después.**

**.**

El jardín estaba decorado con cortinas de seda que hacían juego con los discretos y aromáticos claveles color perla, que colgaban en elegantes racimos a orillas del breve sendero que conducía hacia un discreto altar, en el cual, él la esperaba.

Alice contuvo la respiración en cuanto el claro de sus ojos miró a su dirección, fijándose en ella con devoción, con ternura.

—Un momento – musitó la pequeña, haciendo que Carlisle frenara las ruedas de su silla.

Todos guardaron silencio, al quedar ella a mitad de pasillo. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al muchacho que le aguardaba a pocos metros, tomó una discreta bocanada de aire y, acomodando bien sus manitas sobre los costados de su silla, se impulsó hacia al frente.

Sus piernas temblaron ante el esfuerzo, pero no flaquearon. Ya de pie, Alice dio un paso hacia el frente y Jasper corrió a su encuentro, alcanzando sus manos y sujetándolas tiernamente, mientras ella se apoyaba en él para dar otro segundo movimiento, seguido de otro más, hasta que, juntos, llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y el rubio optó por cargarla entre sus brazos; escuchando poco las palabras que el sacerdote decía, más concentrado en la penetrante y fulgurosa mirada que se encontraba atada a la suya, atada a su alma, atada a su vida…

—Alice – la elegante dama lucía apenada mientras se le acercaba y le tomaba las manos – Quiero pedirte una disculpa.

—Señora…

—Fui ignorante – le interrumpieron, con sincera dulzura – Yo siempre estuve rodeada de lujos y apariencias. Mi vanidad estropeó todos estos años de relación con unos hijos tan extraordinarios, que no merezco. He sido una mala madre… Pero tú, Alice, tú has salvado a Jasper y no sabes cuán agradecida te estoy. No lo supe entender a tiempo y te herí; discúlpame, por favor. Quizás sea tarde para compensar errores, quizás no tenga derecho de pedirte nada; pero Alice, cuida mucho de mi hijo. Sean felices y sigan amándose de esta misma manera sincera y pura, pues en estos tiempos, ya nadie se enamora del alma, si no del cuerpo.

La pequeña acarició la mejilla de la señora, empapadas en lágrimas, y sonrió. Jasper se acercó entonces. La señora Hale se puso de pie y besó la frente del muchacho; después los dejó solos.

A pocos metros de ellos, la discreta pero armoniosa fiesta continuaba. El rubio se inclinó y besó las manos de la pequeña; después se perdió en su hermosura. Parecía un ángel con su vestido blanco y negros cabellos que habían alcanzado la punta de sus hombros. Se estiró un poco, para que sus labios se acariciaran dulcemente. Ambos suspiraron entre el silencio armonioso, perfecto, único e impenetrable.

Y así sería para siempre. Juntos, formando una sola alma. Amándose siempre, de esa manera tan delicada que estremece. Con esa sinceridad tan pura… que no precisa de palabras.

..

..

Rosalie se encontraba sentada, encandilada con la pequeña criaturita que yacía dormida y calientita entre sus brazos. En silencio, le tarareaba una canción muy dulce, repleta de ese amor incondicional que amenazaba con hacerle explotar el pecho.

Alzó la mirada cuando Emmett se acercó, poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Sonrió, mientras el moreno paseaba, con extrema delicadeza, una de sus manos por la pequeña mejilla de Luz, su hija, y después le acariciaba a ella.

Rose cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la agradable sensación. Tras tanto sufrimiento y años obscurecidos por un lacerante pasado, le resultaba un poco difícil creer que tanta dicha fuera posible.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Emmett mirándola fijamente, con devoción fulgurante en las pupilas; traspasándola, penetrando en su alma como solamente él era capaz de hacerlo; conociéndola, diciéndole en silencio cuánto la amaba y cuán agradecido estaba con la vida por haberla encontrado; confesándole miles de sinceros te amos que ella claramente escuchaba. ¿Magia? No. Era fe, amor y confianza unidos en una de esas pocas mezclas que se experimentan hoy en día.

La rubia se inclinó y le besó. Emmett suspiró complacido, aletargado por tanta felicidad. Ni pensar que cuando entró a la clínica creyó tener frente a sus ojos a otra condena más. ¿Quién diría que iba a ser todo lo contrario? Que, tras años de amargura, finalmente iba a hallar a ese ángel que tanto esperó y creyó nunca conocer.

Decir que el pasado había sido olvidado era mentir; pero las heridas habían sanado gracias a sus amigos, gracias a Rose… gracias a su pequeña hija. Era dichoso, no había otra palabra para describirle. ¿Era justo, no? Conocer el consuelo después de años de tormento; poder cerrar los ojos y ya no divisar la terrible imagen de su hermana y madre asesinadas. Era justo poder reconciliarse con su propio yo… Era justo conocer el amor.

..

..

Sentada en una de las mesas y jugueteando distraídamente una servilleta entre los dedos, Reneesme observaba alrededor. Alice y Jasper se encontraban recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones; Emmett y Rose estaban a su lado, mimando a su hijita de apenas cinco meses; Edward y una ruborizada Bella bailaban lentamente en la pista de baile; otras parejas reían entre pláticas…

Una punzada de remordimiento le invadió; era un día especial, debería de estar sonriendo y festejando por sus amigos; pero… no podía. Estirar los labios para crear aquella mueca de felicidad le era imposible.

_Soy una egoísta_, se acusó mentalmente, mientras bajaba la mirada y escondía el rostro entre sus ondulados cabellos.

—Señorita, ¿Me permite una pieza? – preguntó una voz desconocida; extraña.

—Muy amable, pero no – contestó sin alzar la vista. No estaba de humor para ello.

Maldijo interiormente. No era el momento para tener esos lapsos depresivos… Sin embargo, ¿Existen las ocasiones adecuadas para extrañar a alguien? Ojala las hubieran. Quizás todo sería más sencillo y la ausencia de Jacob no pesara tanto.

Dos años… Dos años sin verle. Él se había negado a tener visitas. Aún así, ella le esperaba, tal y como había prometido.

_Está muy mal si piensa que lo voy a olvidar así tan fácilmente_, frunció el ceño, _hombre testarudo_… —¿Qué hay de malo en que nos miremos? – preguntó en voz alta…

—No lo hubiera soportado – contestaron entonces, haciéndole respingar y palidecer – Mirarte tras rendijas, sin poder tocarte… sin poder besarte; hubiera enloquecido, estoy seguro.

Lentamente, y con miedo perpetuo de descubrir que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala broma, volvió el rostro hacia atrás. Y ahí lo encontró, de pie… frente a ella.

—Jake – musitó.

El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa torcida que fue prontamente desvanecida pues, en ese momento, no cabían gestos neutros. Sin pensarlo, ella se lanzó hacia sus brazos y él la recibió con entusiasmo.

—Lo siento – susurró – Siento haberte hecho esperar…

—¿Cómo? – Reneesme se alejó un poco, solo lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos – Yo no sabía que tú estarías aquí…

—¿Crees que aceptaríamos casarnos sin que Jacob estuviera presente? – terció Alice, apareciendo a sus espaldas con una resplandeciente sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Ustedes lo sabían? –jadeó la muchacha – ¿Y por qué no me dijeron?

—Jacob quería darte una sorpresa – contestó Edward.

El aludido le sonrío con ese gesto despreocupado que tanto le caracterizaba. Ella se acercó y le propinó un manotazo sobre su pecho

—¡Eres un tonto! Aparte de que me tienes como idiota entristecida por ti, vienes y te ríes…

Ya no pudo decir más al ser silenciada por la repentina y deliciosa presión que los labios del moreno ejercieron sobre los suyos.

—Te amo – le confesaron – No sabes cuánto te extrañé; cuánto miedo tuve de regresar y ya no encontrarte. Pero tampoco quería atarte, quería que fueras lo suficientemente libre…

—Calla – ordenó ella, enredando los dedos en sus negros cabellos y acercándolo para que volviera a besarla.

Jacob entendió y obedeció al instante. Sí, ¿Para qué gastarse con tantas explicaciones? Era mejor decir todo aquello con el movimiento de sus labios; Era más delicioso decir las promesas y los te quiero de esta forma… para que así no quedaran flotando en el aire, si no incrustadas en el corazón.

..

..

..

—¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Edward, al llegar al umbral de la puerta.

—Un poco cansada – contestó Bella – No estoy acostumbrada a bailar. De hecho, esta es la primera vez que lo hago.

Él soltó una risita —¿Te divertiste? – se quiso asegurar.

—Sí, mucho.

—Me alegro – alzó una mano para acariciar su rostro. La castaña cerró los ojos y suspiró. No importaba cuántas veces sucediera lo mismo, jamás lograría acostumbrarse a aquel tacto tan dulce – No hay nada más que quiera en el mundo que tu felicidad.

—Soy feliz estando a tu lado.

Se inclinó con la intensión de besarla brevemente, pero hubo algo en ese instante que ocasionó un exquisito ardor en su piel que le volvió un tanto exigente a la hora de alcanzar sus labios.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya…

—No… - musitó la castaña, afianzando sus dedos en los cabellos color arena – Quédate conmigo…

—Bella…- Las manos de Edward respondieron por él, apretándose deseosas a la pequeña cintura.

Entraron a la habitación y, entre besos, cayeron sobre la cama. Bella temblaba, tanto de pudor, como placer, mientras las manos y labios de ambos se descubrían lentamente, sin prisas, con delicada lentitud; memorizando, con la yema de sus dedos, cada contorno de sus cuerpos, cada relieve de sus rostros; viéndose; desnudando no solamente la piel… si no también el alma.

—Edward…

Un delicado jadeo fue expulsado por Bella al sentir los cuidadosos movimientos dados dentro de ella, mientras que la punta de sus pechos era humedecida por la frescura de su lengua y sus manos se apretaban a su alrededor, llevándola consigo a un lugar desconocido, en el que únicamente había lugar para los dos…

—Eres mi luz – susurró Edward, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bella, escuchando pasivamente el ritmo de sus latidos – Ahora me doy cuenta que siempre estuve ciego y, hasta que te conocí… fue cuando, realmente, pude mirar y apreciar cada detalle de la vida.

Acomodó sus manos en cada lado de las delicadas mejillas y depositó un tierno beso sobre la punta de su nariz

—Perdóname – prosiguió – Durante mucho tiempo intenté alejarme de ti. ¡Qué tonto! ¿Cómo pretendía vivir sin ti? ¿Cómo pretendía vivir sin mis ojos, sin mi piel, sin mi olfato? Eres mi todo, Bella. Quiero que lo tengas siempre presente. Sin ti, no soy nada, absolutamente nada. Quiero vivir contigo para siempre. Quiero reconciliarme con cada nuevo amanecer a tu lado. Quiero miles de noches más como estás, en tus brazos, enrollado a tu calor. Quiero morir diciéndote cuánto te amo…

—Edward… – susurró la castaña, al sentir que algo pequeño, húmedo y cálido había chocado contra su mejilla – ¿Estás llorando?

Los brazos de su novio se enrollaron a su alrededor y la apretaron fuertemente hacia él.

—Antes de conocerte… – confesó ella – jamás había visto los colores. Ahora puedo imaginarme claramente a cada uno de ellos… Ya lo sabes, pero te amo.

—Dilo otra vez – pidió, mientras sus labios comenzaban a recorrer lentamente la piel de su cuello

—Te amo… - obedeció la castaña, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, recibiéndolo con candente inocencia, enredándose entra las sabanas mientras Edward volvía a acariciar cada línea de su cuerpo lentamente, sin apremio.

Al fin y al cabo, tenían toda la noche y toda una vida para amarse…

..

..

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Antes de conocer a Bella, pensaba que la vida era como un Cristal. Que, cuando ésta se rompía, tal vez se podían volver a unir sus fragmentos, pero, aún con eso, siempre quedaban grietas y, en el acto, te sangrabas los dedos.

La vida no es sencilla, para nadie lo es. Todos sufren, de diferente manera, pero lo hacen... Sin embargo, ahora sé que depende de ti, y sólo de ti, cuánto es que quieras lamentarte y cuánto es que quieras sangrar.

Mostrar debilidad nunca es malo; pero mostrar derrota sí lo es. Bella me enseñó que no hay peor miedo que el que tú mismo te impones y que no hay peor forma de vivir que ahogado en dolorosos recuerdos que te niegas a liberar.

Aprendí, también, que un ciego no es quien no puede apreciar los colores, si no quien no puede apreciar la belleza de cada soplo de brisa. Tampoco es mudo quien no puede hablar, si no quien es incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos; pero, lo que es más importante, todos aprendimos que, para amar, no hacen falta poseer los cinco sentidos… Basta con que se puedan fusionar las almas de tal modo que sean éstas quienes vean, quienes oigan, quienes hablen… quienes sientan.

La vida es como Cristal, ahora lo sé bien; pues, cuando ésta se rompe, te da la opción de repararla o dejarla igual de destrozada. La decisión final ya depende ti… Tú elegirás si le tienes miedo a las cortaduras de tus dedos.

..

**FIN.**

**..**

**Agradecimientos.**

Bueno, primero una enorme disculpa por la demora para actualizar. Sé que tardé mucho, pero, como siempre, los finales con los que más me cuestan. Además, agreguémosle que, como muchas de ustedes ya han de saber, no he tenido mucho tiempo la universidad.

Bueno, al fin ya hemos terminado. Muchísimas gracias por seguirme hasta ahora, por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones, etc.

Cristal nació gracias a una "plática" que tuve con una chica hace más de ocho meses y que me hizo ver que, desgraciadamente, mucho de nosotros aún nos las pasamos lamentando por insignificancias y hacemos tormentas en un vaso de agua, sin tomar en cuenta que hay otras personas más que, todo el tiempo, luchan arduamente para no dejarse caer.

Esta historia va dedicada para todas esas personas hermosas que son más valientes que yo y que una silla de ruedas o una mutilación no les obstruye sus metas.

Disculpen el drama que hubo de principio a fin, pero aclaro, para las personas que me dejaron comentarios de _"si sigues así, te quedarás sin lectoras",_ yo no escribo para tener una interminable lista de comentarios. Escribo porque me gusta y tampoco es mi intención hacer historias que sean del gusto para todos, si no que me llenen a mí como persona. Si son repetitivas, aburridas o ridículas para el resto, de verdad que no me importa. Prefiero mil veces tener un solo comentario de alguien que ha sido capaz de captar la esencia de lo que quiero transmitir, a que un sinfín de Reviews que sólo se la pasan idolatrando a un Edward perfecto. Así que, por favor, si no les gusta lo que escribo o si les aburre, hay muchísimas más escritoras y muchas más historias en esta página.

Bueno, ya, aclarado ese punto (y disculpen por las que tuvieron que soportarlo sin tener necesidad de) me voy.

Otra vez, muchas gracias por soportarme. Sé que no es fácil. Un saludo a todas y gracias, gracias, gracias…

**Atte. AnjuDark**


End file.
